High School, Disney Style!
by LilyMarieA
Summary: See your favorite Disney characters as they navigate high school and the pressures of school, social lives, and romance! Evil teachers, mean girls, and typical high school drama. Will everyone be able to get through it with the happy ending or will dreams be broken. Better Description on profile.
1. This is going to be a great year

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney._

* * *

_This is going to be the best year. It has to be._ Snow White thought to herself as she let herself flow into the gym with all the other students who were definitely not as excited as she was on the first day of school. Then again it took a lot to get Snow White down or any less chipper than her usual self. Who wouldn't be excited to start their senior year at Walt Disney High? _My_ _senior year, I'm_ _finally a senior!_ She was so giddy that she had not been paying any attention to where she was walking. That is in till the smell of the stuffy, old gym hit her. They never could get rid of it no matter how much they tried.

She looked around to take it all in. Not that any of it would surprise her. Same set up as always. The assembly on the first day of school was always the same every year. It would start with a speech from the principal welcoming everyone back and introducing the staff, a quick orientation for the incoming freshmen, announcing the new student body president along with some sports teams, and a quick reminder to the new senior class to not slack off just because it was their last year. Snow White was still in her own thoughts as she looked at how the gym had been set up. The small stage that was brought in had been placed smack in the middle of the huge space. Right in front of it the middle and biggest set of bleachers that had been pulled out. From the looks of it was gonna be a tight fit with no elbow room and knees pressed into people's back. _Not something I have to worry about this year._ A bright red smile came across the pale girls face. Seniors got to sit in folding chairs that were placed in front of the big bleachers. Filling the space between the bleachers and small stage.

She looked around, the gym was pretty empty. She had tried to get their early in order to get a get a good seat in the front row. She suddenly felt nervous. She looked down at her feet and started smoothing her red pencil skirt. _Maybe I should have picked out something else. What if it looks like I'm trying to hard? Or what if I look like I don't really care?_ This was a major dilemma for any girl. But Snow White just tried to shrug it off and composed herself. She continued to walk into the gym as she realized she had been standing in the middle of everyone's way. She had to keep herself from skipping over to a seat in the front row right in the middle. Being early had paid off but now she was lonely. She waited around a bit before another bright red smile spread across her face. Her boyfriend Ferdinand came walking up to her with his best friend Charles alongside. He smiled at her and sat next to her, giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey Snow," He said as Charles sat beside him and immediately felt awkward. "You came pretty early I thought you were gonna meet Aurora and Cinderella in front," Charles ears perked up a bit, but quickly pretended he wasn't paying attention when Ferdinand shot him a funny look. Snow just sat with a confused look till Ferdinand turned back to her.

"Well, Aurora texted me, turns out she got a flat, she had a spare but she had to flag someone down to help her change it." The three laughed at the image that couldn't help but sound hilarious. Aurora wouldn't be able to change a tire to save her life.

"What about Cinderella?" This prompted another funny look from Ferdinand and an embarrassed look from Charles yet again. _How odd. Charles is acting so weird. _Snow was again confused, and then it hit her. _OH!_ She let out a giggle as she finally caught on.

"Oh, why so shy? Don't worry I won't tell." She interjected but couldn't keep from giggling.

"What? Tell what, there's nothing to tell…You-you think I like Cinderella, no way." He somehow managed before giving a very unconvincing look.

"Well," She exaggerated, ignoring him, "if you must know Cindy's step sisters" she motioned to said girls with her eyebrows who were standing at the entrance, "decided to leave her behind on 'accident,' so she had to catch the bus." Charles winced at the sight of Drizella. She had always seemed to follow him around and try to get him to ask her out even though he had politely turned down countless of times.

"Oh look who's coming this way," Ferdinand teased interrupting his thoughts as Aurora and Cindy finally made it after their own mini ordeals.

At the sight of Snow, Aurora scurried over as fast as she could (huge heels.) She threw her arms around her before Snow had a chance to stand. The girls squealed and got annoyed looks from other people. Cindy who was close behind gave Snow White a huge hug, without the squeals. They sat down next to Snow White, and started to share stories about their summer even though they had seen each other only two weeks ago. _Great Friends, an amazing Boyfriend, This is going to be a great year. _She thought to herself and could no longer hold in the giggles.

* * *

"I'm just saying, Ariel" Arista said as she swerved in and out of the lanes while, Ariel gripped the seats as that would save her from her sisters erratic driving. "It's a cute outfit and all, but for like a trip to the mall or a carnival not the first day of school." She wanted to plead with her to keep her eyes on the road but was scared into silence. If Aquata had not graduated last year she would be feeling safe. Arista had finally passed her driver's test after many (a year to be exact) failed attempts. Andrina had failed her first time too; and she refused to go back after the two weeks, and was now sulking in the passenger seat somehow able to ignore Arista's insane driving. "Oh! It would be just adorable for a romantic walk on the beach." Her sister was still gushing when she should have been staying off the sidewalk.

"Arista! Be careful before you kill someone." Ariel finally was able to scream.

"Calm down Ariel, you worry too much, do you know how nervous that gets me." She said as she sped into the parking lot. She slowed down to find a parking space. "Thanks a lot Andrina if you didn't take so long we would have been here earlier." She pouted.

_This is gonna be a rough year. Taking the bus doesn't sound too bad now._ She hopped out of the car as soon as she could. _No way am I getting in the middle of their fight. The sooner I can get out of here the better. _She walked into school and instantly got a little sad. She had spent her summer at her family's beach house. She got to go swimming in the ocean every day for two months straight she loved being in the water and her parents and sisters had a hard time dragging her home at night. But now she was back and it in one word, sucked. She shuffled into the gym, and now wished she was earlier. There were almost no more seats in the sophomore section of the bleachers. She walked up the stairs and for the first time since she woke up that morning she smiled as she saw her friends waving her over. Mulan and Rapunzel each had been saving her a spot that she plopped down into, just to be kicked the second she sat down.

"You okay," Giselle asked she just noticed her on the other side of Rapunzel.

"You look like hell, was Arista driving?" Mulan always seemed to hit the nail on the head no matter how blunt it was.

"Yup, this time she ran up a sidewalk and almost killed someone on a bike." Ariel sighed, "But yeah I'm okay." She turned back to Giselle.

"It's a wonder how that can happen in only a five minute drive," Rapunzel laughed in till she felt a knee hit her in the back. "Ugh," She rubbed her back and everyone started to laugh.

"Well you are right." She tried to lean back only to be resting on someone knees. _Really? Why didn't they just pull out the other bleachers?_

"You know I really want to be a senior no- oww." Mulan got cut off. She somehow got kicked in the _head_.

"Oh Mulan are you okay," Giselle said worried. "Yeah," still upset, she rubbed her head, and started muttering some words in Chinese that were likely curse words.

"You can't really blame them," Giselle spoke up, "There are way more freshmen this year trying to cram in the little space that we have."

"Now that you say it, there do seem to be whole lot of freshmen his year." Ariel said looking back to see three girls sit behind them. They looked like the typical straight laced girls who were pretty but very quiet and conservative. _Hopefully these people won't kick anybody._

She looked back to the front but couldn't focus on Rapunzel's story; her eyes caught something a little more interesting. She found herself staring at him. He was the most perfect, sweetest, most gorgeous man ever, Eric. She sighed a sound of infatuation. The boy had stolen her heart. Her sister Aquata had tutored him last year. She never got to talk to him but he had been at her house a couple times and she had always been mesmerized by how kind he was.

"Hey, Ariel, are you listening, or you making goo-goo eye's at pretty boy," Mulan teased knowing very well who she was staring at.

"What, no, you got a pet frog right?" She said to Rapunzel trying to change the subject.

"Chameleon" She corrected still laughing, "But what I asked is what are you doing after school?"

"Oh Phillip said that even if swim practice doesn't start till next week that he wanted to have a quick meeting. I'm pretty excited I get to meet the rest of the team." She said with a smile. Since she was away for the summer she missed the tryouts so she had her sister Aquata call in favor as last year's captain and got a last minute tryout. "By the way how did cheer tryouts go," She asked Giselle and Rapunzel. They were both on junior varsity last year. But with all the seniors graduating the junior varsity was disbanded and it took forever to figure out who would become captain. "I asked Arista and she said there were a lot of people...some apparently not so good."

"Fine, I guess," The otherwise happy go lucky, Rapunzel responded rather glumly. "They're gonna announce the squad in front of the whole school because of late tryouts." Giselle looked more hopeful. "What if I was one of the bad ones," she went on. This time you could hear the panic in her voice.

"Don't worry," She assured while Mulan gave her a sympathetic look. "I'm sure you did great." Ariel soothed in a comforting voice. She couldn't get over the excitement of the swim team coming in up conversation. There were some perks to school.

"I hope so," Rapunzel started to cheer up.

* * *

"Did I tell you I'm getting a car this weekend," Jane chirped in her British accent to her friend Belle as they settled in their seats. "Good, because you're driving me to school from now on, somebody almost hit me while I was riding my bike today.

"Were you riding in the street again?" She poked at her jokingly. "I bet you just got lost in thought like always and didn't know where you were going huh?"

"No, actually," She retorted to friend, "They actually were driving up on the sidewalk," She saw Jane's shocked face and said, "Yeah I couldn't believe it either, the people they let out on the road these days." Belle huffed

"Stop you're sounding like an old woman." Jane laughed at her friend.

"Oh whatever, I really hope this assembly gets going already I really wanna see what classes I have this year." Belle was not the average girl. She unlike many loved school especially Walt Disney. It had the best library that could rival any colleges in the state. It also had some of the best curriculum. Although that's not what they really bragged about. It was always about the sports teams and Belle HATED sports. Anything that had to do with climbing a rope should be banned.

"So you wanna come with me downtown after school, there's this new art exhibit at the museum." Jane butt into her thoughts.

"Sure sounds like fun." She had planned to go the library but going during lunch would be just fine.

* * *

"Hey Phillip aren't you making some speech or something," Eric asked.

"Yeah, why are you asking?" He responded.

"Well then way are you sitting in the middle of the second row?"

"Didn't think about th-"

"Hey fella's," he was interrupted by Charlotte who had just sat down and dragging her best friend, Tiana behind her. "Can you believe were finally seniors," she gushed. "This is gonna be the best year don't cha ya think." She said in her thick southern accent. Tiana already seemed exhausted from being dragged around by someone who seemed to run on endless energy.

"Well obviously it is, we got the best senior class." Eric boasted. "Hey, Tia." Her only response was a smile. "So Charlotte I heard you were trying out for cheer team."

"Yup," She bragged, "if I don't make it this year you can bet I'm gonna raise some hell about that." Charlotte could buy herself a lot of things. But she could not buy her way onto the squad (despite years of trying.) "Trust me, I'm a lady but I will make a scene," she announced.

"How come tryouts were so late?" Eric asked

"Tryouts were so late because picking a captain took so long." Tiana explained. "Not to mention disbanding the junior varsity team is gonna leave out a lot girls and a lot girls trying out for varsity." She said as the student body vice president she knew these things. Mainly cause she had to stress about it all summer along with the millions of other things she was assigned that the staff was to lazy to do.

"Plus there letting freshmen on the squad this year." Phillip added, "and believe me Charlotte a lot of ladies were ready to raise hell about that."

"I know I was one of them." She said ever so causally, losing interest now inspecting her nails.

"Hey," Tiana chipped in, "Phillip aren't you gonna make your speech."

"Yes, I know I know" he whined. "I'm gonna see If I can get a seat up front." If it wasn't luck Pocahontas turned around and spotted her friends towards the back and stood up to leave. "Now I'll go see ya guys later. We meet even be in the same homeroom." He added and left towards the front.

Hey found himself sitting next to Aurora. Oddly enough they had both been at WDHS since their freshmen year, but never really talked. "Hey Aurora," The blonde turned at her name and seemed cheery.

"Hello…I'm Aurora, what's your name." _Okay…Sure we hardly talked but come on; yeah I bulked up a bit, the blonde hair my cousin dared me to get had faded, but still._

"Phillip, don't you recognize me," they had gone to middle school together as well.

"Noo…" She said suspiciously. "When did you transfer here?" She asked still bright and cheery.

"What? Aurora I've been here since my freshmen year just like you."

She looked perplexed, "really? I don't remember you"

"You really don't recognize me, we've been in the same homeroom since freshmen year, we were partners in the science fair, I tutored you in English sophomore year, and I was at the cheer squad tryouts!"

She still looked bewildered, "You tried out for cheer?"

He mentally face palmed. "No, I was facilitating, I'm the student body president," He stated rather proudly.

"Oh," she giggled "I guess we have met before." She smiled. "I bet you haven't met my friend Cindy though," She turned to Cinderella and said, "Cindy, Cindy, meet Phillip." She tugged at her friend excitedly.

"Hello nice to meet you," She said unconvincingly and confused.

"Hello, Cindy" Phillip laughed and was about to play along when a loud screech came from the speakers which caused everyone's hands to fly to their ears.

"I'm sorry; just some technical difficulties the assembly will begin in five to ten minutes." Mr. Walt had come out to announce only to be interrupted by another screech.

* * *

"That is very annoying!" Naveen yelled from behind. He sat back down next to Phoebus and Flynn. The two were laughing too hard at the foreign friend.

"Don't you think your kind of stating the obvious" someone yelled from the junior section. They turned to see Aladdin standing up to yell to his senior friends. He was about to yell something back but was bumped into by Hercules and Edward who were taking a game of arm wrestling a little too serious. A couple chairs fell over; the game soon ended when Ms. De Vil came over and finally broke it up.

"Take it all in boys this is what are senior year is going to be about," Flynn spoke like a philosopher. Phoebus laughed and Naveen tried to get a word in.

"Well consider that your senior year, I'm going to get serious." They both stared at him for a second before bursting out laughing again. "Sure that'll happen." Phoebus barely got out.

"What, my parents aren't gonna take care of my expenses if I don't go to college. Don't you wanna go to college, or at least graduate high school?" He asked

"C's get degrees my friend," Flynn said ever so casual.

"Then again he has a point." Phoebus added, "You don't wanna end up like Gaston." He motioned behind him. "That'll get anyone to buckle down and get serious." He thought about having to be in high school five years.

"Point taken," He said defeated, "Huh, maybe I need a tutor; I heard that Belle girl has a brain the size of a basketball."

Phoebus looked at him with a blank stare. "I'm sure that's true."

* * *

Esmeralda sauntered in late looking stunning as always. She drew the eye of every boy in the room the second she came into view. Not a shock her skirt was anything _but _modest. That however was not a shock all her outfits always showed a little more leg then the dress code allowed. Her friends Meg and Jasmine were right behind and received just as much attention (even though Meg had tried her best to dress down. That seemed impossible when her closet was full of tight jeans and low cut shirts.) They were both known as party girls, how they made it all the way to their senior year was still a surprise even to them. Meg had never really cared for school even though she was pretty bright. She also had a bit of a smart mouth. Esmeralda had slept through most of her freshmen year, spent sophomore year at parties, junior year she finally caught up (and had to spend the summer at school.) Jasmine was the complete opposite they had started hanging out last year when she was a sophomore and joined the dance team with Esmeralda. She had the look but took school a little more serious. Jasmine came from a wealthy family and was a squeaky clean proper girl up in till her sophomore year and she was shown the fun side of high school. She liked the bad girl side of herself much more, and so did everyone else.

"Ugh," Meg groaned, "thank god this is the last year. I don't think I can take one more year of this place," She added in disgust as she settled down in a seat towards the back of the folding chairs.

"Oh come on Meg, senior year, sounds like fun, I know the parties are gonna be epic." Esmeralda said a bit more optimistic. "Remember the senior parties we crashed when we were freshmen."

"Yeah if they actually live up to the hype," Meg said still a little glum. "We crashed those parties when we freshmen anything seemed epic as long as we were breaking curfew." She said but brightened up at reminiscing of their freshmen year. She turned to scope out the freshmen class straining her neck a bit. "Well doesn't look like were gonna have any party crashers this year, the freshmen class looks like a bunch of lightweights." She said still scanning the top of the bleachers.

"You guys maybe I should head to the bleachers," Jasmine said as she noticed some of the seniors trying to find seats. "What if I get caught?" she said a little worried

"Nah, they'll just pull out more chairs" Meg blew the question off and went back to making plans for the weekend. When Jasmine felt something hit her in the back of her head, she ignored it, but then something else hit her a little bigger. _Okay that one was no fluke._ She thought and turned around only to have an eraser chucked at her face.

"Hey Jasmine you too good to sit with the rest of the juniors." Gaston bellowed out and started to laugh while he saw her face grow red with anger.

Before she could say anything Meg stood up and yelled right back, "Well we know you're too dumb to be sitting with the seniors, Gaston." Meg spit out. Esmeralda grabbed her coffee and wined her arm back ready to throw it at him before Ms. De Vil came back to and promptly gave orders.

"Megara Sit down, Esmeralda you but that coffee down, Jasmine go move to the bleachers," She yelled in less than a second while Gaston laughed, "and Gaston shut up before I flunk you out again!" She screamed clearly annoyed as he immediately turned silent, while the senior class had a laugh at his expense.

"See you guys at lunch," Jasmine said quietly before moving.

* * *

"I didn't know Gaston flunked last year," Pocahontas said as everyone started to quiet down.

"Well seems like senior year is shaping up to be even better than expected," Her best friend Nakoma said. "Imagine having to put up with him another year."

"I'd rather take Mr. Jafar's trig class again." Her boyfriend, John said, as he turned around to see Gaston seething red. "God knows I could have flunked just like him with that class alone."

"Is this assembly gonna start or what," Kida said rather annoyed. As if one cue Mr. Walt came on asked everyone to quiet down to start the assembly.

"Hello and welcome back everyone, and especially to he new freshmen class." His voice creaked a bit over the microphone while everyone started to cheer. "I'm glad to hear you enthusiasm. We're already running late so I'm just gonna get to point and start introducing the teachers and staff." He went on to announce the names, some getting A LOT more cheers then others, some just getting some little claps. The rest of the assembly seemed to drag on ending with a couple of hoarse voices in the audience.

"Now, let's introduce are new student body president and vice president." He came back on and sort of rushed through his regular spiel. "Welcome Phillip Hoffmann and Tiana Rose." Tiana looked a little blindsided and reluctantly made her way up to the stage while Charlotte squealed for her best friend.

"Hey, everyone," Phillip said his voice booming over the speakers. "Welcome back, I really look forward to this year and hope the same for you guys." He said while Tiana awkwardly stood beside him not knowing way she was called up. "Tiana and I, along with the rest of the student body council can assure you we are gonna do our best to make this an exciting and fun for everyone especially for the seniors. I'm sure I'm not the only one excited to finally start your last year of high school." These followed by a long and loud cheer by the seniors. "Now here is Aurora Ackerman to announce this year's cheer squad," He finished and he and Tiana both walked off passing by Aurora as she went up on stage.

"Hi, everyone I'm really excited for this year's sports seasons, I hope to see you guys at the games pumped with Disney High Spirit." She received cheers and a couple of whistles which she ignored and went on to announce. "I'm glad to be this year's captain but every captain needs a co-captain so I'm happy to announce my co-captain to help hand out pom-poms to our all new squad." She paused for second only to receive another roar from the crowd. _Wow people really do like cheerleaders._ "Welcome everyone Arista Ellegard!" She chirped. A cheer went over the crowd and Ariel stood up in the back to cheer on her sister. Arista was now on stage with a set of pom-poms to hand to the next girl.

"Our next addition to the team is…" Aurora dropped off to get a drum roll from the crowd.

"Oh my god Tia, this could be it," Charlotte squeezed her hand and whispered a little squeal escaped her lips. "Lottie that hurts," Tiana winced as her friends nails dug into her palm. The drum roll halted and Aurora continued. "Charlotte La Bouff!" just then Charlotte leaped out of her seat and yelled while everyone clapped.

"Some people just take things to serious," Meg said from behind but Charlotte ignored it as she composed herself to walk up, she blew a kiss to the crowd and stood beside Arista as she handed her a set of pom-poms.

"Next we have two sophomores who definitely deserve a spot on this team," Aurora continued, as Rapunzel and Giselle grabbed onto each other as a glimpse of hope shined. "Rapunzel Ziegler and Giselle Mayer!" Aurora sped through as she was being timed. More cheers and whistles as the two girls stepped up on stage with wide smiles.

"Now for the first time ever we have two FRESHMEN on the team." Aurora said trying to rush through to avoid any delaying cheers. "Tinker Bell Willow and Eilonwy Llyr," She announced as the two young girls stepped up from the back. The first looked rather curvy for a freshman as the boys checked her out; the other girl even though she was pretty was kind of plain looking. "Thank you everyone I present you our cheer squad. Just a quick announcement football tryouts will be after school run by Shang, even last year's members must tryout again," She continued to save time.

For the first time in the assembly Mulan ears perked up. She really liked football. Yeah it started at family gatherings but last year when all the girls started playing sports a lunch to flirt with he guys she had been playing for real and kicking ass. She smiled to herself at the thought. But quickly shook it off surely they wouldn't let a girl on the team. She looked on as Rapunzel and Giselle came back and congratulated them. Mr. Walt came back on and stared talking.

"Now let's get on with this, seniors report to the cafeteria, juniors, to the library, sophomores other gym, you will receive your schedules. Freshmen stay here for a short orientation, you will then get your schedules. Everyone else go straight to your homerooms in till lunch. After that you will go to all the classes on your schedule for a short time." He dedicated, "Now let's just let the teachers leave first then we'll dismiss you by rows," with that everyone on the bleachers rushed towards the exit to go get there schedules. "Well thank you and have a good day." He said defeated to no one but the freshmen in the back.

* * *

"Oh congratulations, Ellie," Wendy said as Eilonwy was still excited about being chosen for the cheer squad. "Girls in the back move up to the front," Mr. Walt called up to them who were the only ones who hadn't moved since the upperclassmen left.

As they moved down Eilonwy saw Tinker Bell sitting in front of her. She tapped her on the shoulder and whispered, "Congrats," she smiled.

"Thanks," she said rather blank and turned back around and continued to talk to her friend Tiger Lily.

"Now everyone, I'm sure you are all excited that you're now in high school," Mr. Walt began.

"Not really it's still school," someone yelled. Wendy recognized the boy from middle school. Peter Pan. Why was she not surprised he was notorious for all the pranks he pulled back in middle school.

"Well," he went on to, "As our school's freshmen class I can only hope to see you succeed and graduate into Walt Disney High School Alumni." He went onto a long rant about school history that nearly put everyone to sleep. Wendy however was very excited to listen. She had always been interested in this school, and had begged her parents to let her attend public school instead of the private school downtown. She loved learning and school was a bit of an escape, she loved her brothers to death but it was always such a hassle to care for them. "Now let's just get to it I'll send you all to get your schedule and meet your homeroom teachers for attendance," Mr. Walt finished up after about an hour.

Alice turned to Wendy and Eilonwy, "maybe will all be in the same homeroom," She gleamed.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was incredibly long but I really wanted to get all the characters out, there will be some more. This is my first story ever so please review and tell me how I can improve and what you think of the story.**


	2. Do something you love

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney. **

* * *

"Homeroom wasn't too bad," Pocahontas said sitting down next to John at their usual table outside. "We definitely got lucky all being together and getting Mr. Porter as a homeroom teacher."

"Yeah imagine getting Ms. De Vil or Mr. Hades," Nakoma said trying to catch grapes in her mouth.

"I don't know Mr. Hades wouldn't be too bad," Thomas said, "He's kind of funny, at least he isn't insane like Mrs. De Vil." He leaned in as to reveal some huge secret and whispered, "Rumor has it she has close to a hundred dogs in her house." He looked around, "Yeah, she's some kind of crazy hoarder lady."

"That's horrible," Pocahontas said with a sad look in her eye, "There's no way one person can care for all those poor animals by themselves." She said softly. She had always had a soft spot for animals.

"I'm sure that's just a rumor," John went on as he chewed his hamburger, "Who can live with 100 dogs in there house without going insane." He reassured her.

"Exactly," Thomas pointed at him as if it was some huge conspiracy.

"Well I'm done talking about crazy old ladies today; I gotta go meet Shang about tryouts, Thomas you coming," he sat up. "I'll see you in class," He turned to Pocahontas and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Okay," She responded and turned back to her friends.

"I think I'm just gonna be glad as having Mr. Porter as a teacher," Kida said and continued the conversation, "Plus we have a lot of nice people in our homeroom." She seemed in a much better mood than she did this morning.

"Anyone specific," Nakoma asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Kida said a little too quickly. "Just everyone, by the way do you guys have any AP classes." She said changing the subject.

"A couple, and pre-calculus," Pocahontas said, "Wait, did you sign up for AP classes?" She asked curiously. Kida had always been a good student but when it came to being an over achiever she was far from.

"Yup all of them," She said rather proudly, to a stunned Pocahontas and Nakoma, "I had to test in since my grades haven't always been the best, but I think it will look good on my transcript for college and stuff." She tried to avoid looking at her.

"I guess," She said still not so convinced, as Kida looked a little fidgety.

"So Kida are you gonna do track with us this year," Nakoma skipped ahead "Practice starts next week."

"Nah, I was thinking of doing volley ball this year." She answered. _This is a huge change for her. _Pocahontas thought. _Weird._

* * *

_Oh this is so confusing._ Alice thought to herself as she tried to weave through the crowd in the cafeteria. _I thought they said that we would meet outside._ Alice was having trouble to say the least. In addition to not being in the same homeroom as Wendy and Eilonwy; she had no idea where anything was. She tried to look over the crowd but everyone was so tall. While on her tip toes she bumped into someone.

"Watch where you going freshmen," a tall skinny girl snapped at her but kept walking,

"I'm sorry" she apologized but she was far gone by then. _High school seems too hard to handle._ She walked around a bit more before hearing her name.

"Alice over here," She turned her head to see Eilonwy waving her hand over her head while people stared. She walked over as fast as she could. "How was homeroom?" She asked obviously much more excited about the whole 'high school experience' then she was.

"Good, I guess," She lied. It had been horrible. Mrs. Hearts was anything but pleasant, she didn't have anyone to talk to, and she sat by herself in the back the entire class. "Maybe it's just that it's because it's the first day, the first day never lives up to anyone's expectations" She said in desperation, "How about you guys." Almost wishing they were as miserable as she was.

They both started talking over each other and a mile a minute. They both talked about how they got to talk the whole class, meet new people, and had all of their classes together.

"Alice let me see your schedule," Wendy handed hers over not that it made a difference; Alice hadn't even glanced at her classes.

"Awe we all only have one class together," Wendy said with a frown.

_This day is not going good._

"Looks like we're gonna have algebra together." Eilonwy said.

_It just got worse. I hate math. I'm so terrible at it. This is not my day and there is no way his is going to be my year._

* * *

The first day of school had come and gone. Now after school activities had started and spirits were pretty high. Not so much for Mulan though. She wanted to try out for football team and just like Giselle had pointed out during lunch they never said tryouts were only for the guys. She was very conflicted and her friends were really not helping.

"Come on just do it," Ariel urged.

"Do you really want to wait around the whole year just for us while you sit here bored and alone," Rapunzel added.

"Wow never thought of it that way," Mulan said sarcastically.

"Sorry," Rapunzel squeaked.

"But you know she's right," She went on backing up Ariel.

"Go for it," Ariel encouraged.

"Do something you love," Rapunzel prodded.

"You'll never know if you don't try," Giselle urged.

"FINE!" Mulan said defeated. "I'll try out," Mulan said while she was visibly upset she couldn't help but feel a weight lifted of her shoulders. That however was very quickly replaced by nerves as she changed into her P.E clothes and headed for the field. Her stomach twisted and her heart felt like it was skipping a beat.

"Hey, Mulan" Hercules said as she walked up to the field as some of the contenders were signing in with Coach Philoctetes, a short, chubby, bald man who looked like the typical coach in all honestly. "What are you doing here," he asked.

"I'm…I'm gonna try out for the football team." She said rather timid an unusual emotion for her. She suddenly realized how ridiculous she sounded. She was about to turn around and go before she embarrassed herself.

That's great," He said, "Good luck out there," He said and moved up in line. It gave her a bit of confidence. _Maybe this will work out. They may have been right. If I could actually be on this team I would just-_

"Next," She heard coach Phil called up to her. "Mulan?" He asked confused, "You're trying out for the team," She swallowed down a lump in her throat and nodded her head. "Ah well why not you are one of my best P.E students." He said while he signed in her name, Mulan smiled and tried to contain her excitement. "No problem with me, but the boys aren't gonna take it well when you beat them," He laughed.

"Coach you can't be serious," a voice came from behind, "you're gonna let a chick on the team are you," she realized the voice as Gaston's.

"She's almost a foot shorter than everyone," Kocoum added, "She's gonna get creamed out there."

"Coach if you put her on the team she's gonna bring us down," Someone else chimed in. Soon enough everyone was in a full blown argument with the coach or each other. _What did I get myself into._

"Okay, okay everybody, SHUT UP," Coach Phil finally yelled over everyone, "first of all she's not even on the team yet, and neither or any of you." He pointed out.

"She at least deserves a chance," Shang intervened, "let's just see what she can actually bring to the team before we start judging."

With that everyone quieted down, and started with the try outs. _If this isn't even the worst of it I might not even survive._ She thought to herself as Coach Phil and Shang barked out orders seeing how everyone stacked up.

* * *

"Ugh, these all look too hard," Meg complained, as she looked up at the sports sign-up sheets that were plastered all over the wall. "Now I wish I didn't skip P.E all last year," she pouted. "It's not fair how come you guys didn't have to take P.E at all," she asked Esmeralda and Jasmine envious of the two.

"Three going on four years of dance," Esmeralda bragged, "Just pick something easy like…volleyball or tennis." she said, "seems fun." She tried not to laugh at the image of Meg actually playing a sport while trying to help her out all the same time.

"Tiana's the captain of Volleyball and Cinderella's in charge of tennis. No way am I gonna get away with slacking off with those two." She said negatively. "It's bad enough I have to retake gym this year. I'm not trying to excel just get the credit and get out of here."

"Well you have to choose something," Jasmine wandered over to the sign-up sheets. "Do you really wanna have to redo your senior year because you flunked gym? You'll look like a total loser."

"Well then you'll still have a buddy next year." She joked while already tired of looking at the millions of sports she didn't even like.

* * *

"Sorry the meeting was so short, but at least you got to meet the rest of the team," Phillip said as he was locking up the pool. "But practice is gonna start next Monday for sure."

"Oh it's fine," She started walking with him towards the exit. She would have to wait for her sister's Cheer practice to end before she got a ride home. "I had fun," She had a great time meeting everyone. "We have a couple more people than last year," she beamed. Just as they were about to walk out they stopped in front of the school's massive trophy case. "Wow," she ogled all the golden trophy's, medals, and shiny plaques. Her eyes went immediately to the swim team's section. She saw some of the trophy's that had her sister's name on them. Aquata had always been a fierce competitor; she had been captain of the swim team since her sophomore year. She had broken all types of records in the state. _Maybe that can be me this year._ She had always looked up to all her sisters. But being the youngest she was always compared to her sisters and it got annoying. If she wasn't better than them she was living in their shadow. _I need to prove myself this year, I need to show I'm just as good on my own terms, _she mentally prepped herself.

"Aquata really made this team," Phillip said aloud, "It's good to know we got you, Ariel, at least we know we got someone like your sister," He said and walked to the big doors, "see ya tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow." _I'm nothing like Aquata, _Ariel frowned as she walked down the hall, _and he hasn't even seen me swim yet and thinks I'm one of the best. Well I am, but still I'm not a clone of my sisters, that would just be weird. _She continued to space out as she walked towards the gym were cheer practice was being held. _Looks like I gotta prove that to not just me now._

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading. This one was obviously shorter but I do plan on updating daily for at least the next month. I expect this to be a long project. To answer the question I will be writing canon pairings. If you guys have any other questions or request pm me. **


	3. See you tonight

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Ugh," Flynn groaned as his alarm went off a third time that morning. _I shouldn't have stayed up playing Call of duty. If only I wasn't so good. _He glanced over at it and threw his pillow at it only to miss terribly and knock over his lamp which crashed to floor. "Maybe it's time to get up," he sat up and wandered into the bathroom not bothering to make his bed. He walked right to the shower but couldn't help but look in the mirror first. He flashed his wide toothy signature smile. _Oh yeah it's gonna be a good day. _He thought flexing his muscles. The first week of school had just gone by and he was feeling pretty good about it. It was Friday and he was ready to stay out all night and day, and then sleep in all Sunday. You know the usual. He was getting pretty caught up in his thoughts that when he snapped out of it he realized he only had 10 minutes to get out of the house if he wanted to be on time.

"Oh crap," he quickly jumped in the shower and started to rush. He hurried to get out and quickly threw on the first clothes he saw, a pair of pants off the floor and a shirt that was thrown over the TV. He really didn't care if he was on time any other day but he wasn't getting detention on a Friday. He was planning on coming home right after school and hang out till the parties started.

"Oww, oww," He stepped on the broken lamp. He was in such a rush he ignored it and grabbed his backpack and a pair of shoes before running out to his beat up old car. He threw his backpack and shoes in the backseat and started up the car that sounded like in old man trying to cough something up. When he finally got his car started he started the long drive to school. He lived on the other side of town which made the commute about 40 minutes. He remembered taking the bus last year. His bus stop was the first stop and took over an hour just to pick everyone up on the way to school. After three years of waking up early and saving, he bought the first thing he could afford at the used car lot. It was a beat up old, 1988, blue, Chevy cavalier that hardly worked, and that he named Jessie. It was ugly as sin, the paint was chipped, the back seat had been torn up by something (not sure what), there was no AC, and the passenger seat only opened from the inside, needless to say no one ever called shotgun. His friends always made fun of it, but to him and it was the most glorious creation to grace the earth.

He pulled into the school's parking lot and was surprised that it wasn't even that full like usual. _That's weird…It better not be senior ditch day._ Was the first thing that came to mind._No someone would have told me, or I would have planned it myself. _He thought. _It seems like the first week of school would be to early anyway. _He pulled into a parking space near the entrance. _Sweet, I never get a spot this good. _He pulled his shoes and socks from the backseat that he didn't have time for and slipped them before getting out. _Guess I wasn't late, but I feel like I'm forgetting something. _He rummaged through his backpack and found his phone vibrating.

**Phoebus, 7:16 am**

**Where the hell r u? I though u were giving me a ride to school.**

_Crap, I know I forgot something. _He thought as he replied.

* * *

"Bye daddy," Jasmine waved good bye as her father pulled out of the parking lot waving. She had come in school early to have a meeting with the guidance counselor.

"Wow," someone exclaimed behind as Jasmine walked towards the school doors. "Did you see that car?"

Jasmine was used to hearing things like this. She was from a wealthy family and was used to the finer things in life and people were jealous of it but she didn't really care. People liked to assume she was a snob and held her head to high and turned their noses away from her. But those people weren't even worth a second glance. She had here real friends. But she still wanted more than just that. She was 16 and never even had a boyfriend. She would admit she was a just a _little _picky. But still they were just standards, everyone has them. Hers were just a little higher than most girls even dream.

Jasmine had always been a dreamer. Her wishes and dreams went farther than the clouds. She was also one of those extremely organized people and to top it off, a hopeless romantic. A deadly combination. She had almost every aspect of her life planned out. She had planned out her dream wedding down to the exact date. She knew how much kids she wanted, two boys and a girl, names that would fit them perfectly. But right now she just wanted to get out of school. She always thought about graduating early but it wasn't in till the other day Meg made her realize that she would be alone next year. _I really haven't even talked to the junior class since freshmen year. They all think I'm a snob anyway. _She turned into the main office and was greeted by the secretary.

"Hello," Jasmine said politely. "I'm here to see Mr. Genie." While most of the teachers were down right cruel Jasmine seemed to be liked by all of them, except for Mr. Jafar that is. He was always a little snippy and impatient with her.

"Yes, go right in ahead," the secretary said in a rather sweet voice that many that came to the office ever heard.

"Hello," She knocked on the door and Mr. Genie looked up from his papers.

"Ah, Miss Jasmine come on in I've been expecting you," He said in a loud booming voice that filled the room, the second she sat down he went right in talking again, "So Jasmine from what I hear you want to enroll in our early gradation program." He said shuffling through some papers on his desk. "You do understand that you won't be taking any senior courses you'll be administered the same finals that need to be passed in order to graduate. You will have to learn it all from the textbooks provided and will be expected to do it on your on time."

"Yes," Jasmine said with a smile, "and before you say anything I have always been a straight A student, and on the honor roll, and never been in trouble, so I could definitely handle all of the extra work to earn the credit. If I have any trouble with any of it I can always get a tutor."

"Well you have a wonderful track record but it's not all about grades it about passing the exams and handling this year's work as well. Jasmine this program isn't really made for people like you," he said holding something back.

"What do you mean?" She had really wanted to join the program, "are you saying I'm not eligible."

"Well, Jasmine," he hesitated, "This program was originally designed to for people who really needed to graduate early," He said, "Like expecting young mothers," he went on, "and you know people who need to leave school to work," he finished. "There is some people who aren't in those situations that are getting an early acceptance to college, but from what I know you haven't applied to any colleges or shown any interest."

"Oh," Jasmine said a little stunned, "Well I'm not pregnant or in a rush to start working or go to college," she said a little disappointed. "I was planning to take that year off and travel," She said.

"Well don't get down, why not have the high school experience," He tried to cheer her up.

"I guess but I really had this whole other plan to travel before I go to college. I'm not really gonna have a high school experience if I'm alone," she said rather sadly.

"Well, technically we can't reject you from the program," he went on, "If this is something you really want I can't say no so if you want me to sign you up just say so." He said.

"Yes!" she smiled and she almost screamed, "Thank you, I promise I will do my best."

* * *

"I'm so sorry, Mulan," Ariel patted her on the back. They were sitting in the back of Ms. Ursula classroom. "We should have never pushed you to trying out."

"No, I really wanted to try out; you guys just got me to do it." She moped. "I just wish I got chosen," She said, lifting her head from the desk. She had tried out for the football team but didn't make the cut. She had been so close. She just wasn't good enough for anything. "It's so embarrassing," She went on, "It's not like I was the only one cut but still, nothing's worse than almost being good enough," she continued with the negativity.

"Don't be sad," Ariel tried to comfort her as best she could, "Maybe with a little more practice you can make it next year." She was much more optimistic.

"ARIEL! Do you need to move to the front," Ms. Ursula yelled from the front of the room.

"No ma'am," She said, "I'm sorry I'll be quiet," She didn't want have to move.

"Mulan put your head up!" She barked before going back to the lesson.

_So close. _She thought and let her head drop back down.

* * *

"Thanks a lot Flynn I had to walk to school; I had to forge a note just so I wouldn't get detention." Phoebus said rather upset. "You know I'm no good at cursive." He waved a crumpled up piece of paper in front of his face.

"What is this," he asked confused at what was going on. "Oh my god is this your note, it looks like a five year old did it." He laughed while Phoebus snatched back his note.

"Boys please don't goof off," Mr. Porter called from where he was helping Aurora. Focus on the experiment, I don't want to have you stay in during lunch," the short old man called.

They went back to the experiment knowing very well Mr. Porter was too nice to do such a thing but they didn't want to get behind. "Hey Flynn do you know what we're doing," he looked just as confused and just started messing with stuff. "You sure we should be doing that you might get hurt."

"You might get hurt," Flynn mocked in high pitched voice, and promptly burned his finger from the flame. "Oww," he winced while Phoebus laughed, "Don't say anything," Flynn said while holding his finger under the faucet.

Phoebus turned around, "hey Milo you wanna help out here before Flynn kills himself," Phoebus asked.

The rather skinny boy looked up from where he and Kida (who had a huge grin plastered on her face,) "Sure what do you need help-"

"Everything," Flynn cut him off. Milo who was already done got up and helped them finish the experiment while everyone else was just counting down in till lunch. When they finally finished they both turned around and started talking about their plans.

"So Kida are you going to Eric's party tonight," Flynn asked.

"No. I didn't hear about it," She said.

"Well first party of the year you better be there," Phoebus said, "You can bring anyone you want, so tell Pocahontas and Nakoma," he told her and turned to Milo, "You should come to," he said.

"I don't know if I can."

"Pocahontas has a date with John and Nakoma already has plans with her family," Kida interrupted, "So maybe, I don't want to go alone."

"You won't be alone the whole school's gonna be there," Flynn urged. "Milo's gonna be there right.

"Well actually I," He got cut of yet again.

"See he's going, so just come along and if you get bored, which you won't, you can leave."

"Okay," she said happy to know Milo would be going. Just then the bell ring and everyone surged out of the room. "See you tonight Milo," Kida said happily.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know how I feel about the ending. I promise the next chapter will be much better.**


	4. Everyone's invited

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Do you think it will come out," Aurora asked worried about her bright pink tank top with a purple stain soaking into it. "Maybe I should just go home and change," she said.

"No you don't need to do that," Cinderella said using liquid soap, hand sanitizer, and water in an attempt to get the stain out, "How did this even happen by the way?"

"Well me and Eric where working on the experiment in Chemistry and when I went to pour this thick gooey purple stuff he sneezed and it surprised me so I spilled it all over the front of my shirt."

"I'm sorry Aurora this isn't coming out," Cinderella said giving up. "Maybe we can just dry it off."

Just then Snow White walked into the bathroom. "Here Aurora I had an extra shirt in my locker." Snow had gotten a text from Aurora about the 'major' dilemma. "It might be a little short on you," she tossed the shirt to Aurora who took it in to the stall. "Why do you have an extra shirt in your locker," Cinderella asked.

"Just in case," Snow had a record of having tons of embarrassing clothing malfunctions. Like the time she split her pants sophomore year and had to wear her sweater around her waist the rest of the day or the time her white blouse ended up being see through last year. "So," she went on to say, "you guys wanna go to Eric's party tonight Ferdinand invited me and said to spread the word around so tell everyone."

"Sounds like fun," Aurora called from inside the stall, "we should go right Cindy?"

"I don't know parties haven't always been my thing," she winced.

"Me either but why not live a little," Snow White tried convincing her.

"Come on listen to her," Aurora said coming out of the stall and turned to Snow, "more than just a little short but thanks anyway Snow." She turned her attention back to Cinderella, "will go hang out for a couple of hours and then go back to my house for a sleep over like usual."

"Fine," she said, "who knows it might be fun," she smiled as a group of girls came into the bathroom. A long haired golden blonde, two red heads (one that looked like a fire truck color), who were followed by a long haired brunette with slumped shoulders.

"Hey, Rapunzel, hey, Giselle," Snow and Cinderella recognized them as the sophomore girls on the cheer squad. "Do you guys want to come to a party tonight," Aurora asked without any further greeting. "Of course you can bring your friends to, you can bring anyone you want, right Snow," she turned to her and nodded.

"Sounds like fun," Rapunzel exclaimed, "Sure do you guys wanna go," Giselle immediately nodded her head excited. Ariel looked at Mulan who was obviously in no mood to go out. She didn't want to leave her behind when she was sad so just as she was going to decline:

"I don't know, you guys go ahead we'll just stay home," Ariel said looking to Mulan.

"Okay," Aurora said, "but if you change your mind it's gonna be at Eric's house, it's the big house on the cliff over in Corona. Don't you live over in Corona Rapunzel…"

Ariel couldn't hear anything else after that; she had just been invited to a party at Eric's house. She looked over at Mulan who was looking over at her already, she smiled and whispered, "Go ahead, I'll be fine."

* * *

Belle sat in the corner of the library. She had decided to skip lunch and come straight to the library. She was reading a book she had picked up on Tuesday and now that the weekend was coming up she was going check it out. She loved reading destination stories. Different places that sounded so beautiful. Stories that were more adventurous than romantic were her cup of tea. Belle had read about all kinds of different places in the world but the one that always amazed her is France.

She had gone once when she was very young when her mother was still alive. She could remember how beautiful the buildings and landscape were. They had gone for the summer while her mother was researching for a book she was writing set in Paris, France. The last night they were there they went to go see a fireworks display and they ended the vacation on a good note. That trip had so much wonderful memories. It was the only vacation they ever took together as a family. It was no doubt why she loved it so much. She had only been three when she went, but she remembered it all so well. Her mother died about year after that. She had always thought about going back but she never brought it up to her father she didn't want to burden him with a huge expense.

But she still had plans of studying aboard for college. She had been taking two years of French already and this one was going to be her third so she was very prepared for it.

"Belle," the librarian came around the corner and shook her out of her thoughts, "What are you still doing here, lunch ended about half an hour ago," she said.

"What?" she said getting up in a hurry," I had no idea, I just spaced out," she said panicking, she couldn't be late to French, Mr. Frollo would surely give her detention. "I'm gonna get in so much trouble."

"Don't worry, I'll write you note saying you were just helping out," she said and walked over to her desk.

"Thank you," She said calming down a bit. As soon as she got her note she ran to her locker to get her French textbook. She didn't want to get in trouble. She walked into class only to receive a scary glare from Mr. Frollo. She quietly slipped him the note and waited as he looked it over before she went to grab the only empty seat in the back passing Jane on the way who quickly mouthed, 'I Have Big News'. She had no idea what it meant but she just kept walking. Class resumed as normal but she realized she had dropped her pen somewhere on the way to class. "Excuse me do you have an extra pen or pencil," She turned to the tall, buff guy sitting next to her. He didn't look at her but just rolled his pen over to her, she looked at it and grabbed it wearily, _seems odd I've never seen this guy here before. _"Thanks," she said, he only response was a gruff noise she couldn't really make out as any actual words.

* * *

Wendy walked into Algebra being one of the first ones there. The only other person in the room was Peter Pan who looked like he was asleep while leaning back in his chair. _Weird I don't remember him being in this class. _She went to set her stuff down at her usual table when Peter suddenly woke up and spilled his stuff all over the place before figuring out where he was.

"Whoa, is school over," he asked Wendy who turned around at the sound of his voice.

"Not yet, we still have two hours," she said and couldn't help but giggle as he shuffled around and let out a yawn.

"They sure do know how to bore you to sleep," he complained as he picked up all his stuff. By now Wendy was down on the floor and helping him pick up his things. "Hey, thanks what your name?"

"Wendy, and your Peter Pan right?" she blurted before she could stop herself from saying it. She didn't want to seem like one of those creepy stalker chicks. As more people filed into the room she felt more awkward sitting on the floor with Peter grinning at her.

"Yep," he said rather cutely, "Don't worry about it everyone knows who I am," he said kind of cocky but still cool as if he had read her mind, "Well see ya around Wendy." he said as he left.

She got a tingly feeling in her stomach just like butterflies. She had always heard about Peter Pan, back in middle school he was the class clown and always pulling pranks. She sat down at her desk and started feeling light like she could fly.

"Wendy," Eilonwy said interrupting her thoughts, "Hey, did you finish your homework," she asked sitting across from her at the four person table. "I need the answers to question 7, 19, and 24."

"Oh sure here you go," she handed her paper over. Alice came in and sat next to her, "Hey Alice, really glad it's Friday right," she said trying to be bright and positive. Alice hadn't been adjusting to high school life very well. Alice just forced a smile and pulled out her homework that was rather blank.

"Ugh, I didn't know we needed to show our work," She sighed as she saw Wendy's homework completely filled out. It wouldn't really matter she only answered half the questions and Mrs. Heart had said she would not accept incomplete work. "I'm pretty sure I already failed this class."

"Don't worry you can copy mine," Wendy said handing her the paper as Eilonwy finished up.

"I know something that will cheer you up," Eilonwy started, "Aurora invited me to a party over in Corona tonight." She said Alice was ignoring her trying to copy down as much as she could before class started in two minutes. "She said everyone's invited." Since Eilonwy joined the cheer squad she had become pretty popular fast and made a couple of upperclassmen friends too. "My friend Kuzco said he could give us a ride," she said rather excited. "So do you guys wanna go?"

"I don't think so." Alice replied, "I'm going to go see my sister tonight," and for the first time since school started she smiled a genuine smile.

"Well, I'll go," Wendy said, if everyone was invited maybe she would see Peter. She couldn't stop thinking about it the whole class and couldn't focus on her test at all.

* * *

**A/N: I want to point out that everyone will have their parents in this story, except for Belle who I think just needs her father in the story. As well as Tiana to much of her character comes from her dad dying.**


	5. I know I'm irresistible

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Lottie you know I work Friday nights," Tiana said as she swung her huge backpack filled with textbooks, homework, and records for student council, over her shoulder. She had just gotten out of a last minute student council meeting. She slammed her locker shut grateful that after school activities were not held on Friday and started walking to the parking lot towards Charlotte's car. The only thing Charlotte carried was her navy and silver pom-poms and a tiny, pink purse, with a thin strap that carried primarily make-up, a couple of pens her keys and cellphone, everything else stayed in her locker and rarely left.

"Well of course I know that Tia," she exclaimed as she pulled out her keys, "you work every night, would it kill you to take a night off. You need to relax," she might have been right in more ways than one. Tiana's schedule was a tough one. Waking up at 5:30 just so she could get on the bus on time, then after an eight hour day of school, during which most lunches she had to go to student council meetings, she than had volley ball practice, plus she would study in the library in till she had to go to work. By the time she got off the bus and home it was Midnight and she was out like a light. "By the way it's the first party of our senior year," she said starting up her car. "You can't just miss it, that's just a bad why to start off the year don't ya think."

"Lottie we have two different ways were gonna spend our senior years, I'm gonna spend it, studying, planning dances, saving money, applying for colleges, applying for scholarships and trying to win state again." Tiana didn't really like volleyball but it looked good on college applications and the college she really wanted to go to might even offer her a full ride. That made it all worth while.

"Well have fun with that, I doubt it'll be anything but." She said while fixing her makeup in the review mirror. "I'm going to have FUN," she said boastfully. "I suggest you do the same."

"Tell you what I'll take next Friday off and we can go out then." She said, Charlotte was not one to give in Tiana might as well be the one to.

"Good," She said with a smile as he pulled into the diner's parking lot. "See ya tomorrow then,"

"See ya tomorrow," she said getting out, "Thanks for the ride." She walked into the old diner, and started her shift since it was Friday she would be working from 4pm to 1am. The only good thing that came out of it was that she always had Saturdays off.

* * *

"Hello girls," Aurora's mom greeted as the three girls walked through the front door. "How was school?" she asked while sitting in the living room next to her husband.

"Good," they replied. Snow White and Cinderella always slept over at Aurora's house every Friday. All three of the girl's fathers were business men. Snow and Cinderella's fathers worked primarily out of state and were usually not at home, especially on the weekends. Snow only had her stepmother at home, and Cinderella had it worst she also had two mean step sisters. Aurora was lucky to have both parents at home full time. She was the center of their world, and her two friends couldn't help but feel a little jealous. They liked spending time over at their house it was nice to be around kind hearted people. They were treated just like family and Aurora's mother often joked about having three daughters.

"So are you girls planning on staying in tonight," Aurora's father asked, "or do you have any plans?"

"Well actually daddy," Aurora said with voice she used when she wanted something, "There's this party tonight, and I was wondering if we could go to it," She said rather uneasy. She always told her parents the truth, so she would feel horrible if she lied to them.

"I don't know Aurora were exactly are you all going," he said with a look on his face.

"It's over in Corona at Eric's house," She said rather sure of her dad saying yes, he knew Eric's parents and was pretty good friends with them. She looked as her father made up his mind.

"Very well, but remember you curfew no later than 12:30, I'm trusting you Aurora no excuses about forgetting the time or not including travel time I let that slide once. Just be careful princess."

"I will, thank you" she said and she and the girls walked up stairs and into her pink filled room.

Snow White flopped back onto the huge bed and sighed. It had been a long day they had a pop quiz in creative writing and she didn't feel too good about how she did. "I swear Mr. Hades knows how to ruin a Friday," she said grabbing a pillow and hugging it.

"You can say that again," Cinderella set down her overnight bag and backpack against the wall. She flopped down on the opposite side and grabbed the giant owl plushie.

"So you guys what should we wear," Aurora jumped around in front of her closet already excited. She started shuffling through the hangers, "Oh what about this," she said pulling off a hot pink, sequined, tank top. "I got it when I was England."

"Looks pretty, you should wear it with white jeans." Snow said standing up and picking up golden nail polish from the vanity. "But it's only 4 o'clock we have a good three hours before we need to get ready." she started painting her nails.

"I guess," she said a bit disappointed. She sat down on the bed and they started gossiping about what had happened in the week.

* * *

"Soo," Esmeralda said as she was applying eye shadow getting ready for the party at Meg's house. "I heard a rumor today,"she said looking at Meg.

"Let me guess I'm pregnant," Meg said sarcastically looking at her hips this way and that in the mirror.

"Funny but no," she said. "I heard Hercules might have a crush on you," she said with a smirk on her face. "I heard it from Charlotte; she overheard him talking to Edward about it in English.'

"That girls need to learn to shut mouth and mind her own business," Meg said putting on a pair of earrings.

"What is it that you have against men?" Jasmine asked holding up different shirts.

"They play with your emotions, they don't listen, they pretend to understand when they really don't, they make you insecure about the littlest things, they lie, they cheat, and break your heart in the end." Meg hadn't taken her last break-up to will. Since then she had told herself she wouldn't even bat an eye at a man in till she went to college. "Do I need to say anything else?"

"You got your point across," Jasmine said settling on a red tube top. "But I still think you should give him a chance he seems like a really sweet guy. Plus he's a total hunk," she said flirtatiously.

"He looks like a tool," Meg said pulling on a pair of spike stilettos. "Seems like your type Jas."

"What is that supposed to mean," she said offended.

Esmeralda couldn't help but laugh at their squabble. Jasmine was a year younger but Meg treated her like a little sister who she would always tease. "Well, I think we should go now," She said fixing her hair. "It's already 10 and he said to come over at nine once his parents left." Jasmine and Meg ended their little scrap and they all squished into the front seat of Esmeralda's car.

* * *

"Hey do you know that girl Jane?" Tarzan asked Flynn they were both having a drink in the back of the crowded room. Flynn had lost the group he had come with and saw Tarzan and started talking to him.

"The junior girl with the big butt," he said thinking, "yeah I guess, I have P.E with her."

"…Yeah, her," he sort of regretted talking to Flynn about this. "I was supposed to meet her here but I haven't seen her and I was wondering if you had her number."

"You guys dating?" Flynn said jumping to conclusions. "She's pretty hot, congrats. Just remember to keep your options open."

"Where not dating but we started talking over the summer so I invited her and she said she would come." He looked kind of bummed, "So do you know anyone who might have her number?"

"You could ask Charlotte" he pointed over to the girl with short teased hair and light pink mini skirt dancing on top of the speakers. She really loved the attention. "She seems to know just about everyone." Flynn said, "Oh hot blonde gotta go."

Tarzan just stood around. He wasn't about to interrupt Charlotte's good time. He thought about leaving but didn't wanna risk her coming the second she left. _It's almost 11 she's probably not even coming._

Just then he got a tap on his shoulder and heard an adorable British accent from behind him. "Hi Tarzan, sorry I'm so late, it took forever to get my dad to let me go out. Then I had to find a ride. Not to mention this house is just huge." Jane went one while Tarzan just stood there and listened to her talk with a slight smile.

"It's fine Jane," he said when she finished, "So you want a drink."

"No thanks," she said smiling. They stood around and talked about other things and had a good time and it was all going seemingly well and then Flynn came back looking more than a little tipsy.

"Tarzan! Your girl finally showed up," He said as he threw his arms around both their shoulders. "Yeah I remember you," he said looking at Jane. He squinted his eyes at her and looked unconvinced.

"Um, well, hello," she said and let out a nervous laugh feeling awkward. "I'm Jane and you're…Flynn right?" she said recognizing him from her P.E class.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" he said now only standing by holding into the two's shoulders for support. "I knowww I'm irresistible and all but you can't just hit on me in front of Tarzan."

"I, I wasn't hitting on you," she said confused as Tarzan looked on, not able to form words.

"He's been waiting around for you all night." he said not being able to control what was coming out of his mouth. "You treat him-"

"Okay Flynn you had enough," Phoebus said coming up from behind and guiding him away while mouthing the words 'sorry' to Tarzan who had no idea what to say. Flynn was yelling random words as he was pulled away but it all came out as inaudible. Leaving only Tarzan and Jane to stare blankly at each other for a couple of seconds before Jane burst out laughing and Tarzan soon joined in.

"That was so funny," she managed. "I can't believe the way some people act."

* * *

**A/N: I really liked this chapter for some reason. I'm kind of going back on the everyone having parents. Cinderella and Snow White will have their dads but it wouldn't be the same if there were no evil step mothers our step sisters.**


	6. All eyes on me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Where's Rapunzel?" Giselle leaned in and was practically shouting over the loud music in the next room. "Where do you think she went?" she yelled again. Ariel wasn't really paying any attention she was starring at Eric from across the room. She kept trying to think of a scenario where she could go up and talk to him. "ARIEL!" Giselle yelled trying to get her attention. "We have to find Rapunzel!"

"Oh right," she said snapping out of her thoughts. They had been there for two hours and Ariel hadn't even had a chance to talk to Eric. "Maybe she went to the bathroom or she could have gone outside." Ariel said and grabbed Giselle's hand pulling her through the crowd. They walked outside to the pool. The pool was filled with people who looked like they had just decided to jump into pool in their regular clothes; some people were just in their underwear. "Looks like fun," Ariel said. She scanned the area for the golden blonde but couldn't find her.

"She, not here lets go inside." They walked into the huge ballroom that was being used as the dance floor. It was beautiful; it had huge windows for walls and overlooked the beach. Everyone seemed to be dancing except for a couple of groups of people in the back who were just talking. They walked through the dancing bodies and looked around trying to find Rapunzel.

"There you are I've been looking for you," They spun around to see Rapunzel looking back at them.

"Where did you go," Gisele asked, "I thought you were only going to get a drink about…thirty minutes ago?"

"I did," she shook her empty glass that rattled with ice. "But then this really drunk guy started hitting on me so when I got away I saw Charlotte and Aurora and a couple other people and we just stared hanging out and dancing," she said happily.

"You could have texted us." Ariel said a little worried. "Did you even bring your phone?"

"No sorry," she said, "But you're here now so let's just have fun."

* * *

"Woooooo!" Charlotte yelled as she moved from the top of speakers to the stage and kept on dancing. She was joined by a couple others but she made sure all eyes were on her. Soon enough everyone backed up and let her take the spot light. Everyone started to chant her name and she was soaking it all up. Charlotte wasn't the best dancer but it was more about the energy and personality that drew people in. _Who doesn't love being the center of attention? Just don't take my shine. _She thought as the cheers started to die down and Charlotte looked over.

Somebody else had hopped up on the stage and started dancing rather seductively. The girl was none other than Esmeralda. She was belly dancing and shaking everything. _Oh I don't think so. _Charlotte thought as she started wiggling her hips and got a flirty look in her eye. This got the attention of the crowd if only for a few moments as Esmeralda danced over by the DJ and started flirting a little, giving him a kiss on the nose. By now it was a full on competition and no way was Charlotte gonna lose. She stepped up to the middle and started being a little more loose like she saw Esmeralda dancing. She got everyone to stop and stare and then when everyone in the room was looking she dropped into a split. _Cheer camp sure does pay off. _Everyone was roaring as the two girls went head to head. Esmeralda was taking this little dance off a bit more lightly then Charlotte, but of course she wasn't one to turn down a challenge. She tumbled and spun and then she grabbed a mic stand by the DJ's booth and planted into the middle of the stage and started to dancing with it. The crowd was as loud as can be. Charlotte thought of a way to top it but really couldn't, she had clearly lost. Then it hit her and she flipped off the stage and started crowd surfing. _Didn't know how I was getting out of that one. _She thought as she felt hundreds of strangers hands hold her up. Esmeralda stayed on the stage victorious and still dancing to please the crowd.

* * *

Wendy walked around, she had been walking around and was only following Eilonwy around, and she hadn't even seen Peter and was regretting coming here. She looked around and suddenly felt like she looked like she was 9. She was surrounded by girls in spike heels, short skirts and tight shirts. She was wearing her shortest skirt which still pretty modest and black flats. Eilonwy looked much like she did but she knew a lot more people then Wendy did. Eilonwy urged her to come and dance with her and a couple of girls she knew from the sophomore class but after she saw two girls dancing on the stage. Wendy didn't want to embarrass herself. But she didn't want Eilonwy to feel obligated to stay with her so she let her go and said she was going to the bathroom. She tried pushing herself through the crowd to get outside but it wasn't really helping.

"Hey Wendy what are you doing here," she turned around and saw Peter, the butterflies came in her stomach again and she felt like she was floating. "What is a proper girl like you doing at a place like this?" he joked with a wide grin.

She didn't know what to say and tried to get the words out. "I'm…I'm here with Eilonwy," she said. "What about you?" W_hat a stupid question._

"Just hanging out."

"Are you having fun." Before she could answer she got bumped from behind and right into him.

"Maybe we should go outside," he said not even close to as fazed as she was. Her face was bright red but she tried to hide it as he led her by the hand outside. She could just die.

"You okay," he asked her as they sat down on patio. She nodded her head still speechless.

"I'm fine," she finally managed. "Thanks for asking." She stared at him for a while thinking of something to say and when she finally did.

"Peter there you are," a short curvy blonde in tight black jeans and a trendy jean jacket walked out onto the patio, "If you want a ride home were leaving now, it's almost midnight I don't know about you but my mother is gonna have my head if I don't come home on time," she said completely ignoring Wendy. When she finally did take notice she gave a slight glare. "Who's your little friend," she said as if she was so much older or taller for the most part.

"This is Wendy," Peter said, "Wendy this is my best friend, Tink."

"Nice to meet you," Wendy said politely as she could without sounding jealous.

"Pleasure," she said sarcastically with a smirk, and her arms crossed, "anyway you coming or what."

"Yeah I'm coming," he said getting up and turning back, "Well see ya around Wendy," he said in a careless tone.

"Oh okay, well good bye," she said nervously.

"Hey Tink," Eilonwy said as she passed her on the way out.

"Hey Ellie," Tinker Bell said much friendlier than she was with Wendy.

"Hey Wendy, Kuzco said if we want a ride home were gonna have to wait about an hour, you sure your mom is gonna be okay with that," she informed.

Wendy suddenly remembered what Tinker Bell said about it almost being midnight. She panicked and looked through her pocket for her cellphone. 17 missed calls and 4 text messages. All from her mother. She got to scared to call back and decided to read the latest text message instead. From about half an hour ago

**Mom, 11:36**

**What on earth do you think you're doing, you were supposed to be home at 10:30. Come Home now.**

"Oh no," she said.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really think the dance battle was written very well, but I just finished watching Bride wars and was inspired by the bachelorette party scene. I couldn't think of anyone else but Charlotte and Esmeralda for it. Hoped you guys enjoyed it**.


	7. You don't get it

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Flynn just get your drunken ass in your crappy car so I can drive you home."

"Bro you don't get it she was totally into me."

"She threw her shoe at you," Phoebus said struggling to get Flynn to stay in the car.

"You don't get it," he kept saying. When he finally got him in the car he rolled down the window and started shouting at random people. "Hey, call me! Yes you…don't just walk away."

"Fun night, Phoebus," Esmeralda said as she, Meg, and Jasmine walked past them holding their shoes in their hand and hair ruffled up.

"You're sure one to talk," he laughed as she stopped. "Where are you guys going?"

"We were just gonna head home but if you know of any after parties that would be great." Meg said as she pulled her hair back into its usual ponytail.

"Ready for round 2 already huh?" he said while he laughed. "Us and a couple people are going to hang out at Flynn's house, you wanna come."

"Hey, Esmerella, hi *burp* Meg, Jaaaass," Flynn slurred hanging half his body out of the car window.

"I actually gotta get home soon." Jasmine said ignoring him.

"I can drop you off first," Esmeralda said, "Then me and Meg can go over to Flynn's house."

"Oh come on just get your ass in the car, have some fun." Flynn interrupted.

"Flynn your drunk," Meg stated the obvious. "I can just catch a ride with you guys and Esmeralda I'll meet you there."

"Sure get in, we need to hurry before Flynn hurls on the lawn like last time."

"Well then girls I'll see you later," Meg said climbing into the backseat.

"Bye, Meg," Esmeralda said closing the door for her and Jasmine waved good bye.

"So how much did he have to drink?"

"Not much he just can't handle his alcohol," Phoebus slapped Flynn's hand away from the radio as he turned it on to the max.

"Well it is kind of hilarious."

"Not when your designated driver." He turned on the corner and kept driving when Flynn started yelling.

"Slow down, I know that girl," he said pointing at a golden blonde and redhead. Phoebus slowed down even though he really shouldn't listen to Flynn in his drunken state. He hung his body half way out of the car again. "Hey, hey you," he said.

"Oh no not this guy again." Rapunzel said and tried to ignore him and walk faster.

"Do you want to go out sometime," he slurred.

"Leave me alone," she yelled back.

"Flynn, get back in the car, dammit. We're gonna look like kidnappers," Phoebus tried to pull him back while Meg was dying, laughing in the back seat. "You wanna help me Meg."

"Fine," she said calming down bit, she leaned over his seat and pulled him back into his seat long enough for Phoebus to close his window. "I swear it's like watching a five year old. I very drunk five year old." Meg said sitting back bursting again. Phoebus turned back around and slowed down by the same girls again. "What are you doing?"

"Hey do you guys need a ride, this is a nice neighborhood and all but it can get dangerous at 1 in the morning." He said just watching out for them.

They stood there for a second like a deer in headlights. "No, thanks I live just down the street, thanks anyway." The blonde said.

"You sure," he said and kept on driving once they nodded their heads.

"Don't tell me you were trying to pick up those chicks too. Their sophomores, unless you two creeps are into the baby face I guess that would make sense." Meg said.

"No, we weren't trying to pick up chicks-"

"Speak for yourself!" Flynn said on the verge of passing out.

"Flynn you sure do know how to make a girl laugh." She said laughing. "I would say it was an overall good night, I guess the senior parties do live up to the hype, now let's see if they can top that one."

* * *

"Wasn't that the same drunk guy that hit on you at the party?"

"Yeah, I heard he's a player so it's not really anything."

"I don't know he's kind of cute." Giselle giggled like a little girl.

"You think everybody's cute, you're just as much as a flirt as he is."

"Well who wouldn't want to date a senior?" She smiled hiding something behind it.

"Don't tell me you have another date with that Edward guy," she could read her like a book. "He's so cheesy."

"It's not cheesy it's romantic, and yes by the way I am going on another date."

"Okay then," Rapunzel said skeptically as they turned onto her street and up to her huge house.

"Trust me it will be different this time, you'll see."

"I'm sure it will," she said.

* * *

"Come on let's just pull over and get something to eat, I'm starving." Aladdin said from the front seat of Naveen's car.

"Let's go to Roy's." Tarzan said from the backseat. They were going to meet up Flynn and Phoebus at Flynn's apartment. "Let's just grab something to go."

"Fine," he said pulling over into the parking lot. He didn't really protest he really wanted some food.

They walked into the restaurant that was pretty much empty except for a couple of truckers and some people they recognized from the party. They walked up to the women at the counter who looked exhausted. _Oh no, _she thought, _I already had to stay another hour, if more people keep coming in I'll never leave. _"Hello how my I help you *yawn*," she said about to fall asleep.

"Yes, can we get one order of macaroni, a side order of mashed potatoes and gravy, 2 cheeseburger and fries, a roast beef sandwich, country fried steak, and a cheese omelet to go."

"You forgot the brownies," Aladdin said on the phone with someone, "Oh and Arista wants a strawberry milkshake."

"I got it," Tiana said, "It will be about thirty to forty-five minutes for everything." She said disappearing to the back to put in the order. With an order this big she would have to help out the cook. "Tiana after you're done with this order you can head on home." Mr. Roy said. After forty minutes she carried the huge order back to the front in about five big brown paper bags. She had her coat on ready to leave the second she locked up the register.

"Here ya go," she said handing them to them. "Is there anything else you need?"

"No that's all thank you," the tallest of the three said while the other two walked back out to the car.

"How much do I owe you?" he said reaching into his pocket pulling out a wallet.

"71.16," she said hoping a rich boy like this would at least give her a good tip.

"Here you go," he said handing her four, twenty dollar bills. "Keep the change," he said smiling at her. "I didn't know you worked here Tiana."

"Yeah well, it's close to school, and the bus station." She said walking out of the restaurant.

"The bus," he asked, "Well if you want a ride I don't mind driving you, where do you live?" He said being persistent. "Or better yet you can come with us to this little after party we have going on," he changed his tone to a more seductive one.

"I live on the other side of town, I'm sure you don't know how to get there so no thank you," she shook off his flirting and moved to the door.

"Well I'm heading there right now."

"No thank you," she said and walked off.

* * *

**A/N: Just a way to wrap up the whole party thing. If anyone is wondering where I got the name Roy from for the diner, its Walt Disney's brother.**


	8. Every man for himself

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

It had been almost a week since the party and Wendy hadn't even spoken to Peter. She did however get grounded for the first time in her whole life. Two weeks felt like such a long time. School had just become the best thing in the world to her. She wasn't on total lock down at least. She shuffled through the halls kind of empty. The week was only half over, and her mother was still mad as could be. She walked into science and sat in the back. She didn't feel like being called on today. The bell rang and she sighed, Eilonwy was at a dentist appointment so she would be alone all day except for algebra. She wasn't paying attention much today anyway. She raised her hand during attendance and let her mind drift. It wasn't in till halfway through class she heard her name.

"Wendy?" she turned her head and snapped out of her thoughts, "What do you think?" Mr. Smee asked her. Suddenly she had all eyes on her and she didn't even know the question. She was about to ask him to repeat himself when the door swung open and everyone turned their heads back to the front. In walked none other than Peter Pan. "Peter, you're not in this class, you have me 6th period."

He handed him a piece of paper and after he read it over he turned back to the class, "Well class looks like we have a new – sort of – student to our class, Peter take a seat anywhere."

Wendy's heart started beating as she saw Peter look around for an empty seat. _Look in the back, look in the back, _she thought as he moved closer and closer. The universe must have been doing her a favor because by chance Peter turned to the back and smiled when he saw her. He walked over and sat down by her. He propped his feet up on the table and leaned back in his seat. "Hey, Wendy. Haven't seen you in a while," he said completely calm. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, just around," she said trying to be as calm as he was. "What have you been up to." She said resting her chin in her hands.

"Nothing much, just decided to take a couple days off from school."

"You didn't get caught?" she said amazed, she would never be able to something like that.

"Of course not," he said with a devilish grin that Wendy couldn't help but giggle at. "You aren't the type of girl that skips school are you, Wendy?" he could read her like a book. "Have you ever even been in trouble?"

"I've been in trouble, I'm grounded right now," she said trying to make it sound better than it actually was.

"Really for what?" she told him the story of coming home late and being grounded by her mother. After that they talked for the rest of the class and didn't pay attention to Mr. Smee who really didn't take notice to the two. When the bell rang the both walked out of class together and kept talking. "Hey, you're not too bad; you should come hang with me and a couple friends this weekend."

"Sure," she said enthusiastically before she even know where they were going or who was coming along.

"Great, I'll catch up with you later and give all the details." He said walking off without saying good-bye.

_Oh my gosh, I can't believe this is happening, I'm gonna hang out with Peter this weekend, I don't even care if were not gonna be alone. I have to tell Eilonwy, and Alice maybe they can come along too. This weekend can't come soon enough._

* * *

Mulan sat at your usual table swirling her food around. She was the first one there and was waiting alone. She had been pretty depressed lately but it was getting better. She was looking around the cafeteria for her friends but instead she saw Shang walking towards her. _Oh great what does he want._

"Mulan, can I speak with you?"

"Sure why not," she said glumly. "Take a seat," she gestured to the chair in front of her. He sat down and started to talk.

"Let me just say you do a great job at tryouts. If we had just one more spot you would have for sure been on the team."

"Thank you," she said half heartily. She stabbed a carrot on her plate.

"So I'm here to tell you it seems that Hercules has opted out of being on the football team to start training for wrestling."

Her ears perked up, her heart pace shoot up, and her fingers started to shake, "Which means…" she said calmly waiting for him to finish.

"It means that we would like to ask you to join us on the team."

Her eyes were wide and a smile came across her face. "I would love to." She said trying to hold her excitement in. "Thank you, really."

"Well I will see you at practice then, be ready because we're not going to take it easy on you just because you a girl."

"I wouldn't expect that." She said with a bit of a frown. Shang was about to say something when Rapunzel came over and sat down beside her.

"Hey Mulan, hi Shang what are you doing here?" She asked cheerily as always.

"Hello Rapunzel, I was just leaving." He got up to leave but turned to Mulan, "Just make sure you can keep up, I don't want to regret my decision."

"What was that all about," Rapunzel said biting into her apple once Shang left.

"Nothing," Mulan said. She was kind of mad over what he had just said to her. Then the feeling she had when Shang told her she was on the team came back. "I'm on the team," she almost yelled shaking Rapunzel's shoulder.

"Ohmmgodtatsgreatimsohappyfor you," she said muffled with her mouth full of apple. "I mean oh my god that's great I'm so happy for you!" She said swallowing the apple and giving her a big hug. "You have to tell Ariel and Giselle."

"Tell me what," Ariel said sitting in front of Mulan. "Good news I hope."

"Very good news," Rapunzel said trying not to spill the secret.

"Someone on the team quit so I was next in line to take their spot," Mulan blurted out.

"Ehh," she squealed, "That is good news. Maybe now you won't be so depressed."

"Yeah, I'm so excited, but I'm kind of nervous now. My first practice is today." She said still trying hold her smile. "Where's Giselle?" she asked.

Rapunzel huffed, "Over there, she's sitting with, Edward and all his guy friends." She pointed to the center were most of the seniors sat with her fork. Ariel looked over but couldn't help but stare at Eric. She had to talk him. She was beginning to be some weird stalker chick who just stared at him. How no one but her friends had caught her doing it was a miracle. She saw Phillip and got an idea.

"One of you guys come with me," she said not explaining.

"For what?" Rapunzel asked eating her salad.

"I'm going to go ask Phillip if we have swim practice today," she said trying to hide her true intentions.

"No, you're going to try and talk to Eric. It's about time to." Mulan said.

"I'll go!" Rapunzel said finishing her salad and tossing it in the trashcan behind her.

"I think I'm gonna sit this one out," she said, "I'm gonna go to the bathroom."

"This is it," Ariel said as she and Rapunzel walked over to the table Eric, Phillip, Charles, Hercules, Edward, and Giselle sat. "I'm gonna do it."

"You can do it," Rapunzel gave her a pep talk. "If you can't I'm there to back you up."

They approached the table and Giselle flashed a smile at them knowing what was about to go down. "Hey guys," she said.

"Hi, Giselle, Edward," she said with not as much enthusiasm. "Hey guys." Rapunzel said waving to the others at the table. She could tell Ariel was choked up and was trying to stall. They all said hello and Rapunzel talked to Hercules about quitting football while Ariel stood there as if someone had taken her voice. She could tell Rapunzel was running out of things to say. She had to make her move now.

"Why don't you guys take a seat," Giselle said saving her some time. There were only two seats open. They were in between Giselle and Eric. Rapunzel sat down next to Giselle and Ariel sat next to Eric who smiled at her. She had to keep from blushing.

"Hey aren't you Aquata's sister?" he asked her.

_I have never wanted to be an only child more than right now. _Of course he would only remember her because of her sister. "Yes," she said just happy to be able talk to him.

"Yeah I remember you from when she tutored me last year. You probably don't even remember."

_Of course I do. How could I forget?_ "Yeah, your Eric right?" T_rying to play it cool, it's working_, "I remember you." She said getting a little more relaxed. "I have two other sisters that go here to. Andrina and Arista, do you know them?"

Despite wishing to be an only child just seconds ago she couldn't believe what type of in the gave her. The rest of the conversation was going pretty good, shifting to sports among other things.

It was all going good in till Gaston stood up in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Every man for himself!" he then proceeded to throw his spaghetti across the room and hit some poor freshmen girl. "Food Fight!" it only took a couple of seconds for mayhem to ensue. Of course he planned this for the day they were serving spaghetti and pretty much every other messy food known to mankind. In 10 seconds everyone had joined in. Ariel was about to duck when a handful of gross, saucy, handful of wet noddle's hit her in the face. Gaston looked over at her and laughed. He was still untouched blocking off attacks with a lunch try.

"Are you okay," Eric asked. She nodded her head. Giselle handed her a napkin but instead she grabbed Eric's spaghetti and through right at his back when he turned running his douchy white v-neck. "Whoa you got a really good arm," he commented before getting hit by a hot dog. He shrugged his shoulders. "Can't beat might as well join them." He picked up Giselle's salad and hurled it at Gaston who was now everyone's target. Rapunzel had ducked under the table while Charles was hurling apples at everyone with his pitching arm. Edward was some kind of knight and blocking of food to protect Giselle. Hercules had gone off somewhere. Ms. De vil the lunch monitor didn't even dare step in for fear ruining her coat.

Many of the girls had ducked under the table but soon enough they had all been flipped in order to make shields. Esmeralda and Meg were throwing pudding at anyone who dared hit them with food. Charlotte was almost in tears over her ruined shirt. Flynn had gotten on top of one of the vending machines and was pulverizing people with tomato sauce and milk. Aurora slipped in her heels on some smashed grapes on the floor and had the misfortune of wearing white jeans. The floor had become covered in food and people were slipping everywhere. Food was flying, clothes were being ruined. But then it got lethal, cans of unopened soda where being thrown like grenades.

Then Jane got hit right in the forehead. She fell backwards a loud thud as the can fell to the floor besides her exploding.

The whole room went silent as Mr. Walt came in, nobody moved. Some people had to freeze mid throw. What only lasted two minutes had been able to cover the entire cafeteria in food.

"Everyone, sit down." Everyone complied, some people sat down right on the floor in fear, and Flynn was still on top of the Vending machine. Rapunzel was crowing under the table. Gaston looked like a spaghetti monster. "Ms. De Vil please take Jane to the nurse. Everyone else grab a mop because no one's leaving in till this mess is cleaned up." Everyone moved silently and slowly. The janitor handed out mops to a couple of people. Some people just picked up the food with their hands. Mr. Walt went around and allowed some of the people who hadn't done anything to leave and get cleaned up. Basically the room was just guys and a couple of girls. "You might wanna hurry up. We only got 10 minutes of lunch left. I don't think you wanna go to class covered in food."

"I don't think that was worth it," Eric said to Ariel as he picked some spaghetti out of her hair.

"I regret nothing." She said pulling up her hair into a ponytail, she went back to mopping, and smiled. _This went much better than expected._

* * *

**A/N: I just wanted a classic food fight scene. I also didn't want to keep writing Ariel as a stalker. So I really enjoyed writing this one. I hope you do to.**


	9. Are you okay

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

The bathroom was flooded with girls trying to get food out of their hair and stains off their clothes. Some girls were washing their hair in the sink. Some girls were freaking out over their clothes being ruined. Jasmine was alone since Meg and Esmeralda were in the cafeteria cleaning. She tried to get out the cheese in her hair but couldn't see behind since all the mirrors were being occupied by girls re-applying their make-up.

"You need some help?" Aurora came up to her and started to pick out cheese from her hair. She had cleaned her hair and tied it up but her clothes were still a mess. "Gaston really is an idiot." She said tossing noddle's and pieces of chips in the trash. "Only he would pull a stupid stunt like this."

"Thank you," Jasmine said examining her sweater and brushing it off. "This is pretty much ruined."

"Shame looks really cute." She said taking a brush out of her purse and brushing out all the knots. "There we go," she said after finishing.

"Thanks," Meg, Esmeralda, Cinderella, and Snow all walked in at the same time.

"Did you guys finish cleaning the lunchroom already?" Jasmine asked them as they went straight to the sinks.

"Ugh, of course not," Meg said shaking out the lettuce in her hair. "We bolted the second Mr. Walt turned around."

"Here are my extra clothes again." Snow said handing her a pair of royal blue pants and a white V-neck shirt. She and Cinderella were close to the door when the cafeteria turned to a battle field and ran out. Aurora gladly accepted them again and ran into the stall.

"Ugh this is just awful," Charlotte exclaimed. Her shirt had been covered in sauce and her pink jeans were yellow with cheese. "I don't know what you're complaining about; I most definitely got the worst of it all." She said to Tiana who was picking cherry tomatoes and croutons out of her hair.

"Yeah because you didn't get a soda can to the face," Meg murmured as she re-did her mascara.

"We can only wish," Esmeralda whispered, laughing.

"Poor Jane," Jasmine said empathically, "What jerk would throw a soda can at someone."

* * *

"Jane if you want me to drive you home I can." Mr. Porter said, "I still have over half an hour before my next class starts." Jane sat in the nurse's office pressing the ice pack to her forehead that was still throbbing. She was wearing a sweatshirt and yoga pants. She like everybody else who didn't have spare clothes wore there gym clothes. It wasn't really bad if some people just washed their gym clothes.

"Oww," she winced in pain, "I'm fine daddy, I'll just sit out for P.E, and I'm sure I can handle pre-cal. Plus I pretty much already missed French." She was trying to get him from freaking out.

"Okay then…but keep the ice to your forehead in till it goes down, and if you feel dizzy just lie down."

"I get it, I get it." He was starting to ramble and it really wasn't anything to be worried about. "There's nothing to worry about." She said still in pain but sucking it up for the sake of her father.

"Okay then I'll just go then," she gave him a kiss on the forehead and waited for the nurse. "Remember," he pointed.

"I'll remember." She pointed back, sitting back down. She really needed to get out of here and talk to Belle.

"Okay then here's you note," the nurse said coming back into the room, "You can go once 5th period starts."

"Actually I was wondering if I can go right now…I have Mr. Frollo and he probably is… assigning homework." She said trying to convince the woman.

"Fine let me just give you a new ice pack."

She wandered the halls that were empty. She reached her French class and looked at her watch. Only fifteen minutes till class ended she peeked into the classroom and was surprised to see Mr. Frollo wasn't even in class. She opened the door carefully and walked in just to have everyone all ask her if she was okay at once. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She tried to get pass them to sit by Belle who hadn't even noticed her but had her nose in a book. After it died down she pushed by and sat next to Belle in the back. "Hey."

"Hi, are you okay I heard from a couple people that you got knocked out cold by a soda can." She said knowing very well it was just an over exaggerated rumor.

"Thanks for the concern." She said, "But it seems we didn't finish our conversation before all-out war broke out."

"Oh yeah tell me about what happened with Tarzan and you," she said her eyes still scanning the book.

"Well, you know we've been talking ever since summer and how we had a sort of official date last Friday. But today after art he asked me out for this Friday!" she said with a cheeky smile.

"Really, that's great," Belle said. She wasn't one for romance but she was happy for her friend. "Where are you guys going?"

"I don't know just yet. But I'm really excited." She said smiling. "Hopefully this bump can go down by then." She looked around as the class was in total chaos and talking about the food fight. "Where's Mr. Frollo?"

"He went to go speak with some teacher or something I really wasn't paying attention," she said closing her book and packing up her stuff as the bell was about to ring. "You should go talk to him right now. I'm sure he's worried." She said teasing her a bit.

"I think I will," she said standing up, "See you in pre-cal."

Jane walked through halls with the ice pressed to her forehead. A couple people stopped to ask her if she was fine. It actually felt good to know people cared and that it was probably just an accident, even Gaston asked if she was okay, even if i was followed by 'nice ass.'

She saw Tarzan at the end of the hall talking to Flynn and Aladdin. She was afraid to walk over but once he saw her and smiled it all disappeared and she walked over in confidence (even if she was wearing gym clothes.)

"Hello," she greeted the three who were dressed in sweatpants and gym t-shirts.

"Hi, Jane," Tarzan said before anyone else. "Are you okay; it looked like you got hit pretty hard."

"Yeah you fell out of your chair." Flynn said not really making things better.

"Oh it's fine really, just a bump, but it's going down so that's good." She said mainly looking at Tarzan.

"Nothing to do here right Al. Don't worry Jane I can take a hint." He said playfully elbowing her.

"What, no you don't have-"

"Don't wanna have another incident like last time." He said walking into the gym building with Aladdin.

Once they were all alone it got a little awkward and Jane rocked on her heels before thinking of something to say. "So Friday, what did you have planned."

"I was thinking it could be a surprise." He said as his shoulders relaxed a bit. "Just remember to dress warm." He said, gave a bit of a wave, and walked off.

She gave a little wave back even though he had turned around. She felt so happy she felt her heart soar as she walked off to gym.

* * *

"I think it went smoothly. From what I remember it was a good night," Flynn said to Aladdin.

"You threw up on the pool table, and hit on every girl you saw."

"And I'm sure they were all charmed." He said as they turned on the track still running.

"One of them was ready to fight to you; she probably would have if Phoebus hadn't dragged you out of there, and I mean bare knuckle brawl typr of figh she took off her earring and everything chicks do."

"Was she hot," he asked pretty much ignoring everything else.

"Kind of I guess, diffidently hotter than Drizella." He said slowing down once they passed Coach Phil.

"Eh, well anyone's hotter than her."

"Well you hit on her too." He said laughing as Flynn pretended to gag.

"Maybe I should cut back on the booze." He said finishing the mile and sitting on the grass.

"Maybe?" Aladdin said standing. "Do I need to remind you, that you jumped into the pool and started playing with the dog."

"That's not that bad." He said scratching his head. "You should have seen me at Junior prom."

* * *

"Alright everyone for the most part all of you did great today." Shang said eyeing Mulan who had her head down. "Now our first game is on the 29th that is 17 days away and we are nowhere near where we need to be in order to win." He walked up and down the line. "If you all don't shape up we can just forget about winning the championship this year." He said stopping at Mulan who was at the end of the line. "Everyone is dismissed, expect an extra-long practice tomorrow." They all walked off the field and Mulan was left crushed. The first day of practice did not go as planned. Not that she was bad. Of course not, she was better than most. But her hair kept getting in the way. She would stop to fix it and Shang would yell at her. She wouldn't stop to fix it and she would trip or run into someone not being able to see. Shang would yell at her even more for messing up even though he would ignore pretty much everyone else. It was clear he hated her. She sighed and tried to shake it off, walking to the parking lot, Arista was gonna give her and Ariel a ride home.

"Hey, how was practice?" Ariel asked her, ringing out her wet hair into the parking lot.

"Fine, I guess." She said leaning up on the car waiting for Arista who was talking to boy on the football field. She played with her hair a bit. "I'm thinking of cutting my hair," She said.

"Don't do that your hair is beautiful just the way it is." Ariel said, "Now tell me more about practice."

"Hey guys," Rapunzel and Giselle walked up to them both in their cheer gear.

"The captain hates me. We for sure got off on the wrong foot. But back to my hair I think I'm gonna cut it."

"Oh Mulan don't cut your hair. It's gorgeous." Rapunzel said, "Why would you cut it."

"It got in the way all through practice." She said digging through her bag.

"Nope, I forbid it." Ariel said. While Mulan pulled out a pair of scissors of her backpack and put up to her hair.

"Oh really," she said half joking.

"No! don't do it," Rapunzel said pulling the scissors down. Mulan pulled them back up and laughed, as her friends pouted. "Maybe I will maybe I won't. They all fought for the scissors for a while but they finally gave up knowing Mulan was stronger than them. "I'm kidding you guys," she laughed putting the scissors away.

"Good your hair is to pretty to cut," Giselle said.

* * *

Mulan looked at her hair in the mirror, it was still we from the shower she just stepped out of and was clinging to her face. _They are going to kill me, _she thought as she picked up the scissors from he sink. She took a breath and closed her eyes before hovering her hand to about her chin. She swallowed the lump in her throat and pressed her fingers together, hearing the snip of the blade. She opened her eyes with a gasp. In one swift movement she had chopped away the bottom half of her hair. She spent a couple minutes snipping away to even it out a bit before stepping back and feeling good about her lack of security.

_They might hate it bit, hell I think I hate it but, it'll do._

**A/N: Please review I want to know what you think and improvements can be made. I really care what you think.**


	10. Good night

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"So do you want to do anything tonight, Kida and Milo invited us to go out with them."

"I don't know I'm not that into double dates and stuff like that." John said they were sitting next to each other on his porch. They had just come home from dinner and it was still around 8 o'clock. It was a Friday night and since John wasn't really into parties they were just gonna stay in tonight. The relationship they had was always seemed to stay the same. They but heads on something's but it made for interesting conversations. There never seemed to be a change or surprise like there was at the beginning. They were both ones for adventure and lately there wasn't any.

"So what do you want to do?" Pocahontas said, she didn't really want to go to a party or anything either but it's not like she wanted to stay in like every other date.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" he said.

_It doesn't help when you say that. Now where just gonna stay in all night like always._ She said pulling her knees to her chest.

"We can go watch a movie," he said putting his arm around her waist and pulling her closer. "Anything you wanna go see."

"Nah, I think I'm just gonna go home, I'm pretty tired," she said getting up. "Drive me home?"

"Sure," he said walking her down to his pick-up truck. The drive was nice; they talked about school, made jokes, and talked about how nice it was tonight.

"It really is nice out tonight." He said as they got out of the car. He went to hug her around the waist. "The perfect medium of summer and fall," he said as he gazed up.

"I kind of wanna go star gazing." She said not taking her eyes of the sky.

"So let's go," he said wrapping one arm around her shoulders, keeping the other on her waist pressing her head to his chest.

"Right now?" she said shocked John wasn't one for romantic surprises.

"Why not, we can go to the park and park on the cliff, perfect view." He said as her smile widened.

"Okay, I'll be right back," she ran into the house and grabbed one of the blankets off her bed and a jacket. She went back out and got into the truck. "Let's go." He could tell how excited she was.

The park was about ten minutes away and when they finally got there the sun had set completely. She laid the blanket out smoothly and they both lay side by side on their backs. They both just looked up for a while and talked. They pointed at clouds and stars. He reached over for her hand and she turned to him. "See doesn't this seem better than sitting in some stuffy old theater watching a bad remake of …whatever." She said breathing in the fresh air. "You can't talk in a movie, you can't stretch your feet, and you can't see something this beautiful in a movie theater."

"You're right," he said as he turned to kiss her. He took a bit of a pause, "I love you."

She was taken aback but what had just happened. "I… I love you too." She said smiling.

* * *

"Ah the life of a single girl," Aurora said as she delicately painted her toe nails a light blue shade on her bed. "How did it get like this Cindy, huh?" She asked Cinderella who was flipping through one of the millions of magazines Aurora hoarded in her closet. Typical Friday, they were sitting in Aurora's room in their pajamas and braids, minus Snow White. "I mean we're beautiful girls, we should have boys fighting each other over us." She said concentrating on her toes with her tongue out a little. "Snow is so lucky she has such a sweet boyfriend. Everyone seems to have someone except for me." She sighed and finished up her toes, "oh and you too."

"Well do you like anyone?" Cinderella said closing the magazine, and picking up another one. She was thinking of ideas for her homecoming dress. So far she had only decided on a color, powder blue.

"Well not right now," she said pouting, "but that doesn't mean I don't want a boyfriend."

"What do you plan on wearing to homecoming, it's in 2 weeks exactly and I still haven't found a dress."

"Well I was thinking of going shopping next Saturday, Snow, you, and me. Just like the old days," she said as if they never saw each other.

"Sounds like fun, you plan on asking anyone to go with you." She wondered.

"I want someone to ask me, call me old fashion but I would love for someone to ask me out. You know what I mean?" she said lying on her stomach so they could talk face to face.

"I guess but we could always just go together as a group." She said, "It's not like its Prom or anything." She picked up her vibrating phone, while Aurora sighed at her singleness yet again.

"Yeah that sounds fun," She said twirling her hair and watching the curls boing.

"Snow's asking if Ferdinand can drop her off here, she wants to know if it's too late."

"Of course she can come over. My parents aren't even home yet." She said sitting up glancing up at the clock, _11:22_. "Hey let's go down stairs and spy on them from the window," she said getting excited.

"I don't know." She got cut off by Aurora grabbing her arm and pulling her down the tall stair case into the foyer. "Aurora wait," she said protesting while being dragged to the window right next to the door.

"It'll be fun, don't freak out." They waited for a while in till they saw Ferdinand's car pull up into the drive way. They watched as he walked Snow White all the way up to the door and they chatted for a bit. They mostly just awed at what they did. But when he leaned in to kiss her good night Aurora got an idea and started flashing the porch light, so the two were startled and kind of freaked that Ferdinand pulled away and Snow falling back from the tips of her toes. As soon as she did she and Cinderella bolted for the living room. They were dying laughing. "That was so funny."

"You know you're gonna have to go back to open the door." Cinderella said collapsing onto the rug pulling a pillow over her face to keep in the giggles. Just then the doorbell rang. They walked over to the door hunched over still laughing. Aurora opened the door to a slightly peeved Snow.

"Very funny," she said with her hands on her hips while Ferdinand walked behind her laughing all the way to his car.

"Hiii Ferdinand," Aurora yelled down the drive way while Cinderella gave a big goofy full arm wave the two were still laughing.

"Don't wake up the neighborhood." He shouted back before getting into his car driving off.

"Now Snow I know your mad and all," she said while Snow White gave her a slight glare, "but," she put her hands on her shoulders, giving a dramatic pause, "I have strawberry ice cream." She squealed and pulled her into the kitchen leaving Cinderella to close the door. Snow White couldn't be mad at either of them and lightened up. They ate ice cream and asked Snow about her date in till Aurora's parents came home and the girls went to bed.

* * *

"I had a really good time tonight," Jane said as Tarzan brought her to her door step. "I never knew you could go out on the beach at night." He had taken her to dinner out on the beach it was a bit of a drive to get there. The only beach in town was private property so he had really put thought into it. "No one's ever done anything that sweet for me." She was already blushing. "The beach really is more beautiful at night," she sighed dreamily thinking back on the night, he had picked her up, brought her flowers, and met with her father like a proper gentlemen. It seemed a tad too much for a first date. She never knew he was a closet romantic.

"I'm glad you had a good time," he said happy to know she had a good time. "Maybe we can go to the beach again…some other time…or if only you want to," he said nervously, trying to be subtle whilst asking her out for another date.

"That would be lovely," she tugged at her coat. "I'm really glad you asked me out Tarzan."

"I'm glad you said yes," he said smiled shifting his feet, "Well Good night."

"Yes well," Jane said but suddenly had a flash of courage run through her and she quickly leaned in and kissed him. It was a long passionate kiss. He pulled her in closer and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It lasted long but as soon as she pulled away it felt to short. "Good night."

"Good night, Jane."

She opened the door and walked up to her room. She watched from her window as he got into his car and drove off.

* * *

**A/N: I really loved this chapter. I'm not that good at writing mushy, which is why it took so long. Side note I will be giving the characters last names so just something you'll be seeing. They will go by the country the story is based on. So someone like Hercules will have a Greek last name.**


	11. Wholesome Fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

Aquata walked downstairs still in her pajamas. She didn't start college in till the 24th she had packed all her stuff and shipped it out but she was planning on staying at home in till the 21st. She yawned, pouring herself some coffee. "Well looks like Ariel isn't gonna freak out on her way to school anymore." She said sitting at the table with the rest of her sisters. They all went to school in Andalasia. The six schools all started the same week so her sisters were all home. Attina was earning her Masters so she still had another two years; she was planning on being a marine biologist. She was also currently in the middle of planning her wedding to her longtime boyfriend Christian. Alana was in her junior year and only going for a Bachelor degree. She was majoring in business, so she could start her own beauty products line. Adella was more than excited to start her last year. She was earning an Associates degree and really didn't have any plans after that except for finding a boyfriend/husband. Aquata was going to start her freshmen year and was going to school on an athletic scholarship, like any other freshmen she didn't know what she was majoring in as of now she knew she was gonna be a dentist or something.

"Congrats you got your license Andrina, took Arista two years."

"Hey that's not fair," she said already arguing with Aquata, "The test was really hard." She whined as she poured milk into her cereal bowl. "The Instructor tells you to do stuff that isn't even legal." She said trying to convince them yet again that she was set up. "That way you get confused and fail."

"Now that I remember the instructor I had was really cute." Adella said as she let her spoon swirl in her cereal. "I should have let him fail me just so I could see him again. Or at least got his number"

"Of course you would flirt with the instructor just to pass." Alana said as she reached over for the milk.

"I never said I flirted with him to pass," she said in her defense, "What kind of girl do I look like."

"Maybe I should have done that." Arista said. "I mean you guys would do it right?"

"Eww, no my instructor was old and looked like dad." Attina said getting up to put her bowl in the sink.

"Did you just call me old," Triton said walking into the kitchen fully dressed as Andrina had begged him to take her to the DMV early. They all started laughing as he sat down with a huge mug of coffee. "What no good mornings." He sat down at the head of the table next to Arista and Ariel. "I have a village of children I would think I'd get at least one hello."

"Good morning daddy," Arista said giving him a hug.

"Good morning princess," he said giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Can I use you credit card," she said sitting back down.

"For what?" He said astonished.

"I wanted to go buy a homecoming dress." She said smiling sweetly.

"Did you forget we're going out on the boat today. Were supposed to leave for the beach in an hour. "

"But I promised Charlotte we would go today so we would have enough time to return them if someone got something better." She said pouting.

"Yeah dad I was going to head back home today anyway," Attina said getting up to wash dishes.

"Home," he scoffed, "I remember when this was your home," he slammed his mug down. "Why do you have to leave so soon?"

"I'm sorry but Christian is 'feuding' with the landlord again and I need to settle it and I still need to pick up paint for our new apartment," she said.

"But I thought you weren't leaving for another week?"

"I know but I got a million things to do. You know how long the drive is and all. I'll back Tuesday night for one last visit before school starts up again."

"Me too," Alana said sipping her coffee.

"Why are you leaving now?" he asked confused.

"Pearl's parents are going to visit her and she needs someone to help clean up after her last keggg-uh I'm gonna go get ready," she said making her escape.

"Yeah and I was going to go meet a couple friends now that I have my license." Andrina said getting up from the table. "Maybe tomorrow."

"But I wanted to go while everyone was still here." Their farther protested.

"I would love to go but I have a date," Adella said helping Attina with the dishes. "I met him at the bar last night," she smiled, "I think he's the one," she squealed as everyone else collectedly groaned.

"I kind of wanted to go see some old friends before I leave." Aquata piped up.

"So no one's going with your mother and I," he said clearly upset.

"I'll go with you guys daddy," Ariel smiled sweetly. "I love the beach."

"That's sweet honey but it seems everyone else has plans so maybe tomorrow is better." He said giving her a sympathetic look.

* * *

"You have to go," Eilonwy said over the phone. "If you miss this chance you might never get another one."

"Well I know that. Do you think I don't wanna go?" Wendy said she was still grounded and she had sneaked the phone into her room. "But my mom would kill me if I sneaked out."

"Sometimes you just have to take risks." She said sternly, "If you don't do anything your relationship isn't gonna go anywhere, you can't even call it a relationship at this point. You said your mom and your brothers were gonna be out all night just go and be back before she even realizes your gone."

There was a long pause on the phone. In the couple days of being in science together they had become better friends already. She no doubt had a huge crush on him. She had told Alice and Eilonwy about it and they both seemed happy about it. She was supposed to go over to his house today and hang out with him and a couple of his friends. "Will you guys come with me?" she said finally giving in.

"I'm gonna call Alice right now, will come by your house and we can take the bus from there." She said hanging up leaving Wendy to get ready. She didn't know what she was supposed to wear for something like this. She went through her closet and huffed. She didn't have any clothes that weren't childish. She searched high and low but she finally settled on a pair of summer shorts and her white canvas sneakers.

She went outside and sat on the porch and waited for Eilonwy and Alice about 10 minutes passed by when Eilonwy finally showed up by herself. "Where's Alice?"

"She didn't want to come her sister's taking her out for lunch." Wendy sighed and glanced at Eilonwy. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a bright red t-shirt with a sparkly breast pocket. Even something simple looked more mature on her.

"Do I look okay?" Wendy asked standing up.

"Yeah, now let's go. Tink told me everyone' gonna go bowling at 5 o'clock so we need to get there before they leave."

"Tinker Bell?" Wendy asked. She knew Peter was gonna have his friends over but she didn't know Tinker Bell was gonna be there. "I didn't know she was gonna be there." She said as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, Tiger Lily's gonna be there too." Eilonwy already knew just about everybody. She glanced at her watch. "4:42 come one we need to get there now." She said speeding up. They finally got there and Wendy knocked on the door getting all shaky. She was surprised when the door opened and saw Tinker Bell. She gave her a bit of a bored stare but then she saw Eilonwy.

"Ellie! I'm so glad to see you here," she said giving her a hug. "Hey Wendy," she said bored as she pulled away from Eilonwy. "Your just in time were just about to leave," she said pulling her in and slamming the door. Wendy was about to get hit with it if she had not moved out of the way. She walked in to a full room. In addition to Peter, Tinker Bell and Tiger Lily, Peter's other friends included, Mowgli and Arthur.

"Hey Wendy, hey Eilonwy." He said and Wendy got a floating feeling.

"Hello," Wendy said trying to think of something to say and when she finally. "So are you-"

"I guess since everyone's here we can get going now Peter." Tinker Bell said interrupting her.

The bowling alley wasn't too far and was one of the many fun things to do on a Saturday night in an almost small town. They all got there and got their shoes. Wendy couldn't help but see how close Peter and Tinker Bell were. They had been friends for a long time and Wendy couldn't help but feel jealous. They divided up into two lanes and Wendy ended up with Peter and Tinker Bell. Peter wasn't really paying attention to her and she almost wished she didn't come along.

"Hey Wendy your up," he said handing her a bowling ball. She smiled at him and Tinker Bell looked like she was gonna hurl. "Let's see what you got."

She stood up and walked over to the line. She had never bowled before but it couldn't be too hard. She whined her arm a bit and aimed she swung her arm but didn't let go of the ball in till it was about shoulder height. The ball crashed to the floor with a loud noise and everyone looked over. She grew bright red and Tinker Bell laughed so hard she fell out of her chair. She watched as the ball slowed down to the pins and somehow knocked them all over.

"Yay, Wendy!" Eilonwy yelled trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Looks like you got a special kind of technique," Peter gave her a crooked smile and laughed as she blushed a bit. She instantly felt better about coming, a smile crossed her face. It was for sure worth the embarrassment to see Tinker Bell pout all the way back to Peter's house. It was around 7 o'clock when they got back and she knew her mother would be home by 8 so she was able to hang out a bit have fun for about half an hour before she went home and threw herself on her bug fluffy bed.

_I never knew doing something bad could bring such a good feeling. _She said turning to her window and starring outside. _Maybe I should try it more, _she thought while she waited in her room till her mother came home.

* * *

"Nice going Flynn, you got us kicked out." Meg said as she shoved herself into the back seat of his car with Jasmine, Esmeralda, and Phoebus. Naveen was standing outside in the mini golf parking lot waiting for Flynn to open up the passenger seat. "What idiot tries to ride the wind mill." She said cramming into the seat and trying to slam the door at the same time to no success.

"Oh I go us kicked out," He said sarcastically, "I'm not the one who threw a putter at the owner's head." He said sternly, "and I'll tell you what kind of idiot rides the wind mill, someone who was trying to have fun and win a bet." He said pounding the dash board to make a point.

"I did not think you would actually do it," Naveen said slamming Meg's door and sitting in the passenger seat. "There were was no prize or anything," he said in his thick accent.

"This is what we get for trying to have wholesome fun," Phoebus joked to Jasmine and Esmeralda while the others continued to argue.

"So what are we going to do now," Naveen yelled over Meg and Flynn.

"We can go to a movie." Jasmine said as she shifted uncomfortably in the middle.

"Can't I got banned for three months for booing to loud." Flynn said as he sped out of the parking lot.

"Okay what about go-karting," she said.

"That sounds really fun," Naveen smiled from the front.

"Can't me and Phoebus are banned for 6 months for crashing into each other." Flynn said as he drove down the freeway. "That damage cost a pretty penny."

"Good thing you didn't pay for it then," Phoebus rolled his eyes.

"Laser tag, how about laser tag?" she said getting annoyed.

"Banned for a year," he said almost boastfully. "Who knew you weren't supposed tackle people in there."

"Are you banned from the bowling alley?" she said with her head in her hands.

"Oh the stories I could tell. I'm banned for life sweet heart." He said pulling over to think what they were going to do before he wasted anymore gas. "Apparently slide tackling down the lanes and into the pins is frowned upon. No mater how epic"

"My god Flynn is there anywhere you're not banned from." She said completely fed up. He thought about the question for a while and finally spoke.

"There is a place." He said as he turned his car on and raced back onto the freeway.

* * *

An hour later they walked out of the library groaning and complaining. "Okay now I'm banned from everywhere in this town." He said as his friends glared. "Hey don't look at me like that, how was I supposed to know you're no supposed to ride those cart things."

"Hey I have an idea, how about we go to the bowling alley and you wait outside the rest of the night." Meg said angrily walking back to the car.

"Or maybe we should just go home," Esmeralda said tired of all the back and forth.

"Worst Saturday night out ever," Jasmine said as she stomped back to the car.

* * *

**A/N: Really enjoyed writing the last part. I think I was channeling 70's show when I wrote it. Any way I hoped you liked it and please do review I love hearing what you think.**


	12. Just a quick reminder

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Remember Seniors the weekend college trip to Andalasia will be October 5th to the 8th. You will report to school on Friday night and we will return on Monday morning for class. Get in your permission slips to the main office as soon as possible." Mr. Walt's voice boomed over the intercom. "You will also be taking your school pictures today and receiving your school I.D's." he went on all while everyone's head was slammed onto their desk. Even the teachers didn't seem to care. "Don't forget to buy your homecoming tickets. If purchased in the main office they will double and get you into the dance on the 28th and the football game on the 29th. Now what I'm sure you have all been waiting for." He said," The nominations for homecoming queen are as followed, Charlotte La Bouff..."

Mr. Porter's class clapped polity for Charlotte as she had a mini freak out.

"…Aurora Ackerman…"

Another round of applause as Aurora played with her hair and didn't pay attention.

"…Jasmine Shadid…"

Jasmine looked up from her notebook at the sound of applause. _Really, I didn't even know they still did stuff like that. _She went back to her doodling on her notebook cover. _It does sound like fun though. _She thought as a couple of girls glared at her.

"…and finally Rapunzel Ziegler…"

Rapunzel smiled as she looked up and then over to Ariel who mouthed, 'congrats.' The little applause ended, and the announcements went on.

"Just a quick reminder from the track team if you missed tryouts the first time around you will have another chance to tryout today. Meet at the track and sign in with Pocahontas after school. That's the announcements and have a good day."

* * *

"Maybe it's just me or does Louisiana look like a workers man boot." Aurora said as she looked at the map posted on the wall next to her. They were in history and like any other day Aurora couldn't bother to pay attention. Ms. Maleficent had given out book work and everyone was just sort of drifting in and out of work and talk. Aurora was doing neither.

"Aurora maybe you should think about doing your work instead of wondering what looks like a boot." Eric said as he pushed her textbook at her. She just gave him a annoyed look.

They had been friends for so many years. They first met when their parents introduced them at their pre-school. Aurora stuck her tongue out at him and he showed her a frog he had hidden in his pocket making her scream. It was the start of a beautiful friendship.

Most people would have fallen head over heels for their childhood best friend. But not them, they had to clear up dating rumors at least once a week. Eric was always asked why he wouldn't date someone that beautiful and the same for Aurora. It was always the same answer, that's gross he/she is like my brother/sister. They knew each other when they were both awkward, and weird looking. Yes he had been her first kiss but that was all the way back in the summer between 8th grade and high school. It meant nothing they just wanted to get it over with. But it must have been magical because over that summer Aurora became drop dead gorgeous after spending the summer at cheer camp, and Eric become incredibly handsome after a summer of puberty being to kind o him.

"It's boring," Aurora said as she shoved her textbook back like a child.

"It's due at the end of class," Cinderella was returning from Ms. Maleficent's desk with a huge dictionary, "and you still haven't even done the homework you had over the weekend."

"I forgot about it," She lied still cool as a cucumber. "I'm going to the bathroom."

"She's not coming back." Cinderella said as she flipped through the dictionary and finished up her work. Just like she predicted Aurora didn't come back and Eric had gone to ask Ms. Maleficent a question. She drifted off into her thoughts and eventually she fell asleep. She had the most wonderful dream. It was quiet cheesy but she dreamed she was swept off her feet by a prince. She would have kept dreaming if someone hadn't shaken her awake. Startled her head flew up from the desk just to see the empty room around her. She looked up to see Charles standing there.

"Oh I'm sorry if I scared you," he said, "I just came in to see if Mr. Maleficent was here."

"Wait why is the room empty," she said getting up and grabbing her stuff. "What time is it." She grabbed her sweater and sent everything on the desk flying.

"Its second period, Ms. Maleficent has free period. Oh do you need any help," he offered when she dropped her binder. He knelt to help her but she promptly turned around only yelling, "thank you," over her shoulder and running out and muttering about a presentation and chemistry.

"Wait, Cinderella," he called out too late. _Idiot, one chance you get to talk to her alone and you blow it._

* * *

"Do you think my picture turned out okay?" Kida said poking at her boyfriend. They were sitting at one of the long tables in the library. Milo was actually using his study hall period to believe it or not study. Kida had just tagged along to keep him company. She had been by his side since they started dating at Eric's party. They had gone from awkward friends to awkward couple. Sure it had been getting better but there was still a little bit of awkwardness on Milo's part but Kida thought it was cute. "I look kind of weird." She said looking at him.

"It looks great," he said looking up from his book. "Why would you think it looks weird." He twitched a little as she cuddled up with her head on his shoulder. She wasn't clingy but she definitely was touchy feely and Milo wasn't used to it just yet.

"I don't know my eyes look kind of…off." She said. She didn't really feel there was anything wrong with it but she had got bored with studying and just wanted to talk. "Hey I have an idea."

"Shoot," he said closing his book knowing she wasn't gonna let him study.

"We should go off campus for lunch." She said standing up to hang over his shoulders. "I don't feel like cafeteria food today." A couple of people around them stared. They were definitely were an odd match. Milo was a scrawny, skinny, nerdy kind of guy, and Kida was considered waaaaay out of his league. Kida was a tall, leggy, tan, platinum blonde; needless to say she could get a more of a stud than Milo. But she thought his nerdy awkwardness was endearing. She wouldn't have picked up all those AP classes if she didn't want to spend more time with him. "We can go and get yogurt too." She said making plans for lunch that she knew she would have to wait another hour and a half.

By now everyone in the library was staring at them and not even being discreet about it. It was always a baffling mystery as to how the two connected and ended up together but they somehow didn't even notice it.

* * *

"So are you gonna be a wimp or are you gonna ask her out again." Aladdin sat down at the table with the rest of the guys. Boys were just weird like that they could sit with any other guy and it didn't matter they could start talking and be friends. If some random girl came to sit with a group of new girls it would be dead silent and awkward in till someone left.

"I'm not a wimp, I'm gonna ask her out again just not right now." Tarzan defended himself. He had been hearing it all day.

"See that's the problem," Flynn said speaking as an expert, "If you don't ask a girl out soon she'll think you lost interest. Which can come in handy a lot but that's only if you plan on not seeing them ever again." Tarzan raised an eyebrow but couldn't help but keep listening, "See you got to at least call her back so she knows there is still a relationship there." He said kicking his feet up. "Did you at least call the girl, Tarzan?"

"Yeah Saturday night," he said not knowing where he was going with it.

"Good, now your next move is to actually ask her out," everyone around him was listening intently, "Jane is a three date girl. What does that mean exactly?" he said before anyone could ask. "It means you have to take her out a couple times before you do anything major like asking her to be your girlfriend or hooking up." He said proudly. Flynn was a notorious player and any advice seemed to be good advice when it came from a charming SOB like him. "After years of experience you kind of just know this." He said as everyone looked at him like they had just been handed a golden piece of wisdom.

"Flynn you are so full of crap." Meg said slapping the back of his head when she passed his table.

"Oww, oh yeah that's why you don't have a boyfriend." He flinched expecting to get something thrown at him. Instead she just gave him a glare and walked to her table not far away.

"Little harsh, don't ya think," Eric said from behind him.

"What? Oh no were friends or something…anyway back to the point Tarzan call up this girl invite her out with us this Friday we can go mini golfing."

"You're banned you moron!" Meg called from her table still upset.

"Ignore that just invite her out Friday, we'll go to the carnival out on the pier, second date can be awkward, good to surround yourself with friends." He said turning to shout back at Meg, "I was kicked out not banned for your information!"

"…I'll think about it and get back to you," Tarzan said as he got up from the table to throw out his tray. He was about to head back when he ran into Jane.

"Oh, Tarzan hello," she said smiling. "How are you?"

"Good, and you," he said looking into her blue-green eyes.

"Just great. I've been in a pretty good mood lately. Hopefully it just sticks around for a while."

"That's good…umm so me and a couple friends are going to the carnival out on the pier this Friday, you want to come with us."

"Sounds like fun, I'd love to come…You said a couple friends right?"

"Yeah anybody you want to bring along…who were you thinking." He didn't want to be direct when asking if it was another guy. She saw right through it and giggled.

"It's just Belle." She said smiling sweetly at him. "I'm looking forward to it."

"See you later then," he said walking back to his table.

"What did I tell ya." Flynn said, "Carnival it is then."

* * *

**A/N: So as you can see some of the last names are already being used. I might be changing from three to two snip it's so I can write more about them and not be so rushed.**


	13. Be a leader

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Wow Meg you did great in practice today," Tiana said as they were leaving practice. Meg had finally decided to join the volleyball team. "I'm glad you joined the team."

"Ah it's nothing, hitting a ball as hard as I can has always been a talent of mine," she said nonchalant huffing and sweating, "You know you're a lot tougher then you look Tiana."

"Thanks, you too." They walked out of the gym sneakers squeaking on the floor. Meg never thought she would be having and actually enjoying a conversation with Tiana of all people. She also never thought she would actually like playing a sport. Volleyball was actually fun and she couldn't wait to start competing. She had a lot of pent up anger and smashing girls in the face with leather balls was a good way to get rid of it. "We start competing in mid-October which is just enough time to get the rest of the team in shape. This reminds I would love to have a co-captain, you up for it?"

"I don't know." Meg wasn't sure she wanted to take any team responsibility. "Let me get back to you on that one."

"Okay but if you change your mind just let me know." She said walking into the library. "See you tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya," she said walking out to the parking lot to meet Esmeralda and Jasmine.

"Hey Esmeralda," she said throwing her backpack through the car window. "Where's Jasmine? and why are you driving your moms car."

"She went home right after school, didn't even come to dance. She said she had to do homework, study for her trig test and do her early gradation work." She said exhausted just from repeating it. "And my car's battery broke."

"Then what are we still doing here?" She asked with a raised eye brow.

"Quasi needs a ride home, Mr. Frollo kept him after school and he missed his bus." She said too busy with her phone.

"Well your still dropping my off first, I need to take a shower bad." She said fanning herself with her hand.

"No kidding, you really are killing yourself in volleyball." Esmeralda said getting into the car still waiting for Quasimodo. "Who knew you would love sports this much."

"_A_ sport to be exact. I couldn't care less about the other ones."

"Well you don't have to worry about being sweaty for that much longer here comes Quasi." She waved at him so he could see her. They had been friends for years; they met all the way back Freshmen year. The friendship had started out more like a partnership, Quasi covered for her when she skipped class and Esmeralda protected him from the bullies. It was safe to stay he was one of her best friends.

"Hey Esmeralda thanks for the ride," He said about to get into the backseat.

"Wait I'm getting off first I'll sit in the back," Meg said twisting out of her seat and climbing over into the backseat.

"Oh hey, Meg, thanks." He said closing the door and moving up front.

"So what's up," Esmeralda said pulling out of the school parking lot.

"Nothing much Mr. Frollo just got mad at me for 'getting up too much' during class and gave me detention." He said resting his backpack on the floor.

"What a jerk, why does he have it out for you." She said angrily, "and me for that matter."

"I don't know maybe I should drop French for Spanish or something." He said.

"Don't just let that jerk make you quit French," Esmeralda started, "you have been looking forward to taking French since middle school since you found out they had French. Don't just let him bully you out of something you love or want to do. Stand up to him. It's time someone did. He is the worst teacher at that school. He's unfair, cruel, mean-"

"Ugly," Meg interrupted taking advantage of the empty seats to lie across the backseat, "and a creep. Remember how he used to give 'private' lessons at Notre Dame."

"He treats everyone like there are not even people. I'm surprised he hasn't not been fired yet." Esmeralda was on a rant, the best thing to do was just to let her go. "I want nothing more than to see him get fired. That day can't be too far with the way he teaches. He just leaves class and not only that French IV isn't even that much different from III. Why even have another year of French if it's all just review."

"You missed my house." Meg said sitting up.

"Oh crap," Esmeralda hit the brakes not realizing how fast she was going in till everyone got whip lash. She backed up a little in till they were in front of Meg's house. "Sorry about that Meg, see ya tomorrow."

"No problem, see ya tomorrow." She said getting off the floor and climbing out of the backseat. "Bye Quasi let me know how the Mr. Frollo situation goes. I've been working on my arm." She said flexing a bit joking and a bit serious.

"Bye, Meg," he said laughing as she walked up to her house.

"Let me know too," Esmeralda said.

"Thanks but I think I can handle it myself." He said a little annoyed that Esmeralda still acted like an older sister than friend.

"Anyway Phoebus invited me, Meg, and Jasmine to come along with them to the Carnival this Friday, Flynn, Tarzan and Jane are coming to I think Aladdin is coming too. You should come with us. It's been ages since we hung out."

"Sure sounds like fun," he said as he pulled his backpack from his feet. "I'll see if I can go," he said as Esmeralda slowed down to his house. "Well thanks again for the ride; I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yup, Bye," she waved as he left her car. She sped out and raced back to her own house.

* * *

Alice flopped on her bed and curled up. She had a horrible day. She hated high school. She didn't have many friends and she didn't care for the classes and she didn't fit in. Not that she wouldn't want to. She just wanted to. She just wished she could go to school and not be miserable.

She wasn't like her friends. Eilonwy had no problems fitting right into the flow of high school. Wendy wasn't exactly the same but she managed a lot better than Alice did. Eilonwy fit right in, she fit right in everywhere she went. She could walk right up to someone and start up a conversation, Alice used to be able to do that. Now she couldn't even gather the courage to do that. Wendy could bury herself into anything the teachers said even when it was the most boring thing ever and see it as the most amazing thing ever. Alice couldn't even pay attention anymore. She really wished she had an escape but it was the impossible.

She soon fell asleep and everything seemed better. She had a wonderful dream. She dreamed she went to a…a…wonderland. It was amazing she explored and saw the most happiest of things. Then it turned into a scary kind of dream. The queen tried to have her head. She also looked a little like Ms. Hearts. They had an extraordinary battle and just as she was about to defeat her, her alarm clock went off and she lifted her head from her pillow and sighed.

"Another day, another boring, boring day. If only life could be like dreams." She got up and walked into her bathroom. She smiled in the mirror, "Maybe today will be a good day."

* * *

"Okay today were gonna do a little something different for homeroom." Mr. Porter announced the second the announcements ended and attendance had been done. "You all are going to be assigned a freshmen to sort of help guide them, and give them advice bout high school. You will be a mentor to be specific." He said passing out a piece of paper to everyone.

The whole class groaned and was anything but pleased. "Are you really gonna make us babysit a bunch of freshmen." Flynn complained from the back.

"Oh please that freshmen is gonna end up babysitting you." Meg said as she and Esmeralda looked at the freshmen they were assigned to.

"Now on the first day a survey was given to the freshmen, they put down a couple things about them. That was used to match them to you."

"That is impossible; I am a one of a kind." Naveen flashed a smile, while Charlotte just kind of swooned and Tiana rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm sure they did their best Mr. Naveen, anyway they also filled out a paper stating what questions they had about high school, things they were unsure about and such, that is what I just handed to. It also has the name of you mentee. It will also have the homeroom class on the top. You can go as soon as you're ready."

"Oh great this is gonna be fun," Meg said sarcastically. Everyone filed out of the room but gathered into a circle comparing there mentees. "Who'd you guys get stuck with."

"Peter Pan," Flynn said as he read over his survey, "Heh, this kid sounds kinda funny. Hey maybe it won't be too bad."

"Tiger Lily Miner, I think I know this girl," Pocahontas said as she read over the survey trying to remember her. "Our dads are friends."

"Mowgli Sarin, is that not that the exchange student," Naveen said as he squinted at the paper. "Just because were both exchange students doesn't mean were gonna have anything in common."

"I thought your family moved here?" Esmeralda asked.

"Who the hell is Tinker Bell Willow," Meg asked before Naveen could respond.

"She's on the cheer squad," Aurora said not really answering anything. "Who'd you get Tia?"

"Wendy Darling," she said with a raised eyebrow confused.

"I got Eilonwy Llyr," Snow White said not sure on how it was pronounced.

"Oh Snow you're gonna love her she's is on the cheer squad with me and she is tons of fun."

"I got Taran," Phillip said also unsure if he was pronouncing it right or wrong.

"I got Alice Liddel," Aurora said. "Oh I'm so excited." She jumped up in down a little bit. Everyone looked at her like she was insane.

"You're actually into this," Charlotte asked her voice dipped in sarcasm.

"Yeah why wouldn't I. I mean come on guys we get to meet the freshmen, and be leaders." She said her smile widened.

"Ahh I see what you're getting at," Phoebus said, "You're gonna make this kid your personal slave, a devilish way to think, but brilliant at that."

"No, I would never do that." Aurora defended herself. Everyone looked at her again confused yet again.

"Your one weird chick," Flynn said, "But it's all good you'll be eating your words once you meet her."

"I doubt it." She smiled and turned with everyone else towards the freshmen's homerooms.

* * *

**A/N: We did this in my high school and I thought it would be a fun idea. Hope you guys like the idea. Also I have no idea who I'm gonna make the homecoming queen. The options were Charlotte, Aurora, Jasmine, and Rapunzel. So if you guys want to 'vote' in the reviews I will honor it and write in.**


	14. It will get better

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Hey, I'm Eilonwy, call me Ellie," Eilonwy starred back at Snow White. _She's really pretty, _"and your Snow White right?" she asked.

"Yes, it's really nice to meet you." Snow White said extending her had. Eilonwy grabbed hesitantly. _Do people even shake hands still?_ "So I read over your survey but I would rather just ask you yourself. What questions do you have about high school?"

"I would love to know what the homecomings are like." She started to beam. "I heard they really go all out."

"They do it's really fun. The dance committee does a great job at welcoming everyone back."

"From what I heard the football games a pretty big thing too. Aurora told me just about the whole school turns up for it."

"That's about right, so do have any other questions, about the teachers, your classes, how about-"

"Do freshmen get to go to prom. Only if they get asked by a senior right?" She said answering her own question.

"Yeah…um so do you have any other questions?"

"Not really just wanna know more about the school." She talked for the rest of homeroom. Aurora was right she was tons of fun but also a hand full.

* * *

"So do you have any questions you want me to answer?" Pocahontas asked coolly.

Tiger Lily just starred back at her for a moment. She raised her finger and looked like she was about to say something but then pulled back and pondered for a moment and shook her head.

"Well why don't you tell me how you feel about the school." She said they had decided to go outside to one of the outdoor lunch tables. Well more like Pocahontas offered and Tiger Lily just followed.

"I like it," she said in an incredibly small voice. She looked away with her nose in the air a bit.

_That seems kind of bratty. _Pocahontas thought with a furrowed brow. _No she doesn't seem like the type. _"So what do you like about it?" Pocahontas tried to get more out of her.

She looked back but more towards the floor and thought for a minute. "Meeting new people." She said as she played with her hair for a bit.

"That's great, you know I was really shy when I was a freshman too." Pocahontas smiled, "I grew out of it pretty quick or at least everyone tells me." Tiger Lily gave a small smile from behind her twiddling fingers.

Pocahontas spent the rest of homeroom to try and asked more questions and pry but she only got short three word max answers.

* * *

"So this is where I skipped class when I was a freshman," Flynn's voice boomed on the football field.

"Yeah all this open space no one's ever gonna find you." Peter said as he was about to step out on to the field.

"No, no, no. What do I look like an idiot?" he said as he pulled him back and lead him over to the bleachers. "Early in the morning so not much people here. But people mainly come here to smoke or avoid class. Or in other cases hook up with the school slut." He said as moved through the beams with Peter behind him who stared in awe.

It was nothing like the rest of the school. It was covered in graffiti and the floor was covered with cigarette butts. They passed by a couple of people, two people who were sharing a cigarette, and a girl and a guy making out against one of the beams. "Morning Nessie," he called. The girl didn't stop but just waved from behind the massive guy. "Don't you have a mentee?" She pointed at a girl sitting on the floor looking miserable a couple feet away. "Eh, well you have a nice time with that." He said as they walked by a couple people and finally arrived to a stolen bus bench someone had stashed here. "So," he said sitting back and propping his feet up on a broken cinderblock, "What questions do you have."

"Eh not much, I pretty much heard everything there is to hear." He said trying to be as cool as Flynn was.

"That's pretty good, makes my job easier. You know what I like you. I could have ended up with some whiny little brat. You seem like a chill kind of guy." He just nodded and they relaxed for the rest of homeroom under the bleachers.

* * *

"If you have any questions to ask go ahead and ask them. Of course if you have any questions to ask about me I would be very happy to answer those as well." Naveen stood proudly in Mr. Hook's classroom.

"Um…well I heard you also came here from another country, is there anything I should know about coming here as an exchange student."

"Girls go crazy over an accent and smooth moves." He said sitting down on the chair backwards. "So showcase your weakness as strengths in till there you strengths." He said.

"Oh well I meant how did you adjust to school. What made it easier? What was it like being an exchange student"

"Well I think that was mostly because of the friends I made. Really great people." He said thinking about it. "I'm actually not an exchange student either I moved here a couple years back."

"Oh so did you have any problems when you first came here?"

"Not really all of the girls offered to help me when I had troubles and the people were otherwise welcoming." He said.

* * *

"Any questions?" Meg said with a bored face and slumped shoulders.

"You got any gum," Tinker Bell looked just as bored as she leaned back in her seat.

"Nope," she said as she snapped her gum and pulled it back into her mouth.

* * *

"Yeah, school can get pretty boring but it picks up, there a lot fun things you can do. Are you into sports or anything?" Phillip asked as they walked through the halls.

"Well not really I played soccer back in middle school but that doesn't start in till spring." Taran said as they passed by the trophy case.

"Whoa," he said and stopped. "Were these really all won by our school."

"Yup the recent ones that is." He said everyone was always amazed how he was when they saw the trophy case for the first time. "These are from the last five years, the rest are in storage."

"There are more?" he asked stunned.

"Yup, not enough space but we managed." He said standing proudly. "We don't bother putting in any second place awards or anything so we got a small box in storage of those too."

"Hey are those yours?" he asked pointing to some of the swim medals that hung in the middle.

"Yeah, a lot of the seniors have trophies, medals, or plaques here." He said glancing over at the volleyball, tennis, track, dance, baseball, basketball, football, wrestling, and cheer awards. "There aren't a lot of soccer awards. Maybe you can change that this year."

"I hope so." He said as he ogled the rest of the trophies.

* * *

"I really like this school I have always dreamed about coming here." Wendy said. They had a great conversation and know were just killing time.

"I love this place," Tiana said as the two sat down in the empty cafeteria. "This really is a great school."

"Yeah I heard of lot of people from here go to school in Andalasia. Is that where you going?"

"Well that's were I'm planning on going. All six are great schools. I'm kind of stuck on which I want to go to though. That is if I actually make it."

"I'm sure you will you seem really smart."

"Thanks but sometimes it's more than just grades. Schools are obsessed with extra activities. That's the whole reason I joined the volleyball team and became student body vice president."

"That seems like a lot to handle." Wendy wouldn't even able to handle a team.

"And a job on top of that to." Tiana said with a slight smirk, "I'm running on zero sleep."

"I didn't think getting into college took all that." Wendy looked surprised.

* * *

_Looks like even my mentor doesn't wanna know me. _Alice sat be herself in the empty classroom. Everyone had already left with their mentor and she was left alone in Mrs. Heart's classroom. Even she had left to the teacher's lounge. Alice walked over to the window and sighed. _Maybe being alone is better._

"Hello," a voice came from behind. "Alice?" She spun around to be face to face (not really Aurora was almost foot taller no to mention her heels added height.) "I'm really sorry I'm late I didn't know Mrs. Heart switched classrooms. It's nice to meet you Alice, I'm Aurora." She extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you to," Alice said shaking her hand. _Doesn't look like they tried too hard to get someone that was like me. _"We can stay here instead of leaving if you want." She said sitting back down and Aurora sitting across from her.

"So what are your questions, concerns, or just anything you want to know?" She said with a wide smile. "I read over your survey and it says you didn't really like coming to high school. It's been a couple weeks do you feel better about being in high school know."

"I guess so," Alice replied but Aurora was not convinced. "It's gotten better."

"Well are you having trouble making friends, getting used to all the new things, I remember some of the classes being really hard my freshmen year."

"No I like my classes just fine," Alice said trying to get Aurora to leave her alone. "I'm not having any trouble I already know almost everyone." Aurora did not believe her and looked back to the interest she had written and got an idea.

"Hey you wanna go to the library." She said trying to be enthusiastic; the library was not her favorite place. Alice just nodded her head and followed Aurora. They went through all these halls and corridors in till they came to the huge doors. "From what you wrote it says you like being other places." Aurora said not getting the sarcastic answer. "You travel to thousands of places in a book." She said swinging the big door open.

Alice walked in and her eyes went immediately big. The library was enormous. She walked around in awe for a minute before she actually grabbed anything. She started out in the non-fiction section and immediately got bored and wandered over into the fiction section. She looked at some of the amazing art covers and picked up some of the books. She did this with a couple of them with Aurora trailing behind with a smile plastered on her face. Alice picked up a bunch of random books that looked interesting from the covers. She did this in till her and Aurora's arms were filled. They went and sat in the corner. Aurora watched intently as Alice read over the back and made two piles of the ones she liked and the ones she didn't. Alice smiled at Aurora, "Thank you."

"You're welcome…I know it can be hard adjusting into high school. It was hard for me. But I promise you it gets better." Aurora said happy she cold to the girl. "Trust me Alice once you decide to make things better they will."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it. So please please review it would mean a lot to me.**


	15. Sounds like fun

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Cinderella!" Drizella's voice rang in her ear. "Hurry up I need to use the bathroom." Drizella pounded on the door. "Hurry up you've been in the bathroom for hours."

"It's only been 5 minutes I'll be out as soon as I'm out of the shower." She called yelling over the shower head.

"Hurry up," She screamed again not hearing her. She pounded on the door like she was about to tear it down. "I need to do my hair."

Cinderella knew she wasn't going to give up so she just gave up and got out of the shower.

"Hurry up I need to do my hair." She said again yelling through the door.

"I'm out, I'm out just hold on." She slipped into her robe and walked back to her room.

She had to get ready fast. She had decided she wasn't gonna drive with Drizella and Anastasia anymore. She had tried taking the bus but after missing it three times in a row Aurora offered to give her a ride every day from now one. Cinderella finished up her hair and looked outside. It was one of the first cold days of the year. Tomorrow was the first day of fall and soon it would be rain boots and scarves. She slipped on one of her blue cardigans and scarf over a navy tank top in case it got any warm. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She started to cook bacon and eggs while she waited and sipped coffee. Anastasia stomped down and pouted.

"I'm just saying if you're gonna use my hair brush clean it out after." Drizella followed her in yelling.

"I told you it wasn't me it most have been Cinderella." Anastasia yelled back sitting down. Cinderella served herself bacon and eggs. _It's the same thing with those two._

"Cinderella how much times do I have to say don't touch my stuff!" She yelled at her while she sat down and waved the hair bush in her face.

"I don't have red hair last I checked." She said getting up to grab a fork for her eggs.

"I knew it was you," she turned back to Anastasia. "You liar!" Cinderella came back to sit down only to see her plate had slid across the table to Anastasia who was eating her bacon.

"Anastasia, that was my food," Cinderella said grabbing her plate back. She got up to grab an apple from the bowl while the two sisters tore each other to shreds. She came back to her plate gone again in front of Drizella who was eating her eggs. "Drizella why can't you make your own eggs it take like 2 minutes."

"Then you shouldn't mind making more." She snapped back eating her eggs.

"Oh me too," Anastasia said munching into the apple.

"And make some more bacon too." Drizella said finishing the eggs. Just then she was saved by a honk that came from outside. She ran upstairs to grab her bag and came back downstairs and walked outside to Aurora's white BMW. Aurora was spoiled by her parents. If they could give her the world they probably would. Difference between Aurora and Cinderella's step sisters was her step sisters were spoiled rotten. She climbed into her car and Aurora gave her usual chipper smile everyone received.

"Good morning," She said pulling out of the driveway. She received glares from Anastasia and Drizella. They had always been jealous of Aurora. Ever since Cinderella brought her over in the 4th grade and she brought over her singing sparkled Barbie doll. They had hated her since.

"Hey, do you think we can stop be McDonalds and grab something to eat, I'm so hungry I'll eat anything right now." She said desperate and her stomach rumbling.

* * *

"Papa let me do that." Belle said rushing over to her father who was about to turn on the blender without the lid. "Just get back to work. I can handle this." Belle said avoiding a disaster.

"Oh okay then, I guess you right I'm almost done might as well finish what I already started," he said as they both stepped over the many spare parts and tools that covered their small apartment. She had trouble walking through all the mess. It was hard to move sometimes. She turned to her father who sat at his work bench in the living room and smiled.

"So papa Jane invited me to go with her to the pier this Friday." She said turning on the blender.

"Oh sounds like fun," not looking up from his work.

"Yeah I just wanted to know if you needed me around to help you Friday night-"

"Belle of course not go on ahead have fun. But be SAFE. I don't want you out any longer than 11."

"Okay," she said and heard a knock on the door. She walked over and opened the door. "Oh hi Jane just give me a minute," she said leaving Jane with her mouth open about to say something in till she returned with her backpack and shoes. "Bye Papa."

"Good bye, Belle have a nice day." She walked down the stairs with Jane out to her car.

"Well you look like you had a busy morning," she said as they both got into the car. "Tarzan called me last night," she said a bit giggly, "he said he can't wait for our date Friday."

"That's great, my dad said I could go with you guys." She said as they drove down the road to the school. She loved her friend to death but hearing about her love life wasn't always the most exciting thing.

* * *

"Oh I'm so excited," Jane said for maybe the millionth time in three days as they drove into the parking lot. Jane got out and immediately spotted Tarzan. "There he is, you wanna come with me to talk to him," she whispered like everyone was eavesdropping.

"Well you can go and talk to him I think I'm gonna just go to the library before school." She said walking into school with her nose in her book. She turned back and saw as Jane was talking with Tarzan and gave a little smile. She walked up the steps and groaned. Gaston was at the top hitting on every girl that walked by. Right now he was hitting on the short blonde freshmen girl who if not for her height would have fit into the senior class.

"Hey come on Tink don't be like that. Aren't cheerleaders supposed to be into football players?"

"Whatever creep leave me alone." She said blowing past him and hitting him with her shoulder in his ribs not that it did much damage. He laid off but stared as she walked her curvy body off.

Belle tried to walk as fast as she could before Gaston saw her. "Belle, where you running off to so fast," he said blocking the door with his massive body.

"I'm going to the library." She said trying to walk around him to no avail. He was such a blockhead.

"Library, but that's so boring." He said in an ignorant voice. "Do you even know what fun is? You know what fun is, fun is coming with me to the bleachers." His idiot friends laughed but she got red with anger

"I happen to like the library, Gaston if you spent some time in the library instead of the bleachers you wouldn't have flunked." She said fully prepared to defend herself. Everyone around ohh'ed and formed a circle. He grew red and leaned down to her face and was about to spew.

"You know what you don't talk to me like that you dumb broad."

"You can't talk to him like that," a blonde girl in the crowed mimicked.

"Oh really then how should I talk to you," she turned to Gaston, "or better yet should I just start kissing your feet like every other bimbo."

"You bi-" he didn't finished his sentence he was interrupted by a door that rammed into the back off his head, "Dammit," he yelled as he turned round to see some guy with a ponytail and blue eyes. "Watch it." He said but the other guy had shrugged his shoulders and moved on. He turned back to Belle who had disappeared into the building.

* * *

"Jasmine good morning," Mr. Genie said as he sat down at his desk. "How is the graduation work coming along."

"It's a lot harder than I thought it would be, it really contradicts with what I'm learning right now."

"Yeah that is the difficult part. Which is way I called this meeting." He said as Jasmine nodded. Any advice to ease the stress would be great. "I'm sure a girl of your means would be able to afford a tutor. It would be a great way for the material to be tailored to fit what you are learning at the time and be able to pull it off before finals."

"That would actually make a lot of sense thank you." She said she would have to tell her father immediately. "To actually be able to study without having to stay up, that would be amazing."

"Actually about that I heard you quit the dance team. I thought you liked dance."

"I do but it was getting in the way of my studying."

"Or your studying was getting in the way of dance it seems. Jasmine I know you've always wanted to graduate early but your still in high school you should take this opportunity to have fun and be young. Not worry about studying to graduate a year early. You should be out with your friends and such."

"I know and thank you for the concern but graduating early is a big deal to me. I love dance but this is more important right now. Maybe after I get a tutor I'll rejoin the dance team. Esmeralda said the spot was always open for me."

"Really, don't they need 6 to be a team?"

"Well…no, but they can have seven if I decide to come back. I'm sure of it."

"That wouldn't be very fair to the team." He said leaning back. She knew he was right. She just didn't want to see it.

"I know what I'm doing," she said a little frustrated. "I'm going to homeroom." She said storming out.

"Send in my next guy please, he's in the lobby." He called out to her.

Despite being peeved she walked up calmly to a boy in the lobby who was talking and laughing with the sectary. "Mr. Genie told me to tell you to go see him."

"Thanks," he called over his shoulder at the girl. "Well looks like I'm about to be cooked." He said as he walked into the back. He found the door and walked in to see a man with a goatee and small reading glasses. "You wanted to see me."

"Come in. Aladdin Cham why am I not surprised. This sounded like you when I read it," he dropped a file on his desk. "Come on man. Are you really gonna start off the year this way," he said opening the file. "You failed all your classes last year and then you never showed for summer school. You were about to be expelled. But no I did everything in my power to say you're a good guy and just needed a push. So what happened?"

"I don't know I guess I just don't like school." He had this conversation with about 15 different counselors and they all gave up. But Mr. Genie didn't. Aladdin actually liked Mr. Genie he wasn't one to give up on him. "I didn't steal, okay you gotta believe me." He was telling the truth.

"Listen Al you have to get it together I can't cover you in till you graduate, got it?"

"I got it." He said knowing very well he would go back on it. He felt kind of bad for it.

"All right then I really don't wanna see you get expelled Al." he said and stood up to shake his hand and send him off to class.

* * *

**A/N: I feel like the story is picking up and I have some ideas with were I'm going but please hang in it will get better and that I promise. One person has told me who they want as homecoming queen; again the options are Jasmine, Charlotte, Aurora, and Rapunzel.**


	16. Just Friends

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"That creep Gaston hit on me this morning, yuck!" Tinker Bell said as she entered her second period, geography with Mr. Hook, with Tiger Lily. "I should have stuck around he had a screaming match with some girl the second I turned away." Tiger Lily just nodded as they walked to the table in the back.

"Wow, Peter your actually here before class even starts. What happened?" Tinker Bell said sitting next to him and scooting in close so the three could fit into the two person table.

"I really have no idea but maybe this would explain it." He tossed a note on the school stationary on the table. Tinker Bell grabbed it and read it over. "My parents blew up on me when they got it in the mail yesterday."

"How have you already missed 19 class periods? We just started school the 3rd. I didn't even know there was limit on classes you could miss."

"Yup and I've only got one more before I get dragged off to juvenile court." He said not caring. Before Tinker Bell could even open her mouth, Mr. Smee walked into class.

"Hello everyone, how are you this morning." He said moving to Mr. Hook's desk. "I know you're used to seeing me in science but today I will be your substitute. The only instructions were to continue on your research projects. So let me just take attendance and let you get to that."

"Hey, Tink, Lily, let's ditch the second he takes attendance. I know a place we can go." Peter whispered.

"No," Tiger Lily protested, "we're gonna get in trouble." She knew her father would ground her for sure if she got caught cutting class.

"Oh come on Lily we won't get caught right Peter." Tinker Bell said getting excited.

"Of course not listen if you guys don't wanna come go ahead but I'm gonna bail."

"Tiger Lily Miner," Mr. Smee called. Tiger Lily raised her hand and didn't say anything in till Mr. Smee spotted her.

"Just come on Lily," Tinker Bell urged her. "I don't wanna leave you here."

"Peter Pan"

"Here," Peter's hand shot up, "listen I'm leaving the second he turns around you in or out."

"I'm in," Tinker Bell said with a grin.

"I'm out," Tiger Lily said and turned away to the front.

"Tinker Bell Willow," Mr. Smee called out the last name on the rooster.

"Here," she said in her most angelic voice.

"All right then get to your projects if you need any help just ask." Tinker Bell Grabbed Tiger Lily's arm and put it up. "Ah Tiger Lily I'll be right over," he said putting the attendance sheet down.

"What are you doing?" Tiger Lily said confused.

"Just work with me." She whispered back as Mr. Smee came over.

"What is it Tiger Lily." Mr. Smee asked.

"I need to sharpen my pencil." Tinker Bell said getting up and Peter following her.

"Yup me to." He said getting up and following Tinker Bell straight out of the room.

"So where are we going," she asked safely in the halls.

"Football field behind the bleachers. Flynn showed me it yesterday." He said as they went outside the back door the day was pretty.

"Shame we have to hang out under gross slimy bleachers on a day like this." Tinker Bell said as they moved to the football field. Tinker Bell had been here a lot lately for practice.

"It's not too bad," he said and walked over to the bleachers and moved the one broken board that was always broken after they replaced it, and moved it out of the way. "After you," he said holding it for her to walk in.

"What a gentlemen," she said sarcastically, laughing. She walked in and looked around as he placed the board back into place. The place was dirty, grungy, and smelled like cigarettes.

"I like it," she said as Peter came up on her side. They got a couple stares being the only freshmen brave enough to come without an upper classmen. Not that the whole school was here. Only a guy who was smoking with a squeaky clean looking kind of girl who looked new at it, as well as two girls and a guy who looked like they were just skipping, and of course Vanessa who at the moment was making out with a huge guy with a black ponytail. Tinker Bell cringed as they walked by.

"Yup, people usually come here to smoke, skip class, and hook up with the school slut." He said echoing Flynn when he first brought him here just yesterday, who he spotted just ahead of him on the stolen bus with a blonde guy with a beard, a tall tan green eye girl who was sitting on the guys lap, and a reddish head with a tiny waist that was standing.

"Hey Peter already coming out here," he called the second he saw him, "and you brought a chick already. Nice." He said as they walked up to them.

"Well I hope she's not trying to replace Vanessa as the school slut, she's doesn't look too ready to give that up." Meg said glancing over at her and Gaston. He was holding her up and she had her legs wrapped around his waist. "Hey aren't you my mentee?" She said with her arms crossed and her one of her eyebrows raised up.

"Yup," Tinker Bell said sitting down on the cinderblock. "I guess are meeting could have gone worse, you could have brought me here." She said that got a laugh from the group.

"Maybe if you had been this funny I would have actually tried," she laughed.

"Wow Peter you sure do show a girl a nice time," Flynn said motioning to Tinker Bell.

"Nah that's just Tink," he said sitting beside her on the cinder block, "Were just friends."

* * *

"Are you gonna eat that," Rapunzel asked as Mulan phased out during lunch. All she could think about the agreement she had with her parents last night. She had finally told them she joined the football team. They just about blew up on her. They weren't as much angry as they were worried. Mulan was the smallest person on the team and no doubt would be injured during the season but so would everyone else. "Mulan are you okay?" Rapunzel asked concerned.

"What? Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it." She said. It was only them today. Giselle and Ariel were sitting with Eric and Edward. She looked over at her two red head friends. They were laughing and talking with a lot of the seniors. "They look like their having fun."

"Yeah, so did your parents take the news well?" Rapunzel asked as she picked the apple of Mulan's plate.

"Not really, they were pretty worried, my grandmother kind made things awkward but she always does that." Mulan sighed. "They don't want me to get hurt but they know I really wanna do this. I told them to come to my first game and they said they would think about it. They shouldn't have to think about it they should just come and support me." Mulan said slowly getting madder as she spoke. Angrily she tossed her bread down and stormed off.

Rapunzel sat by herself for a while trying to figure out what happened, she thought about getting up to follow her but Mulan usually liked to cool down by herself. She just sat for a while before getting up to throw away her food. She thought about walking over to sit with Ariel and Giselle but being a third wheel was not one of her plans. She just went to the bathroom and waited for lunch to be over.

* * *

"Tia you're not listening to me." Charlotte jabbed at Tiana who was sitting in the library. She was going over some of her Chemistry homework. Charlotte had come along to tell her something important. "He was the most gorgeous boy ever. He had these liquid gold eyes and such a wonderful smile." She said twiddling her short hair and giggling. "He was so sweet too he asked if I needed any help. So I said yes and we talked about stuff we _flirted_," she said extravagating the word in her thick accent, "he is such a player but I think I can turn him. Every guy has a Mrs. Right, Right? Tia stop doing homework and listen to me." She said taking the pen out of her hand.

"Okay okay," she said turning to her eccentric friend with a smile, "Who is this guy anyway."

"Naveen," she said and Tiana rolled her eyes, "who knew that boy was more than just a player."

"He isn't Lottie; he's just another spoiled little rich boy. Don't fall for him just because of looks. Guys like that are just gonna take what they want and leave."

"Oh honey," Charlotte said sympathetically, "you don't know what you're talking about," she said confusing Tiana, "I'm gonna make that boy fall head over heels for me." She said getting excited and loud that the Liberian had to shush her. "You'll see," she said whispering. Tiana just looked at her.

"Well I hope it all turns out well," she said skeptically turning back to her Chemistry homework as Charlotte grabbed her tiny purse and ran off.

* * *

The cheerleading team was in sitting in the gym and was waiting for the rest of the squad to come in. They were sharing it with the dance team today. They usually shared it with the wrestling team but today they were in the weight room so the dance team had come in.

"New uniforms," Aurora and Arista came in each holding a box. Charlotte freaked, she had been dying to get her uniform. "Before we hand them out we need to discuss something very important." Charlotte groaned and sat back down next to the rest of the girls. "As you know we only have 7 people on this squad. The requirement was 6 but that has changed. The requirement is now 12 if we want to be a competition team. That's a lot of spots to fill. But that still only puts us at 7 so were going to hold tryouts THIS Saturday. That doesn't give us a long time since the first football game is next Saturday. But we can still cheer at the game with 7 girls on the squad. But getting the 5 new members into the routines as soon as possible is a top priority. That gives us two days to put the word out and one week to work in 5 more members into our routine." She said clearly in panic mood. Arista was breathing a sigh of relief she was not in her shoes. "I would love for you guys to be there when we audition the other girls." She said trying to be calm. "But for right now we just need to work," she said pulling up her hair in a ponytail.

"But what about the uniforms, aren't we gonna get them first?" Charlotte asked as everyone else spread out on their half of the gym to stretch.

"I'll hand them out after practice." She said turning back to the girls. "Okay girls let's start learning some new chants." Charlotte reluctantly joined the other girls and learned some of the new routines. Once Aurora had taught a couple new routines she was confident about she moved onto giving out the uniforms.

"Great job today once we get 12 members were gonna be able to start working on our flyers, and a-frames." She said as everyone but Charlotte (who was hugging her uniform) listened. "So please come this Saturday I will understand if you can't but please try, see you tomorrow." She said as everyone picked up the bags and left. Aurora had to stay behind and lock up the storage room and give the key to coach Phil who was still out with the football team. She walked out to the field to wait in till football practice ended. She was under a lot of stress. She had no idea how try outs were gonna go and she didn't think about it. She passed by the tennis court and spotted Charles talking with Cinderella and sighed. _Soon I'm not even gonna have my friends to keep me sane. _She thought as she walked down to the field. _I'm gonna be lonely with no friends and no boyfriend. Great._

* * *

**A/N: Review and tell me who you want to be homecoming queen. Charlotte, Jasmine, Aurora, or Rapunzel.**


	17. Thats so exciting

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

Pocahontas was lying on her bed doing homework. She had her foot propped up on a pillow. She had sprained her ankle in practice yesterday. It was just a little swollen now and she didn't need crutches but coach had told her to just stay off it as much as possible. She was incredibly bored. She glanced over at her phone that started vibrating. She grabbed it and saw a new message from John.

**From: John Smith**

**Hey I'm driving past ur house u wanna hang out?**

**6:48 pm, September 20**

**To: John Smith**

**Sure, but we have 2 go somewhere else. My dad's here, I'll meet u outside at the gate.**

**6:50 pm, September 20**

Pocahontas got out of her bed, put on her moccasin slippers, and hopped over to her closet grabbing a jacket. She looked in the mirror. Her hair was in long braid, she was wearing an old pair of shorts she wore to relax, and her track sweatshirt. She really didn't feel like changing so she grabbed a blanket and walked downstairs and out to her gate. It was a couple minutes before he actually showed up which is way she brought the blanket. When he finally pulled up she hopped over to the passenger side and hopped in.

"Hey," he greeted and leaned into kiss her. "So were you wanna go."

"We can just get something to eat at Roy's and hang out by the lake," she said putting on her seatbelt as he pulled away from the house.

"Sounds like a plan," he looked over as she snuggled up with one of the blankets he kept in his truck. His car didn't have a heater and it really didn't bother him so he just stashed away a couple blankets. "What do you want to eat?"

"Macaroni and a strawberry milkshake," she grabbed her phone, "If we call them up we don't have to wait."

"Good idea, tell them I want a steak and mashed potatoes." He said as Pocahontas cringed at the thought of a bloody steak. "Get a couple slices of apple pie to." He said as he heard Pocahontas talk to the girl on the phone. When they finally got there they parked right up to the front and walked in to pay. Pocahontas stayed in the car and waved at Tiana from inside as she handed John the brown paper bag. They drove straight to the lake. It was closed at night but all they had to do was climb the fence, which was a lot easier when you didn't have a sprained ankle, or a bag of food and blankets to carry. Once they got over they walked over to the grass and stared eating. Pocahontas couldn't help but feel happier than usual. Their relationship was almost getting that exciting thrill that was there at the beginning.

They laughed and had weird conversations, he fed her macaroni and it felt like their first date. He couldn't help but notice how happy she was. She kicked off her slippers and felt carefree. Once they finished their food they just sat there stared at the stars.

"Well what are we gonna do for fun now?" he asked not really expecting an answer.

She sat for while in till an idea hit her. "I have an idea," she said pulling off her jacket. John just raised an eye brow. She then proceeded to pull off her sweatshirt. _Is this really happening or is this a dream. _John thought as he saw her stand up in only her shorts and tank top. _I have no idea what this girl is thinking. _"I promise it will be fun," she said darting for the lake. _I knew it was too good to be real. _He thought as he followed the trail of clothes on the dock. She had jumped into the lake.

"Skinny dipping is fun, huh?"

She gave giving him teasing smile. "Come in it is fun." He shook his head and stripped down to his underwear before jumping in. He wouldn't admit it but it was actually fun. They swam for about an hour before getting out and running to the blankets they had spread out. They were laughing and rolling around on the grass trying to warm up.

"I can't believe we just did that!" Pocahontas said as she sat up to look at John. She had finally gotten that spark of adventure back. There was no way she was letting it go now.

* * *

"That was so rigged," Phoebus yelled at the carney running the booth. "There is no way someone can knock over all the bottles." The carney just looked away and put the money in the box while his friends laughed. "I'm telling you guys it's rigged," he said turning back to his friends.

"Here let me give it a try," Tarzan stepped up and handed the carney 7 bucks and got 3 overstuffed softballs. He winded up his arm and let go knocking of over all the milk bottles. A couple people stopped to watch. The carney set the up again. Tarzan winded up his arm again and hit all the bottles again. There was a small applause from behind him and Jane just smiled and clapped. He picked up the last ball and winded his arm up again and through it harder than the other two throws. The ball collided with the bottles smashing one and cracking another.

"Still rigged Phoebus?" Meg nudged at him and laughed and just got an upset look.

The carney was stunned and turned back to the crowd of people and grabbed his hook to reach one of the bigger prizes. He pulled down a stuffed gorilla and handed it to Tarzan who gave it Jane. She blushed a little and the two followed behind the rest of the group. Quasimodo, Meg and Esmeralda were chatting while Jasmine kept Belle busy; she was one of the junior girls who didn't hate her so it made it easy. Phoebus, Flynn, and Naveen were hitting on girls.

"Thanks for the stuffed gorilla," Jane said getting in a little closer, "It's really cute," she said followed by a giggle she tried to hold in with her hand. They were a little behind from the group.

"You're welcome, I glad you like it.' He said. He thought her laugh was endearing. He slowly let his hand get closer to hers that they would bump into each other. She smiled as he grabbed her hand. They walked around alone by themselves for a while and talked. It had been a great second date. They had ridden the roller coaster, which Jane had freaked out on. They had gone through the haunted house and again Jane freaked out. They went on the tornado, starship, hurricane, skydiver, and kamikaze, all of which Jane could not handle and freaked out on. They walked around and laughed about it. That's when Tarzan pointed out the Ferris wheel which was huge. "I promise you won't get scared." He joked as she giggled.

"Okay, if you say so," she said as they got in line that slowly moved. Once they got to the front they handed the man their tickets and got on. Jane was excited and the second they got to the top and pointed out some landmarks. "I guess you were right. This is better than the other rides."

Once they got down they walked over to end of the pier. The pier was huge (enormous) and covered in rides but about 40 feet from the end of the pier was empty. They walked over to the edge and sat down.

"I had a really great time tonight." Tarzan said snaking his arm around her waist.

"Me too," she said laughing turning back to him. "I know I've said that a lot but I guess I'm just a talker. I used to just talk when I was nervous but I guess it kind of wore off now. I guess I just like talking. Not that I'm nervous or anything you know what I mean."

"I think I do," he said getting confused, "What else do you like?"

"I like drawing." She said as she rocked back a bit. "When I was little a liked painting, but know I like sketching more. I'm getting better at portrait sketches. I go to the zoo every Saturday to draw the animals."

"Really my parents own the zoo. My dad's an animal handler and my mom's a zoologist. They opened up that zoo a couple years back when we moved from South Africa."

"You lived in South Africa. That sounds so exciting. Did you see any animals when you were there?"

"Well yeah my parents researched animal and plant life. I basically grew up in the jungle," he said with a smile.

He was about to lean in to kiss when SNAP. One second they were sitting in on the pier the next they were swimming in the ocean. The board they were sitting on actually broke. It took them both by surprise. Luckily the water wasn't deep and they were both strong swimmers. Jane however was having trouble as she tried swimming with one arm and holding the huge stuffed gorilla from getting wet. Tarzan had to pull her most of the way but as soon as the water got shallow they stared walking. Once they were able to swim the long distance of the pier to shore. They collapsed in the shallow part of the water laughing.

"Of course this would happen." Jane said as she turned around to see the many people who had collected around the pier to see if the two were okay. She turned back to Tarzan who was staring back at her. "But maybe it isn't too bad." She said looking on the bright side. She looked at Tarzan and without thinking through her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was like the kiss they had on their first date but better. She finally pulled back from the kiss embarrassed, "well heh sorry about that."

He stared at her will she looked down and then gently took her face in his hands and pulled her for another kiss. It lasted long and tasted sweet.

* * *

**A/N: Ultra fluffy chapter. I was really on the fence about the skinny dipping scene. I found it was appropriate but I' sorry if some did not. Anyway I hoped you like it. I'm really trying to write more dialogue. I hope you enjoy it. Also 'vote' for homecoming queen in the reviews. It looks like it's gonna come down to Aurora and Jasmine but Charlotte and Rapunzel are also in the running.**


	18. I would love too

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

The morning was a bright and a pretty one. One of the last for the year. Aurora walked into the gym for tryouts she had originally planned to be outside but they weren't the only ones there. Shang had called in an extra practice to shape up before next week's homecoming game. So while they got to go outside in the nice weather the girls were stuck in the stuffy old gym. Aurora shook the thoughts out of her head and walked in front of the girls trying out.

"Thank you for coming everyone," Aurora looked around at everyone who had showed up. The turnout was much better than expected. "So to get this going faster let's just get to it and start with try outs," she said sitting down at the long table with the other girls and pulling out a sign-up sheet. "Okay first up is Drizella Trimaine, Anastasia Trimaine, and Adriana Ellegard," she said as the other girls sat aside from the mats and three took center stage of the mat. Andrina had taken gymnastics for a couple years so Arista had begged her to try out when they needed more girls.

"Okay let's start out with the basic stunts, if we can see a toe touch, scorpion, and heel stretch," Arista said stepping out from behind the desk to show he simple moves.

All three girls went up at once. The toe touch was easy for Andrina, Anastasia couldn't go very high, and Drizella couldn't even reach her toes. The scorpion again went well for Andrina but Anastasia couldn't straighten out her knees and Drizella had a hard time keeping her foot by her head. Finally the heel stretch went well for all them in till Drizella let go of her foot and wacked Anastasia in the head. "Oh that's gonna hurt." Arista whispered jotting down a couple notes.

"Okay then great job…all of you," Aurora said uneasy about the sisters who had started pushing each other. "Next fliers, Tink you wanna take over."

Tinker Bell had to keep herself from laughing at the sisters as she stepped up with Eilonwy and Giselle to demonstrate. "Okay, take turns as the fliers and show us a cobra and alternate feet into a bow and arrow. Then let's see a basket toss." Tinker Bell was one of the best fliers. She was short, small, virtually weightless, and moved swiftly and precisely.

"Let's see Andrina first," Aurora said.

Andrina did a great job despite Anastasia and Drizella not putting the hands together right and almost dropping her when she came back down for the basket toss. She would have been much better if she had a better group. Anastasia was shaky and couldn't hold herself up, and Drizella wasn't any better stepping on Anastasia's face. Needless to say they were glad it was over.

"Okay let's just get moving onto the next set, Rapunzel?"

"Okay, next a front handspring into a back tuck and back walk over." Rapunzel said cheerfully smiling during her demonstration. Andrina again was perfect, while the number of flaws in Anastasia and Drizella was too high to count.

"Um…okay let's move onto the next group…Claudia, Laura, and Paula Lombardy." The triplets all skipped out onto the mat as the other girls walked off.

"Okay same as before." Aurora said smiling. The triplets would have been on the team originally if they had come to the first try outs, but then Claudia got chicken pox and naturally her sisters caught it. They all did the moves beautifully and were in sync with each other. There weren't the best fliers but for sure blew Anastasia and Drizella out of the water. It also helped that they wouldn't drop anyone. The girls all smiled and knew immediately they would get on the team.

Andrina was also at the top of the list but they still needed one more person. The rest of the try outs weren't too impressive there were one or two girls they could consider as a last resort. But they didn't want a last resort the school had a reputation for the best teams, and that included the cheer squad. Then finally a girl with dark black hair and light purple eyes came up to the mat.

"That's the school slut I told you about," Tinker Bell whispered to Eilonwy low enough for no one else to hear. Vanessa gave the two girls a slight glare but turned back to listen to Aurora. She had no trouble with any of the stunts but had a bored expression the whole time however she was none the less amazing. As soon as everyone finished up Charlotte and Giselle led a cheer while the rest of the girls walked through and further evaluated the girls. It didn't take long for them to decide and sat everyone down after a quick meet-up.

"All right I'm gonna get right to it," Aurora said as she flipped to a new sheet on her clipboard. Arista stood by with pom-poms. "Adriana Ellegard." The girls clapped as she got up to collect her pom-poms and stand in line. "Claudia, Laura, and Paula Lombardy," she called out to save the time. They all got up and jumped up and down squealing. "Finally Vanessa Hansen," she got up with her usual devilish smile. "Congratulations everyone, everybody else thank you for coming."

* * *

Jane walked through the zoo alone and came up to the lion's den. The crowd was pretty heavy today so she didn't get to sketch from that good of an angle. She felt a little out of place as most of the people there were parents and their children. She remembered going to the zoo with her parents back in England. She grinned as she saw a little girl get up on her father's shoulders to see over the crowds. She gave up on the lions and started to sketch some of the people she saw. About an hour and a half had passed. She had successfully drawn the father and daughter, a cute little boy who was telling and pointing through the glass to his younger brother about the lions, a woman who had a couple of brats on her hips yelling at her miserable husband, and an old couple she had found adorable. She glanced at her watch and saw it was almost 4:30. She decided to leave the lion's den and over to the birds house.

The birds were very shy and they wouldn't stay long enough for her to sketch. She sighed and was about to give up when she heard a familiar voice from behind her, "Jane?" she turned and saw Tarzan.

"Tarzan…Hello," she said giving him a cheeky smile, "What are you doing here," taken aback by the surprise.

"I told you my parents own this zoo," he said sitting next to her, "I come in during the weekends and sort of help out." He said as she sighed at another bird flying away. "You know there's a better way to get them to stay." He said seeing her frustrations. "Come with me," leading her towards the back next to a huge tree. The birds just seemed to flock to Tarzan.

"How did you do that." She asked as he sat down on one of the stone benches.

"They just like me I guess." He laughed at how fascinated she was with them. She sat down alongside him and started to sketch. He saw as she concentrated while she drew. She had her eyes slightly squinted and she bit her lip while she sketched. "So what are you doing here by yourself?"

"I told you I come here every Saturday to draw. I came alone well because I have no one to come with me. Daddy is too busy with all he does at the school, and my mum is back in England," she said finishing up her sketch with her signature. "When I was little they would take me to the zoo every Saturday. But then my mum started a small business that consumed her tie and daddy got a job at the university and was swamped they just got too busy to take me anywhere." She took a breath from talking, "oh sorry for boring you, now I'm just rambling and telling you my life story," she said quickly.

"No it's fine I like listening to you talk." He said as she packed up her things. "Tell me more."

"Oh well thank you," she said stopping for a minute as she petted on of the colorful birds on his shoulders. "Well if you want to know I came here from England when my father got his teaching position at Walt Disney High. My mother stayed behind but I came along because I never been out of the country. I heard some terrifying thing about the states but I really wanted to see it for myself. How come you're family moved here Tarzan?"

"Well I was born here, we moved to Africa when I was 2. We moved back a couple years ago so my parents could work on the zoo. My life story kind of summed up in fewer words."

"Well I'm sure it's not like anyone else's." Jane said and gasped as the bird hopped off of Tarzan's shoulder and onto her hand, "Oh my god look," she whispered not trying to spook him. "I think he's starting to like me." She said as she slowly brought him to her face and kissed his beak.

"Of course why wouldn't he," Tarzan said, Jane looked up and smiled. "I mean you seem really good with animals."

"I guess I never had any pets," she said as another bird landed on her arm.

"Hey you wanna go see some of the other animals?" Tarzan asked when the two birds flew away.

"Oh can we it's getting pretty late the crowds probably died down by now." She walked side by side with him out of the bird house.

"We don't have to worry about the crowds," he said holding the door for her. "We're going somewhere else." He said guiding her through one of the employee's only doors. Jane marveled as they went down some steps into what seemed an underground tunnel. They approached another set of steps that led above ground and entered a door marked 'Nursery.' They walked in and were greeted by a red head, blue eyes woman sitting on the floor with a couple of baby gorillas she was feeding one of them from a bottle. Jane stood stunned at the adorable baby gorilla and the other two that were playing with each other on the floor.

"Hello Tarzan, who's your friend?" The women spoke in a soft voice. Jane assumed she was Tarzan's mother.

"Hey mom, this is Jane. Jane this is my mother." Jane stood straight and waved at her.

"Um…hello, Mrs. Greystoke, it's very nice to meet you." She said walking over to shake her hand.

"Pleasure," she said as one of the baby gorillas on the floor rolled over to Jane she was tempted to pick him up but didn't know if it was alright. "Sit," she said motioning to the floor. Jane took the invitation and sat across from her and Tarzan came and sat next to her. They instantly took a liking to her and started to climb onto her lap. She played with them for a while before Tarzan's mother got up and handed the gorilla to Tarzan. "I need to go help your father with one of the elephants, be sure to feed the other two. It was nice meeting you Jane."

"You too," Jane said glancing up from the baby gorilla. Once she left Tarzan and Jane started talking and Jane showed Tarzan the sketches she had down. "This is probably the best day I ever had at the zoo."

"I hope so my mom doesn't typically let anyone in here with the gorillas." Jane gave a puzzled look when he passed her the bottle. "You think you're ready."

"Of course," she said grabbing the bottle and cradling the smallest gorilla. "Speaking of that when did you ask your mother if I could come here?" Tarzan got a look on his face.

"Oh well," he said stuttering a bit, "Well actually-"

"Seems like you set up this whole thing right after I told you I come here every Saturday last night." She said catching on to scheme. "It was very nice gesture. No one's ever done something so sweet for me."

"Well they should have you deserve it," he said regaining his composure. "I really like you Jane." Jane looked up from the gorilla and starred into his eyes for a moment before saying anything.

"I like you too, Tarzan." Jane smiled.

"Do you want maybe…I don't know start dating." He said uneasy about what her answer might be.

"I would love too."

* * *

**A/N: I liked this chapter maybe a little too technical when it came to the try outs, but overall happy with the result. I hope you liked it and since everyone is only voting for Aurora and Jasmine so it has come down to those two, keep voting.**


	19. Today, off campus, with me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Move out of the way you moron!" Meg pulled her head back into Esmeralda's car and leaned over to honk the horn.

"Meg cut it out it's just a light." She said calmly pulling out her phone.

"Yeah but what idiot doesn't even move," she said sticking her head out again. "The lights green!" she yelled at the person who had stalled at the front of the long line of cars. She sat back down and put up her boots up on the dashboard. "Ugh how can you be so calm?" she asked as the light turned red again.

"I don't know," she said she really didn't mind because it gave her more time to be on her phone. She had worked and saved for months solely to buy her very own iPhone. She finally had a phone that deserved all the attention she paid to it and for it.

"Who could you possibly be talking to this early in the morning?" Meg was not a morning person.

"Phoebus, he wants to know if we're going to homecoming this Friday, what should I say."

"Go," Meg said.

"Really I thought you didn't like homecoming?"

"No, I mean go the lights green." Esmeralda looked up and dropped her phone into her lap speeding through the light before people behind her got upset and started honking. "And yes I hate homecomings."

"Oh come on it'll be fun. It's our last homecoming we have to go." Esmeralda pulled into the parking lot and pulled in as close she could. "We can go with all of our friends. Plus I heard Charlotte is throwing an after party." She got out of her car and pulled her bag out from the backseat and saw Meg's face.

"That doesn't make me want to go."

"I know you don't like her but she always has the best parties."

"Fine," she said as they walked around the school to get in through the side doors in front of the east staircase. "But don't expect me to find a date so don't even try to set me up with Hercules again."

Esmeralda stayed quiet for a while before opening her mouth. "Well why not," she blurted.

"Ugh," Meg groaned trying to drown her out.

"Hercules is such a nice guy, and he really likes you."

"I'm not dating right now," she said pushing the door open. "So read my lips, for-get-it."

"Fine but I know you'll change your mind," she smirked.

"About what," Flynn said sitting on bottom of the steps.

"Nothing," Meg said leaning against the wall. "Nothing you need to know about."

"Can I know?" Aladdin asked sitting behind him.

"No, you guys wouldn't understand a girl's heart," she said sarcastically.

"Oh please I'm one smooth talking son of a bi-" Flynn started.

"Is it about Hercules crush on you?" Phoebus teased like they were grade school kids.

"What, how do you know about that," Meg said looking over at Esmeralda who turned around and started whistling.

"Really I don't know they way to a girl's heart," Flynn kept going on. "Well guess who Tarzan is dating on my advice," he boasted.

"Jane," everyone said at once.

"Flynn you had nothing to do with that," Phoebus corrected him.

"Yeah it was pretty obvious they were gonna get together whether your advice helped or not," Esmeralda said.

Flynn was about to say something else but just then the bell rang and they all groaned. "Looks like we got homeroom." They all moved slowly up stairs to Mr. Porter's classroom. All the seniors and juniors classes were on the third floor and the under classmen were on the first floor. The middle floor was a mix of all four grades along with art, music, and technology classes were.

They walked in and sat at the lab tables. Phoebus and Flynn sat in the back right and Meg and Esmeralda back left. Naveen sat alone in front of Flynn and Phoebus.

* * *

"Tia here's my chance," Charlotte tugged at Tiana who was writing in her planner. "I'm going for it." She said getting up to move before Tiana even said anything. Charlotte moved to the back and smacked her notebook down hard enough to make him (and everybody else turn around.) As soon as she got his attention she put on her most flirty face and asked in a voice that sounded like it had been dipped in honey, "anyone sitting here."

"No, you can sit," he said being polite.

She laughed flirtatiously, "Is that an invitation."

"Umm…yes?" he answered confused. She sat down and was about to start talking but the final bell cut her off.

"Hello everyone and good morning," Mr. Porter said as he sat down at his desk.

"Good morning Mr. Porter," the class said in unison. Charlotte was batting her eyes at Naveen who was looking forward and didn't see.

"Okay you can talk among yourselves while I take roll." The class immediately started to buzz.

"So Naveen how are you," Charlotte asked him, twiddling her short haircut with her fingers.

"I am fine, how about you," he said smoothly.

"Oh I'm just fabulous," she said gushing a little. "So are you seeing anyone?"

"What?"

"Nothing, just wanted to know if you were gonna go to the homecoming dance this Friday." She said quickly covering up.

"Yeah, I didn't go to the first three so might as well go for my last."

"Yeah I went to all of them but might as well go all out for my senior year. I'm having an after party too, sort of a good luck to the football team I'm a cheerleader you know. You should come," she said moving all to fast.

"Sounds like fun. Maybe I'll drop by. Where do you live?" Charlotte got all jittery and tried to keep her composure.

"Iliveinthebigwhitehouse withthebigfountaininthe drive-wayoverinAtlantis." She said too fast for him to understand.

"Can you repeat yourself?" he said confused. She opened her mouth but then the announcements started. Charlotte grumbled as Naveen paid attention to the same old announcements every day and not her.

Homeroom only lasted half an hour and somehow the announcements dragged on for ten minutes today. In that time she realized that Naveen was a boy worth breaking one of her biggest rules when it came to dating. She would have to ask him out. If she could just get him to have lunch with her she would be able to get her hooks into him and he would fall for her. After that he would for sure ask her to homecoming. Then he would ask her to be his girlfriend. They would be the most talked about couple at school and win prom queen and king. They would go to college together, get married have three kids and grow old together in a big house with a horse stable and an adorable blood hound.

"Ahh," she sighed dreamily. She was thinking about what color she would paint their house, she narrowed it down to peach and yellow when Tiana walked up to her.

"Lottie aren't you gonna go to class?"

Charlotte looked up and then over to Naveen, who wasn't sitting there anymore, she looked around and saw that no one else was here either. "Where did he go?"

"Naveen and everyone else left when the bell rang a couple minutes ago." Tiana said as Charlotte started to panic.

"I'll see you later Tia," she said picking her stuff up ready to sprint out of the room.

"Are you really gonna chase after that boy." Tiana asked as Charlotte started running towards the door.

"I'm not just chasing a boy I'm chasing my future," she turned around to say right before she ran out of the room. _He has the same class Arista which is on the other side of the school down a floor so if I cut through the library's east door and go down those stairs to avoid the crowds and cut him off right before he gets into class. _Charlotte ran faster than she ever thought she could run. _I am not gonna give up on this one. _She blew past a couple people on the stairs and set someone's papers flying but she didn't have time to stop all she could keep thinking was run, run, run, and run faster. It's a miracle she didn't trip in her 5 inch heels. She finally made it right before he got there she leaned over and caught her breath.

"Charlotte?" she whipped her head and put a hand on her hip and leaned on the wall.

"Well hello Naveen I didn't know you had this class. I was just on my way down the hall," she tired acting causally as she huffed puffed.

"Yeah, you look like you've been running. Are you okay?"

"Oh no a lady doesn't run, but I wanted to ask you something before you ran off in homeroom."

"What did you want to ask me?" he asked again confused by what she was talking about.

"Well I wanted to know if you would like to have lunch together. Today, off campus, with me." She smiled finally catching her breath. "What do you say?"

"Sure why not I'll meet you at the steps in front of school at lunch," he gave a dashing smile.

"Okay great we have plans then," Charlotte waited for him to enter the classroom before jumping up squealing.

* * *

"Wait so are you really gonna go out with Charlotte?" Meg spit out the girls name like poison.

"We're just going to have lunch. Why not she seems like a nice girl," Naveen said jotting down some notes Mrs. Maleficent was reading out.

"Uh huh and since when do you date nice girls?" Esmeralda pointed a finger at him. She was just as suspicious as Meg.

"And since when has Charlotte been nice." Meg said copying down the notes from Naveen.

"Why is it that you do not like her?" Naveen asked listening to everyone at the same.

"You don't need to know," Meg said turning back. "Maybe I just don't like her."

"Well I'm going to lunch with her I don't see a problem with that." Naveen didn't seem too convinced about it either. But when the bell rang he got up and left to find Charlotte in the parking lot. He took his time before going outside thinking she would do the same. But when he finally went outside he was surprised to see her already standing there waiting for him.

"So where do you wanna go?" Naveen asked as they walked towards his car. "I know this place that has some of the best pasta-"

"Uh-huh, my daddy owns a restaurant a couple of minutes away, the best Crawfish Etouffee you'll eva have." Charlotte might be a prim and proper southern bell but she loved her southern style food.

"Okay then I have never tried that," he said slightly confused, "is it any good?"

"Oh just trust me babe you'll love it," she held his arm as they walked and when they got to the car Naveen opened the door. Charlotte was already impressed. The drive was filled mostly by Charlotte's endless chatter box. Naveen was shocked at how fast she could talk. That and her thick accent made it almost impossible for him to understand. "Right up here," she said pointing.

They walked in and were immediately greeted by the staff. Naveen liked the inside it was filled with loud festive music and everyone seemed so warm and welcoming. A waitress walked them over their table and Naveen took it all in. He listened to the band and admired the ukulele player the most. They talked (again mostly Charlotte) a bit before there food came. It was an overall good lunch.

"So you have a …I don't know date for homecoming?"

"No I was just gonna go with a couple friends," He said eating his food.

"Well why don't you go with me?" Charlotte batted her eyes.

"Like as my date?" Naveen asked her.

"Oh I'm so flattered I would love to go to homecoming with Naveen."

"Oh okay then," he wasn't to upset she had just tricked him.

"Well we only have 7 minutes till lunch ends. Let's go," Charlotte said picking up her purse.

* * *

**A/N: I am accepting votes from guest. So keep voting for Charlotte, Aurora, Jasmine, or Rapunzel. Please review I would like to hear what you think and any suggestions.**


	20. Oh god why

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"GO!" the second Phillip started the stop watch Ariel dove into the pool and swam as fast as she could to the other end of the pool. Phillip ran by as she swam. Ariel had proven to be one of the strongest swimmers on the team. She got to the end of the pool and stuck her head and perched herself on the edge.

"What was my time?"

"27.4 seconds pretty good. Just try shaving off more time next time. Were done for the day, well actually we were down half an hour ago." She sighed she wasn't particularly happy with her time but she knew she was getting better. "You really are getting better soon you're gonna be just as good as Aquata."

"Oh okay, can I do just one more lap," she asked hopefully.

"You already did enough today you gotta rest up. I got lock up the pool now."

She reluctantly got out of the pool and went to the locker room. She took a quick shower and got dressed in her purple hoodie and black shorts. She didn't have much time so she put her hair up in a sloppy bun and walked out with her gym bag. She really loved swim but being compared to Aquata all the time was getting annoying. She just wanted to go home now. Her phone started vibrating and she searched for it in her bag before looking at it.

**From: Arista**

**Hey I'm gonna have to stay longer to study for my test tomorrow so just catch a ride from someone else would ya :)**

**5:12 pm, September 24**

_Who does she think I know that has a car? _She sat on the steps she would have to wait a couple hours before she got a ride home. She wished she wasn't wearing shorts it was pretty cold. She pulled her knees in close since she didn't like going back inside. She called just about everyone in her phone that had a car. Her father was at work, her mom didn't pick up, and all her sisters had gone back Andalasia Saturday morning. Andrina had gone out with her friends somewhere.

"Yeah everyone's in there studying like crazy," she heard a voice behind her. She turned around to see Eric and Phillip.

"Ugh that reminds me I gotta go study too. Mrs. Maleficent's class is gonna kill me," Phillip groaned as the two walked down the steps and saw the miserable looking girl. "Hey Ariel didn't you already go home."

She sat up a little nervous seeing Eric there even though they had been talking a lot more lately, "Umm, Arista drives me home but she has to stay longer today so she can study in the library."

"Sorry I would have given you a ride but now I got go study," he said.

"It's fine I'll just wait here."

"Hey I don't need to study I don't mind giving you a ride," Eric said.

_Be cool don't freak out. _"That would be great!" She stood up a little too fast and answered to energetically. _Moron, _she mentally face palmed. "I mean thanks."

"Alright then. See ya Phillip, good luck with studying."

"Bye Phillip see you at practice tomorrow." Ariel called over her shoulder as she followed Eric to his car.

"So where do you live," he asked as she got into his car. She was so happy when he turned the heater on.

"At the end of 3rd Ave in Atlantis," She said buckling up. She thought of something to say so it wouldn't be awkward. "You have a really nice car."

"Thanks," he said there was nothing much to say after that.

_That clearly did not work think, think. _"So are you going to the seniors college weekend trip," it was the first thing that came to her.

"Yeah I'm pretty excited about it, I haven't really thought of what school I'm going to so hopefully I can decide this weekend. I know I want to go to school close by and all six schools in Andalasia are great."

"Yeah I know all four of my oldest sisters go to school there."

"Wait I thought Aquata, Arista, and Andrina were your sisters? You have more." He asked confused.

"Yup, Attina, Alana, and Adela, were all a year apart."

"Cool, I always wanted siblings, I'm an only child."

"That's what every only child says, that's was what Attina said and then Alana came along. Trust me you don't want six older sisters," she laughed.

"I guess you're right. But having a big family has to have some perks right?"

"Yeah I guess so I always had a big sister there when I got picked on when I was little, I never got scared, but I think I could go without all the yelling. Aquata's actually the one that got me into competitive swimming. Do you do any sports?"

"Yeah I play basketball so once football season ends I might join the team again. I really like playing but it can get in the way of school. I'm trying to get good grades this year."

"Yeah I didn't do too well freshmen year. Turn right here." Ariel got a little sad as he approached her house. "Well thanks for the ride."

"No problem, see you around."

"Yeah see you around," she said turning to run up the drive-way. She turned around to see him waiting a little bit before driving off.

* * *

Walt Disney High School was just one huge rectangular building and gymnasium department that held the school pool, two gyms and a smaller gym, and the weight room that sat on the left of the school. The football/track and tennis field were in the back of the school, the courtyard being the divide. During baseball and soccer season they would have to rent the town's local fields. The Cafeteria sat on the right of the school. Along with the massive athletics department the school's library was one of the best in state. It was in the middle of the school and sprouted all the way up the third floor. The first two floors were strictly books with a couple of long tables to study and a couple of nooks people preferred. But the third floor was the smallest but the best. It seemed like it was reserved to the seniors which was okay since the senior class was the smallest of them all. It was the only floor with a couple of computers and best Wi-Fi signal. All the chairs had wheels and were more comfy. It also had a nice sky light that people just loved. Today just about every senior was in there. Mrs. Maleficent had announced she was giving a test tomorrow that would count for a lot. A lot of people had skipped practice and went straight to the library when the bell rang. Even Flynn had shown up. Not that he actually studied for more than 5 minutes.

"Pocahontas what did you choose for question 17?" Nakoma asked her.

".B, but I'm not really sure. Check the textbook."

"Ugh I don't want to. I don't even want to be here."

"Well then you should have been listening in class."

"You listened in class and you're here."

"Because I'm trying to get A+ on this test, I really want a 4.0 this year."

"Nerd," she said with a bored look on her face. "I can't believe I'm saying this but I think Flynn has the right idea." Pocahontas looked up from her notes and saw Flynn with his head on the table out cold.

"I'm sure he has it all figured out. But I do wanna take break," she said putting her pencil down leaning back. "So are you going to homecoming with us this Friday? Milo, Kida, John, and I are gonna go get dinner first."

"You mean do I wanna come and be the fifth wheel? No thanks."

"You're not gonna be a fifth wheel, Thomas is gonna come along to," she said.

"Fine but if you guys get all gushy and romantic I'm out."

"Don't worry about it. You know I'm not one for PDA. I can't speak for Kida though."

"Yeah I'm pretty much prepared for that. How is it that a girl like her would go for guy like him?"

"Nakoma, that's so mean," Pocahontas said stretching her long legs. "You know looks aren't everything." Nakoma just gave her raised eyebrow and the burst out laughing.

"Says the girl with the beefcake boyfriend, if looks don't matter how come you didn't date John Smith when he had his headgear back in middle school?"

"Oh my god, he did have head headgear didn't he. Did we all go through our awkward stage at once," she glanced around the room of seniors. She remembered Hercules being scrawny and extremely clumsy before he joined football, Cinderella hadn't grown into her cheek bones, she vaguely remembered Phillip having blonde hair, and Aurora and Eric had been the most awkward unattractive middle schoolers. "We were all such freaks."

"Including yourself, remember your short hair."

"Oh god why," she laughed remembering her pixie cut in 6th grade. "Thank god it grew out pretty fast."

"We have to go through our middle school yearbook it would be hilarious," she said laughing.

* * *

Belle was walking around stocking shelves in the children's section. She glanced at her watch _7:29._ She had only half an hour before she got to go home. The bookstore was pretty much empty at this point. It was a shock she still had a job considering no one had bought anything in a long time. It was more like a daycare, just a place for mothers to drop their kids off at while they went about shopping in the mall. Luckily everyone had cleared out and she was just going about cleaning up. She was tired and wanted to sleep. She hated this job but she needed the money. She was saving up for college. She barely made any money as it is but anything helped. She walked around making sure nobody was still inside. She came across one person in the literature section. She walked over to ask them to leave but as she approached him she saw that is was the boy from French class.

"Excuse me we're about to close up," she said politely.

"I just need to buy this," he said gruffly shoving a book in her direction. She was used to it she always had rude people come in to the store. At least he was buying something.

"Sure I'll ring you up," she said taking the book and moving to the front register. He was rather quiet to begin with so she thought she would cut the whole 'how are you today,' bull crap. "20.19."

He handed her a credit card and she took it carefully. No one really paid with credit cards; she had gotten the job so long ago she forgot how to use them. She tried her best to do what she was supposed to do. She got through it pretty good and he left in a hurry and she started to close up.

_Ugh how can this job be so exhausting? _She took a quick break and looked at the empty store. She knew she would have to straighten up the store before she left. _Might as well get it over with, I really need to get home and make dinner. _Her father worked at the factory late. He also worked on his own projects on the side. He had been on the assembly line for years but he had finally made supervisor. With a little more money coming in she felt better about her low paying job.

She had just locked up the register and was about to pull down the gate when she saw the same guy coming over he looked pretty angry. _Oh no, I must have messed something up._

"Hey is this some kind of joke," he yelled waving his receipt in her face. "You charged me 2,190 dollars!"

"Umm I'm sure that was just a mistake if you just come in I can fix it."

"I know this bookstore doesn't make much money but to actually steal from people!" he screamed at her. She gasped she was no thief, and the people around them were starting tarring.

"I'm not a thief! You are just one rude self-centered spoiled SOB." Belle was a tiny, quiet, little fluffy poodle to most people. But she could turn into a pit-bull just like that. "If you just listen to me you would know it was a simple mistake! If you just come inside-"

"I don't need this," he tossed the book at her but she caught it before it hit her hard. "I'll just take it up with the company," and with that he stormed off. Belle just huffed and slammed the gate.

* * *

**A/N: Keep voting for homecoming queen; just make sure to vote once. Aurora, Charlotte, Jasmine, or Rapunzel.**


	21. Just like when we were freshmen

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"I did horrible," Esmeralda walked out of Mrs. Maleficent's class knowing she had failed her test. She walked over to her locker with Meg and Naveen following behind her. She slammed her locker and leaned against it, "I studied my ass off and it didn't even pay off." Flynn and Phoebus came over from Mr. Porter's chemistry class with Jasmine.

"Hey how hard was Mrs. Maleficent's test?" Phoebus asked.

"Ugh, my mom's gonna kill me," Esmeralda went on.

"Guessing you didn't do so hot?" Flynn asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I might as well drop out right now that's how well I did," Esmeralda said over exaggerating.

Meg didn't want to say anything. She had no real problems with the test. The questions were no doubt hard but after cramming all yesterday she felt pretty good about how she did. She didn't want to make her friend feel bad.

"How about you guys," Phoebus asked her and Naveen,

"Oh…it was pretty hard but I think I did…all right."

"I think I did great I don't wanna brag or anything but I just breezed through it," Naveen said making Esmeralda groan.

"If I fail just one class I'm gonna get kicked off the dance team," Esmeralda moped.

"Ah cheer up I'm sure you couldn't have done that bad," Phoebus said laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I think I spelled my name wrong," Esmeralda said desperately.

"Uh," he stood with his mouth open.

"Don't do that. I was nervous okay."

"Hey we should go to McDonalds," Flynn said. Jasmine smacked him in the chest.

"That's not actually a bad idea," Esmeralda said perking up a little. Just a little bit.

"Alright we'll take my car," Flynn said making everyone else groan. Esmeralda's car was too small, and Phoebus car had been in the shop for a couple of weeks.

They walked out to the mess he called Jessie and smashed into the back seat. The backseat seemed even smaller then last time so Jasmine ended up sitting on Meg. They drive was about 15 minutes and lunch was only an hour.

"Seriously Flynn what the hell is this?" Phoebus said pulling an old soda from under the seat, "when was the last time you cleaned out your car?"

"I don't know, never," he said pulling into the parking lot. They all walked in and got in line to order.

"Hey I don't have any money you mind lending me a 10," Flynn asked Phoebus.

"Again? No way man I covered you last time," he said.

"Ugh I forgot my wallet," Esmeralda said digging in her purse looking for any money.

"I don't even have any money," Meg said opening her wallet.

"Don't worry about it I got you guys," Phoebus smiled at Esmeralda.

"Oh sure you cover her and not your friends," Flynn said getting elbowed by him. He shoved back and they got into another one of their little scuffles that never got that bad. Except the time Flynn gave him black eye and Phoebus broke his wrist.

"Next," the poor sap at the counter said. Phoebus walked up and Meg stuck her tongue out at Flynn.

Hey turned around to Jasmine, "Heeeey, Jas. You'll lend me some money right?"

Jasmine gave her meanest look trying to be firm. He owed her maybe 200 dollars and another 10 was a sign he wasn't gonna pay her back. "…Sure…"she said giving up. "I only have my credit card so just order with me okay."

After they all ordered and sat down. After a while Jasmine and Esmeralda went to go get ketchup. They came back laughing like hyenas. The sat down doubled over while everyone else just looked on like they had gone insane.

"Oh my…god…oh my god…Meg you will…never believe who…is…working here," Esmeralda said taking breaths in between words and laughs.

"Who?" she said picking at her fries.

"Adonis!" Jasmine yelled from across the table. "Trust me you're lucky you guys broke up," she said watching Meg cracking up.

"No way my ex works at McDonalds, I gotta see this," She got up go see and before Esmeralda and Jasmine stood up, "I'm going on my own this is gonna be hilarious."

"Wasn't Adonis gonna go to college this year," Phoebus asked as soon as Meg left.

"I heard he never even graduated last year," Naveen said.

"Good I'm terrible at school but god I don't wanna end up working here," Flynn said eating his big mac.

"Hey do you think we should go know," Jasmine said finishing her milkshake.

"Nah we got a good five minutes before we actually got to leave-"

"Get your stuff we gotta go," Meg said running back to the table.

"What happened," Esmeralda asked as she stood up from the booth.

"I saw Adonis got mad and dumped a milkshake on his head. We have to leave right now." They turned around to see Adonis talking to who they assumed was the manager covered in strawberry milkshake. Flynn burst out laughing and pulled out his phone to take pictures.

"Dammit Flynn let's go," Phoebus said pulling him outside. They weren't exactly 'allowed' at this McDonalds our any McDonalds for that matter; they all had a different reason for not being allowed in here anymore. After a late night party Esmeralda just wanted some fries and a soda and ended up starting a fight in the parking lot, the cops were called, not a pretty scene. Meg had been hit on by the creepy manager and poured a soda down his pants needless to say she was not welcomed. Naveen may or may not have caused an accidental riot, he walked in with girl saw a prettier one and mayhem ensued, coincidently it was the same night he lost his virginity to some college girl. Flynn and Phoebus had been notorious for pranking the drive-through staff. But what set it all off was probably when they TP'ed and egged the place on Halloween last year. Even innocent little Jasmine was banned, she might be a nice and sweet girl who likes to flirt but treat her like a piece of property and you're getting a kick in the groin.

"Flynn Where's your car?" Jasmine said walking out. There were only two other cars in the parking lot so it was easy to see his car was not there.

"I don't know," he said panicking, "I parked it over there," he pointed at an empty space.

"In front of the fire hydrant you moron," Meg yelled at him.

"Oops. He he guess we gotta walk now, hey great way to work off that food we just eat," he said awkwardly.

* * *

Alice looked on as Eilonwy caught Tinker Bell and set her down. The cheer team had finally broken up into flier groups Eilonwy and Rapunzel were Tinker Bell's base. The team was really coming together. Aurora, Charlotte, Giselle, and Tinker Bell were all fliers. Alice was waiting with Wendy for Eilonwy to finish up practice so they could go out for pizza. It was the first time Alice was gonna go out with her friends this year. Alice really was feeling better about being in school. Yes, is wasn't her favorite thing but she was gonna give it a shot she was even going to homecoming this Friday. They had gone to the mall Sunday to pick out dresses.

"Do you think Peter will ask me to dance with him at homecoming?" Wendy whispered to her so no one could here.

"Maybe you guys sure have been getting closer lately," Alice said trying to be neutral on the subject. Peter didn't seem like the kind of boy Wendy would crush on.

"Maybe just maybe," Wendy said excited she was clearly head over heels about him. "Hey you should come with us to Charlotte's after party, she invited Eilonwy and told her she could bring us if we wanted to go?"

"Didn't you get into so much trouble last time you went to a party?" Alice recounted when Wendy had been brutally punished for the first time ever when she had arrived home at 1 a.m.

"Yeah but we have a plan I'm telling my parents I'm going to sleep over at Eilonwy's house and she's telling her parents she's staying at my house."

"That happens in every single movie and never works, one phone call and it all over," she said laughing.

"You'll see it'll work."

"Then were are you gonna go after the party," she raised an eyebrow, Wendy opened her mouth to speak but realized the hole in her plans.

"I didn't think about that." She thought for minute while the cheer team ended its practice.

The two chatted a while before Eilonwy came out from the locker room.

"Hey you guys you ready to go," Eilonwy said, climbing up the small bleachers littered with other people's friends.

"Hey Alice!" Aurora said from the bottom waving.

"Hi," she said not as loud but returning a small wave as well. Aurora was one of the few seniors who was still talking to her mentee, surprisingly enough Flynn Ryder was the other.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked as they passed her on the way down from the bleachers.

"Were just gonna get some pizza," Alice said. She used to think Aurora was just some dizzy blonde but know she just saw the good part of her. She saw the other two girls behind her were Snow White and Cinderella.

"Oh sounds like fun were gonna go buy homecoming dresses."

"Really we bought ours Sunday," Alice said. It was odd having a conversation with Aurora it was like talking to Miss America...or the lady at car shows.

"So you're going to homecoming that's great," Aurora jumped little.

"Yeah," Alice said smiling. "Well maybe we'll see you there."

"Maybe, see ya around, see you tomorrow Eilonwy.

* * *

"How about this one," Snow White said pulling a yellow dress off the rack.

"Cute but I still think the red one is better," Aurora said with an armful of pink and blue dresses. They were glancing over homecoming dresses in the store while Cinderella was in the dressing room.

"Hey Aurora I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it but why do you like those freshmen girls so much?"

"Because, they remind me of us three," she beamed, "just like when we were freshmen."

"Huh I guess you're kind of right." Snow White said remembering her days as a freshman. God she was such a spazz.

"How about this one," Cinderella walked out in a short pink dress and big bow on the waist.

"Oh sweetheart pink really isn't your color," Snow said looking at the dress.

"If you think about it to Wendy and Cindy are just the same, quiet and not one to be crazy and spontaneous unless called for."

"Hey," Cinderella walked back into the dressing room.

"I think I'm gonna try these," Aurora motioned to her 5 pink and blue dresses.

"I think I'm just gonna get this red one."

"And Eilonwy is just like you Snow," Aurora went back to her previous statement.

"Really and how is that?"

"Because when we were freshmen you were the one who was always dragging us new places and making us sneak out and break curfew. How does this look," she asked walking out in a tight blue dress.

"And know that person is you," she giggled, "that dress is pretty hookier. Sort of looks like your gonna go hang around a corner not homecoming."

"Yeah but that's what makes me and Alice just the same."

"Aurora you and Alice are nothing alike."

"Really when I was a freshman I hated high school. I hated all the new people I hated being a stranger and I hated having to come here every day. But I ended up loving it by the end of freshman year, and so will Alice. I think I'm gonna take this one," she walked out in a short pink dress ha swished when she twirled.

"Looks nice, Cindy are you almost out."

"Yeah what do you think," she stepped out in a beautiful short powder blue dress covered in lace and open back.

"Wow, it really is pretty Cindy."

"Really it is I'm sure _someone _is gonna love it especially," Snow White said hinting about Charles liking her.

"I hope so," she said blushing a little.

* * *

**A/N: Nothing very eventful just a chapter to fill in the time before the homecoming chapter. Vote for Charlotte, Aurora, Jasmine, and Rapunzel.**


	22. Promise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Aww that's so cute he gave you a ride home. Why did it take so long to tell me?" Attina said.

"It was just yesterday." Ariel was sitting on her bed in her pajamas wrapped up in her blanket. Swim practice ran a little late, she came home and eat dinner, and just finished her homework. Now she was video chatting with her sister on her iPad. "He is really cute though," she giggled.

"Ahh looks like my baby sister is growing up," she said teasing her.

"Yeah so you can stop calling me a baby," she giggled. Other than her friends Attina was the only other person she had told about Eric. She couldn't go to her other sisters. Alana wouldn't understand she was more into parties then boyfriends at the moment. She had thought about asking Adella since she had plenty of boyfriends but Ariel remembered Adella relationship's lasted a month tops. She hadn't even been able to talk to Aquata yet which made her a little sad. Arista and Andrina knew Eric which was a seemingly a good idea but they gave her advice on boys once when she was 13 and it wasn't exactly the best. "Enough about me and my non-existent love life tell me about yours. How is going to college and planning a wedding at the same time going?"

"You know it's actually harder then everyone says it is," she said sarcastically. "I'm basically doing the whole thing on my own. I'm sending pictures to mom every 5 seconds. So far we have a venue, color scheme and flowers so it could go better."

"Don't forget six bridesmaids," she smiled at her sister on the screen.

"That is if you don't all drive me insane by the time we reach the alter. We might just elope to escape all the madness."

"Just wait in till he comes to meet the family this weekend, he might just book it then and there. You guys are still coming this Sunday right?"

"Yup and maybe you can bring your own 'guest' to dinner. I'm sure the family would love to meet the boy who is giving you rides home."

"Let's not give dad a heart attack now," she said giving it some thought. She would love to invite Eric over for dinner but with her whole family. The idea was almost insane if not completely. _Maybe I can invite him. We are friends after all_. "Is Christian there?"

"Yeah he's sleeping right now." Even though her parents hadn't met Attina's boyfriend Ariel had. She was there when Attina had first met him. Attina was 18 and a senior, Ariel was 12 and in middle school. Attina was forced to drag her along to the mall with her and her friends and they were in a furniture store for some reason when Ariel accidentally broke a glass table. Attina took the blame and even offered to help clean it up. The store's owner son helped her and presto their paths crossed. Ariel often video chatted with the two when she didn't feel like talking to +anyone at home.

"Well tell him I said hi, I'm gonna go to bed early tonight."

"Good night Love ya."

"Love yeah talk to you tomorrow," she said ending the chat.

She lay in bed and thought about what Attina had said. _There was no way our first date is gonna be him meeting my family. Even though he went to school with pretty much all my sisters it would be waaay to awkward. But I have to promise to myself right now that I'm gonna talk to him even more._

* * *

Mulan was waiting in the front of the school for her mother to pick her up after another late practice. It was already a little dark. She was sitting on the steps trying not to cry. It seemed like everyone on the team was getting better but her. Every muscle in her body was extremely sore. People on the team weren't exactly accepting her onto the team either. Particularly Gaston he thought that the only girls who should be near the team were cheerleaders. Shang told her today if she wasn't gonna be playing in the first game. She wasn't the only one but it still hurt. It also didn't help that Hercules was taking time of training for the wrestling team to rejoin the football team. If she didn't shape up she would surely be the first to get kicked off the team. She stood up when she saw her mother's car pull up. She hobbled over her knees still weak from all the running they had down. She was shocked when she didn't see her mom in the driver's seat.

"Mulan get in the car we have to get home before the tea starts brewing. I left the kettle on the stove."

"Grandma, where's my mom I thought she was picking me up today," she said worried.

"She had to run some errands she wanted you to take the bus but I told her I could pick you up."

"Grandma you got your license revoked five years ago, you're not supposed to be driving," she recalled the time her grandmother had destroyed their neighbor's fence and took at their mailbox. That was not the best Christmas.

"Oh phooey get in car I can drive perfectly fine," Mulan stood there for a while before getting in the car.

_Maybe this won't be too bad; _her grandmother sped out of the parking lot faster than most of the students. _I was wrong. _The drive was terrifying. Her grandmother wove in and out of lanes, drove faster than anyone else, and honked her horn unnecessarily.

"Grandma you just ran a stop sign!"

"No I didn't! You know Mulan you might be sitting beside me but you are such a backseat driver," she said stopping at red traffic light. Mulan took a sigh of release. The last time she had been this scared in a car was when Arista drove them home from school. She was more than relieved when they pulled into their drive way.

"Thanks for the ride grandma…I guess."

"Oh your welcome maybe I should pick you up every day."

"NO!...I mean no thank you…I don't wanna burden you," Mulan said grabbing her stuff and walking into her house. She kicked off her shoes and through her jacket on the hook.

"Mulan are you okay," her mother almost ran out of the kitchen.

"Why wouldn't she be," her grandmother walked in right after her.

"Grandma Fa you know you not supposed to be driving."

"Oh you're just over reacting, says who," she said grabbing the teapot from the stove and pouring herself a cup.

"The state, you got your license revoked," Mulan's father said to his mother as she sat across from him at the table.

"I'm a great driver right Mulan?"

"Umm, yes one of the best," she said still shaken. "Just a little…dangerous," she whispered the last part.

"Not as dangerous as playing football I'm sure," her mother mumbled to herself.

Mulan looked down at her tea cup as she sat down. "Playing football is not dangerous," she said already upset it didn't help her mother was still hammering the issue.

"Mulan you can't be serious. I can't believe you are still on that team. I thought I told you to quit," her mother said sitting down.

"Mom I'm not gonna quit! I already told you I'm gonna play no matter what you think."

"Don't raise your voice to your mother," her father scolded her. "You should listen to her. Playing football is a dangerous sport for a girl to play."

"You don't understand this is something I want to do, so why can't you just support me," she said standing up.

She ran up to her room and slammed her door. She fell onto her bed and grabbed her stuffed dragon and looked up at her ceiling. _When did it get this bad? I'm trying my hardest and it still isn't enough. _She sat up suddenly angry with herself. _No, I'm not trying my hardest. If I were trying my hardest I would be playing in this week's game. No. I'm going to play in this week's game. Stop feeling sorry for yourself. The pity party is over, now it's time to work. I'm gonna push myself harder than I ever had._

"Mulan," a knock came from her door, "Can I come in, I to need to talk to you."

"Come in dad." She really didn't feel like getting yelled.

"Mulan please don't be upset," he said walking in and sitting down on the bed. "I know you aren't happy with me and your mother but we are just trying to keep you safe."

Mulan didn't look at him but after hearing him she sighed and turned to him, "I know but you don't understand this is something I want and I just want you guys to support me."

"I want to support you but this is something that I do not condone…I can't stop you from doing it and I won't try. But I will not accept it," he stood up and gave her a kiss on the forehead. "Good night."

"Good night dad," she said flopping back down on her bed. _The pity party is over._

* * *

Belle climbed up the stairs to her apartment. It was rather hard to do when she had to carry her bike. She had gone back to riding it everywhere. Jane was nice to offer her a ride but she lived to far to pick her up every morning and this way she didn't have to wait for the bus after school to get to work. It had been another rough day. Some soccer mom had torn her head off after she asked her 'precious little angel' to stop throwing the books at other costumers (that actually bought something.) Not to mention the man who came in trying to return a book he bought somewhere else and then blamed her. But the worst part happened when she closed up the shop. The manager had confronted her about the mistake she made on the boys receipt yesterday, She learned his name was Adam. Not only did he go to her school but he was the boy she sat next to in French class. She got fired. For a stupid mistake she could have fixed but he wouldn't let her. After the long day she was just glad to come home to her little apartment. Her dad didn't come home in till 10 o'clock so she had an hour and a half to make dinner.

She went into her little room, if that's what you called it. She had her desk, an old arm chair she got from her neighbor, and a rather large window seat she slid her mattress on to make room for her book shelves her father had made her a couple years ago, that covered the walls of her little room. She got most of her books at second hand shops and a lot of them came from the local library that closed down. She laid on her bed and looked out the window. _If I don't find a job I'm screwed. There's no way I'm gonna find one soon anyways._

"Belle! I'm home early," She heard her father come in. She walked out to the kitchen.

"Oh hello papa, I didn't know you were getting off early tonight."

"Well neither did I but productivity is going through the roof. Everyone got off early today. You know the boss said he might even give me a raise isn't that great news."

"Yeah…actually I have some not so good news. I lost my job today."

"Oh that's terrible what could you have done wrong," he asked concerned. She was clearly upset.

"I made a mistake and over charged someone by accident," she said trying not to cry. She was the strong one in the family. or at least she tried to be.

"Oh that's horrible. You know don't worry you're a hard worker you'll find something else. Or maybe you won't even have to. If I get another raise you might be able to take some time off from work."

"I don't know I'm gonna see if I can still get another job. College isn't cheap after all."

"Hey don't worry once I get my new invention working we're not gonna have any money troubles," he said making her smile. She had complete trust in her father.

* * *

**A/N: As request more Ariel, Mulan, and Belle. Feel free to request who you want to see more of. I know I might skimp on some characters but that is only because I get tangled in all of them. So just ask and I will work it into the stories.**


	23. We?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

The week had gone by pretty fast. It was already Friday and the night of the big homecoming dance. School had just ended and just about every single girl was out of class and in the parking lot in no less than five minutes. Homecoming was like a parade of girls in short dresses and spike heels. Perfection took a lifetime. But somehow teenage girls could fit it all into a couple hours. The dance didn't start till 9 and went on in till midnight. Ariel had taken the advantage of everyone rushing out to take her time and enjoyed not getting trampled opening her locker.

"So my mom's picking me up. She needs me to help her run some errands," Rapunzel said standing next to her. "I know we were going to my house right after to get ready but if you want we can still drop you off."

"Nah, its fine I'm sure I can catch a ride from Arista," she slammed her locker and the two girls walked out.

"Or you could just get another ride from Eric," Rapunzel nudged her making her blush. Ariel had been getting rides home from Eric the whole week. She always came up with an excuse that she missed the bus (she didn't take the bus) or her mother forgot to pick her up (her mother didn't even know how to drive.) They stepped out onto the schools main entrance and their arms immediately flew above their heads on instinct to protect their hair from the drizzly rain. Ariel was the most unorganized person so of course she didn't have an umbrella.

"Okay so just text me when you get home and I'll come over."

"Okay see you later-eek," the rain really started pouring and she ran over to her mother's waiting car before her perfectly straight hair frizzed. "Bye," she waved getting into the passenger seat. Ariel waved back and smiled.

Ariel had to find Arista fast before she left. She turned around and ran straight into some girl with dark hair and violet eyes making her drop her stuff. Ariel quickly picked up the textbooks that fell. She was about to apologize when the girl raged at her.

"Watch it freshmen!" She yelled rudely enough for a couple people to turn their heads and stare. She looked at the books in Ariel's hands in disgust before snatching them from her hands and stomping off. "Thanks for running them. Watch where you're going next time," she shouted over her shoulder before Ariel even got a word in.

"Looks like you meet Vanessa," she turned to a familiar voice and smiled. "Don't worry she doesn't bite."

"Hi Eric," she said standing there thinking of something to say. Eric was holding his umbrella with a crooked smile. _Oh my god he is so cute._

"Umm…you wanna get under the umbrella you're kind of getting soaked," he said stepping in a little closer so she could get out of the rain that was really coming down now.

"Oh thanks I really don't mind rain to much," she said edging in just a bit closer. _Oh my god, were just inches apart._

"Sooo let me guess you sisters ditched you and you need a ride home."

"…Yeah…if you don't mind driving me again," she said looking at her feet.

"Sure," he said as they started walking towards his car. "Hey you wanna grab something to eat. I'm missed lunch and I'm starving."

_Did he just ask me out on a date? Don't. Flip. Out. _"Sure sounds great," she said cool as a cucumber. _Yes. _She got in the car and tried not to bounce. She was getting nervous and she was kind of jittery. They pulled up to the town's diner Roy's and Ariel had to stop herself from jumping out of the car.

They walked in and Ariel couldn't help but wonder if people around them thought they were a couple. They were seated at a booth and Ariel knew she had to pull her smile back a little or he would think she was some crazy girl. They ordered their food and an awkward silence occurred for a second before Ariel said anything.

"Thanks for the ride again," Ariel said breaking the silence. "My sisters take a really long time to get ready so they pretty much left as soon as they could."

"Yeah people really freak over this dance. I heard Charlotte's throwing a huge after party."

"Rapunzel invited me to go with her. It's a huge deal."

"To be honest I'm more into the football game. So are you going to homecoming?"

"Uh-huh…what about you are you going?" She swirled her straw in her glass of water trying to be casual.

"Yeah me and a couple of friends are going. We're going to go out to eat before the dance. You should come Arista and Andrina are gonna be there."

"They told me they were gonna go to dinner with their friends. They asked me to go with them but since I don't know anybody I said no. I'm gonna go with my friends anyway," she said still swirling her straw in her water.

"Well you know me don't you," Ariel looked up and they stared at each other for a moment. "And I'm sure you can bring your friends too," he said a little embarrassed. Luckily for him their food came and they started eating. The subject changed and they started talking about basketball and other sports. Ariel was quite the sports fan believe it or not.

"I LOVE beach volleyball," she said. She was definitely getting more comfortable around him.

"Are you kidding me that's so hard," Eric was loosening up too and she could tell he was flirting back a little. "You should try playing soccer in the sand waaay harder."

She giggled as she watched him talk, "well I guess I'm just gonna have to try it when we go to the beach again."

"We?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Again?"

"I meant me and my family," she was trying not to laugh while she sipped the rest of her water.

"Oh…probably best I would beat you," he joked trying to lessen the awkwardness. "So you wanna go now."

"Sure, here let me just give you some money-"

"No it's fine I'll pay," he said standing up.

Ariel just smiled. _It was a date, yay. _They walked out together still joking and talking. The drive was fun Ariel messed with the radio making herself comfortable. She wasn't really shy or embarrassed that she even started singing a little. Once he pulled up to her house Ariel gathered her stuff and thanked him again. She got out and leaned down to the open window.

"Hey Eric is me and my friends coming with you guys out before homecoming still an offer?"

"Yeah…" he said grinning.

"Well then I'll see you there. Later," she said walking away waving over her shoulder trying to be as cool and nonchalant like she saw Arista and Adella do.

"That's great. See you later," he called to her.

Ariel pulled her keys out and turned around to see Eric still parked waiting for her to get inside safely. She opened the door and ran up to her room. She dumped her backpack on the floor no time to search carefully and picked up her phone. She dialed Rapunzel's number and waited anxiously as it rang.

"Hey Ariel," a voiced chirped on the other line.

"Hey Rapunzel change of plans come over to my house to get ready as soon as you get home. Major breakthrough I'll tell you when you get here. Call Mulan and Giselle and tell them to come over bye."

* * *

"Oh Tia that dress just looks absolutely stunning on you, blue is a pretty color on you," Charlotte said as she glanced over at her friend who emerged from the bathroom.

"Thanks for lending me a dress. I'm surprised you have anything in your closet that isn't a shade of pink."

"My momma bought it for me a couple weeks ago in France. There was never an occasion I could wear it. Here try these," she said holding up a pair of strappy heels. "Oh Tia I'm so glad you're coming out tonight. You really haven't been living a senior's life."

Tiana wasn't really excited for the dance but as student body vice-president and one of the people had helped planned it she had to go.

"That's because we have different definitions of a senior's life," she said slipping on the shoes and stumbling as she tried getting up.

"Yeah I'm living like a regular teenage high school senior and you're living like an 80 year old senior citizen. You got to let go and live a lot more. You're gonna regret it eventually."

"I'm not gonna regret missing a couple parties when I graduate at the top of my class in college and get to enter the real world debt free."

"I'm so sure. So did you get a date?" Tiana gave her one of the most 'reallynow?' Types of looks. "Okay that was a silly question."

"So you and Naveen-"

"Oh I know," she said squealing gleefully, "You know I think he might ask me out. I can't wait to be his girlfriend I got a couple things I wanna change about him."

"I thought he was perfect," Tiana said trying to walk straight.

"Well _he_ is but his friends are most certainly are not," she said waving a mascara wand at her.

"So you're gonna change his friends isn't that crossing a line?" she asked skeptically.

"Not so much change as get rid of. Esmeralda and Jasmine are _gorgeous._ A boy does not need gorgeous looking girls as friends when he has I don't think Meg likes me very much," She started to tease her hair. "Ugh my hair is not cooperating with me tonight."

"So I'm just gonna leave now I gotta make sure the DJ gets there and is all set up. Good luck you're your hair and Naveen," she said smiling as she grabbed her purse.

"Honey I don't need luck," she said grabbing another comb. "See ya there."

* * *

"I'm really having second thoughts about going to this thing," John said stopping his car in the restaurant parking lot.

"Well you can't just change your mind now. You promised to take me and I promised to stop asking," she said smiling.

"Totally worth it," he joked making her playfully slap him. "I'm kidding let's get this over with," he said kissing her.

"There are other people in the car," Nakoma said from the backseat.

"Yeah you don't have to remind us we're single," Thomas said getting out. They had hitched a ride with John and Pocahontas because why not, Thomas had no car and Nakoma didn't want to drive by herself.

"I'm sure I can make you change your mind about coming with me tonight later," she whispered in his ear before they walked into the restaurant. John Smith wouldn't say but he was suddenly up for homecoming.

* * *

**A/N: I was originally can write a chapter about everyone getting ready but the words just poured out and I wrote in The Ariel/Eric part which I really enjoyed so I hope you all liked it.**


	24. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

Homecoming started at 9 but no one really showed up in till 9:30. No one wanted to be the first one there. By then the rain was really pouring down. Girls were sprinting out of cars with coats thrown over their head. A couple of them slipped from the huge heels but the more graceful ones just pranced over them. The gym had been transformed and looked great.

"Funny how a ton of balloons and dimmed lights make the whole place look different," Aurora said to Cinderella. Ferdinand had stolen away Snow White so it was just them. They had come with a couple of their friends but everyone sort of went in their own direction.

"It looks really nice to me," she said quietly. Cinderella really looked stunning she was wearing the powder blue lace dress she had found at the store but with her hair swept up and sparkly heels she was even more beautiful. She was most definitely trying to impress Charles.

"Yeah the dance committee did a great job decorating," She said as they walked around a bit. It wasn't long before they saw Charles. "Cindy look now's your chance he's by himself go talk to him," Aurora said nudging her.

"What, no I can't just walk up to him what am I gonna say?"

"I don't know make a joke, ask him how he's doing, bat your eyes at him get flirty just do something before you lose this shot," Aurora and everyone else in their circle of friends were slightly annoyed that the two clearly liked each other but wouldn't do anything about it. They were both just to shy and Aurora didn't know how to approach that.

"I don't know…maybe in a little while," she was stalling.

"Fine with me," she said nonchalantly, "I'm not gonna push you into anything you're not ready for," she said a little bit sarcastically. "Looks like Drizella's going in for the kill," she said bluntly while she stared at Drizella who was checking her makeup and patting her hair. "One shot take it from her. You know you want to," she said placing her hands on her shoulders firmly being dead serious as if prepping a prize fighter for his championship.

"Are you sure this isn't gonna backfire," she asked a little nervous.

"No but go for it anyway," she said giving her a tiny shove. Aurora just stood there trying to read their lips from across the room and smiling to herself.

"What are you doing?"

"Eek," she squeaked startled by the sudden voice behind her. She whipped around to see her best friend. "Eric! Don't sneak up behind me you weirdo," she said smacking him in the chest. He playfully shoved her laughing.

"You're so obviously spying on Cinderella and Charles but I'm the weirdo."

"Whatever it's what best friends do. Well girls at least."

"I'm sure," he said sitting down on one's of the benches up against the wall. Aurora joined him and they looked over everyone. The freshmen boys were all up against the wall. Aurora thought they were just adorable in there button up shirts and jeans just like the rest of the guys (they didn't hold the same standards the girls did when it came to homecoming appearance). The freshmen girls were all bunched together peaking over people's shoulders in groups scattered just outside the circle they made where people were showing off how good they could dance. A lot of them in their first pair of heels, it was like watching a baby horse walk for the first time.

"Eric do you remember when we were freshmen?"

"Well yeah don't you. Not the best year. Pocahontas brought in the middle school yearbook did you ever remember being so awkward and weird looking because I didn't."

"Yeah it was so much easier back then no one cared what you looked like and no one was too busy to hang out with you over a boyfriend," she said looking over at Cinderella and Charles who seemed to break out of their shells in only one dance. She didn't see Snow and Ferdinand but they were for sure somewhere else probably laughing and having a good time together. "I kinda want to be freshmen again."

"Are you kidding me? We're almost done and you want to go back. You've always been a weird kind of chick Aurora," he laughed. They were the close kind of friends that they could insult each other without getting hurt.

"I don't know too much has changed. It feels nice to go back to those innocent kid days."

* * *

Rapunzel was like a party in a pint sized package. She of course was the first one on the dance floor and got things started. Ariel and Giselle joined but Mulan wasn't much of a dancer and the fact that they got her out was a pretty big deal.

They didn't want to leave her alone so she pulled Mulan up and pulled her out to the dance floor. Mulan was a little awkward and did that side to side shuffle taking as little space as possible while bobbing her head to the music sort of thing that people did when they couldn't dance. Giselle was they kind of girl who moved her arms and shuffled her feet singing along with whatever song was playing while she took pictures to post on Facebook later. Ariel just sort of let loose and did whatever dancing a little too close to other people and bumped into everyone while having a blast none the less she was still better than Mulan. Rapunzel was not that person but she was the person who needed space to dance. She moved her arms and swung her hips in every which way. People backed up just to give her room and soon a circle was made. People jumped in to get shine and show off but Rapunzel was the only who stayed in. She danced and shimmied with whoever jumped in. She was the party starter and nothing got her down.

"This is so fun!" she giggled leaving the circle to dance with her friends in a small group. "We gotta go to parties more!"

"I know," Giselle said clicking the button on her digital camera for a close up on her and Mulan. "You happy we got you out now Mulan."

"Maybe just a little," she said moving more relaxed now.

"Okay hold on hold on group shot," Giselle said getting them to close in as she pointed her camera like a professional Facebook junkie. She snapped the button a million times but ended up deleting over half of them.

"My feet hurt," Rapunzel said a little out of breath from all the dancing.

"Yeah me to," Ariel complained she wasn't used to wearing such high heels and they were her sisters which were a size to small. "I got an idea," she said pulling off her heels.

"Woooo!" Rapunzel shouted following suit and swinging them over her head putting a little bounce in her step. A couple guys were staring at her and looking a little interested. The tons of fun girl was an eye catcher with her big bright green eyes and long blonde hair she had was loose and reaching the back of her knees. They were dancing for a while when she got thirsty and was on her way to the long table of food and drinks. She was stopped by a guy on her way. Rapunzel didn't really mind but was a little surprised guys never showed much interest in her.

"Hey," he said with a toothy charming smile. She saw it was Flynn Ryder and rolled her eyes. She knew his name because he was always in the school gossip and girls just fell for his charm and good looks. "How you doing?" He was also the guy who hit on her at Eric's party…when he was wasted.

"Good," she said bored. She was still holding her shoes. "I'm just gonna get some water," she said walking past him but he followed her.

"Saw you dancing out there pretty good, maybe you can show me some moves," he said clicking his tongue. _Is he kidding me? What a sleaze ball._

"Thanks…and no," she said. She wasn't being her usual friendly self but guys like this wouldn't quit unless you were relentless.

"Hey how come I never seen you around, you new or something," he kept at it he never had a challenge so a first time for everything. "Never meet you before."

"No I'm a sophomore I've been coming here since last year," she said grabbing a cup of water from the table. "And we have meet before but I'm sure you don't remember so just get lost," she turning back around and headed back into the crowd of people leaving Flynn to wonder what just happened.

"Did I just get rejected?" he said aloud to himself dumbfounded still standing there trying to comprehend what had happened.

* * *

"Oh wait let me just take one more okay," Charlotte said holding up her camera in an effort to get a full body shot of her and Naveen with her hand on his chest to try and look candid.

Naveen felt a little uncomfortable he really wanted to dance instead of stand and take a bunch of pictures. "Maybe we can just get someone else to take it."

"Oh great idea let's go find Tiana. I need to talk to her."

They walked around and talked to almost everyone (at least everyone who mattered in Charlotte's eyes) Naveen got bored after a while and wanted to make an excuse to get away for a minute. He looked at the dance floor that was alive and moving. His thought of showing off in front of everyone was interrupted by Charlotte.

"Tia! Oh darling you did a great job organizing this dance. I love what you guys did with the gym. You can't even smell the sweat."

"Thanks it took a whole lot of planning," she said almost tripping over a growing pile of shoes by the refreshments table. "How are you guys doing?"

"Great," Charlotte answered for the booth of them before Naveen could even speak. "That reminds me would you take a picture of us," she said pulling her phone out.

"Sure," she said as Charlotte backed up and tried to redo the pose she planned. She laid one hand on his shoulder on the other on his chest she was on her tip toes and put her foot in the air. Just as she was about to click the button she grabbed Naveen's arm and put it around her waist. "There."

"Thank ya Tia," she said inspecting the picture, "by the way when are they gonna announce homecoming queen," she said giddy with excitement.

"About 45 minutes from the end," Tiana said for the millionth time with a smile. "You're really excited aren't you?"

"More than anything I'm just super excited I really want to win."

Naveen didn't hear the rest of the conversation he looked around in till he saw his friends. "Umm…hey Charlotte do you want something to drink?"

"Sure, can ya get me a-"

"Okay great I'll be right back," he said walking off. He walked over to the refreshments table joining his friends.

"Hey what's wrong with you. I mean besides being Charlotte's date," Meg asked him.

"What there is nothing wrong she just talks to much. I just needed to get away for a second."

"Ha that's hilarious. You should hear what happened to Flynn."

"What happened?"

"He got rejected by the same girl he hit on when he was fully wasted at Eric's party," Phoebus said laughing while Flynn sulked behind them still trying to figure out what happened. "Flynn she rejected you accept it and get over it."

"See that can't be true maybe she was just confused," he said denying it. He never got rejected so he was pretty shocked to say the least. "She must not have heard me," he said lying to himself.

"Naveen," Charlotte came from behind and held onto his arm.

"Charlotte come and meet my friends," he said introducing her to everyone.

"Hello everybody," she said smiling. "Nice to meet you," she said not really meaning it. There was an awkward silence as she took time to eye ball each one of them and vice-versa.

"So Charlotte heard you bullied Naveen into to being your date," Meg finally said breaking the silence.

"Excuse me," she said immediately offended by the accusation.

"Hey let's go dance," Jasmine said trying to defuse the situation.

"Great idea lets go Meg," Esmeralda said pushing her away. "Nice seeing you but were gonna go now. Good luck with homecoming queen," she said a little sarcastic. She didn't like Charlotte much either but she wasn't about to let it ruin her night.

"Naveen what was she talking about," Charlotte said the second they left.

"I'm out," Flynn said walking off.

"Me too," Phoebus said following him.

"Well did you tell them I forced you to be my date?"

"What no-"

"You asked ME," she said pointing to herself, "at the restaurant don't you remember."

"I know, I know, hey why don't we go dance now?" he said in an effort to change the subject.

"You're telling the truth," Charlotte asked a little skeptical.

"Of course I did not tell them anything that did not happen."

"Well maybe you shouldn't tell them anything at all," Charlotte huffed.

"But there my friends why wouldn't I tell them everything?"

"Well you don't have to tell your friends everything. You have me for that," she said reaching up o adjust his tie.

"But I can not tell you the things I say about you," he said feeling his tie pull a little tighter.

* * *

"Everybody If I could have your attention for a minute," Mr. Walt voice came over the speakers as the music died down slowly. "Let me just say it was great to see you all come out and hopefully we can get you all out to the homecoming game tomorrow." The crowd cheered and whooped. "Remember everyone is also invited to come show support for the team at the barbeque tomorrow at 1 o'clock. So let's hear it for the football team." Another cheer came over the crowd and they started chanting. "Okay then let me just hand the mic over to your student body president Phillip who is gonna announce homecoming queen," people started cheering and a couple of the girls squealed when Phillip walked up and grabbed the mic. He looked very handsome in his button up shirt with rolled up sleeves and loosely tied tie hanging from his neck.

"Alright everyone let's get to it can I get a drum roll please," he said dashingly. He paused for everyone to stomp on the floor to mimic a drum roll while he opened the little envelope. "and….the homecoming is…"

Aurora was happily humming she didn't care if she won or not but it would be fun to go up and wear the little crown. Charlotte was shaking and over excited hoping for her name to be called she had her iron grip on Naveen's hand she always did when she got super excited or nervous or any combination of overwhelming emotion Jasmine wouldn't say it but she kind of wanted to be queen, of course she would act like it was no big deal but still. Rapunzel knew she didn't have a shot cause she was a sophomore but she would be happy regardless who won.

"…Aurora Ackerman," he said being handed a little rhinestone tiara to present her with. Aurora smiled and walked around the crowd to step up on the small stage. People cheered happily as she smiled like she did last year when she won. It wasn't much of surprise she was homecoming queen. She was head cheerleader, pretty, popular, and sweet to just about everyone. Phillip placed the tiara on her head and she smiled at him as well.

Jasmine clapped politely and put on a smile as Esmeralda gave her a consoling hug. Charlotte huffed and puffed before rushing off to the bathroom Tiana trailing her. Rapunzel took the loss the best by cheering from the middle of the crowd.

The music resumed and Phillip was walking down the steps with Aurora behind him. "Congratulations," he said looking at her pull at the tiara.

"Thanks. You wanna go dance," she said once the music came on again. She walked into the crowd and danced her way to the middle to her friends with Phillip behind her. She saw Snow for maybe the first time that night and hugged her. Once she got to the middle she got a clear view of the people who were in the middle of the circle showing off.

Naveen seemed to be winning over the crowd, dancing with every girl that jumped in now that Charlotte was gone. Esmeralda, Jasmine, and Meg took their own spotlight with a newly adopted dance partner every couple of minutes showcasing their dance abilities from the team. John Smith could be seen twirling Pocahontas on the side as she grinned gleefully. Rapunzel, the pin sized cutie and Ariel, the feisty little red head made sure hey weren't ignored in the sea of seniors. As well as a select freshmen such as Tinker Bell and Eilonwy who braved the crowd and made it to the middle.

Aurora being a cheerleader just sort of bounced around and twirled a little. Phillip was a really good dancer however he somehow lot his tie and people around him just started wearing it for fun. She mostly took pictures and shared her tiara with people but then the music slowed down. Everyone around her seemed to pair off and she turned to Phillip. "You wanna dance," she asked. "Just friends," she said not trying to confuse him.

"Well it's not like were strangers," he smiled as he got in close and put his arms around her waist and she rested her hands around his neck.

"I guess not," she giggled as they swayed back and forth.

* * *

"Ugh, romance what a stupid thing," Flynn said his back against the wall.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing with you," Meg said standing beside him bored out of her mind. Naveen was obviously with his ball and chain, Charlotte who returned from the bathroom after her melt down. Jasmine had been asked to dance by some football guy, and Phoebus had asked Esmeralda to dance who gladly accepted.

"Hey Meg you wanna-"

"No," she said in the same flat monotone voice he had used.

"Yeah I thought so," he said sighing, "I knew I should have spiked the punch bowl."

"I would have gladly thanked you for that," Meg said thinking of everyone stumbling and tripping over their feet.

"Hey maybe if you're lucky Wonderboy might ask you to dance." He said using Hercules nickname.

"Shut up," she said hitting him annoyed. "I just want this thing to be over now."

* * *

Cinderella was having a blast. She had somehow got over her shyness about her crush and ended up dancing with him at the end of the night.

"So Cinderella-"

"You can call me Cindy," she said as the two wandered away from the dance floor. She knew her step sister was glaring but she really didn't care.

"Well then-Cindy-Do you maybe wanna go out on a date next Saturday?" Cinderella was taken aback for a moment and Charles could see her reaction. "To forward?"

"No not at all," she said taking a deep breath and told herself to be brave. "I would love to go out on a date."

"That's great," he said smiling wide.

* * *

"Oh Alice he's just standing there what do I do what if he doesn't even ask me to dance with him," Wendy said worried.

"Well why don't you go ask him, Eilonwy did it and it worked for her," she motioned towards Eilonwy who was slow dancing with a boy named Taran she had peeled off the wall of freshmen boys.

"You think I can do it," she asked her.

"I know you can do it it's not that big of a deal," Alice said calmly. She looked over at the wall of freshmen boys who were leaving to ask girls to dance. Peter Pan however stayed on the wall like nothing was happening beside Mowgli and Arthur.

"Okay then I'm gonna do it," Wendy said not moving as she watched from across the room Mowgli was approached by a pretty Indian girl named Shanti. If she could do so could she.

"Go then," Alice said trying to be as encouraging as possible.

"I'm gonna," Wendy said still not moving.

"Wendy do you really wanna dance with him?"

"Yes of course but I don't know if I can just go up to him and ask hey do you wanna dance."

"Yes you can now go," she said pushing her little.

Wendy walked over slowly and as calm as she could be (which was not very.) She seemed to grow more confidant with each step she took closer. It seemed like a movie were everything is in slow motion and even though you know what's gonna happen you just want things to hurry up. When that moment of utter bliss rushes through you and you know you overreacting but you don't care. _I'm gonna do it. I'm actually gonna ask him to dance. This is the biggest moment of my life. That's actually kind of sad but who cares. _And just when that moment seems like it's just seconds away you realize you can still hear you best friend in the background.

"Wendy if you just stand there the dance is gonna end before you even ask him," Alice said interrupting her thoughts.

Wendy took a deep breath and started walking over to Peter (this time at normal pace.) She saw him and smiled and he saw her and smiled back at her. The cute crooked smile he gave her whenever she saw him. For a split second everything was gonna go smoothly and be perfect. She was gonna ask him to dance and he would say yes. She just knew he would say yes. She was half way across the room when it happened. That twist ending no one sees coming in the movie and the imagined happy ending you thought was gonna play out is crushed and replaced by something else.

Wendy stood frozen as she stopped to see Tinker Bell walk up to him out of nowhere. Peter's eyes went straight to her and Wendy just hoped Tinker Bell wasn't gonna do what she thought she was. Maybe she wouldn't even ask or maybe he would say no. But she just stood there and she saw as Tinker Bell walked up and she couldn't hear them but she knew what she was saying. She felt like she was gonna cry as Tinker Bell took his hand and lead him away to the dance floor.

"Oh Wendy," Alice said coming behind her. Peter didn't even see her but Tinker Bell did. She turned around to see her on the verge of tears. And she gave her a look. She looked at her with pity but mixed in with a grin. Wendy didn't want to cry, she didn't want to get out as fast as she could but that's what she did.

* * *

Eric was walking around looking for Ariel. He wanted to ask her to dance but he had lost her after they got here. She and her friends had come out with him and his friends for dinner beforehand and fit in perfectly. She was funny, bubbly, and cute. _Ugh she must have left. It can't be this hard to find a girl with fire truck red hair. _He was walking when he bumped into someone.

"Oh sorry," he said. It was Vanessa she would usually bite someone's head off but once she turned around to see Eric she closed her mouth and her scowl disappeared.

"Oh well there you are Eric. I've been looking all over for you," she said in a sultry voice.

"Oh have you," he said raising his eyebrow at her.

"Yeah I was just wondering if you wanted to dance," she said in a sweet manner.

"Well actually-"

"Oh come on it's just a dance," her voice was so smooth and hypnotizing.

"Umm sure why not," he said giving in.

* * *

Ariel stood still for a while before she walked out. She didn't wanna be the loser that ran out because the boy she liked was dancing with some tramp. _Who could he do this to me? He drove me home all those days, he took me out on a date, he invited me out with his friends, how could he do this? And with Vanessa, you don't date the school slut and you don't be the school slut, that's the one rule when you enter high school._

She ran into the bathroom and sat on the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. _He's not the nice guy I thought he was. _She thought back to dinner. He and Aurora had been so buddy buddy, teasing each other, and subtle flirting, and she couldn't keep her hands of him. She had even seen them hanging out when she was dancing with her friends. How could she be so blind, he clearly was into her, I mean who wouldn't? _Oh my god how could I be so dumb. He was with me Aurora and Vanessa all in one day. I'm just one of those dumb girls who dates a player. _She cried for a god 10 minutes before she pulled herself together. Once her sniffling quieted down she got up and walked over to the mirror looking at her ruined makeup and messy hair. At least the dance was over by now and she could go home.

* * *

**A/N: This ended a lot sadder then I wanted but it's all about Ariel's (and Wendy's) story arc so sorry. I hope you liked I was planning on making two or three chapters but instead just made it a huge one chapter. Also to just to clear up yes I **_**had**_** a lot of time on my hands being stuck in the middle of nowhere with limited Wi-Fi and nothing else to do but now I'm back home. So enjoy all the updates while you can. I am going to continue this story don't get me wrong I love it but updates might be a little slower.**


	25. Friends don't do that

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

"Did I really have to dress nice," Snow White smoothed the skirt of her red dress as she exited Aurora's car. She was completely confused when Aurora made her wear it to the football game instead of Ferdinand's navy blue, oversized, baseball sweatshirt that she usually wore to all the games.

"Of course, don't you want to feel pretty," she said searching for her keys. Snow White had been suspicious when Aurora emerged from the locker room in a high-neck, swishy, pink dress and smoothed hair as opposed to her regular navy t-shirt and ponytail.

"All were going to do is eat pizza and watch 'The Notebook.' By the way this is probably the saddest way someone could spend their eighteenth birthday-"

"Surprise!"

Snow White's eyes popped open as she entered the house and Aurora flicked on the light to reveal all their friends. "Aww," Snow White melted, "Thanks everybody."

"Bet hanging out with all your friends isn't a sad way to spend your eighteenth birthday is it?" Aurora said putting her hands on Snow White's shoulders guiding her into a sea of Happy Birthday's and hugs.

"Oh sweetie you look so good," Charlotte threw her arms around her teetering on her heels. "Happy Birthday."

"Finally legal huh?" Phillip joked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You look so pretty," Arista gushed, grabbing her hand, once Charlotte had released her of her iron grip, letting her go.

Once the crowd around her dispersed to mingle among themselves she felt herself engulfed by Ferdinand's embrace around her waist. "Nice to see you too, Freddie," she giggled.

"So how's eighteen for ya," he smiled, hugging her tightly.

"You know," Snow White took a pause and scrunched her lips to one side as to make it look like she was deep in thought, "almost exactly the same."

"Too bad cause it looks like you grew a couple inches for a second."

She broke away to face him. "Well too bad I didn't then I would be able to reach up and kiss you," she smirked on her tip toes teasing him before intertwining her fingers in his and leading him away.

XXXXX

"I'm guessing you planned all this," Snow White said walking up to Cinderella who looked stunning her blue, tea dress and pushed back hair. She was talking to Charles who was looking down at her adoringly.

"No," Cinderella smiled bashfully, "Aurora came up with the idea. But I did buy the cake, invite everybody, decorate, and make sure you didn't find out about it," she winked playfully.

"Speaking of Aurora where did she run off to now," Snow White asked searching the room.

"Don't worry I saw her talking with Charlotte outside," Cinderella said reassuring her. Even though she was still upset at her, Cinderella had not told a single soul, including Snow about Aurora and her sudden 'bad girl' status. Snow white simply believed Aurora was throwing a hissy fit after Snow confronted her at the college trip.

"Well it's nice to see her talking to people again, I was getting real worried she had some major breakdown and was thinking about getting back together with Flynn," she said breaking out into laughter.

"Uh, yeah, heh," she laughed along awkwardly. "Good thing."

XXXXX

"What do you mean they're not coming?" Aurora screeched. She fell back onto the balcony railing on the verge of hyperventilating, it's not like she even remembered where her inhaler last was.

"Calm down," Charlotte flapped her hand at her dismissing her dramatics (and coming from Charlotte that was something.) "They're on the way, _Jasmine _isn't coming. Something about having to go meet a tutor or something," she lowered her voice to a whisper before continuing. "Do you know what I heard about her-"

"Listen Charlotte I don't care what you heard about Jasmine, Cindy and Snow can just meet her some other time. Just tell me when-"

"Aurora what the hell is Gaston doing here," Cinderella interrupted as she stormed through the sliding glass door. "I thought we agreed we weren't going to invite him."

"Looks like he brought his groupies with him," Charlotte said eyeing them from her place on the porch. Unlike the other girls who had come in cocktail dresses and kitten heels the bimbettes were wearing sky high stilettos and sequin tube tops. "I mean hoochies."

"I didn't invite them, I swear. He must have heard about the party from Edward or Hercules, you know half the football team _is_ here, he was bound to find out," Aurora was just as shocked to see him as Cinderella was. Surely Flynn hadn't invited them.

"Well should we kick him out," she hesitated. Cinderella could tolerate the bimbettes but when it came down to Gaston the idea of his presence almost made her explode.

"Eek," Charlotte squealed before Aurora could think it over.

"What?" Cinderella said concerned.

"Naveen just texted me, he said he's here," she said before rushing off into the house.

"Wait what about Flynn," Aurora called, but Charlotte was already halfway through the house on her way to the door.

"What do you mean, What about Flynn?" Cinderella asked suspiciously.

_Oh crap, _Aurora mentally scolded. "It was meant to be a surprise," Aurora said trying to explain.

"Oh my god what did you do," Cinderella groaned.

"I just wanted you to meet him and his friends and see he's not a bad guy," Aurora protested.

"His FRIENDS," she gasped. "You mean those freaks that cut class, smoke in the parking lot, and hang out under the bleachers."

"Cindy, stop it," Aurora whined. "I swear you're turning into my mother."

"Oh please if your mother knew he and his friends were coming tonight you wouldn't even be allowed out of the house."

Aurora gaped and stuttered for a second being stumped by her friend's logic. "Just give him a chance Cindy."

"Sure, but Snow is the one who's going to give you a mouthful," she said before turning on her heels to face the sliding glass door once again. She stood there frozen for what seemed like five minutes but was really only a few seconds. "Okay why are Drizella and Anastasia here," Cinderella said not tuning around. Aurora didn't have to see her face to know Cinderella was seething red.

"Maybe they heard you talking about the party," Aurora winced not knowing how to counter that one. There was no way Flynn invited the two sisters. "Oh come on Flynn doesn't even know them."

"No but the more people he told the more are bound to crash," Cinderella said spinning around to face Aurora. "I swear if anymore crashers show up-"

"There aren't going to be any more crashers," she assured.

"There better not," Cinderella said desperately trying to be patient.

XXXXX

"What's with all the huffing and puffing? You're a little old to be throwing hissy fits aren't you?"

"Go away Eric," Aurora sulked. It was 10 o'clock and Flynn still hadn't showed. Aurora had stayed on the porch to avoid as much people as possible. Luckily for her no one else crashed and Edward and the rest of the football players were able to occupy Gaston form making himself the center of attention.

"What's wrong, you look pretty lonely and pathetic," he joked.

"Your one to talk, where's Vanessa? And more importantly why are you still with her."

"Hey same goes to you. And if you must know she's at a concert with Helga. I remember your invite specifically said not to bring her," Eric said calmly not fazed at all.

"Yeah sorry about that, Snow's kind scare of her," Aurora said sitting down on the porch swing. "Wait don't they hate each other."

"That's what I thought," he said sitting next to her.

"So what are you out here for anyway?"

"Oh right," Eric played off an I-just-remembered look, "Flynn and his friends are here. I don't Cindy wants to open the door."

"What! Why didn't you tell me you jerk," she said before rushing off to the door.

She hurried through the kitchen and living room before sliding right into the foyer. It seemed like what Eric had said was true as Cinderella seemed to be oblivious to the knock on the door. Aurora took a second to smooth out her already perfect curls and adjust the skirt of her dress.

"Hey everybody," Aurora greeted cheerfully. She was surprised to see only Aladdin and Phoebus standing by Flynn's side. She noticed behind there was a sufficient amount cars parked on the street in front of the house. It was a surprise party so everybody had parked further down the street.

"Looks like Esmeralda was right we are early," Flynn said walking in before surprising Aurora with a small peck on the lips.

"So is no one else coming?" Aurora said waving to Phoebus and Aladdin as she closed the door behind them.

"Esme and Meg'll be here. Just give them an hour or so, there at some concert downtown," Phoebus answered.

As he said it a buzzing of cars from outside penetrated the walls. Aurora put it off as traffic on the street although she swore she heard a voice or two.

"Oh yeah I heard about it-"

"Aurora where have you been, we've been looking for you," Snow White said walking into the foyer not noticing the others yet. "Oh, Flynn," she said stumped. "Hey Phoebus," she greeted warmly. She was on rather good terms with him after being lab partners last year.

"Hey Snow. Happy birthday," he said giving her a short, one armed hug. Snow White was never one to be rude to someone just because of their friends. Her friendly nature prevented her from it.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I don't think we've meet," she said turning to Aladdin with her hand out, and ignoring any pleasantries with Flynn.

"Aladdin," he said shaking her hand. "I'm still a junior so that kind of explains it."

"So happy birthday huh, Snow? What are you 15, 16?" Flynn interjected.

As he said it Aurora cringed and she could have sworn the buzzing had gotten a tad louder.

Aurora laughed uncomfortably as Phoebus and Aladdin held back chuckles behind closed fist. Snow White frowned taking the opportunity to openly dislike him. "You do know we're in the same grade right," she said crossing her arms.

"Really," Flynn said surprised not taking her tone into consideration. "Never noticed you. It's just that you're kinda young look-"

"We should go find Cindy," Aurora cut him off. Snow hated people talking her young appearance, even more so than saying nasty things to people.

"Sure but you might wanna open up you garage first," Flynn said sticking his hands into his pockets.

The buzzing was now more than cars and a voice or two, and she could now make it out as the hum of engines.

"Why?" Aurora asked before Snow White had the chance. Before she was even answered she moved to the bowl by the door that held car keys and the garage door remote.

"Well not everyone's car is going to fit in the driveway, which by the way is huge."

"Everybody else," Snow White asked. Although Flynn had said it she moved over to Aurora who now had the remote in her hand. "Who is everybody else?"

"Well you said I could bring over some people and no offense but the party is a little dead," Flynn said thinking he was helping. "Just give it twenty minutes and this place will be packed from wall to wall," he finished just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that," he said smiling smugly as he opened the door to about six people Aurora and Snow White recognized from school but never talked to. "Hey guys just in time."

"Come with me," Snow White said grabbing Aurora's hand and dragging her upstairs. "I know this surprise was out of my control but couldn't you have invited only _my_ friends."

"The more the merrier," Aurora quirked, cringing a little. "Oh come on you like big parties. It'll be fun," Aurora smiled hopefully.

Snow White hesitated for a while before finally breaking, "fine," she huffed. "But Aurora," she trailed.

"What," Aurora responded excitedly.

"If this blows up in your face don't expect me and Cindy to stick around just to save you."

"It won't," Aurora said keeping herself from bouncing up and down. "Hug," she said extending her arms out trying to charm away the atomicity. She was getting really good at it.

Snow White rolled her eyes with a smile before giving in. "Let's just hope this thing doesn't get to crazy."

"Oh it won't."

XXXXX

Much like Snow had predicted the party had quickly gotten out of hand. It was nearing 11 o'clock and not only had Esmeralda and Meg arrived after the concert they brought with them the majority of the party crashers. Even though Aurora had seen an ex or two she kept herself occupied with running around chasing Flynn who was now playing host, she had become oblivious to the destruction Cinderella was running around trying to prevent.

"Don't touch that! Stay out of there! Get off of that!" Cinderella yelled pulling a crystal vase out someone's hand, She glanced down to see it was a wedding gift of Aurora's parents. She sighed in exhaustion as she set it back down on the mantel. She turned around to return to patrolling but instead faced Snow White.

"Cindy this is crazy, let's go," she said with her coat already on and a couple of presents in hand. "Ferdinand's pulling the car around. We're heading over to my house if you and Charles want to join us."

"What about Aurora?" Cinderella asked before tripping over a fallen marble lamp.

"I'm pretty sure she's good with staying here and holding down the fort," Snow white said helping her off the floor and tuning her into the direction of Aurora table top dancing with Charlotte who had no problem forgetting it was a formal party after a couple wine coolers. It was probably the only five minutes she hadn't been chasing Flynn.

"Don't you think we should at least tell her were leaving," Cinderella said hoisting the heavy lamp back on the end table lucky it hadn't even cracked.

"You can go ahead if you want, I'd rather have a birthday party with people I know," Snow White said shooting the blonde senior in her cheerleading uniform a dirty look as she bumped pass her spilling beer on Snow's dress, she wasn't wearing the familiar navy and silver uniform however. She was instead wearing the rival colors of red and gold. She went to DBHS and she and many of the football players had crashed after losing the game tonight. It had already triggered a couple fights.

"Dammit even DBHS is crashing," Cinderella fumed her usually sweet personality broken down.

"Surprised to see her here" Snow White grumbled. It was known fact Odette hated Aurora for beating them at last year's state competition and Aurora hated her more when she found out they were sharing the same boyfriend right before the competition. "Anyways," she said turning back to Cinderella, "you coming or what?"

Cinderella hesitated before looking back to Aurora who was climbing down and trotting over to them. "Let me just tell her."

"Oh my god guys isn't this just sooo fun," she beamed not noticing Snow White's frown that was pointed down at her phone.

"Yeah it really…fun," Cinderella stumbled over her words ending with an unconvincing laugh. "Hey maybe we should step out real quick I can't really here you," she walking out to the foyer.

"Ferdinand's in the car out front," Snow White said crossing her arms after slipping her phone back into her purse.

"Don't tell me he's leaving. What kind of boyfriend just leaves his girlfriend's birthday party," Aurora said dramatically her had fluttering over her heart.

"What kind of _friend _lets her 'boyfriend' hijack her birthday party," Snow White grumbled.

"Excuse me," Aurora quirked an eyebrow her tone turning slightly accusatory.

"You know when you first started acting like your old freshmen self I thought it would end quick cause you would realize how stupid it was but now this," she snapped waving her arms around in to make her point, "just PROVES you still an immature brat. You think your all cool 'dating' Flynn but you're not."

Aurora gaped for a second and snow white took that as defeat and walked out the door. Feeling a bit hurt Aurora followed her out before throwing out her own bold statement halfway down the driveway, "more like you just want to throw it in my face that you have the 'perfect' boyfriend like always and I'm just the lonely one who will never be able to get a guy who wants me more for the brain I think I have than my looks," she glared at Snow White who caught herself in a corner. "Or is that not what you told Cindy last year after I got dumped by Derek," she said looking back to the porch where Cinderella stood twiddling her fingers and looking at her feet.

"Well guess what," Snow White took a pause thinking it over before continuing. "It's true. You know what else is true, you playing this sweet, innocent, and ditsy girl when you're really just that bitch no one liked freshmen year and you've always been her no matter how many people you convince otherwise."

Aurora stood fuming, "if that's how you feel then why are we still friends?"

"Trust me; Cindy is just as tired of taking care of you and looking out for you as I am," she said using her coldest stare. It was all about hurting each other at this point but no matter what they had already hurt each other enough.

Aurora turned around to walk back up the driveway only to see Cinderella with her head down low and Charles standing behind her with comforting hand on her shoulder. Along with him several others had crowded around the door to see what was going on. Aurora stopped for a second looking into her eyes wanting to say something but instead walked back inside and closing the door. A loud crash coming from the living room

XXXXX

**Cliffhanger! Okay not really but there will be a surprise twist at the beginning of next chapter I think most of you will like. As always review please! **


	26. If I actually play

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Don't you think the mascot is kind of wimpy," Arista said as she changed into her cheer uniform with the rest of the cheerleaders in the girl's locker room.

"I think it's cute," Charlotte said as she inspected her makeup in the mirror, "even if it is a rat."

"Pretty sure it's a mouse Lottie. But still it shouldn't be cute it should be…menacing or…" Arista thought of a better word to describe it.

"Kick ass," Andrina added. "Hey what is our hair supposed to look like," she asked looking at Rapunzel. Their hair decisions always revolved Rapunzel with her long golden mane they didn't have a lot of options. Her hair reached the back of her knees, so a simple ponytail wouldn't really do it since it would only pick it up mid-thigh and a bun would always ended up as a bee hive. Rapunzel looked over in the middle of making a thick braid that reached her lower back.

"Just go with a ponytail," Aurora called from the other end at the mirror fixing her own hair.

"Does anyone have any more cover-up," Giselle said freaking out trying to hide the fresh hickey on her neck that wasn't very big but a deep purple shade left by Edward just moments ago.

"Here try this, its water proof just in case it rains," Vanessa said her neck and chest covered in hickeys each a darker shade then the other as she calmly applied powder to the dark spots that still showed through. "You're gonna have to set it with powder."

Tinker Bell and Eilonwy were on the floor stretching staring with wide eyes at Vanessa. Tinker Bell certainly had a _look _to her with her swinging hips when she walked and the flirty look she gave a couple of the upper classmen but she was just as oblivious and innocent as the rest of the freshmen class (for the most part.)

"Mulan!" Rapunzel yelled as she saw her friend walk into the girl's locker room. Even though she wasn't playing she would still have to suit up to sit on the bench.

"Hey," she waved at her and Giselle who ran up to her with a makeup brush in one hand and a pom-pom in the other. A couple of the other girls were staring at her some not even being discreet about it.

"So did Shang say you could play tonight," Giselle asked eagerly.

"No, he said I had to practice more before I can actually start playing," she said setting her bag down on the opposite side of the room now with everyone in the room staring at her. It was starting to get weird but she tried to ignore it.

"Okay you guys we've only been practicing for a week so I wanna go over the routine one more time so let's go out to the gym and practice a little bit," Aurora announced turning the attention to herself. Slowly each girl finished up getting ready and filed out and into the gym. "Come on Giselle, Rapunzel let's go," she called at the last two girls.

"Good luck," Rapunzel and Giselle both chimed giving her a hug before following Aurora out the door leaving Mulan to herself.

She pulled her short hair up into a tight bun and stared at her own reflection looking at the change that had occurred in just the last couple of weeks. She then started the long tedious task of putting on the hundreds layers of clothing and padding. It took her a while but when she finally did she walked over to the mirror and looked at herself before she put on her helmet. _Whoa, I look like…a guy. Guess I'm not gonna have to worry about anyone taking it easy on me cause I'm a girl. That is if I actually even get to play._

* * *

"Come on ref what kind of call was that!" Coach Phil slammed his clipboard down. "Tarzan get ready to substitute for Gaston! Kocoum your taking Edwards spot so be prepared to play the rest of the game," Coach Phil fumed. They were about a quarter through the game and were down some points and Coach was adamant before the game he was not gonna start the season off with a loss.

Things however were not looking there way. Edward had twisted his ankle in the first 20 minutes and Gaston who was supposed to start off showed up 10 minutes late because he was hitting on the cheerleaders. To top it all off the rain was really coming down and the field was getting muddy and slippery. Everyone in the bleachers were soaking wet except for those smart enough to bring an umbrella. Mulan was sitting glumly with the other four people who were out of the first game. She looked up into the bleachers. They were filled with loud cheering people and proud parents. She felt like a loser. Her parents were at home and actually surprised when she told them she was leaving for the game. As if they thought she would just not show up.

That wasn't the worst of it. The game was going bad for both sides. No one seemed to have it together and no matter how close either side was to getting a touchdown someone from the other team tackled them into the mud. A massive pile up would ensue and they would wrestle for the ball in till someone grabbed it and slid away or faked an injury. The first quarter was just about over when someone ran out of bounds with the ball and the clock was stopped. Everyone on the field ran up for a quick huddle just to have Coach Phil yell at them and bark orders at them.

"Gaston you're on the bench-"

"Are you kidding me!" Gaston yelled through his helmet. "You can't take me out coach I'm the only one out there who is actually good," he kept on insisting while everyone glared at him.

"Well maybe you should have thought for once and not stroll in late distracted by CHEERLEADERS!" He yelled slowly getting louder and louder. Well Gaston must have the attention span as a squirrel because while he was getting reamed by coach he looked over and winked at Claudia who was squealing with glee. "ARE YOU LISTING TO ME? Now like I was saying Tarzan you're in and Kocoum you're subbing for Edward. Now everyone else get it together and WIN! Or else all of you can expect _extra-_long practices for weeks!"

* * *

"Oh Belle the game's starting again," Jane said standing back up with everyone else. She had never been to a football game since she grew up in England. She was actually quite excited to see what the big deal was. Americans just seemed so fascinated by men tackling each other.

"Um hmm," Belle said still seated. She had come along so Jane wouldn't have to be by herself while she watched Tarzan play. She however had other plans. She was reading a couple of the want ads in the newspaper. I had been about a week since she got fired and she hadn't found anything that paid well enough so she had been doing odd jobs like walking dogs and running errands to keep the cash flowing.

"Aren't you gonna watch," Jane didn't get the rules very much so she cheered at the wrong times which did not look good when surrounded by raging sports fanatics who flipped over a _high school_ football game. Even though Belle hated sports she explained the rules to Jane who seemed to love it even if she didn't understand how it all worked. "Belle?" she poked at her, "you're getting wet," she said tilting her umbrella a little.

"Oh yeah," she said standing up not taking her eyes off the paper.

The crowd started to cheer after Shang ran through the goal line and into the end zone. Jane got excited and started clapping along. "What just happened?" she asked Belle when the madness settled.

"Shang scored a touchdown, six points I think. Hey do you think a waitress job would pay better with tips or worse than a receptionist job?"

"A receptionist for what?" Jane asked wrinkling her nose a bit.

"The coroner," Belle thought about it. It did pay well but the thought of being around dead people was unsettling.

"Oh Belle all these sound terrible," Jane said taking the paper from her. "Why don't you just get a tutoring job? I'm sure you'll get hired right away and they make good money or at least better than a…trigger guy."

"Tutoring? I haven't thought about that. Yeah I can just post a couple of notices around school and the library," Belle said planning it all out.

"No, no, no, don't waste your time with that. People don't read that's way they need a tutor in the first place. Tell your teachers about it first and they can recommend failing students to you. I did this last year in England and bought my new laptop in a month with the money."

"A month?" she thought of the money she could make in such a short time. "That's actually a good idea I know Mr. Frollo always complains about his first years failing and I'm great at Literature."

"See doesn't that sound better-" She was interrupted by the crowd cheering which Jane and Belle just went along with not knowing what happened.

* * *

The game was about halfway through and there seemed to be a huge turn around. Disney High was in the lead but the other team was catching up. The rain was lightning up and it was like the people in stands were getting louder with every minute. The game was coming to a close and victory was in sight.

It was all going seemingly well in till Kocoum was only a couple feet from the goal line and was tackled by some guy out of nowhere and slammed face first into the mud and slammed his knee into the ground pretty hard. He was out and everyone groaned and complained. Due to their ordeal they were don a couple points. Then a couple minutes after that Hercules got hit pretty hard from the side. He fell on and landed on his back, he looked like he was in pain. A time out was called and the ref and the coaches ran over. The crowd went silent. Finally after a couple minutes of panic an anticipation Hercules stood up with the support of one of the refs and coach Phil and he walked over to the waiting nurse who always attended games in case of injures. Everyone at once groaned and for a moment all was lost.

"That's just great where down two players and our best quarterback," Phil said losing his temper once again. "Shang your taking quarterback role," he took a deep breath pondering what he was gonna do with only 15 minutes left and three players down. "Gaston your back in the game, Mulan get off the bench you're in the game." Mulan was speechless for a second, "Well what are you waiting get up and put on your helmet." Mulan leaped up and grabbed her helmet sliding in on.

"Coach she's not in the game-" Shang stared up.

"What!? Coach are you serious you're gonna but a girl in the game," Gaston yelled back.

"That's not the point she's not ready," Kocoum yelled from the bench.

"Are you really gonna put her in before me," some nameless freshmen yelled from behind her. Another argument centered around Mulan started up for the millionth time. But this time she wasn't just gonna stand there quiet.

"Were fine with the people we have out there were just down by 4 points we can make up for it in 15 minutes," Shang said over the crowd.

"I told you I could play well enough to be in the game," She yelled back at Shang, who for a second was quiet shocked she was actually talking back

"Just because the coach says you're in doesn't make you good."

"Alright everyone SHUT UP!" Coach Phil had enough of all the bickering and put an end to it. "Mulan's on this team and she's gonna go out there and play," Mulan smiled, _At least someone has some faith in me_, "and if we lose then you can blame her," _Wrong, _she thought to herself.

The team ran out onto the field setting up to start over. It was the other team's ball but as soon as it was in play everyone went for it. It was all out war on the battle field. Mulan never realized how intense the game could actually get in till she stepped out on the field. She ran alongside everyone else but was still just on the outside looking in. The game was close to ending with 4 minutes left on the clock and they were down by two points

That's one the ball landed in her hands. She turned around to see the other team rushing her. "What are you doing just standing there run!" Shang yelled as he ran towards her. Mulan didn't have to be told twice her legs were short but they never went faster than they did in that moment. She edged close and closer but was side swiped by someone and hit the ground. She threw the ball to Shang. She quickly stood up and saw Shang with the ball running towards the goal line. He crossed it with only a minute to spare and everyone started to cheer. Mulan stood up and smiled through her helmet as they reset. She might not have got the points herself but she did prove she wasn't just gonna be in the way.

* * *

"Whoa! Go Mulan!" Ariel cheered jumping up in down in the stands. She had come along to support her friends so she was alone in the stands. It was pouring rain and she hadn't bothered to bring an umbrella or even a jacket. She just seemed to brush it off and ignore it. It was a on-the-edge game and she was just excited to see Mulan get in and play.

She was standing and cheering as the game ended with Walt Disney High School taking the win. She pushed pass while everyone flooded out of the bleachers to congratulate the team. She ran up to Mulan to congratulate her giving her a big hug. She would have stayed longer but she needed to find Andrina to give her a ride home or she would be walking. Arista was hanging out with some of her friends afterwards and would be getting home later.

She stood out in the parking lot in the rain waiting for Andrina to finish hugging just about everyone good bye. She was really getting wet and now she was getting a little cold. Without any notice the rain suddenly stopped and she turned around to walk right into Eric.

"Hey sorry I scared you but I was just watching you get soaked."

"Oh no it's okay," she said awkwardly. She was still embarrassed over the whole spying fiasco.

"Sooo…today pretty…weird," he said reading her mind.

"…Yeah I'm sorry about that…my friends kinda dragged me into that," she lied looking at her shoes. She could not come off as crazy stalker chick. It was silent for a minute before he said anything.

"Just so you know me and Aurora aren't anything but friends." Ariel looked up with wide eyes. _How did he know? _"I heard you thought we were dating or something and I just wanted to let you know…"

_He is so awkward it's was cute…No, don't let that distract you, what about Vanessa? _She opened her mouth to say something when Andrina walked up.

"Hey Ariel, hey Eric," She said cheerfully as she put her stuff in the backseat. "Ariel hurry up I gotta take a shower and go meet someone."

"Oh okay sure," She said turning back to Eric, "Bye…see you around?"

"See ya around," he reassure her. Ariel watched him walk before she got in the car.

"Wow. Eric. A senior. Was my baby sister really just flirting with a senior?" Andrina said as she pulled out waving at someone.

"We weren't flirting, we were just talking," Ariel said resting her head down on the seat. She was just thinking about him saying he wasn't dating Aurora but he couldn't get the thought of him dancing with Vanessa.

"Yeah he was just _talking _to a girl with a soaked through shirt," Ariel looked at her confused then down at her white shirt. "Yup wrong day to wear a bright purple bra."

Ariel tried to ignore her for the rest of the ride as she rambled on about looking out for her like a good older sister would.

As soon as they pulled into their drive-way she ran into the house and upstairs to change her shirt when her phone started ringing. She slammed her door shut and flopped on her bed before checking the caller I.D. Rapunzel.

"Hey Rapunzel what's up," she greeted picking up the phone.

"Ariel it's Giselle get on Facebook right now," she said urgently.

"Ok-aay," she laughed Giselle was known to be a bit of a drama queen so she was expecting some Facebook drama from people she didn't know as usual. "What's sooo important?"

"It's Vanessa you have to see her status," she heard another voice.

"Rapunzel?" Ariel said confused

"Get on Vanessa's page right now," Ariel froze. The name just made her shiver. That or the fact she was still wearing wet clothes. "Ariel are still there?"

"Yeah yeah," she said snapping back into reality she said logging in and typing in her name into the search bar. She clicked around in till she found her profile and came up to her latest status.

**WD High just won the game! Gonna go celebrate with a special friend** **;) –with **_**Eric Shultz**_

Ariel's heart sunk, she dropped her phone and began to cry for the second day in arrow over the same boy. _He's such a liar!_

* * *

**A/N: So I can't write football I barley understand the rules so Jane is prey much me watching football. Anyways I hope you liked it and please review I really like hearing from you and it means a lot to all those who do.v**


	27. With the family

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney. **

* * *

"Aww Gus are you tired of being coped up in that cage," Cinderella extended her hand out into the cage and scoped her pet mouse, Jaq into her hand. "I know you hate this cage but Mrs. Tremaine insists 'filthy rats' shouldn't be running around the home." She said setting Jaq onto the floor and going back to coax Gus out of the corner of the cage. She finally got him into her hand and she petted him with her slender smooth touch. She always loved her pet mice. People thought it was odd such a girly pretty girl would have mice –or rats to her step family- as pets. "But don't worry Daddy's coming home today. He's going to be doing business from home for a couple of weeks and the tension in this house is gonna go down tremendously," she moved to her bed were her dog Bruno was sitting lazily waiting for ears to be scratched. "Right Bruno?" Cinderella laughed as he rolled over on his back for a belly rub and just as she started to relax and get comfy.

"CINDERELLA!" _Well that was nice while it lasted. _Drizella barged into her room in a twisted storm of rage. "I NEED to borrow your- OH MY GOD!" she stopped short and screamed. "What are those rats doing out of their cage!" she said jumping onto her vanity sending perfume bottles, lipsticks, and brushes onto the floor.

"For the billionth time their mice and it's my room so I can let them out if I want to," she said scoping up a frightened Gus into her hand from under the bed and Jaq just in case she started throwing stuff like last time. "Maybe you should knock next time," she got a glare from Drizella who was slowly climbing down.

"Whatever I need your trig homework," she said rudely. "It's due tomorrow and I forgot about it and Mr. Jafar is gonna be all over my case."

Cinderella knew, 'forgot about it' really meant, 'I'm too dumb to figure it on myself so I'm gonna copy you.' "I don't have Trig this year."

"What do you mean you don't have it? It's a _required _class," she said in a, I-know-so-much-more-than-you type of voice.

"I took it last year I'm in Pre-Cal with Ms. Fairy this year." _Some people are smarter than the bare minimum. _"Just call someone from class," Cinderella told her trying to get her to go. _Why can't you just leave._

Drizella moved to the door ready to leave but not before she got the last word in per usual. "You know you really need to-"

"Girls I'm home!" Cinderella heard her father's voice from downstairs. She quickly moved off the bed and put Jaq and Gus in their cage knowing Lucifer, Mrs. Tremaine's old fat cat would be roaming the halls. She blew past Drizella who was still standing at the door and ran down stairs with Bruno right behind her.

"Daddy!" she yelled hugging him as Bruno jumped at them both. "I missed you," she said finally breaking away.

"Oh I missed you to princess," he said kissing her forehead and bending down pet Bruno. Drizella and Anastasia hadn't even bothered to come down and put on their whole 'I missed you, welcome home," routine they always did so Mrs. Tremaine had to yell in her sweetest voice for them to come down and put on their act.

"Oh girls come down and welcome you step father home," she said in her always poised voice.

"I'm doing homework!" Drizella called angrily from her room.

"I'm umm…cleaning my room," Anastasia yelled after lying terribly.

"It's quite alright I'm gonna be here a couple weeks we can all get together and catch up over dinner tonight when nobodies busy. Right Cinderelly," he said using her long time nickname.

"Yeah sounds like fun," Cinderella said trying to keep a straight face. She loved seeing her father but having dinner just so Drizella and Anastasia could talk about what new things they wanted or complain about not making the cheer squad was not her cup of tea. "But we can catch up right now and go take Bruno for a walk daddy."

"Why not, honey do you want to come along," he asked his Mrs. Tremaine.

"Oh no go ahead have…fun," she said in her regular unexcited tone before walking upstairs. Mrs. Tremaine had always been unpleasant to say the least. She rarely smiled in front of those who knew her. Cinderella had never liked her. She was 8 when her father had started dating her, they had a nice first date and arranged a second one. By the third she brought in the U-Haul truck and moved in the whole bunch. It wasn't in till after the engagement that Cinderella's father found out about her string of divorces all of the poor suckers got robbed for everything they had. This led to an air tight prenup which Mrs. Tremaine eventually signed off on it. She knew she couldn't relay on her looks to trick men into marrying her but that meant she would have to stay along for the long run on this one. She and her daughters had expensive taste but no real money so they had no other alternative.

"So how long do you think you're gonna stay before you have to go back," Cinderella said as they walked on the park's trail.

"Depends could be a couple weeks could be months maybe even a year. A lot of business is moving down here," he said stopping for Bruno to sniff at the trees.

"That's great! It's like we don't even see you anymore," Cinderella said petting Bruno.

"I know. I hate being away. I'm trying to stay for the whole year. I don't wanna miss out on your last year before you go to college then you'll never be home after that."

"Oh don't say that I love his little town," She said smiling at the good news.

* * *

"Sorry kid I really don't know what to say about that. But you know high school boys aren't ones to be committed to only _one _girl. You turn away for a second and they find interest in some other girl like that," Attina snapped her fingers. "Didn't I tell you about that already?"

"So you're saying it's my fault he went for the slut," Ariel stressed. She and Attina were out on the porch swing drinking iced tea while Triton was giving Christian the third degree in his study.

"No I'm just saying all boys are like that," she said sipping her glass.

"Like what?" Adella walked out onto the porch.

"Running after every girl they see," Attina said scooting over on the porch to let her sit.

"That doesn't make me feel better," Ariel frowned.

"Oh Ariel I'm sure this boy is crazy about you. You're sooo pretty, much prettier than this other girl I'm sure," She said taking her glass to sip some iced tea.

"See does that make you feel better," Attina asked her.

Ariel sat and pouted. "It's not all about looks…but yes it does."

"Except for that pimple right there," Ariel whiplashed to see Alana sneak up behind them, "I got something for that in my room." Alana picked at her face.

"Alana! Where you eavesdropping," Ariel slapped at her hand.

"It's not eavesdropping when the whole neighborhood can hear, scoot over," She said swinging her legs over the bench and sitting in between Adella and Ariel. "So who are you crushing on?"

"Yeah you have yet to say who is this mystery boy you have fallen madly in love with," Adella asked inquisitively and joking with her at the same time.

Ariel paused, before only her friends, Attina, and Andrina who had guessed it knew about her crush. "…It's Eric."

"Wait Eric Shultz?" Adella asked. She had been a senior when Eric was a sophomore. "Oh he is such a cutie I remember him and his friends would always hang out around the senior classes and try to hit on the girls, he was the only one who never said anything crude or stupid."

Ariel took relief by the last sentence but was starting to get fully convinced Eric was just like every other guy. "No he's not like every other guy," she tried her best to shake it off. "He's…sweet, and funny…and really pretty."

"Pretty?" Aquata walked out through the sliding glass door, "Ariel you don't call boys 'pretty.' So who is Eric ditching you for?" She said sitting on arm of the porch swing and her legs on Ariel's lap.

"Aquata!" Alana scolded and leaned in, "You're not supposed to say it like that."

"How did you know I liked Eric," Ariel said confused.

"Oh come on Ariel you would always spy on us when I tutored him last year," Ariel's mouth just dropped, "yeah your weren't too subtle."

"You really aren't," Andrina said walking up the steps to the porch, "you get all floppy, and nervous when you talk to him. Aww feels like were kids again," she said sitting on Adella.

"Hey watch it," she said spilling the glass a little. "Did this thing shrink or something," she said giggling as they all squished into the small porch swing.

"No were just all getting too old for this," Attina said, "you're getting off topic, so Ariel who is this the other girl."

"It's Van-" Ariel began.

"Hey you guys what's everyone doing out here," Arista said coming outside she sat on the other arm next to Attina.

"Shh," everyone shushed her at once, "So who is Eric ditching you for?"

"It's Vanessa," she said and all her sisters gasped.

"That girl with eel tattoo on her back," Alana remembered being her mentor senior year and having to chase her down all the time. "That girl is crazy trust me."

"She hooked up with my boyfriend when she was just a sophomore," Adella recalled her two week relationship being devastated.

"I heard she even beat up Helga Sinclair," Aquata recounted the fight last year that caused the school banning girls from wearing stilettos.

"I don't know I'm on the cheer team with her and she seems nice," Arista said.

"She locked you in the storage room," Andrina had formed a different opinion on her fellow teammate then her sister had.

"As a joke," Arista laughed. She was definitely an air head but sometimes she was just too nice to see the bad in other people. "She let me out after I started screaming."

Ariel just sat there as everyone's train of thought went from her boy troubles to girls they hated. Ariel drifted out of their conversation and leaned back. She had never had a boyfriend so she would take any advice she could. Especially when she was so conflicted with what to do about Eric and her sisters were not helping. "You know with 6 older sisters I should at least be able to get one of you to give me _good_ boy advice," Ariel finally spoke up.

"I already told you just flirt with other guys in till he is just as jealous as you are," Arista didn't have to chase boys, _they_ chased her. The only boy troubles she had was too much of them liked her and she had a hard time figuring out which one's she liked.

"I'm not jealous of Vanessa and Eric," Ariel defended. Maybe a little but she didn't want to admit it.

"I know just ask him out yourself," Aquata gasped sarcastically.

"No, that's stupid," Adella butt in, "make him chase you, so put on your cutest skirt and show off some leg, but not pink that color is horrible on you, and some really tall heels cause your kinda look like a midget-"

"Heels are banned you air head," Andrina stepped in. "Ariel just be yourself he'll like you even more."

"Thanks Andrina," Ariel smiled feeling a little better.

"But pink really isn't your color, I mean come on red hair _and_ pink," Alana said bursting her bubble.

"Girls, this is where you all are. Your father just finished up integrating Christian so come in for dinner." Athena poked her head out to see her seven daughters piled on the porch swing that was seemingly long forgotten; she smiled at the thought of the old days.

Just as they walked in Attina pulled Ariel aside. "Listen all kidding aside really just be yourself and don't second guess yourself, you don't want him falling for someone else."

* * *

"I think it went well," Kida said from the front seat of Milo's old car. "Do you think your parents liked me? Your mom seemed a little…unsure about me."

Tonight was the night that Kida finally met Milo's parents and grandfather. Milo had met her parents when he picked her up for homecoming so it was about time she met his. She had been polite and nice for the most part but being the conservative proper people they were they were a little shocked when they saw her dressed in short shorts and crop top. "Yeah she was a little shocked but she liked you," he wasn't exactly sure but he knew Kida would grow on her. By the looks of it Kida wasn't to convinced either. He laughed nervously and added, "Trust me she'll warm up to you. My grandfather seemed to like you," he said in an effort to make her feel better.

"Yeah your mom looked like she was gonna pass out," she said putting her feet on the dashboard. "Maybe my boots were to over the top," she looking at her bright teal and purple floral lace up rain boots. They were a shock to everyone but she loved the wow factor.

"Yeah I'm sure that's it," he said finding it funny she would completely ignore the rest of her outfit, "it must be the boots. Hey did you hear the about the weekend college trip?" he said changing the subject.

"Ugh yes, they moved to the 12th, so know we have to wait a whole other week to go. What is horse flu anyway? Sounds like nothing more than a reminder to get your vaccinations."

"Yeah I was looking forward to it. There's around six schools in Andalasia isn't there?"

"No there's only four," Kida was sure the tour always consisted of the same four schools.

"No, I heard they added another two to the tour this year about half an hour away from Andalasia."

"So you think you might go to one of those," Kida had always set her heart on a school in Andalasia like most people in who lived in Wilhelm but suddenly it felt like her heart was set on being were ever Milo went. And not in the clingy girlfriend type of way, she just wanted to be close to him.

* * *

**A/N: Updates might be a little slower since I'm going to start school in a couple of days, and after I post this chapter I'm going to go back and re-write my other chapters to fix some continuity errors (there not major) and fix the grammar which is atrocious. Like always please review and tell me what you think. **


	28. Nervous laugh

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney._

* * *

"So to wrap it up don't have sex unless you want to contract an STD and die or get pregnant. You decide which is worse. But come on do you really wanna be tied down to some kid for the rest of your lives," Ms. Gothel looked over her shocked silent sophomore class. "Any questions, anybody…no, well then we have twenty minutes left of class finish up your reading assignment and review for tomorrow's test if you have any questions," a boy in front raised his hand, "don't bother asking," she said in a very campy voice, sitting at her desk to read one of her sexy romance novels. Rapunzel had been uncomfortable being in her aunt's health class but considering the class was just copying down notes and taking test it could have gone worse. Listening to her insane rants weren't too out of the ordinary she came over every Saturday afternoon to complain about her daily problems. Rapunzel's mother didn't particularly like her husband's sister but she wasn't one to just ask her to leave.

Rapunzel found her rather fascinating. Aunt Gothel had been divorced about 10 times and every time she did she would blow the settlement cash to get a new face lift. It was like a five car pileup you couldn't just turn away. The holidays were always awkward she would always introduce a new man as 'the one,' get drunk off wine and then accuse Rapunzel's father and uncle of stealing her part of the inheritance and having to become a teacher to support herself and her many divorces before passing out on the coach and everyone going to bed early.

"Does she really think we're going to believe that crap," Ariel said pulling out her textbook and notebook. "Right? Rapunzel," Ariel poked her with her pencil in till she snapped out of her day dreams.

"Huh," she said coming back to reality. She looked down at her notebook it had been only a month and every one of her notebooks had been doodled on.

"Never mind," Ariel took a pause. "Sooo what…dooo you know about Vanessa," she asked. _Rapunzel has to know something they're on the cheer squad together._

"Not much during practice she kinds of just stays to herself. She locked you're sister in the storage closet," Rapunzel said concerned.

"I don't care I already knew that. What does she say have you ever talked to her or anything?"

"She told me to get out of her way, does that count?"

Ariel gave her a blank, "no, come on have you heard her say anything about…"

"Eric?" Rapunzel finished her sentence. "No. But it has been a couple days maybe she'll mention it today don't worry I'll tell-"

"Tell me what she says," Ariel said grabbing her shoulders, "as soon as you can."

"Okay…can you let go," Ariel and Rapunzel where receiving a couple of stares.

"Sorry I'm just getting a little-"

"Crazy? I know you like this guy and all but don't you think you're getting a little crazy."

"I'm just stressed," Ariel took a deep breath. "I guess but…he gave every sign that he was in to me and then he turns around and goes after Vanessa with no warning. It just doesn't make sense."

"Well maybe it's a crazy idea but what if their just friends," Rapunzel stated the obvious.

"Guys don't just _hang out _with girls like Vanessa. There has to be something more to it."

"Well you said that about Aurora and you were wrong about that."

"Do you think she's bribing him," Ariel ignored her. Rapunzel face palmed the desk as Ariel went off on crazy conspiracy theories. "No she must be black mailing him. But with what," Ariel thought.

"Crazy, hot, wild sex," Rapunzel said sarcastically. It was a little bold for her but she really had no idea how to handle her friend's dilemma. "I mean she is the school slut."

"You're right," Ariel said almost jumping up.

"Ariel I was kidding," Rapunzel said opening her textbook immediately regretting saying anything.

"No it makes total sense. I mean why else would he wanna date her. Or maybe he's not even dating her maybe he just wants hook up with but really be with me."

"And that would be…better?"

Ariel let out a sigh, "yeah you're right. I don't want her sloppy seconds anyways."

"Ariel I know it feels awful but I will do my best to find out what the deal is with them," Rapunzel said to cheer her up. "Vanessa is going down," she said playfully with a big smile.

Ariel gave a little smile, "Just don't let yourself get locked in a storage closet," she said giggling.

* * *

"Um…I don't know, yes? Wait no." Aurora opened up her textbook fumbling to find the right page.

"So no," Flynn chewed the end of his pencil waiting for the answer.

"No, it's not no it's yes, wait…I don't know Eric always tells me answers." Aurora had been demoted from Eric's lab partner to Flynn's. He wasn't bad or anything but he looked to her for the answers and she always looked to Eric for the answers. Aurora had walked into class and saw her regular seat already taken by Vanessa. She didn't mind at first but know that she was lost she wanted to go ask for help. Flynn hadn't thought too much about it when he sat next to Aurora she was a lot better to look at than Phoebus so he went for the upgrade and didn't say much.

"You know good looking people shouldn't have to do this," Flynn said leaning back in his chair putting his feet up. "I mean when is this crap gonna come in handy? I mean do _you_ really need to be smart?"

"I don't know. I really want to go to college," she said sitting down giving up on the experiment. "What about you? Don't you want to not be a bum the rest of your life?"

"Eh, I would rather just party in Andalasia for four years," he said causally. "I heard they opened up a community college close by a couple years ago might just have an excuse for screwing around for four years."

* * *

"So is this right?" Vanessa came in close and said in a sultry silky voice. _Maybe this stupid trick will work._

"Uh yeah," Eric said a little surprised by how close she was. "But this should be no. Th reaction would actually..."

_Yeah I already knew that you nerd. _"Oh okay thanks," She said scooting her chair a little closer. "So Eric a boy like you would definitely have a girlfriend right?" _You're actually not bad a little skinny but not to bad. Pretty hot._

"No actually, I do kind of-

_I don't care just let me talk. _"Really," she faked being surprised, "well that's a shock but kind of a relief."

"Why would that be a relief?" He said confused.

_Have you never had a girlfriend? You can't see all these hints I'm dropping. There like bombs how can you not see? _"Well I've always kind of…"she edged her fingers closer to his hand, "liked you." She said giving him a sexy smirk. "And I was wondering if you would like to I don't go out," she let her fingers creep up him arm causing a titillating sensation. _This guy is totally a virgin._

He sat there mesmerized for a second by her body language and voice. It was almost…hypnotizing. "Uh…sure why not. Sounds like it can be fun."

"How about this Saturday," she said leaning in a little closer.

"Sounds like a plan," just then the bell rang and everyone around hem became to move, "You wanna eat lunch together."

"Sure why not."

_Phase 1 complete. _"I'll meet you there."

* * *

"Ellie why couldn't you just use the vending machine in the cafeteria," Wendy complained as they entered the Phys. Ed building. "Is vitamin water really that important?"

"Don't you hate that stuff," Alice said from behind the two.

"Yes it's that important. I'm going on a diet." Wendy and Alice raised their eyebrow as Eilonwy put quarters into the machine. Eilonwy didn't need to diet she was one of the skinniest girls in their class. Practically all bones. "And it doesn't taste _that_ bad. Plus it's good for you," she said pulling it out from the tray.

But high school is just about the right time to hook girls onto stupid diet products and other things that would make them 'fit in.' Eilonwy seemed to be the first one to hop on that band wagon. She had swapped her usual boring pastel polo shirts and flats for short skirts and high heels. Just about everyone called her Ellie now but that was more so because no one could pronounce her actual name.

"This has like 5 teaspoon's of sugar in it," Alice said taking it and turning to the nutrition facts.

"Whatever I saw it on a blog. I can only eat tomatoes, chicken, and vitamin water for a week."

"Yeah that can't be good for you," Alice spoke up.

"You wanna go eat lunch or what?" she said a little hissy taking her drink back.

"Nah, let's just go outside to the bleachers. I don't feel like going in the cafeteria," Wendy said.

"So Eilonwy since you're on your _diet_ I'm guessing you don't want any chips," Alice pulled out a bag from her backpack teasing her as they walked outside through the back door that led right outside. It was a little chilly but they were lucky to see a little sun after the weekend of rain.

"No I do not," she said firmly as they sat down right in the middle of the bleachers. She opened up her vitamin water and took a swig and immediately had a look of disgust come across her face causing Alice and Wendy to start laughing. "Okay maybe just a couple." They sat and drank vitamin water and ate a bag of potato chips, so much for diets. After a while of not talking and just eating a couple of people had come out to play football and hang out on the bleachers.

"Wendy, what are you going to say to Peter in science?" Eilonwy finally broke the silence.

"Oh god," she let out a sigh. She was dreading having to face him in science. She had been thinking about the same thing all weekend and still didn't even know if she was gonna talk to him. "I don't know I'll probably chicken out and not say anything."

"Maybe he'll talk to you. Wendy no offense or anything but don't you think your overreacting," Wendy looked a little bit shocked. Even more when Alice nodded her head in agreement. "Don't get me wrong I would be upset too, but not to the degree you are," she said laying a hand on her shoulder. "_But _it was just a dance. I danced with someone doesn't mean were gonna go out and date or anything."

It didn't make Wendy feel any better. "Yeah but-"

"Hey look out!" a couple of the girls around them scattered due to someone's poor aim. After everything calmed down Wendy uncovered her head to see the ball had landed a couple feet away from her. "Nice going Peter now get the ball!"

Wendy looked up and over to Eilonwy. "Well looks like you're gonna have to talk to him sooner or later," she said as Peter ran up the bleachers.

_Please don't see me, please don't see me, PLEASE DON'T SEE ME. _She thought in horror as he passed by her. _What a jerk he doesn't even say hi._

"Say something," Eilonwy whispered elbowing her.

"What, no." Wendy said as he passed them relived he didn't say anything.

"Hey Peter!" Alice mimicked Wendy's voice perfectly and got him to turn around once he was at the bottom of the bleachers.

"Alice!" Wendy yelled as quietly as possible.

"Good going Alice," Eilonwy congratulated.

"Hey Wendy," Peter called back with one of his devilish but oh so cute grins. She did nothing more but smile and wave at him.

"Hey Peter throw us the ball!" Someone from behind screamed. He tossed the ball out into the field and started walking back up the bleachers.

"Oh my god he's coming over here," Wendy freaked.

"Be cool and don't do your nervous laugh," Eilonwy coached.

"I don't have a nervous laugh," Wendy defended.

"Hey Wendy," he said nodding his head, "Ellie, Alice," Peter said stopping in front them.

"Ehhehehe," Wendy let out the odd noise of her nervous laugh leaving everyone blank faced and uncomfortable. It was impossible to describe but long story short many have been silenced by it.

"Uh…what's up?" Peter said a little confused and creeped out.

"Oh just hanging out," Eilonwy was cool as a cucumber trying to recover from the nervous laugh.

"Chips?" Alice said holding out the bag just as casual. She had started to break out of her shell recently and Wendy hadn't expected it.

"Sure," he said sitting down next to Wendy her face a little red and she felt like she was sweating under her coat. "Hey you two sisters or something," he asked eye-balling Alice and Wendy.

"No, we get it all the time though, right Wendy?" Alice said in an effort to get her to say something.

"Oh yeah, some people say we sound alike to," Wendy finally said something. "I never saw it though."

"Really you look like twins almost if it wasn't for your hair," he said convinced.

"Hey Peter we need another person get down here!" Someone on the field called.

"Well duty calls see you guys in science," he said giving a little salute.

"Bye," Wendy waved.

"I told you not to do the nervous laugh," Eilonwy said as soon as he was out of ear shot.

"I don't have a nervous laugh," Wendy defended herself.

"But at least you talked to him so that's good." Alice was always the one to say something supportive.

"So now are you gonna talk to him in science?" Eilonwy asked her.

"….Yes," Wendy said a bit more confidant, "…maybe."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter came together a lot faster than I thought it would. So I'm happy about that. Just a couple notes, I made Gothel Rapunzel's aunt and she has a different type of persona but I'm gonna write in the same type of attitude she had in the movie. Also I kind of mentioned the Alice/Wendy having the same voice actress and the same face. Hope you enjoyed it as always review.**

**P.S if you want to know what I wanted Wendy's laugh to sound like. Look up Natalie Portman's laugh at the golden globes on youtube.**


	29. Blocked

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Rory don't you think you're getting too old for this," Eric asked. Snow White and Cinderella laughed as Aurora hopped on Eric's back so he could carry her to her car. Phillip just kind of starred; he like many didn't understand their friendship. Eric and Aurora had been friends for years and it just seemed natural to them. Aurora was the type of friend who stole his food, made fun of him, and made him carry her when she was lazy, but he was the first one she called when she was in trouble. He was the type of friend who would always scare her for the hell of it, draw on her face when she fell asleep, drove her crazy, but was still the first person he called when he needed advice. "You're getting pretty heavy."

"Well sorry I'm some fat cow," she said sarcastically smacking him, "but I'm not risking getting my shoes wet. I just bought them and leather does not do well in water from my experience."

"That's not what I meant. But why am I carrying you down the stairs," he said complaining of having to start from her locker on the top floor. "Last time I checked there were no puddles in the hall."

"How else am I gonna get down the stairs without walking on my own," she said yawning.

"You really are lazy," Snow White said as the stepped on to the second flight of stairs.

"Hey watch it shorty," Aurora warned using her long time nickname for her since she stopped growing in the 8th grade.

"Ugh I hate when you call me that," she said making a face. "We can't all be freaks of nature as tall as you," she said teasing her back.

"Could be worse do you even remember when she called you a dwarf," Cinderella said stirring the pot.

"Oh man I hated dwarf," Snow White groaned walking towards the huge doors on the first floor. It was no secret that Snow White was the shortest girl in her class at 5'2 she was as tall as the freshmen. But to make it worse she had an amazon as her best friend who constantly wore heels that made it awkward to walk next to.

"Ugh it's raining again," Aurora said pulling the umbrella from her backpack as they approached the door. "When is it gonna stop."

"Once it starts to snow," Phillip spoke up. "Fall and winter weather are all over crappy here."

"Well snow I can handle rain-"

"Eric," a shrill, nagging, cold voice came from behind the group. They turned to see Vanessa, "I thought you were gonna wait so you could drive me home," she droned.

"Oh hey babe, I thought you were studying in the library," Eric said his friendly tone of voice not changing at all. "I was just gonna walk-"

"Just take me home okay," she said walking past them not acknowledging anyone of them.

"Well she sounds pleasant," Aurora said sarcastically as Eric carefully dropped her to the floor.

"I think she's mad, I'm gonna go see what's up. Sorry about the shoes," he said to Aurora before leaving.

"Wow one day and their already an old married couple," Snow White remarked once they left.

"Yeah and a grouchy one at that," Aurora said as she opened her umbrella walking out to the steps of the entrance. "Now how am I gonna get to my car," she pouted.

* * *

"So I thought about it and said what the hell why not," Meg had come up to Tiana once everyone left the locker room and left, " I mean gotta have something to put on college applications," Meg would never admit she actually liked volleyball but she wasn't just gonna pass up an opportunity at a possible scholarship. She like everyone else just wanted out of this place. "So if the offer still stands I'll take it."

"Of course it is," Tiana said as she walked into the storage room with a mesh sack of volleyballs that someone forgot to pick-up. "But you do know you're gonna have to show up on time right."

Meg let out a long sigh, "okay I'll suck it up and come in on time but you owe me. But just so you know I was early today."

"You were 5 minutes late." She said closing the door.

"Yeah that's early for me," Meg said bending down to tie her shoe. "So I'll try to get in even earlier than I did today."

"That's great. If you hadn't accepted I would have had to ask Helga and she kind of scares me," Tiana said walking out of the big gym doors.

"It's just the scowl don't let her intimidate you she's not as tough as you think, just a whole lot of bitch but not much bite. Anyways when is our first game," Meg said waving.

"October 9th, so not far away."

"Well then I don't know about you but I am ready to kick some ass. Well see you tomorrow."

"Yeah see ya," she said pushing up the doors to the library. She walked up the massive staircase in till she reached the third floor. There were a couple of people scattered around. She sat at her usual table be herself. She and Charlotte had made an agreement at the begging of the year to come and study every day but after a couple days Charlotte had forgotten about it and stopped coming.

"Tia!" a familiar voice came from the doorway, "Tia you will never believe what I just heard."

"Lottie whatever gossip you just heard I don't care I need to do my homework-"

"Vanessa and ERIC are DATING," she said like it was national news that just hit the headlines of every newspaper. "Well say something," she practically was yelling and Tiana just gave her a blank empty stare that read 'I don't give a crap,' then again Charlotte wasn't much of a reader. "I now big surprise right? I mean VANESSA and ERIC, I mean how long is that relationship gonna last. Look I took a picture of them already fighting with each other," she said waving her phone in Tiana's face.

"Lottie do you even now how loud you're are right now," Tiana said shushing her. There was a countless amount of times Lottie's mouth had gotten her in trouble and Tiana had to save her from herself. She was the school's gossip and not a lot of people believe it or not liked having their personal business thrown out there for everyone to see.

"Oh whatever, and guess what else. Did you know Hercules likes Meg? Meg of all people I mean come on, he's this hunky, popular, football star and she's just some burnout," she said disgusted.

"Lottie you know I love you and all but I said before and I'll say it again, don't talk about people you know can beat you up. Do you even remember the 6th grade rumor mill that almost got you expelled."

"In my defense that girl's teeth did look like a chipmunk," she said taking a pause, "oh thank god Aurora got braces, but daddy did not like donating a library that year."

"And who knew that wouldn't be the last. So maybe you should just keep your mouth shut when it comes to other people's business," she said as nicely as possible.

"But then I would never speak again," she said completely missing the point.

"And then I would be able to finish my homework," Tiana said taking her phone out of Charlotte's iron tight grip.

"What are you doing?" Charlotte said panicked as Tiana pried the phone out of her hands. "No, don't delete those. I had to hide behind a bush to take them," she said trying to get her phone back.

"Really," Tiana said turning the phone to show Charlotte a picture of Edward with his shirt off at football practice.

"That one was just for me," Charlotte said snatching her phone back and making sure her pictures were safe as Tiana burst out laughing breaking her own rule of being quite.

* * *

"Yeah I got my own little place now; I'm pretty independent and all that. The second I turned 18 I moved into my own little apartment, maybe you could come over Laura," Flynn flashed his smile at her and winked. "Hang out, talk…other stuff."

The blonde hottie giggled like an air head, "I love other stuff…but it's Paula," she said still smiling.

"Flynn are you coming or what," Phoebus, Aladdin, and Flynn had planned to put string cheese and set of some stink bombs in the freshmen lockers. Naveen was supposed to come but Charlotte thought it was too inappropriate and immature so he went home to avoid seeing her.

"I'm coming, hold on," he pulled him aside and whispered, "I'm about to seal the deal with Laura. If I pull this off I would have hooked up with all three triplets. I've wanted this since sophomore year don't ruin it for me or I will kick your ass."

Phoebus looked over to where one of the triplets was standing before he leaned back in. "First of all that's Paula you moron, you hooked up with her last year at homecoming. If you don't remember you had us all wait in the car while you two fooled around in the park. Second of all we have a small amount of time before teachers start patrolling the halls before they lock up so let's go. This was your idea and if you're not going to come through we're not gonna let you come egg the farmers market with us this weekend."

Flynn looked disappointed, "but…no she…my life sucks," he said with a frown. "Let me just get her number." He turned back "Hey, _Paula," _he corrected only to the see the blonde had multiplied and there were now two golden haired girls standing in front of him.

"So Aurora and Vanessa had to leave but the rest of the cheer squad is gonna go out and get something to eat you wanna come. Your sisters are going."

"Sure Rapunzel," Paula chirped at the shorter green-eyed girl. "Bye, Flynn," she waved and locked arms with the other girl and walked down the steps.

"Wait no, ugrh, can I get our sisters number!" Flynn mentally slapped himself. "How is it that I'm getting cock-blocked by the same girl over and over?" he turned back to Phoebus.

"Hey you know what's gonna make you feel better, messing with some freshmen lockers," Phoebus stepped in putting a can of cheese wiz in his hand.

* * *

**A/N: Please review it really does make me happy when you do and it motivates me to write more. **


	30. New Girl

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**_

* * *

"Are you crazy? You would actually go on a boat." Cinderella said shocked. She was sitting on the floor with her notes working on a poster board that had proven too big for the measly desk.

"I've been on boats all my life. You're not scared are you?" Eric said handing Aurora various markers to write in her nice big swirly letters.

"Boats sink, I'm never getting on a boat," she said stubbornly but with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Oh come on when have you ever heard of a boat sinking," Aurora said neatly printing the words, 'Medieval World History Fair'.

"Um I don't know what about the TITANIC," she said causing Aurora to laugh, "What's so funny?" She asked perplexed.

"Oh Cindy 'Titanic' was just a movie. Do you really believe that was all real," she said laughing.

"Rory the Titanic wasn't just a movie it really happened minus the whole love story," Cinderella said trying to figure out if she was serious or not.

"Speaking of love story," Aurora said changing the subject. "So Cindy has Charles told you where you're going for your date Friday," she said jabbing her with her finger.

"No, not _yet,_" Aurora and Snow White had been badgering her about it since homecoming. "Now let's go put this up," she said walking over to Mrs. Maleficent to get permission to leave. For some reason Mrs. Maleficent didn't respond well to Aurora so Cinderella was always the ones to ask questions.

"It's not fair you and Snow are just gonna leave me by myself on a Friday night so you can go hang out with your boyfriends," she pouted as they headed out. "What kind of friends are you? Hey Eric-"

"Sorry, that's the night Vanessa and I are gonna go out." He cut her off before she finished.

"Hmm," she said like a pouty little three year old crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh stop complaining its one night it's not like you don't have other friends," Cinderella reassured her as she tried to tape up the poster.

"But we were supposed to go buy Halloween costumes," she said stepping up taking the poster to reach were Cinderella could not.

"You're gonna dress up for Halloween?" Eric started laughing thinking it was childish.

"Yes," Aurora rebutted, "Charlotte's gonna have a big Halloween party. I'm gonna go as a 50's waitress," she said confidently. "Do you really think anyone wants to go to a medieval historic fair?" She asked stepping back to admire her work.

Cinderella raised her eyebrow turning her attention back to the subject at hand. "I'm surprised Charlotte's having any parties at all after that big furniture incident."

"You'll see," Aurora had a history of wearing sexy costumes every year. Everyone remembers the instant she became popular. Over the summer between middle and high school Aurora had spent the whole time at cheer camp when she returned she was a total babe. Everyone suddenly wanted to know who she was and where she came from. She joined the cheer squad but still flew under the radar for the first two months but then Jessica Rabbit one of the most popular senior's threw a huge Halloween party. No one will forget the moment Aurora walked in as Dorothy, complete with short, tight, mini blue and white dress and sparkly red pumps. She went from geeky looking girl who spent her spare time in the forest that no one knew to popular cheerleader who was being invited out to parties every weekend and the freshmen that went to senior prom. "So what about Saturday can we go then?" Aurora asked walking in the other direction; she didn't feel like being stuck in class again.

"Can't my step mom and step sisters are dragging my dad and I to this country club party," Cinderella's step family went to country club parties every weekend and now that her father was back home Cinderella had no choice but to join them. The parties were always the same Mrs. Trimaine would steal her father away and spend the whole day mingling with everyone bragging about the same things every time like the boat they bought last summer or the one time Anastasia made honor role. Drizella and Anastasia would stuff their faces with finger foods and make a scene about something that they would pin on Cinderella on the ride home even though her day had mostly been getting hit on by handsome grad students (all though she didn't really mind that part.) "But we can go next week."

"Fine," Aurora rolled her head annoyed, "but you better not bail on me this time."

"I won't I promise," Cinderella said giving a cheeky smile.

* * *

"Ugh why do the freshmen have the earliest gym period? I don't want to walk around sweaty for the rest of the day," Eilonwy complained about having gym 3rd period like she did every day when they were getting dressed in the locker room, "this sucks."

"You're telling me. I had to give up my free period when I got transferred into gym this semester," Alice said from the floor tying her shoes.

"Do seniors get all the perks?" Tinker Bell said pulling her t-shirt over her head.

"In this school they do," Alice said sitting down to wait for everyone else.

"Well that sucks considering this is the only school in town. Or at least the only one I could afford," Tinker Bell said sitting on the bench next to Alice to wait for Eilonwy and Tiger Lily. She looked around to see no Wendy and smiled to herself. While she had become fast friends with Eilonwy and Alice she wasn't particularly fond of Wendy. She just seemed annoying to Tinker Bell and it irked her in ways she didn't think were imaginable. She was constantly tagging along with her, Peter, and their other friends. But she seemed to be distant since homecoming, not that she minded at all.

"Eww there's cheese on my math book," Alice pulled out her textbook from her backpack.

"I heard Flynn, Phoebus, and Aladdin did it," Tinker Bell said adjusting the messy bun on her head mentioning the prank that left many of the freshmen lockers filled with stink bombs and cheese.

"Whoever it was there still jerks," Alice said trying to wipe it away.

"I don't know there really hot, like ridiculously HOT," Eilonwy said slipping on her shorts and blushing.

"Oh please I don't think hot senior guys would be into freshmen girls," Tinker Bell said giggling so hard she almost fell off the bench.

"Whatever the upper classmen are always drooling all over you Tink," she said finally getting dressed.

"Girls hurry up and get in the gym!" a loud whistle interrupted their conversation and caused the girls to jump. It was then that she realized they were the only ones still in the locker room. Coach Amelia was standing at the doorway with her arms crossed and a fierce stance that sent the message pretty easily. Coach Amelia was a toughie, from what the girls heard from the upperclassmen she was a drill instructor at navy boot camp but got kicked out for being too tough on the new recruits. She struck fear into all her students and most definitely did not tolerate any horsing around, disrespect, or lateness for any reason. "Where is Wendy?" She asked looking straight at Eilonwy.

"I don't know," she said standing up as fast as she could.

Coach Amelia stared her down for a second in case she was lying she knew her stare could make anyone breakdown and confess to whatever she accused them of, even if they hadn't really done it. "Very well then all of you get into the gym right now," she said strictly believing her after stare down.

"So where is she?" Alice said once they were out of earshot and in the gym.

"No talking!" Coach Amelia yelled from across the gym with her cat like hearing. "Now everyone out on the field we're gonna be playing soccer on the football field," she gave orders as everyone followed her out.

"I really don't know," Eilonwy said picking up on of the colored jerseys from the box. "Here take yellow."

"You don't think she's skipping."

"No way, if anything she's probably helping out some teacher," She said standing on the right side of the field while the ball got tossed in the middle. "Run so she thinks you're playing," she whispered as Coach Amelia eyed them from the sidelines. They ran around for a couple minutes chasing the ball trying to look busy when out of the corner of her eye Eilonwy spotted Wendy talking to Coach Amelia before joining everyone else.

"Wendy where were you?" She said running up to her. "And why do you have that big goofy smile on your face?"

"Oh my god it's a long story," she said bouncing up and down clearly happy over something. "I was walking from art class to gym when I bumped into Peter we started talking and he asked me if I wanted to skip class with him," she said talking fast, "and I was like 'no I can't I have gym.' Then he was like, 'oh come on it will be fun,' and by then I was really thinking about going but then I remembered my mother would KILL me. So I said 'hey how about we hang out this Friday," and he said, "Cool we should go go-karting!' so he asked me out on a date!" The two girls grabbed hands and started jumping up and down squealing.

"I'm so happy for you," Eilonwy said once they both calmed down.

"I got dentition tomorrow after school and my mom's gonna kill me when she finds out." Wendy said but she didn't really care, she was going on a date with Peter Pan and that's all she could think of.

* * *

"Hello everyone it's very nice to meet you all. My name is Mr. Radcliffe and I will be your new music teacher for the remaining year. It's seems that that there is already a Mr. Ratcliffe at this school so call me Mr. Roger. Does anyone have any questions you would like answered before we start class? Ah yes you in the front uh," he said looking down at his seating chart, "…Ah Jasmine."

"What happened to Mrs. Potts?" she said lowering her hand.

"Well she was meant to retire last year but when they could not find a replace in time she was forced to keep working here in till they were able to hire me. Any other questions-"

"Are you married?" A girl from the back piped up. In a room full of primarily girls he wasn't that surprised by the question.

"Well," he said looking at his seating chart again, "Anastasia to answer your question yes I am happily married to my wife. She is actually a teacher here as well. Mrs. Radcliffe the art teacher"

"He seems kinda of spazzy," Ariel leaned over to whisper to Giselle.

"He's kinda of cute," Giselle said giggling.

"Oh come on you think everyone is cute." Giselle reminded Ariel a lot of her sister Adella, both were obsessed with boys although that was pretty much the end of the similarities.

Giselle shrugged it off and changed the subject, "hey I was wondering if you wanted to come to the mall with us this weekend," they continued talking as Mr. Roger fumbled with his seating chart trying to address everyone who bombarding him with questions by name.

"Sure why not. Are Rapunzel and Mulan coming," She asked twiddling her fingers in her hair.

"Rapunzel is coming but Mulan said she would think about it."

"So she said no," Ariel responded flatly. Mulan wasn't one to go to the mall unless she was forced to. She wasn't one for dressing up all nice for everyday life.

"Pretty much," Giselle said pulling out her makeup mirror from her purse to fix her perfectly applied blush that was made to look natural. "But I saw the cutest shoes and I just NEED to get them."

"You need shoes every weekend."

"Yeah but I'm gonna meet Edward's parents next Friday night so I need to find the perfect outfit to impress them, oh my god he must really like me," she talked fast and excitedly. "I don't think he's ever introduced any of his ex's to…his…parents," she slowed down from her fast pace and dropped off when she saw Ariel's face start to frown. She was trying to tone down talking about her and Edward's seemingly perfect relationship to avoid her having another breakdown. "I mean...um…don't cry again," was all she could say.

"Don't worry I'm over it," she said putting on a brave face. "Hey did you know there was a new girl today," she said her voice a little shaky but Giselle pretended not to hear it.

"Yeah," she faked excitement, "Her name's Merida she's a sophomore like us and she's from Scotland. I saw her in the office this morning her hair is CRAZY cute."

"There's a new girl?" Ariel's sister Andrina twisted her body to turn around at the sound of new girl.

"Who's the new girl," Drizella asked as Anastasia poked Ariel's shoulder a little too hard from behind her and Giselle.

"What's her name," Cinderella scooted in close.

"What grade is she in," Snow White popped her head over Cinderella's shoulder.

"Where's Scotland?" Aurora asked in the mass confusion.

"Does she have one of those weird accents," Meg asked from the front.

"Um girls if you could please turn you attention back to the front," Mr. Roger tried to take back control of the sudden chaos that had spun up after the mention of a new girl.

"Is she hot!?" Naveen yelled over everyone the second the room grew silent before bursting out into a fit of laughter and giggles.

"Okay, okay everyone calm down" Mr. Roger attempted to take back control of the class but it was proving to be a more difficult than he thought it would be.

"We should go meet her tomorrow at lunch," Giselle whispered once the madness had calmed down.

"Yeah, must be weird being the new girl considering everyone's basically known each other since kindergarten," Ariel added.

"Who knows she might really be nice too."

* * *

**A/N: So I really didn't know if I was going to include Merida or not but I think adding her to Ariel/Rapunzel/Giselle/Mulan's circle of friends would work great especially with Mulan in it. So please review and tell me what you think.**


	31. Believe everything I say

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Sit down and don't talk," Ms. De Vil hissed as Wendy walked through the door. "You may do homework if you wish."

Wendy looked around at the empty room before taking a seat in the middle next to the window. Only Wendy would be early to dentition. Wednesday had just zipped by and now she was going to spend the next two hours in detention. She was able to beat her mother to the phone last night so she didn't find out about being late to gym and getting detention so she told her she was going to hang out with Eilonwy and Alice. She hated lying to her parents but she would have been grounded for sure and she could not risk getting in _even _more trouble if she had to sneak away to see Peter this weekend. She sighed at the thought. It was the only thing on her mind. The week could not go by any faster to think Friday was only two days away. She had no idea where the courage came from but she had somehow asked him out, it had taken her by surprise but Peter took it very casually.

"Dude I'm telling you I hooked up with her," Wendy turned around to see Flynn Rider and Aladdin Ababwa in the back talking. She turned back forward but eavesdropped.

"No way, Arista? Arista Ellegard, the cheerleader? She would never be into you," Aladdin whispered from the back.

"Well I was into her and she was into me and that's all that matters," Flynn said in a cocky voice.

She turned around a little weirded out by the conversation. She looked around to see who else was there. Jim Hawkings was just a couple seats away from her, a couple minutes after that she saw Vanessa Hansen walk in with a scowl on her face and sat in the very front mumbling something along the lines of, 'stupid dress code' all while yanking at her skirt to be able to sit. Wendy turned back to the window for a couple minutes letting her mind wander.

"Wendy? Who would have known you'd go and get yourself into trouble?"

She turned her head to see Peter sitting next to her. She sat there stunned before she was able to say something. "If you hadn't made me late yesterday I wouldn't be _in_ dentition," she said trying her best to give a sort of sly but coy look but ended up giggling like one of those dumb blondes at how cute he was.

"I'll make it up to you," he laughed, "the second De Vil leaves I'm busting us out."

"STOP TALKING!" Ms. De Vil yelled from the front of the room now standing in front of the desk wearing her fur coat that just seemed to swallow her up, "I'm going to the teacher's lounge I will be back at the end to let you out," she said like she was referring to caged animals. She collected her designer purse on the way out fearing the _hooligans _as she put it would rob her before stepping out into the hall as everyone's eyes followed her as she slammed the door and locked it from the outside trapping them in.

"Guess we can't leave now," Wendy started relieved Peter wasn't going to go through with any escape attempts.

"Shhh," Peter hushed her still watching the door listening for Ms. De Vil's heels to click all the way down the hall before he got up along with everyone else. "Alright she's gone let's go." Peter walked over to the window and unhooked the latch.

Wendy stayed in her seat while everyone else moved around her, "Wait what?"

"I told you I was gonna get you out of here," he said opening up the window only to have Vanessa push pass him mumbling something about being late to cheer practice as she climbed out and hopped down to the grassy area below the window, somehow avoiding flashing everyone in her skimpy skirt. Jim was the next one to leave without so much as a word or compliant like Vanessa.

"New chick today huh Peter," Flynn came over and slapped him on the shoulder. "Nice going," he said giving the two under classmen a quick head nod before climbing out the window followed by Aladdin. Wendy stayed there standing trying to understand what just happened.

"Peter do you do this every time you get detention," Wendy clasped her hands behind her back and raised her eyebrow suspiciously .

"Oh come on Wendy do you wanna be stuck here for two hours," he had his 'oh so convincing,' voice which was working pretty well. "Now let's go my arms are getting tired," he said sitting on the window still with half his body hanging out.

"But won't we get in trouble?" Wendy backed up a little into the table.

"No, trust me," he extended is hand hopping off the window still. "Here I'll help you climb out."

"You sure we won't get in trouble," she asked again taking his hand and swinging one of her legs over the window still a little apprehensive.

"I promise you we won't get in trouble, just believe everything I say," he said cheekily half serious and half joking.

"Alright then," Wendy said hopping down to meet his stare. "I believe you," she returned his smile with a giggle as he let go of her hand.

* * *

_This better by worth the money, _Belle thought to herself as she listened to Gaston brag. _Then again all the money in world isn't worth having to spend two hours three times a week with this blockhead. _She was rather shocked when she found out how much students that were in 3rd and 4th year French failing.

"So I bench like 220 pretty impressive you wanna feel my muscles," he said arrogantly as he flexed his massive arm in front of her face.

"No thanks, so back to French class," she said trying to make him concentrate. "Okay so-"

"You know you like me don't you," Gaston rudely interrupted her for the umpteenth time.

Belle rolled her eyes and looked at her wrist watch, _5:14, six more minutes before your next session and then you get to go home. You can handle this. _She sighed and took in a breath of air before turning back to Gaston, breathing out. "Gaston don't you wanna pass French, maybe be a senior next year," she crossed her arms taunting him a bit.

"As a matter a fact," he pulled out a wrinkled paper and snapping his wrist bit to strengthen it out before handing it over to her, "I'm gonna be a senior once this quarter ends. Even gonna graduate on time and everything. So enjoy me being in your little junior classes for now little lady," he talked down to her while smiling haughtily.

"Your still gonna have to take summer school after you finish high school," Belle rebutted handing over his crumpled paper. She wasn't being mean but heavens no was she being polite, just a bit snarky.

"Oh whatever," he snapped snatching back his paper. "You know you wanna date a senior," he said pointing to himself turning on the charm again (not that it was working on Belle.)

"No thank you," she said firmly looking back to her watch, _5:19_. "Well were just about done here, tell your dad to send the check to my house," she said quickly as she started to close his books to get him to leave earlier.

"Wait what's the hurry," he said as she stuffed his textbook in his backpack. "Don't' you wanna…go for a ride," she glared at him, "a ride in my car," he said trying to be suave.

"I still have another tutoring session," she insisted getting fed up with his constant advances.

"Are you telling me I skipped football practice for nothing?" he asked angrily as he stormed out of the library. Belle sighed a sound of relief as he stomped off.

She sat down at the long mahogany table and looked at her watch. Her next session didn't start 5:30. She sat down to look around at the empty library. Working in a morgue didn't sound too bad after having to deal with all these stuck up people who thought they were better than her even though they were the ones who didn't know anything.

"Excuse me," an impatient gruff voice came from behind her somehow it sounded familiar. Belle snapped out of her thoughts to see a tall sort of buff guy behind her. "Are you Bella? I'm supposed to meet my tutor here and since you're the only one here I'd assumed that was you."

"It's pronounced Belle," she corrected him. She hated when people called her Bella she wasn't some crazy twihard fan girl and never bit into that whole fad so when people she had known for years started calling her Bella (because she _most _read the books and fallen in love with them like everyone else) it got really annoying. She looked up at him and finally realized who he was. Not only was he the boy she sat next to French class but the boy who got her fired. "So you're Adam?" He nodded his head, "well take a seat then," she said trying to be as calm as can be.

"So are you actually a tutor or is this just another way to scam money out of people?" Were the first words to come out of his mouth the second he sat down. Clearly he remembered her as well but recounted their last encounter a little differently than she did. To Belle those were fighting words.

"I'm not a thief!" she said adamantly. "You're just an impatient jackass," she had to keep herself from yelling. "Thanks to you I got fired because you couldn't stand to listen to anyone."

"Yeah I'm sure you version of 'costumer service' had nothing to do with," he said referring to what she just called him.

"And I'm sure you got your head so far up your-"

"Excuse me! This is a library now quiet down," a librarian scolded the two.

"You know what I don't need this-"

"Of course you don't because you wouldn't need a French tutor unless you were failing," she said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I can find another French tutor. Try finding another person to scam money from," he picked up his backpack and slung over his shoulder.

"Oh well have fun doing that. Over half the school is tanking French, so that just means more student I can 'scam,'" she said getting up herself. By the time she stormed out of the library Adam had already sped away in his car.

_Okay maybe not everyone is failing but how hard can it be to find someone else to tutor. _She thought to herself as she rode her bike home she tried to reassure herself that she would find someone else to fill in the one spot. As of now she was tutoring Charlotte, Drizella and Gaston. She needed just one more person and she blew it. _Just let there be one more person how needs a tutor._

* * *

"Yeah I'm just doing homework with Ariel…in like 20 minutes…alright bye love you to mom," Giselle hung up her cellphone and proceeded to go right back to texting. She was over at Edwards's house and at the moment she was relaxing on his bed while he was in the shower.

Giselle and Edward had gotten together towards the end of the school year when she was a freshman. Everyone was suddenly shocked that a varsity football player who was a junior would be dating a freshman, junior varsity cheerleader.

"Hey babe," Edward came into the room wearing nothing but basketball shorts, his hair still wet and clinging to his face, his perfectly chiseled abs on display.

"Hey," Giselle said enthusiastically not looking up from her text. Edward walked over and sat next to her on the bed turning on the huge T.V he had hanging up in his room. Giselle was always amazed when she came over. The first time she had come over she could have just fainted on spot at the sight of his drive-way. Giselle had grown up somewhat…well poor. She never tried to hide the fact but it's not like she just threw it out there for everyone to see. She didn't there pity. She grew up thinking it was normal to make your own clothes and having a hole in your roof right above you bed. It wasn't in till 5th grade (also the time every single girl suddenly becomes obsessed with appearance and social status) people started to make fun of her even though she was the nicest person ever. Then her father got a job opportunity out of town and they moved to Wilhelm right before middle school ended. People were actually impressed by the cute little ginger haired girl and her homemade clothes. Then she hit high school and Edward just seemed to gravitate to her. "So how did football practice go?" Giselle broke the silence after a while.

"Good, but I kept getting a feeling like someone was watching me or something," he said flipping through channels not once breaking eye contact with the screen.

"That's weird," she responded and let the silence fall back into place. She lied there a while bored watching the football channel as she called it before she spotted Edward's laptop at the foot of the bed and crawled over to it opening it up and going straight to Facebook. She remembered telling Merida she would set her up a Facebook page. The two had just met today at lunch but her and the rest of her friends hit it off just great particularly her and Mulan. She had a couple classes with her and got to know a couple things about her. So when Merida said she didn't even know what Facebook was a Facebook junkie like Giselle was more the surprised she told her she would make one when she got home. "So where are your parents," Giselle asked starting up a conversation.

"Work," he responded with the single one word sentence.

"Oh," Giselle said logging onto her own account.

_**Giselle Mayer- **_**I LOVE spending time with my boyfriend 3 Love ya – with **_**Edward Werner**_

Giselle closed the laptop and glanced at her watch. "You wanna take me home now?"

"Yeah sure," Edward got up and pulled on a t-shirt. Giselle stood up to put on her coat and pull on her shoes.

They walked out to the car quietly. They really didn't have much to talk about. There conversations didn't really go anywhere it just all came back to how beautiful she was or how strong he was. Not that they didn't like talking to each other there was just nothing to talk about that didn't go anywhere.

"See you tomorrow," he said pulling up into her driveway in front of her modest cozy little home.

"Bye," she said enthusiastically leaning to kiss him good bye before rushing out and to her door to escape the chilly air night. She turned around and waved good bye just before she stepped in.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not enough Belle chapters it just (and a lot of you will hate me.) She's not my favorite like others. Don't get me wrong her characters is probably one of the most well developed but it's just hard to write her character without butchering it (completely.) Also I know people have been requesting more couples but I just can't get into writing all the couple becoming couples at once. One more thing while in 'Enchanted' Giselle does build character she doesn't much of a backstory like other characters (aka sob story) so I decided to give her one, a rather sad one. As always review and tell me what you think.**

**P.S. Merida will be in the next chapter :)**


	32. You'll do it

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"We need to leave now!" Merida called from the doorway waiting for her parents to come down so her father could drive her to school. She was about to leave for her 3rd day at Walt Disney High School. So far she liked it but she couldn't help but feel everyone was a little to…cheery? She liked looking at things in a positive light and what not but everyone at her school took it a little too far. Then again it was better than all the 'high school drama' she heard so much about from those teeny bopper magazines she found on the plane. She had never been to a traditional public school and never really left her town that could be considered border line Amish country. So as long as it wasn't anything like 'Glee' another silly fad that put every teenage girl in a trance, like Twilight or this thing called YOLO that everyone either loved or hated she could manage. She did meet some new people though; she was sitting alone at lunch yesterday when a girl named Mulan came over to sit with her. Mulan was a nice girl and they seemed to have a lot in common. They were both considered 'tom boys' and both had moms that wanted them to be more girly. Then there were Rapunzel, Ariel, and Giselle all nice girls but like most of the school were a bit to cheery for her taste but they seemed to click and Giselle even promised to make her a Facebook page, whatever that was.

"Oh Merida," she heard her mother come downstairs, "is that were your wearing."

"Ugh," Merida groaned no matter what she was never dressed up enough to please her mother. "What I'm wearing is fine," she argued her loose comfy t-shirt and slightly scuffed sneakers. "It's just school."

"Oh she looks fine," her burly looking father announced as he walked through the door grabbing his keys. "Let's go," he said walking out the door.

"At least change your shoes," Eleanor called out as Merida rushed out to the car.

"Can't hear you, gonna be late," she yelled back sliding into the passenger seat. She and her mother just could not agree on anything and it caused quite a problem naturally. It probably didn't help that they hadn't really tried to fix any of their problems.

She tried to forget about it as her father pulled out of the drive way, "Dad look out for the neighbor's dog!" Merida warned as her father swerved to avoid hitting the massive beast that their new neighbors considered a domesticated canine. They had arrived to their new house on Monday and already the beast (or Great Dane/Bernese Mountain Dog mix) Mor'du had and her father had become enemies after it tried to maul him when he got out of the car.

"That damn dog," her father Fergus cursed under his breath as he regained control of the wheel and straighten out in the lane ahead of him. "You know someone out muzzle that thing and if his owners don't I will." He kept and eventually spewed into one of his war stories that Merida enjoyed up in till he pulled up to the humongous school. "Well I'll tell you how we escaped next time later," he ended his crazy story at that and parked, "have a great day. I'll pick you up after school," he told her before she slammed the door shut.

As she walked towards the towering school she passed by the bike racks were she spotted a long raven haired beauty trying to balance her tote bag, a couple pair of cleats hanging off her shoulders, and a huge duffle bag she tried to swing over the other shoulder all while trying to secure her bike lock.

"Do you need any help," Merida asked her back, startling her into dropping her bike lock, duffle bag, and many pairs of cleats. She immediately crouched down to the floor and assisted the copper skinned girl in picking up her many pairs of cleats.

"There a reason you carry all this stuff," Merida asked as she held the duffle bag to allow the amazon like girl to finish up locking her bike who was laughing off her little mishap, Merida however was a little embarrassed.

"Thought I would bring in my old cleats for some of the new members, you wanna help drop them off in the locker room?" She asked flashing a friendly smile hoping she wasn't asking too much of someone she just met. "My names Pocahontas by the way," she said she would have extended her hand but that was a little impossible with her hands full.

"Sure, I'm Merida" she said and the two started the walk around the building to enter the smallest of three gyms were the storage room was located. "So new members are you on a cross country team?" She asked inquisitively glad someone had not immediately shouted 'THE NEW GIRL!' at the sound of her name.

"Yeah, well we call it track. Were actually lucky we got any new members at all. We had 6 seniors graduate last year plus Kida, and Hercules quit. We let on more freshmen than usual but we still got a spot or two empty," she talked quickly but calmly as Merida listened intently.

"Well I wasn't on a cross country- track team- back home but I would love to join," Merida said excitedly. Everyone at this school seemed to play some kind of sport and it seemed really fun.

Pocahontas stood a little stunned at the sudden enthusiasm coming from one single person. No one really was interested in joining track and it took quite a lot of convincing just to get people to tryouts. She was shocked into silence while the waiting girl stood in front of her bouncing on her heels. "Umm…Sure!" she said trying to match her energy level. "Meet us out on the field after school and you can tryout-" She got it all out before the bell cut her off. "Well don't wanna be late bye," and with that she flashed a smile and the two girls ran off to their own classes.

Merida slipped into class a little late and by then Ms. Ursula had already started her lesson and the second Merida showed up late she chewed her out before even giving her a chance to say she had an excuse or not. But still she couldn't keep the huge grin from creeping up on her face although out class.

* * *

"Uh…Uh…I don't know!" Aurora said for maybe the billionth time since she had become Flynn's lab partner. She started fidgeting with her fingers and tugging on her hair like she always did when she freaked out. Flynn had picked up on the little things she did when she was nervous or flipping out over something as meaningless as the answer to a problem. Flynn seemed to pick up all the little details when he interacted with someone. He started noticing all the little things when he was younger; it was a skill he used to turn on and off when he wanted to find things to use against someone. Not only that but he could read body language pretty well so having a conversation with him was like letting him read your mind. But one day he turned it on and it just never turned back off. He didn't mind it though, it strengthen his gift and only made him notice more little details he would use against someone.

"You know you freak out too much, you aren't gonna find the answers just because you check back every five seconds," Flynn said watching Aurora flip through her textbook. She stopped for a second and then looked up at him with sad puppy dog eyes that looked like she was on the verge of crying, _oh crap_. He immediately regret saying even he thought she was over reacting like usual. It's not that he felt bad necessarily he always spoke without a filter but he didn't want to make the head cheerleader cry. _Getting my ass kicked by a bunch of jocks_? _No thanks, not again, not ever. Oh no, not the quivering lip_. "By that I mean…you're so smart you don't even have to check the book," he said flashing a smile trying to make a quick save. Aurora's lip stopped moving and a little smile replaced it. Flynn sighed in relief.

Aurora giggled a little at his cheesy smile that made him look quite…handsome? Aurora blushed at the compliment, people had always told her she was pretty (well before and after middle school) but no one had ever told her she was smart. "Thanks," was all she could say before giggling. "You're really nice."

Flynn raised an eyebrow at her, he was sure she was flirting with him so he took the bait. "Oh nah, cut it out," he said playing off his coolness. Flynn just fell in good with girls; he knew they wanted to be flirted with. If they didn't girls wouldn't get all dressed up putting on all that make-up, squishing their toes into high heels, and work out for hours on end. "So since you're sooo smart," he stretched out his arms and brought his hands back behind his neck flexing, "why don't you finish up the rest of the work?" He finished sliding the textbook over to her.

"Okay," she smiled and started jotting down random formulas she vaguely remembered seeing somewhere as Flynn copied everything over her shoulder.

Flynn was a master charmer, a smooth talker, and damn was he good looking. He was self-aware of his many 'talents.' Taking it all in stride he used it to his advantage to get through life. Probably the only reason he made it to senior year. That and it would just about kill his mom if he dropped out; she was already killing herself over her husband leaving her. Yes, his parents had divorced when he was round four years old and like every other kid with divorced parents he blamed himself turned into a delinquent blah blah blah. He didn't really care though. His dad was a trucker so he only saw him every year on his birthday, all of which ended terribly. However he could argue his last birthday wasn't too bad. They sat on the hood of his car and shared a six pack of beer. Now that he had turned 18 he didn't think he would be coming around anymore, again Flynn didn't mind.

"So are you gonna do anything this weekend," Aurora interrupted his thoughts with small talk to fill the last five minutes or so of class.

"Eh, there doesn't seem to be any good parties this weekend so probably just gonna go down to the pool hall hang out hustle some suckers out their money." Aurora just smiled and nodded like she knew what he was talking about.

"Yeah I don't have much to do this weekend either," she started without being asked. _Damn chicks talk too much, _Flynn tuned out as she ranted._ But I guess she's hot enough. _Flynn had the odd belief that the more attractive a girl was the more she got to talk before they got it on. "Probably just gonna sit home…alone…watch movie while my parents are out," she looked to him for response but was instead greeted with the lunch bell.

"Yup, have fun with that," Flynn said getting up to walk out with the rest of the class.

"Bye Flynn!" She called out to him. Flynn just gave her a small salute over his shoulder and continued to walk out the door. He left but could still hear her giggling. He knew he had just made her fall for him but he was playing it cool, he knew what he was doing.

* * *

Belle sat down hidden in one the many nooks and crannies of the library. She like usual had skipped lunch to read in a peaceful quiet environment. She was settling in to read the new copy of 'Les Misérables.' The library had just gotten the unabridged version and she loved a challenge when reading. So she was going to spend the next hour diving straight into it. She just loved being in the library, it wasn't just because she liked reading. She loved the atmosphere, secluded and quiet as opposed to the crowded and rowdy cafeteria. Belle was definitely the loner type. She had friends, well one friend but Jane spent most of her time with Tarzan lately. Belle wasn't jealous by any means so she just decided to enjoy the solidarity.

And just as she was settled in and getting into the book…

"Hey, I need to tell you something," rather assertive and rude voice interrupted her. She looked up to see Adam staring down at her.

"What do you want," she said just as snarky as he was.

"Just listen." Belle could hear the impatience in his voice; he clearly didn't want to be here anymore than she wanted him to be here. So why was he? "Turns out you were right and there is no other French tutors at the time."

"Really? Who would've known? Probably the only French tutor in this town," she said sarcastically.

"I said just listen," he snapped a little too loud for a library. "Since there is no other French tutor and no one is willing to come out here-"

"Oh rich boy problems," Belle mocked him standing up ready to storm out. "I don't care what your problems are but I'm not gonna help you."

"My dad said he would pay double," Adam said making Belle stop short.

"Double?" She asked doubtfully. "You're gonna pay me double."

"If it was up to me I wouldn't pay you anything but you're the only option."

"Gee thanks," she said flatly. "But if your serious I will consider it."

"So you'll do it?" He asked ready to leave.

"I said I'll _consider _it," she snapped back at him. "I'm not gonna say yes or no right now, there's a lot to think about it. Do I _want _to deal with spoiled brats my own age? I have to say I'm leaning towards no. But if I change my mind I will be in contact."

"So you just-"

"I'll be in contact," was all she said as she walked off with her book held to her chest. She might be desperate for cash but she was not gonna subject herself to working for fully grown assholes.

* * *

**A/N: Just needed to tie up some lose ends as always please review and tell me what you think please.**


	33. Do you wanna have fun with me

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Red, corner pocket, 40 bucks," Flynn said setting up for his turn to shot.

"40 bucks, for one ball" one of the bar rats he, Naveen, and Phoebus were playing with scoffed at him, "You've missed every shot already you really think you gonna make it Rider?"

"Let's bet then," Flynn flashed his infamous mischievous smile at him. "Unless you chicken."

"Flynn you sure about this," Phoebus pulled him aside and whispered.

"I've played this trick tons of times it's not gonna backfire."

"That's the problem. What if he catches on?" Phoebus hissed back at him.

"He won't just trust me," Flynn tried convincing him. But of all people Phoebus could see through his tricks the second he laid them out, maybe that was why they were such close friends.

"Last time you said that we got into a fight in the parking lot," Phoebus added.

"Come on it is a solid plan," Naveen chipped in.

"You don't really think betting with these _people _is a good idea do you?" Charlotte intervened. She had tagged along and the guys much to Flynn and Phoebus disappointment. They thought they could just dump her off with the other girls but Esmeralda was currently flirting with the bartender (who Phoebus was watching like a hawk since she tended to get herself in sticky situations,) Meg was standing by watching the game avoiding Charlotte at all cost, and Jasmine who wasn't too fond of this environment of bar fights and drunk bastards _or_ Charlotte, was clinging to Meg for protection if needed. Aladdin usually came along too but tonight like usual had flaked on them for no particular reason.

"We kicked there asses and if comes to it we'll do it again," Flynn assured them and horrified Charlotte.

They had recently started hanging out at this pool hall over the summer. Flynn turned 18 back in July and after making a couple of fake I.D.'s Naveen and Phoebus got in, Esmeralda, Meg, and Jasmine just had to make friends with the bouncers before gaining permanent entry.

"Are you guys in or out?" The taller of their opponents asked.

"Alright let's get to this," Flynn said setting up once more to shoot before his phone started ringing, "dammit hold on. Phoebus you take this," he said tossing him the pool cue before answering his phone. "What's up?"

"Um," he heard someone clear there throat, "hey Flynn its Aurora." Flynn was confused but not completely surprised, she was so into him.

"Hey Aurora," Flynn said giving his friends who were giving him confused stares a, 'yeah you heard me,' kind of look mixed with some gloating expression.

"I hope you don't mind me calling, Arista gave me your number."

"Don't mind at all so what you call to talk about," Flynn said leaning back against the wall looking cool even though she couldn't see him.

"Well I was just sitting around it seems pretty early so I was wondering if you want to go out and do something fun," she said in her cheerleader voice, full of pep and joy.

"Something fun aye," he said in his suave voice, "what did you have in mind."

"I like mini golf!" She chirped over the phone.

"Oh…mini golf you sure?" It wasn't the kind of fun he had planned but when he thought about it this could definitely end in making out. "Uh sure why not, pick you up in a couple minutes."

"Okay, I live on the same street as Naveen in the purple house over in Maldonia, bye," she said before hanging up.

"You're going on a date with Aurora?" Charlotte asked bewildered.

"Yup gonna go pick her up right now," Flynn gloated. "Man I am just plowing through the cheer squad, first Vanessa, then the triplets, Arista and now _Aurora. _You know except for you Charlotte. Can't get with my best friend girlfriends," he said after seeing her confused face twisted into too many emotions to count.

* * *

"I guess I'm not that good at mini golf," Eric laughed at himself as he took another swing at the neon colored ball while Vanessa stared him down with cat like eyes and the twisted smirk she gave a lot of guys, Eric however seemed a bit oblivious to her instant _attraction _to him, but he was like that without a lot of girls. He didn't find out they liked him in till it was too late. This played a large factor into way he hadn't really had a girlfriend.

"Yeah I'm not too good either," she purred flirtatiously leaning forward on the putter on her heels. "So Eric since were both just terrible at this why don't we…I don't know get out of here and do something…I don't know go hang out in the Pizza Planet parking lot."

"You don't wanna finish the game?" Eric asked her as they moved on to the 10th hole, a giant colorful elephant with ears bigger then itself.

"Not really," she said as innocently as she could. "I wanna do something else," she pouted trying to look cute and innocent in her face but sexy in her body language, which wasn't hard to do in high heels and short shorts.

"Whatever you wanna do then Van-" Eric paused looking past her, "Aurora?"

"Aurora," Vanessa said sounding offended. She turned around to see the back Aurora's head covered golden curls and someone else talking to the man at the admission stand, "and Flynn?" she scowled. She and Flynn weren't exactly exes or even friends anymore for that matter.

Right as Aurora and Flynn turned around she spotted Eric and Vanessa immediately. She waved happily and walked over to them with Flynn following behind. "Hey Eric," she giggled holding a bright pink putter beaming, "hi Vanessa."

"Hey," she responded twisting the corners of her mouth only slightly, "Flynn," she said at least acknowledging him.

"What's up, Vanessa, Eric," he said calmly as he could.

Eric just stood not understanding why everything sounded so rigged and forced. "Sooo let's go play mini golf or something," Flynn said sneaking away as Vanessa glared at them before spinning on her heels in a huff.

"Oh, okay," Aurora said not seeing the awkwardness in the conversation, "see you guys later," she waved as she followed Flynn to the first hole.

"Hey what was all that," Eric asked once they were out of ear shoot.

"Ugh, Flynn and I…had a past," she spat out bitterly.

"You guys dated," he raised an eyebrow confused.

"You could say that. We were friends freshmen year," she crossed her arms. "Then I was stupid enough to start liking him, we 'dated' and then he 'dumped' me and then he became the biggest player ever. Dated girls left and right and just broke their hearts just so he could brag about it to his friends. I wouldn't be surprised Aurora ends up crying by the end of the night."

The last part hit him pretty hard. Aurora was like his little naïve sister and she had always for warned him about the girls with bad reputations or the girls who had bad intentions. He kind of felt obligated to tell her what Vanessa told him.

"He plays all the same tricks every time he meets a new girl dumb enough to fall for them," Vanessa went on.

_I'm worrying about nothing Aurora's smart enough to see through Flynn's tricks. _He glanced over his shoulder watching as Flynn but his hands around Aurora's waist in the old let-me-show-you-how to swing-a-putter move making her giggle and blush. _Maybe I should warn her just in case, _he thought as he watched the two over his shoulder while finishing up the rest of the holes with Vanessa complaining about her feet hurting and wanting to leave.

"So you wanna get outta here now," Vanessa asked him as they finished the last hole even though she had quit long ago. "Or do you still need to spy on Aurora and Flynn," she said looking over at Aurora who was buying a couple slices of pizza at the concession stand.

"What? Oh you want something to eat?" Eric changed the subject. "I'll get us something to," he said walking off in the direction of Aurora before Vanessa even said anything.

"Oh hey Eric," Aurora sounded like she was caught off guard when she turned around and saw her best friend. "How's it going with Vanessa," she said in suggestive voice to tease him.

"Going great, what about you and Flynn?"

"Oh my god he is hilarious. Plus," she leaned in and looked both ways before whispering, "I think he likes me," she squealed. "I mean he hasn't said it or anything but I got a feeling."

"Well you wouldn't be the first," Eric muttered under his breath.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just trying to warn you before you end up crying about him breaking your heart like always. Do you really think he likes you," in retrospect it sounded a lot harsher than he meant it to be. He watched as Aurora as she fumbled around to find the words to say something.

"I _know _he feels the same way," she finally blurted out a little surprised by her own answer.

"Are you seriously saying you like him? Don't be stupid he's a player, you've gone for guys like this before don't do it again."

"You know what I think-"

"So you are actually thinking?" he raised his voice just a little.

"I think you just bitter," she said ignoring him, "you're just bitter that I'm having fun and you're stuck with Vanessa. And before you go off on people for being stupid remember your dating the school slut! That's like the one rule to high school, DON'T DATE THE SCHOOL SLUT," she said loud enough to sound angry but quiet enough for only them to hear.

And with that they both stomped off to the respective dates. "Can we go now?" Vanessa said impatiently.

"Yeah sure," he said half heartily glancing at his best friend laughing with her date one last time before leaving.

* * *

"I didn't know you had that in you," Peter laughed sitting down outside of the massive building that was the McQueen go-kart racetrack. "I didn't even know those things could go that fast."

"Yeah, I've had a lot of practice," she said trying to be modest. "My dad used to bring me here when I was younger," She smiled sitting down next to him.

"How younger can you get? You're already 14. Or are you so much more mature then everybody else that your wise beyond your years," he joked with her speaking like a narrator in a fantasy story.

"My dad thinks I'm old enough to not be young…does that make sense?" Wendy winced at her awkward way of phrasing once Peter started laughing at her "You know what I mean," she said playfully hitting him. "My dad thinks now that I'm in high school I'm to 'old' for 'kid stuff.' He says it's time to grow up."

"But you still have a 10 o'clock curfew," Peter mocked not even knowing Wendy had begged her parents to extend it by an hour just for tonight so she could 'go to the movies with Eilonwy and Alice.'

"It's supposed to teach me responsibility," Wendy echoed her father. "It's a step in making sure I can handle adult responsibilities," she said proudly.

"That's just another way to say you're not gonna have any more fun so get used it," he said bursting her bubble, "If that's what growing up I don't mind staying 14 for more than a year. Hell I'll even go back to middle school."

"Yeah but we all have to grow up sometime," she shrugged and smiled as she felt him scoot in a closer.

"And why should that time be now?" He grinned at her standing up leaving her to stare at him adoringly. "Now let's cut out this boring conversation and go have some fun," he said pulling her up by the hand leading her to who knows where.

"What are we going to do now?" Wendy asked as she trailed behind him.

"First answer me this do you wanna have fun with me or grow up," he asked not even turning around.

"Have fun with you," she said not even thinking of it. "Now where are we going?"

"Anywhere we want. It's not 10 just yet," he turned around and winked at her in till her knees went weak and he was practically dragging her.

* * *

"I should probably apologize in advance for whatever my dad is about to do, he's just kind of over protective," Cinderella and Charles laughed as he walked her up the driveway.

"Don't worry about it you apologized enough already," he said laughing about the intense and very much awkward introduction with Cinderella's father when he came over to pick her up.

They both stood on the porch and said nothing. But nothing had to be said they're eyes met and it was like every emotion that could be said with words was being said with her twinkling blue eyes shining up to meet his stare.

"I would love to do this again," Cinderella said in a low sultry voice she didn't even realize she had.

"Me too," Charles said entranced by her big blue eyes. He leaned in and pulled her in closer. Cinderella could feel the heat of his body coming of his chest and she could suddenly hear every little breath she took in. She put a hand on his shoulder and he clasped his hands behind her waist picking her up the couple of centimeters to meet her lips. She let her eye lids and long lashes flutter shut and let her nose guide itself to Charles face before allowing him to kiss her delicately. It was a long and passionate and felt longer than it actually was. Like they had sat down and had a long conversation with each other all while kissing for those two minutes.

Once they finally did break the kiss and they could finally breath and say there final good byes.

"I'll see you Monday," Cinderella said sweetly.

"I'll call you tomorrow night," Charles said smiling at her before walking back to his car.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked I'm rather unpleased with how the first part was written as I had no idea whose point of view it was being told through and sounded kind of bland. I'm more impressed with the romantic bits I included. I really wanted to be as descriptive with the kiss because to me Cinderella and Prince Charming just seem so damn romantic.**


	34. Ladies don't start anything

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Thank god you're finally turning that thing in. I swear it would not be the same without you there," Esmeralda said pulling into the schools parking lot.

"Yeah I heard these college weekend trips get pretty crazy," Meg said pulling out a crinkled piece of paper. "Remember a bunch of girls got caught in the guy's room last year with a bottle of booze," she said smoothing out the permission slip on the dashboard before getting out of the car.

"Yeah I heard one of them hurled on Ms. De Vil's shoes on the bus ride back," Esmeralda said stepping out, catching the wind on her bare legs making her knees knock and sent shivers up her tan toned legs in her purple mini skirt.

"Ugh I'm not looking forward to this bus ride though. Do we really need to come at 9 pm and ride the bus all night?"

"Would you rather ride the bus all day tomorrow and tour all 6 schools in one day with no free time?"

"I would rather they let us drive up there ourselves," Meg complained as she shuffled in to school through the side door to meet with her friends like usual.

"Eh it's a couple hours," Esmeralda said as they entered the building.

"No, a couple hours would mean we get there by 11 and get to sleep in an actual bed. We're gonna be stuck on a bus all night in till 6 in the morning."

"Look at the bright side we ride the bus with our homeroom class and teacher so we can pretty much get away with murder," Phoebus piped in as soon as he heard their conversation.

"Yup might as well make the best of it," Flynn said digging through his bag presumably looking for his own permission slip he was going to turn in at the last minute.

"Easy for you to say," Phoebus laughed, "I bet you and Barbie are gonna be at it this whole weekend," his words caused him to tense up and frown, halting him from scrimmaging in his backpack. "You guys made it a whole week, new record for you, I mean according to her you guys_ are_ a couple now aren't you?"

"Yeah I'm breaking that off," he said kicking his feet out. "A whole week and she still hasn't even put out," he pouted.

"Really?" Naveen questioned him, he was just as much a player if not more than Flynn was, so it had been much of a shock to him as well when he came back with no thrilling stories after the third date (Which was the most Flynn had ever been with a single girl, he could charm most girls into bed on the first date.) "Did you-"

"Were not having this conversation," Meg cut him off plopping down between the two on the stairs.

"Yeah because we've _never_ heard about _any_ of our _friend's_ sex lives," Flynn rolled his eyes and Meg shot him a look that read I-will-hurt-you right before punching him in the arm. "Hey! It's not my fault _some _people can't keep their mouths shut."

"You sure are one to talk. How much times have you spread some poor girl's personal business to the whole schools male population," Esmeralda said tugging at her skirt before walking up the stairs crowded with freshmen boys.

"Annnd that is why Vanessa doesn't hang out with us anymore," Phoebus the always voice of wisdom said before walking up the stairs with Esmeralda.

* * *

"Do you think they'll share a hotel room?" Ariel whispered frantically as Ms. Ursula handed back their tests.

"Ariel I doubt they would let a boy and girl share a room," Mulan reassured her. "I thought you were over Eric?"

"I can't just get over _him," _Ariel said a little too loud for others to hear. She blushed a deep shade of red resembling her hair when everyone turned around.

"He's _dating _someone else, don't you think it's kind of time to move on?"

"Ugh," Ariel let her head drop on the desk, "I don't know. Can we just do something fun this weekend, to clear my mind?"

"We can hang out at Rapunzel's house and have a 'girl's night'," she tried lighting her sprits.

Ariel smiled at the thought, "sounds like fun, but why Rapunzel's house," she furrowed her brow.

"Well with your bazillion sisters in town, Giselle's lack of space, and my nosy parents. Not to mention me grandma's been sleep walking," she smiled cheekily and nodded, "just seems right."

"I guess," Ariel crossed her legs on her chair. "Can we watch movies and eat junk food."

"I don't see why not. My game got moved to tonight since everyone is just about leaving for the weekend."

"Oh sounds like fun we should all go out for yogurt afterwards."

"Actually me and Merida already planned to go get pizza afterwards. But you can come if you want."

"Oh okay," Ariel said cautiously. In the short time that she had arrived to Walt Disney High Merida and Mulan had become very close friends. She hated to admit (and she wouldn't) she was kind of jealous. While Mulan, Rapunzel, and Giselle were all her best friends she thought of her and Mulan as a package deal. They were best friends long before they met Rapunzel in middle school and Giselle just last year and now Merida. "So should we ask Merida to come over this weekend?"

"Well I was planning on it," Mulan said a little surprised at the question, "unless you don't want her there."

"No, no it's fine, I want her there," Ariel quickly responded. "She can come…it'll be fun," she gave a pageant worthy smile and went back to doodling on the cover of her notebook and biting her fingernails.

"Umm…okay then," Mulan hesitated, not entirely convinced.

* * *

"Aww don't they just look super cute," Eilonwy sighed as she poked at her salad aimlessly.

"Uh sure, super cute," Alice said while she drank her soda, "is that all you're eating?"

"Oh my god look he's holding her hand," Eilonwy gushed ignoring her question.

"She's handing him an apple," Alice rolled her eyes. Eilonwy was probably more ecstatic when Peter asked Wendy to eat lunch together than Wendy was.

"Well it looked like it. I wish I had a boyfriend," she sighed dreamily and saw Alice's face. "Oh my god Alice don't you have a romantic bone in your body?"

"No," she stated firmly, "she's just helping him with homework. And since when have you wanted a boyfriend. I thought your only goal was to make cheer squad."

"Yeah but I did that already, next step to high school is getting a boyfriend, duh," she said in a matter a fact voice.

"I thought the next step was passing your classes? Or isn't that the first step? Did you tell your mom you failed your Geography test?"

"Not yet," she winced Eilonwy couldn't get a failing grade or else she would be kicked off the cheer squad. "I'm just gonna re-take it before she finds out. And shows what you know the first step is to get a diet."

"You're skinnier than a skeleton," Alice said flatly. "Speaking of diets what happened to your soup diet from last week."

"Oh yeah it didn't really work out," she said for the hundredth time. "I'm gonna try being a vegan for a while see how that pans out."

Alice laughed, Eilonwy hadn't committed to any of the diets she picked up online and teen magazines that it was almost comical when she introduced her new diet of the week. "Hey who are they," Alice stopped to say.

* * *

"So by process of elimination _and _substitution…" Wendy rambled on about math as Peter listened bored out of his mind.

"Man you talk too much," he interrupted her making her tense up at his words. "Can we talk about something that isn't math?"

Wendy tried to compose herself after the sudden outburst. "Oh well what do you want to-"

"Hey Peter," a cute long haired blonde chirped as sat down beside him.

"Hey June," Peter gave them a head nod, "Hey, Connie, Karen," he said to the other two girls, a girl with long smooth black hair and a pretty ginger girl who held her hair in a ponytail.

The two girls waved and smiled flirtatiously. They didn't say anything instead just let their beauty speak for themselves. Wendy took it as a cue to start talking. "So Peter I was asking if you wanted to-"

"Peter," June spoke up as soon as Wendy started talking, "who is this girl?"

"Yeah who is she," Connie the black haired girl mimicked.

"Oh I'm sorry my name is-"

"We weren't asking _you,_" Karen cut her off. "We said Peter not short, curly haired, pale girl," she said viscously to Wendy's surprise. Everyone around her started to laugh including Peter, causing Wendy's face to seethe bright red.

"Oh come on Wendy it was just a joke," Peter choked out.

"Yeah like what she's wearing," June whispered to Karen and exploded into laughter.

"I'm leaving," Wendy huffed before standing up and stomped off not even bothering to pick up anything but her backpack.

"Where're you going?" Peter called after the tomato red brunette.

"Away from here," Wendy turned her nose up and walked away with the little pride the girls hadn't taken. She knew a couple things about fights. Ladies don't start anything, they just walk away unashamed.

* * *

**AN: Hope you liked it. I'm gonna try to update at least twice a week from now. Also little heads up the girls are the mermaids from Peter Pan, there were to much of them and they all looked alike so I narrowed it down to three. Also they had no names so I gave them the voice actresses names. As always please review.**


	35. Such little time

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Hey sleeping beauty wake up already we're here," Snow White leaned forward and slipped her hand through the seats to shake her sleeping friend by the window awake.

"Hmm," Aurora's eyes shot open and turned around to talk through the cracks. "Really," she asked surprised. "But I was asleep for such little time."

"That's what you might think but we're actually a couple hours late," Flynn said glumly in the seat beside her. He had tried to hide in the back but when Aurora spotted him she insisted he sit next to her. The only upside was she had fallen asleep in the first five minutes and Naveen had who was also dragged along to sit in the front was sitting in the aisle across from him.

"How did you even sleep," Arista yawned from seat in front of them. "My back hurts," she said triggering a couple of the guys to laugh.

"I guess I'm just really tired," Aurora yawned curling back into her seat wanting to go back to sleep.

"Okay now I need you all to stay on the bus, I know we got here a little later than expected but we will stay on schedule as planned," Mr. Porter stood as the bus came to a stop at the first college.

Mount Olympus College was the college for jocks to prove themselves worthy by doing the only thing they did, win. It was the first stop in the Andalasia college tour. Andalasia was more than just a college town, it was a college SOCIETY The people who lived here went to one of the six schools that were all within 20 to 40 minutes apart. The first was of course Mount Olympus. The second was the University of Agrabah the most prestigious of all six schools, where the scholars and over achievers went to surround themselves by knowledge and finally hold an intelligent conversation with people of the likes. Then there was Neverland School of Arts, the strange childish name confused people but it being an art school it wasn't too outlandish and had built a credible reputation. MEU was the basic college for people who weren't over achieving but still had a brain; the same thing could be said for RIU but a bit more party style than MEU. Caribbean Community College was the most recently school added to the tour.

Before he could even step out into the aisle Mr. Porter was side swiped by his homeroom class rushing past him off the bus.

"I'm gonna go see the sports department!"

"I wanna go see the library!"

"I'm gonna go scope out the college chicks!"

"Everybody please stay here and wait for the other two buses to arrive," Mr. Porter shouted over the loud chattering teenage voices that drowned him out. The senior class wasn't very big it was only three homerooms full as opposed to the freshmen's six. "Now please break off into eight groups of four."

"I heard they have a great track and field program here," John Smith turned to Pocahontas who shot him a confused look. "All I'm saying is you love running track why quit after you're done with high school?"

"You know I have my heart set on The University of Agrabah," Pocahontas stated once again stepping away from Nakoma and Thomas who were the other half of their group. "I'm not going to be able to major in environmental studies here in Mount Olympus."

"But think about it," he said putting his arm around her as they started walking, flowing in with the rest of their classmates. "Don't you want to go to the same college?" John had already decided on playing football during college.

"Well then why don't you come with me to Agrabah," she looked up at him with her teasing chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah right, I don't see myself becoming a law or business major anytime soon," he chuckled at her squeezing her shoulder.

"I don't know I think you would make a great lawyer, you really good at making a case," she said plucking at her cream colored scarf.

"Really? I didn't know I was so convincing," he took the compliment opening the door for her.

"Of course if you weren't I would never had agreed to go out with you," she turned to face him and laughed seeing him walk right into her trap.

"Hey stop avoiding the subject," John stopped with everyone else as they reached the conference hall. They stayed standing at the back of the room where he stood still looking her in the eyes. She was the first girlfriend he had that he didn't have to look down to when he spoke. "Don't you want to go to the same school as me?" He asked her again.

Pocahontas paused thinking of a suitable answer. "We would only be 20 minutes away from each other," she winced inside hoping it would drop the matter. The truth was she was afraid if her high school relationship didn't work out.

"I guess but still-"

"Alright everyone take a seat we're about to start," the big man at the podium at the front of the room declared.

"We can talk later," Pocahontas whispered as she weaved through the moving crowd.

* * *

"Never in my life have I ever met such a spoiled rotten, disrespectful, brat!" The overdressed man spat as he stomped down the marble covered floor to the door.

"I'm sure she was just joking," the old man fringed an awkward laugh.

"I was not!" A voice echoed from the top of the stairs.

"Good luck finding someone who will put up with her," the man said slamming the door on his way out shaking the paintings on the wall.

"Jasmine," the old man called trying to be stern as he walked up the stairs. "What did you do this time?"

"Why do you assume _I_ did something," she protested as she walked into her room.

"Well that was the fourth tutor that quit," he said desperately while she turned her back to him. He let out a deep sigh. "Jasmine is graduating early really this important to you?" he sat on the bed picking up Rajah, Jasmine's orange and black tabby cat.

"You know it is," she whipped back around. "I've told you hundreds of times," she said her voice softening as she took Rajah into her own hands.

"Then please just try to get along with your tutor," he pleaded. "I only want what's best for you but you have to work with me."

"Ugh fine, But just so you know that _Professor _Achmed was nothing but a pompous full of himself narcissistic-"

"Bloke, I know just like all the others," he said patting her hand. "But keep in mind we don't have much options for tutors left so behave next time," he said wagging his finger at her.

"That's because you refuse to accept anyone who doesn't have a college degree from some prestigious university like Agrabah," she said rolling her eyes at him.

"Well you deserve only the best," he said puffing out his chest as he hopped down from the bed. "Now I need to head to the office and won't be back in till late so please remember to lock up when you go out tonight."

"Oh I'm not going anywhere tonight," she said looking down at Rajah petting him behind his ear getting quiet.

"You don't plan on sneaking out do you," he said turning around. "I give you more than enough freedom so don't you go lying to me now-"

"No! I mean no…I'm just going to stay in tonight."

He looked at her suspiciously before giving up. "Alright then," he said returning back to his happy dad routine, "I'll see you when I return home tonight."

"Bye," she said sweetly as she was left to herself. She was a bit embarrassed to admit she had no plans because no one had invited her out. She was never invited anywhere directly anyways. The only reason she had an in anywhere was because of Esmeralda and Naveen. Unlike herself they were likable and invited everywhere.

Jasmine didn't know why the junior class despised her all she knew was she was not going to apologize for anything they thought she did. She already had all the friends she needed now.

She had tons of friends in elementary school and in middle school. It was all smooth sailing up in till 8th grade. She and her friends had spent the whole summer creating a new look for themselves to look more 'mature' and 'sexy.' Then the day came and Jasmine walked in with her lips dripping with lip gloss, a skirt she changed into in the schools bathroom, a naval bearing tank top, and to top it all off a pair of cheetah print high heels she hid in her oversized juicy couture bag. She took one step inside only to see her friends wearing their regular jeans and sneakers at best one of them wore a tank top.

She remembered getting sent to the office the second a teacher saw her in the halls. She remembered getting scolded by parents when they came to drop off new clothes as they tried to explain to the administrators they had not sent her off to school looking like a prostitute. She remembered her friends ignoring her when she was sent back to class. By lunch everyone in school had Jasmine labeled as a 'slut' and 'whore.' But what hurt most was remembering crying in the bathroom and skipping the rest of her afternoon classes. That whole year was hell and while she blocked it all out the first day stood out in her mind. Thank god she made it to High school or else she would have never joined the dance team and meet Esmeralda and the rest of her friends. But looking back only made her want to look forward.

* * *

"I've heard so much about you kid. I'm heading out to Wilhelm next weekend so you better bring you A-game. Might just win yourself a full ride to Mount Olympus," the tall man with a barrel chest said slapping him on the back. "We could use someone like you on the team Hercules."

"Thank you," he said in a humble tone. "I've always wanted to play football here."

"Well I'll be sure to look out for you when I go scouting," he said shaking his hand one last time before letting Hercules board the bus.

"Another football scholarship," Snow White asked him when he took the seat across from her and Ferdinand, "can't say I'm surprised though."

"Yeah what is this 4th 5th offer," Ferdinand asked impressed.

"There not really offers just-"

"You know when I get accepted to Mount Olympus..." Gaston started rambling on and gloating much to everyone's disappointment. Even though he was held back for the first quarter he would soon be joining the senior class which is why he was allowed onto the trip in the first place.

While everyone had tuned out Gaston and his unbearable rants Hercules took the opportunity to sneak into the back the bus.

"Hey Hercules," Esmeralda greeted him cheerfully. While she hung out with the 'outcast' she was considered a 'popular' girl. "What's up?" she asked knowing what he was doing.

"N-nothing much," he stuttered nervously. "Mind of I sit," he said motioning to the only empty seat next to Meg.

"Sure," Esmeralda beamed excited the plan she had set just last night was being set in motion. It was about time Meg had a nice boyfriend and as her best friend Esmeralda took the task upon herself. "So Hercules heard about all those college recruiters, pretty impressive isn't Meg?"

"Yeah nice going Wonder Boy," Meg said sarcastically using his long time nickname. "How articulate do you gotta be to land that kind of deal?"

"Thanks," he said taking the compliment, "Uh I guess."

"So Herc," she purred in her sultry voice the sounded naturally flirty, "When you're playing football do you ever wonder what would happen if you got hit so hard you'd get brain damage." Esmeralda cringed in her seat and shot Meg a look while mouthing the words, 'knock it off.'

"Uh I don't know I'm really good," Hercules said trying to play cool and not realizing how cocky it sounded. "Have you been to any of the games?"

"Not really I don't like watching over grown guys throwing their weight around for sport." Her voice was flat and bored but there was a little gleam in her eye that still looked the bit interested.

"Actually that's not how it works you see-"

"You know I'm not that into learning how football works," she said sitting up as the bus came to a stop, "but hey maybe next time," she said as she sashayed her hips past him on the why out. "See you around Herc."

"Bye Meg," he said dumbly as he waved a little confused but pleased with his quick exchange with the clever brunette that left a smile on his perfectly tanned face.

* * *

**A/N: I tried to do a guy's perspective and it was pretty hard to do when it wasn't Flynn or Naveen. Hope you guys liked please review.**


	36. I'll prove it

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"The University of Agrabah offers many intellectual majors like Psychology, Astronomy, Biochemistry, Environmental studies, and many more," the man at the front of the room spoke to the front row of eager wide eyed students. The back row however was half asleep and bored out of their minds. "But I'm sure you would rather hear from some of our excellent students," he said getting the attention of some of the people in the back row. "I'm going to have some of our upper classmen take a group of eight around the school so let me just introduce are 'tour guides,' John Rolfe, Nani Pelekai, Jessica Rabbit, and Attina Ellegard." He said introducing the four not so mystery people sitting to his left. All but John Rolfe had attended Walt Disney High School. "Now if we can have John come up here and call out his group."

The tall and only male of the four stepped up and gave the high school students a rather warm yet cocky smile. "Hello," he said being his only greeting before he started to read names off the list in his hand. "Quasimodo Anderson, Hercules Contos, Snow White Bauer, Milo Thatch, John Smith, and…Kid-Kidaga-cash Neda"

"Kidagakash Nedakh," Kida spoke up having enough fun watching someone butcher her name. "You can call me Kida," she said getting only a head nod for a response.

"Esmeralda Cooper and Pocahontas Powhatan," he said looking up and down at the amazon, bronzed beauties that completed his group. "Alright then let's start."

* * *

"I just started my sophomore year," John Rolfe said to Pocahontas he strolled down the hallway. It seems she was the only one who was still paying attention and still there. Snow White had gotten bored in the first five minutes and stopped off at one of the campus coffee shops to entertain herself with an iPad. Esmeralda had dragged Hercules and Quasimodo off so she could brew up another scheme to get Hercules and Meg talking again as her previous plan had not gone exactly as planned. Even Milo had broken the rules and snuck even if it was just to the library Kida had no problem running off with him. Leaving only Pocahontas and John Smith left with the person John Smith had deemed a full of himself, cocky, egomaniac. If it weren't for Pocahontas insisting to stay and talk more with who _she_ deemed an intelligent insightful individual. "Being in college just gave me a whole new perspective on things," he went on talking to her as she listened intently to a story about the first protest he ever attended.

John Smith stared him down and gave him the evil eye not that he noticed he was too busy showing off and talking down to them to notice. "What was it for," Pocahontas asked getting in closer only to have her boyfriend pull her in at the waist, Pocahontas brushed off as nothing as she waited for her answer.

"I actually don't remember," John Rolfe said not once letting his confidence down. "But if you were there I'm sure it would make it memorable," he said quickly after seeing her unpleased with the first answer.

"Well isn't that just so articulate," John Smith said triggering Pocahontas to shoot him a look letting him know he was being rude which he of course ignored.

"So Pocahontas since you mentioned wanting to major in environmental studies."

"Yes, I have always found it fascinating-"

"Not that it's a _bad _major or anything but you should really think about majoring in Architecture. I'm majoring in it and it really is a compelling subject where you can still be creative. A girl like you could really get in good with the professors."

"You think so," she said looking at him admiringly.

"Well of course we don't have any pretty girls like you in any of our classes."

"So John since you know so much more than us why don't you tell us what about you is so much better than us and how going to college makes you so artsy and deep," John Smith mocked him.

"John," Pocahontas hissed pulling him aside far enough so John Rolfe couldn't hear him but could see by their angry expressions they were arguing. "What are you doing?"

"What am I doing? What are you doing falling for this guy and his stupid come on?"

"I am not!" she yelled in a whisper. "I'm just having a conversation and I'm allowed to do that."

"He's just some college douchebag," John scoffed.

"He is not now stop being rude," Pocahontas said pulling him back to their guide. "I'm sorry about that John."

"It's all right babe," John Smith said before John Rolfe could say anything. John Smith could see him fidget a bit as well as Pocahontas looking mortified.

"Do you want to see the science lab?" John Rolfe turned to Pocahontas changing the subject and effectively breaking the silence.

"Oh my gosh yes," Pocahontas beamed as John Rolfe took her arm and guided her away.

* * *

"Comment allez-vous," Belle said slowly enunciating every syllable smoothly.

"Comet al eh yoo," Adam stammered out getting frustrated trying to imitate her ease for the language. "What does that mean again?"

"It means 'how are you' Belle sighed she had been tutoring Adam for a few weeks but he still could not get the hang of common sayings and greetings. Even Gaston was getting better, but she tried to push that out of her head. She had escaped listening to him flaunt and brag during today's lesson since he had gone to the college trip. Not that it was any better with Adam. He often lost his temper with her stormed out on one or two occasions. "Let's try something else," she said and changed the topic to introductions. "Just look at me when I talk and watch my lips move. "Hello, my name is Belle, Bonjour mon nom est Belle. Now repeat using your own name."

"Bonjour…moo-n nom esta Adam," he stumbled out.

"Better…but enunciate just a little more, once more. Bonjour mon nom est Belle," she spoke slowly and let the words flow freely.

"Bonjour mon noom esta Adam," he said a bit more clearly.

"That's better now try this one," she said only pointing to the page leaving him on his own.

"Ce foote…un pla-is-ir…de vous…r-ren conter," Adam spoke the elegant words in broken sentences.

"Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer," Belle corrected him fluently.

"That means 'it was a pleasure to meet you right,'" Adam said surprising Belle.

"Yes, you really are showing progress," she said softening her tone a bit. It was fairly easy to talk to him when he was actually willing to work with. True he wasn't anything like Gaston so in a small way it was a little blessing when she had a study session with him. And today's session was going to be a bit longer as Adam had only managed a D- on his last test and the rest of her tutees were all seniors away for the weekend.

"So its past 9 o'clock I'm gonna head home now," he said interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh sure," she said collecting her stuff. "See you Monday," she said following out behind him only to see the pouring rain. Her bike had a flat so she had to take the bus.

"Do you want a ride," she heard a low gruff voice beside her.

"What?" Belle asked confused by the sudden generosity.

"You heard me do you want a ride," he said louder becoming impatient. Belle stayed standing with her hands on her hips looking at him before Adam spoke up again. "Do you, I'm not gonna just stand around for hours waiting for you to make up your mind."

"Fine," Belle said crossing her arms over her chest, "I would like a ride."

"Alright then," he said walking out into the parking lot towards a shiny brand new looking sports car. "Well aren't you coming?"

"Oh yes," she said running to meet him halfway, "You don't mind driving all the way to the other side of town."

"I guess," he said opening the door for her, "How far?"

"I'm sure you've been to Benbow right," Belle said teasingly knowing Benbow was the lower class area of Wilhelm and a rich boy like him has probably never even gone within 50 feet of it.

"Just point me to where you need to go," he fidgeted starting up the car.

"Don't worry whatever you heard it's not that bad. You're not gonna get mugged or shot. The news just likes to blow things out of proportion." she smiled at his discomfort. "But thank you for the ride."

"No problem."

* * *

"So why are you guys here again," Phoebus said sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Because since we didn't just go ahead and choose Arista as our third roomie we got stuck with Helga," Esmeralda looked at Meg while she said it. They were both sitting on the window still next to each after sneaking out of their room.

"Hey I didn't want either," Meg defended herself, "Arista's to perky and Helga's to bitchy."

"Perky is still better than bitchy," Esmeralda retorted.

"Not in my book and speaking about perky. Flynn how's miss cheerleader doing."

"You know what," Flynn took a pause, "not too bad."

"Really you told me she was annoying and clingy," Naveen piped up.

"No that's your girlfriend my friend," Meg cocked her head at him. "But Flynn seriously this 'thing' with Aurora needs to stop."

"What 'thing' were friends and nothing more, she knows that."

"Really is that why she's running around telling everyone you two are dating. Listen Flynn I usually don't care what girl you hang out with but it's different with Aurora. She actually a sweet girl who doesn't know what she's doing when it comes to guys don't let her next bad decision by you."

"Ugh fine I'll tell her we're breaking it off in till we get to know each other and all that crap."

* * *

"OMG you guys Flynn is so sweet and funny," Aurora exclaimed squeezing the life out of her owl plushie.

"Don't you guys think you're moving a little fast you've only just meet a couple weeks ago," Snow White said brushing her shoulder length silky black hair.

"Shows what you know, you and Ferdinand only knew each other for a week before you became the love birds you are," Aurora hummed to herself.

"Aurora," Cinderella said more sympathetic, "What Snow is trying to say is don't you think you should look at Flynn and look at the other guys you've dated. There all…kind of…the same."

"Oh please Cindy, Flynn is nothing like those other jerks," she said blindly.

"Aurora," Cinderella scooted in and lowered her voice for the dramatic impression. "Do you remember that jerk you dated from DB High School."

"Dmitri," Aurora said bitterly.

"And that huge party he threw at _your _house and got _you_ in trouble," Snow White continued.

"Flynn is nothing like that jerk Dmitri or those other jerks," Aurora stood up to face them, "and I'm gonna prove it." She stomped away into the bathroom to lock herself in it.

"Aurora," Cinderella stood up to chase after her.

"Let her go," Snow White grabbed her arm. "We've lost her. We did everything best friends should do. Now it's time to let her make her own choices."

* * *

**A/N: Flynn is sounding really bad right now but I'm trying to make him like he did at the beginning of Tangled where he only cared about himself, trust me I love Flynn he's not gonna be the bad guy in this story. Anyways hope you like it and let me just add thank you for all the reviews it means a ton to me that I got 3 within the first two days I posted the last chapter. **


	37. Cool bad boy

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Tia," Charlotte whined, "come help me look for Naveen," she stomped her foot like a child.

"Not now Lottie I'm looking at scholarship offers," Tiana said flipping through pamphlets.

"Tia," Charlotte said in an exaggerated tone whilst taking the pamphlets out of her hands "When they said go ahead and look around the campus on your own they really meant go scope out the hunky college guys roaming around campus."

"Really, I must have missed that part," she said taking her papers back, "and why do you need to scope out college guys you _have_ a boyfriend."

"Oh not me, you honey, and speaking of him come help me look for him," Charlotte said gabbing Tiana's arm dragging her off.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"Now duh were going down to the courtyard were Naveen is," Charlotte said getting giddy over just his name. "I told him to wait or me. Now remind me how did we come in?"

"We came in through the east entrance from the courtyard went up three flights of stairs took the second right of the fourth corridor went straight till we passed the library and took the left from there into the admission's office," Tiana said only flicking her eyes up for a nanosecond.

"My gosh how do you even remember all that," she said swinging her huge purse over her shoulder and pulling out her phone. "But maybe I should just call Naveen and tell him to meet us up here."

Tiana let out a sigh her best friend could be quite a handful but she was still a total sweetheart under all the pink. "Can't you go five minutes without being by his side?"

"Oh Tia don't be jealous I know we haven't been hanging out as much as usual but that's gonna change we can still hang out and you can help me plan my Halloween party," Charlotte said pouting at her phone, Naveen wasn't picking up.

"Really? Thanks I was starting to feel left out," Tiana grinned.

"Yeah first of all what are we gonna wear I was thinking of going as-"

"Let me guess Marilyn Monroe."

"Well yeah. Been doing for three years already might as well go for four," She sparkled at her comment. "What are you gonna go as?"

"I don't know I'm not that into parties and costumes and all that-"

"Just think of it my boyfriend and my best friend hanging out all night at the party of the year you have to come."

"Well," she dragged the word in an unconvinced manner leaving Charlotte to on the edge of total bliss, "fine I'll go but no over the top costume."

"I know! You should go as a flapper girl, you now the sequin dress, beaded headband, and a feather boa! It will be like were sort of matching. Oh this is gonna be the best night ever."

* * *

"Isn't this just adorable," Rapunzel squealed picking up the packaged orange costume from the shelf.

"I can make something just like that," Giselle said skimming over the vast shelves in the seasonal Halloween shop, "and something that _isn't _the color of a traffic cone."

"Is there anything you can't make?" Ariel said tossing a French maid costume aside.

"Thanks," Rapunzel said putting it back down losing all her zest immediately. "What are you going to go as?"

"Strawberry Shortcake, you know the older and hotter version."

"Must have missed that episode," Ariel joked tugging at the costumes on the higher shelves aimlessly.

Rapunzel reached for a gold and brown checkered package. "Oh wouldn't this be a perfect match?" she held up the plastic bag with the picture of the smiling model jammed in front of the short dress.

"Goldilocks? I like it," Giselle beamed. "The idea not the cheap fabric this dress is made of," she said once again crushing Rapunzel's hope of finding a costume today. "Just let me make you a costume," Giselle whined.

"Just give in like I did," Ariel smiled cheekily, she had agreed last night to let Giselle make her a mermaid costume. In her words Giselle was going to sex-a-fie an already sexy concept.

"I promise it will be suuuper cute trust me you won't regret it."

"Alright then you can make me a costume but not to over the top," Rapunzel warned.

"Hey you guys look at what we found," Mulan said rounding the corner along with Merida.

"A hunchback?" Ariel said starring at the metallic army green lump that sat on her back.

"Ha ha but no it's a ninja turtle costume. It doubles as a backpack," she said holding up the rest of the costume in her hand, an army green dress with a turtle's yellow stomach printed on the torso and red tights and bandanna that served as a headband.

"Oo! Is that a Katniss costume," Giselle's mind drifted to the jacket in Merida's hand with the familiar logo. They had just watched the movie last night as a part of their slumber party. It was the first time Merida had watched it and she had quickly become enveloped with it. "It actually pretty nice, you should totally get it."

"Really? Thanks I only picked it up because it was the first thing I saw with pants," Merida said in her peculiar accent.

"Well I guess my ninja turtle costume just got blown out of the water," Mulan said tugging at the straps of the shell.

"Well it a nice idea but-" Giselle started.

"You can make something just like it," they all said at once finishing her sentence.

"Shut up you know it's true," Giselle said as they started walking towards the cash register for Mulan and Merida to pay.

"Well then I should be thrilled you're going to make my costume," Rapunzel said stepping aside with Ariel and Giselle while the others waited to pay. They noticed thy woman at the cashier as Sarah Hawkins, the owner of the shop. Jim Hawkins's mother, even though he was a grade older than them they recognized her from the school. She was there just as much as the students having meetings with the principle and teachers about what to do with her son.

"You know Ariel I was thinking about something," Giselle said breaking the silence.

"Really what's that?"

"You should get a date for the party," she said smiling ear to ear to a shocked Ariel. "Who cares about Eric he's a jerk. If he wants a skank let him have a skank. You on the other hand should get a hunk." It was the most shocked Ariel had felt she couldn't even speak. "Hear me out now Eric's with Vanessa that's the cold hard and eventually burning truth," she said saying possibly the meanest things that had ever come out of her sweetheart of a mouth.

"Giselle you can't be serious," Rapunzel said saying the words Ariel was trying choking on.

"Completely serious, Eric is nice and all but the preppy, jock, popular type. Not your type of guy."

"Like your type of guy," Rapunzel said thinking she had gone mad. If anyone knew how much Ariel was in love with Eric it was her. "If Eric isn't the type of guy Ariel should be dating then why are you with the same kind of guy."

"Like I was saying," Giselle said ignoring her, "_is_ I know the perfect guy to set you up with. It might take a while but I'm thinking we can make it happen by Charlotte's Halloween party," she tempted with ambiguity.

"Are you deranged, crazy, and insane," Rapunzel shouted, "Have you just landed in form some other world where everything is sunshine's, rainbow, and butterflies," she said sounding like the crazy one to the people around her.

"Who's crazy?" Mulan said walking over with Merida both carrying plastic bags.

"I'm not crazy," Giselle insisted. "Is it crazy to think obsessing over a guy who has a girlfriend is wrong?"

"Is this about Eric," Mulan asked looking over at Ariel her expression changing to a more understanding one.

"Who is Eric," Merida asked in mass confusion.

"Yes it is and it's WRONG," Rapunzel argued.

"No it's not I'm just saying a new type of guy is probably what Ariel needs. A cool bad boy," Giselle said contently.

"But you can't just-"

"I'll do it," Ariel said finally finding her voice in the sea of emotions she was feeling.

"What?" Rapunzel said confused and bewildered.

"She's right," Mulan said speaking up softly, "getting over Eric is probably best."

"Who knows a rebound might make things better," Ariel said before she started walking and everyone followed leaving Rapunzel standing there flabbergasted.

"What is going on?"

* * *

"So is she still mad?" Thomas asked John. The two were sitting in the back of the last speech they would have to attend that day before going home. It was nearing 2 o'clock the designated time to start the trip back but they wouldn't be home in till 10 that night.

"Well she didn't talk to me at all after yesterday and I couldn't find her this morning so I think it's safe to say she's mad. I'm gonna get her to talk to me as soon as this thing is over."

"Do you think she even wants to talk to you," Thomas asked curiously.

"Of course not, I embarrassed her in front of that pompous ass, John Rolfe, she would rather see me dead at the moment,"

John whispered to Thomas but kept his focus on the back of the raven haired girl sitting in the front row sitting as stiffly as possible to avoid even the slightest of eye contact with him. It wasn't in till the woman at the front of the room ended her speech that everyone including her stood up turned around to leave. Pocahontas stood up and instantly turned around to see John Smith sitting in the back alone waiting for the moment she was ready to leave. Their eyes met for a split second but instead of walking to him she followed the flow of eager students ready to leave for home alongside Nakoma.

"Pocahontas," John Smith said holding onto her arm as she tried to slip past him. "Can we just talk?" his eyes went to her and then met with Nakoma in an attempt to as her to leave instead he got a sour look from her as to stay she didn't understand what he meant. She looked to her best friend who in turn gave her look that gave her the go ahead.

"I don't want to talk to you," Pocahontas said pulling out of his grip sounding harsher then intended but still standing in her place, "not right now," she added meekly.

"Then when," John said not giving in to her demands.

"When you start to trust me," Pocahontas said walking out and trying to catch up with the rest of the class to the bus.

"Why can't you just let me explain," John Smith said briskly walking to keep her pace.

"Why should I you never let me explain," She whipped back around.

"Well it was kind of hard to do when you just went off with some random guy," he said getting mad.

"Because maybe I'm tired of having to explain myself every time I talk to a guy who isn't _your_ friend or he looks at me or you think I looked at him. It's all the time and I'm sick of it. Your jealous and it needs to top or."

"Or what," he asked prompting her to stop short for before she regained her confidence.

"Or we can't be together," she said trying to keep her emotions under control.

"So are we breaking up," he said testing her unaware of what her answer was.

"Yes we are," she fought back tears as she said it and walked off hoping that would be the end of it. But she knew it wasn't she just didn't know how long it would be.

* * *

**A/N: I think you can tell who the bad boy Giselle is talking about but I'll leave it up to you guys to fill in the blanks. You heard some of the costumes some of the characters were going to be dressed as and I would just like to thank Dan Man for giving me some amazing costume ideas for some of my difficult characters. As always please review and thank you to all who have. **


	38. At least I didn't get hurt

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"I don't think I'm going," Alice said sitting in the front seat of Aurora's car. Alice had just joined the art club and Aurora offered to give her a ride after cheer practice.

"Oh but you have to go Wendy and Eilonwy are going," she said somehow inquiring that information at one point.

"It's fine; there will be other parties I'm sure."

"But you'll never be able to go to Charlotte's Halloween party she's graduating this year. So when you get invited to a senior's party as a freshman you go."

"But I don't even have a costume and most shops have been sold out for a while."

"You can borrow mine!"

"Yeah…I'm not so sure that's gonna work out well," she said looking at her. She was a good 5'10 not to mention an extra 4 inches from her heels whereas Alice was a mere 5' feet.

"I mean my Dorothy costume I wore freshman year. I was about you size maybe a little taller."

"You grew a foot taller in just four years," Alice asked stunned.

"Well actually I was 5 feet tall. I hit a really weird growth sprout after that."

"I guess but I'm still not completely sold."

"Oh you'll love it. I got the red heels to match. Just be sure to wear an extra pairs of socks," she said pulling up to her house.

"But-"

"I'll bring it to school tomorrow, KK bye."

* * *

In the two weeks since her break up Pocahontas had realized how much she missed John Smith when her father immediately asked her if she was going to start dating…Kocoum again. She shuddered at the thought. Conveniently her father had invited him and his family for dinner tonight. It was a Monday night so she felt especially exhausted from the lack of sleep and general slow pace day.

"Are they here yet," Nakoma asked as Pocahontas walked in with slumped shoulders nodding her disappointment.

"Please don't leave," Pocahontas begged her best friend as she flicked through her closet looking for something unattractive to wear. "You're my last hope."

"I have to go my mom is gonna kill me if I don't come home. She wants me home by 7:30 so I can stay in till 7."

"That's perfect dinner starts at 7. We can eat for 10 minutes and then you 'remember' your curfew and I'll have no choice but to drive you home."

"I drove here and you know I can't lie," she stated the obvious. "I'm gonna go now text me later," she said it sounding more like a question.

"Fine," Pocahontas said pulling on a rust colored sweater over her tank top and slipping a gold feather necklace around her neck, it was her attempt of dressing up her plain jeans into something wearable for dinner but looking sloppy. She looked at the clock sitting on her nightstand, 6:47. She had thirteen minutes to find an escape to a night of sure to be awkward conversation and nervous laughter.

Just as she had given up she heard her phone vibrating on her desk. She picked it up to see a text message from John Smith.

**John Smith, 6:51, October 22.**

**Hey I'm parked outside your house so we can talk. You got five minutes or I'm scaling the wall and into your window.**

She walked over to her window and low and behold there sitting right next to her dad's shiny silver Prius was John's beat up old blue pick-up truck. She was still mad but she had to admit she really had a lot of things she wanted to say to him. Unfortunately for her she couldn't very well slip out the front door with a barrage of people in the living room getting ready for dinner. The second Kocoum saw her she would be cornered with his boring talk of football and hockey and blah blah blah. Nope she was going to have to climb out of her window and scale the wall down.

**RE: I'll be down in a minute.**

* * *

"Go, go, go," Flynn dove into the backseat of Naveen's car next to Aladdin. "Holy crap was that guy mad," he said laughing as soon as Naveen speed away from the farmer's market.

"Hey I would be pissed too if someone egged my hipster glasses," Phoebus said uncontrollably laughing at his own joke. "Funniest thing I've ever seen."

"Are you kidding me did you even see that big chick body slam Aladdin," Flynn choked out. "I swear we had lost you when she had you pinned against the wall."

"Hey you're the one tripped and face planted on the sidewalk," Aladdin said trying to control his laughter.

"I told you that would be better than going to a haunted house," Flynn said once all the laughter had calmed down.

"Well then what are we going to do next," Naveen said cruising aimlessly on the street.

"I don't know rich boy it's your call you're the one driving," Phoebus said being careful to not touch anything. "How'd you even get your dad to let you borrow his car?"

"Yeah didn't you say he loved this thing more then you," Aladdin said leaning over the seat.

"So long as I don't leave a scratch I'm in the clear."

"But if you do?" Aladdin said hitting his head on the side of the door as Naveen took a sharp turn left.

"Then I'm dead. I'm a good driver though and what is gonna happen that money can not fix. But that will never hap- Oh crap!" Naveen exclaimed as he hit the brakes in time to avoid hitting the dog that ran across the street resulting in losing control and swerving smashing the rear of the car into a wooden fence taking along with it a mailbox and knocking over a couple of trashcans.

"Oh crap I just took out the fence," Naveen said pulling out the keys. "My dad is going to kill me when he sees the car."

"Dude what are you doing," Flynn shouted again.

"I have to check out the damage," Naveen said not noticing the lights turning on in the house.

"This is Mr. Slade's house you moron," Flynn said sending everyone in the car to shudder.

"Who's out there," a voice called from the unlit porch followed with a dog's snarl. "What the hell! I'm getting my gun."

"What are we going to do," Naveen said panicking.

"What are _we_ going to do? I'll tell you what I'm gonna do, I'm not gonna get shot," Flynn said and with that opened the door to his escape.

"Hey don't think I forgot about you," Mr. Slade's voice came out from the front door again this time with a shot gun in hand.

"You can forget about me," Aladdin said before following suit and running off after Flynn.

"Oh damn, oh damn, oh damn," Naveen muttered fumbling to get the keys back in the ignition while Mr. Slade grew closer and closer to the car.

"You all are going to jail you little punks, even if I have to-"

What was said next wasn't heard as the sound of the engine and rubber being burnt cut him off.

"Holy shit, we almost died," Naveen said racing down the small street.

"Yeah so don't be the one to kill us and slow down," Phoebus said gripping the seats.

"Oh right sorry," he said pulling off into an alleyway. They both sat in silence for a minute catching their breaths all though they hadn't moved from the seats however that didn't keep them from sweating bullets.

"Well seems like a good time to check out the damage."

"I guess so," he said stepping out still shaking from the whole ordeal. He walked around to reveal the huge mess that was once the trunk of his dad's new car. The bumper was hanging off and the trunk itself had been destroyed it no longer looked like it would be able to close. The back window had several cracks in it along with a dented frame. It left Naveen and Phoebus speechless.

"I don't think we're gonna be able to buff that out but hey I'm not gonna bail on you like Flynn and Aladdin. Just tell your parents some guy hit you from behind and drove off."

"I guess."

"And you said there wasn't anything money couldn't fix right?"

"I guess."

"Mr. Slade didn't even see us," he said expecting a response but instead was left with a long quiet pause.

"The license plate is missing," he said leaving another pause before Phoebus finally spoke.

"This is about my cue to run off," he said patting Naveen on the shoulder before running off and yelling, "good luck."

* * *

"Listen I know I messed up but hear me out," John Smith said closing the door to his truck leaving Pocahontas for something sweet and heartfelt come from him. "You were just as wrong as I was."

"Excuse me; you know what I should have known you weren't gonna say anything comforting."

"You need to hear something comforting? I was the one who had to watch my girlfriend flirt with some goof."

"It's not my fault your insectaries make you feel that way."

"I get it you don't need to hear something comforting you need to hear you right."

"That's not true and you know what else isn't true me flirting with John."

"You so were flirting with him," John said having his make-up plan turn into just another fight.

"Even if I was you should trust me and know I wouldn't do anything."

"So I'm just supposed to let you make googily eyes at some other guy."

"Yes…I mean no," Pocahontas stammered. "You don't always have to be this macho man all the time and getting into fights with guys you think are coming onto me."

"What about you?"

"What about me what?" she said confusing him for a moment.

"You want to make me think I'm the jealous one but in reality you're just as jealous as me."

"I do not," she said ready to storm out of the car.

"Really what about when you accused me of cheating when Nakoma said she saw me at the mall with Jane."

"And you still haven't told me what you two were doing."

"For the last time she is my second cousin," John said running out of breath just arguing with the headstrong girl before letting the silence settle in.

"Maybe were just not good for each other," Pocahontas said breaking silence in a calm voice. "Whenever we fight we never work it out we just push it off in till the next fight."

"I guess you're right but does that mean we should never get back together."

"I hope one day we can get back together but it just isn't going to be soon," Pocahontas said softly before stepping out the car and into the cold October air. "Good bye," she said through the open window.

"Yeah bye," John Smith said not meeting her eyes but instead doing everything he could to avoid looking at her before he pulled away.

* * *

"I said I was sorry," Naveen said to his parents once again. "What else do you want."

"Sorry? You stole the car, wrecked it and Mr. Slade's fence, fled the scene, and then had the cops knocking on our door and your sorry," his father said sternly.

"At least I didn't get hurt," Naveen said wincing.

"That's all you care about yourself."

"What if someone else had gotten hurt," his mother said a little more concerned.

"In my defense I was trying to avoid hitting a puppy."

"Save the excuses you're grounded regardless and I'm taking away your credit card."

"That is not fair," Naveen protested.

"Mr. Slade's fence being wrecked isn't fair. Furthermore you'll be paying every single penny back to have it fixed."

"How am I going to do that if you take away my credit cards?"

"And your cell phone," his mother said crossing her arms.

"You'll have to get a job. We've raised you to be a spoiled, inconsiderate, brat but no more. I'm putting my foot down."

"But-"

"Go to your room," he said his voice trembling the chandelier above them.

* * *

**A/N: next chapter will be the Halloween chapter, so please review.**

**P.S the old grumpy man with the gun is Amos Slade from 'Fox and the Hound.'**


	39. Sorry Doll

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Hi Jim," Ariel said walking up to him cautiously; she wasn't trying to disturb him this early in the morning.

"Hey," he said giving her the smallest of head nods and motioning to the seat next to him giving her permission to join him.

"I can't believe Halloween is tomorrow," she said rubbing her cardigan covered arm; she didn't understand how he could be out here in this cold weather.

"Yeah," he said lighting up a cigarette's before offering her one which she shook her head no at.

"Sooo are you going to Charlotte's Halloween," Ariel said sitting on one of the wooden crates that lined the wall of the school behind the cafeteria next to Jim; it was his usual hang out to smoke before class she had come to learn. While Giselle's master plan to hook them up started out well it really wasn't going anywhere past friends so she was taking every opportunity to get closer to him in anyway.

"Didn't hear about," he said aloofly. "I was thinking of going to the haunted house in Treasure Planet. Wednesday is the last night," he said referring to the local amusement park.

"Well actually the party is on Friday…since Halloween is on a Wednesday and all…" Ariel said picking at the hole in her jeans letting her words drop off. She was fully prepared for him to say he wasn't going. Parties weren't his thing after all.

"Most likely not," he said putting his hand behind his head and leaning back against the brick building. "You wanna go to the haunted house with me," he said puffing on his cigarette.

She hacked up a cough before realizing what he had just said to her. "Umm…okay then," she said smiling at him genuinely. He was rather sweet behind closed doors so to speak. Before she thought he was just the scary bad boy who roamed the halls and giving anyone who looked at him wrong the death stare. But after her many conversations she realized he was rather sweet and told the best stories that made her smile. "But you have to come to Charlotte's party with me," she said coyly and flirtatiously.

"No way am I going to Charlotte's party. Sorry doll but I don't do ultimatums," he said making her blush just by calling her 'doll.' "You wanna go or not that's your choice."

They had been hanging out since Giselle introduced her plan to get Ariel out of her 'Eric slump.' The hadn't been on any 'real' dates unless you counted the past Saturday were they sat on his car eating curly fries outside of a club Ariel had never seen to listen to some band she had certainly never heard of. They had planned to sneak in through the backdoor but Jim's friend who was watching the door got fired last minute, they couldn't very well go home as Ariel had told her father she was seeing a late screening at the movie theater with Rapunzel. "Well what if it's not an ultimatum," she said further confusing him.

"No thanks I'm not falling for any traps you set," he said flicking his cigarette onto the ground and crushing it with his heavy boot.

"It's not a trick," she said laughing at his paranoia. "Maybe I just want you to come with me," she said scooting in a teeny bit closer and lowering her voice tying to mimic the voice of Adella and Arista. From the look on Jim's face it didn't sound anything like them.

"You're a really weird chick but if it makes you feel better I'll go to your little party," he said getting a bit closer as well and right as she thought he was going to do something endearing or sweet he tapped on the chin before chuckling and walking away leaving her to stand stunned. "You coming or what," he said strolling along not turning around.

She quickly scrambled to get her bag that had fallen off her shoulder and onto the dirty pavement before running ever so slightly to meet up with him. "So what are you gonna dress up as," she asked excitedly

"Whoa I said I'd go with you to the party I didn't say anything about dressing up," he said leaving her to pout in a cute manner.

* * *

"Did you finish your essay," Mowgli asked Peter who was sitting at the desk beside him.

"Are you really asking him of all people?" Arthur said sitting in front of Peter in the last open seat right next Mowgli.

"Hey how do you know I don't have it," Peter said leaning back into his chair.

"Well do you?"

"As a matter of fact I do," he said pulling out a folded paper from his pocket.

"Let me guess you stole from someone," Mowgli said doubting him immediately.

"Nope, but I didn't have to a thing," he said relaxing into his seat.

"Are you telling me you actually paid someone to do you essay," Arthur said jumping to his second guess. Even though they had only known each other for the first two months of school Arthur quickly joined Peter's circle of friends and the two had come to know each other very well.

"Of course not Arite, I don't have that kind of money."

"Then I go back to my previous theory who did you steal it from," Mowgli said.

"I didn't steal and I didn't buy it."

"Are you telling me you actually wrote it," Arthur said turning around to face him.

"Something like that," Peter said with his signature lopsided smile.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Arthur said giving up.

"Wendy did it for me," he said impatiently, "that clear enough for you idiot."

"Hey I wouldn't be calling anyone any one an idiot considering you had someone else write a 1 page 300 word minim paper."

"So you paid Wendy to write it," Arthur said triumphantly.

"No," Peter said, "I told her about being due today and she started getting all, 'Oh Peter I'll help you with your paper, just come over and we can work on it," he pitched his voice to try and match Wendy's.

"Speaking of Wendy are you guys dating or something. You're always with her," Mowgli whispered as Mr. Hatter had walked to begin class.

"Why are you jealous?" Peter said avoiding the question. He couldn't deny it he and Wendy were hanging out more and more and with their friends less and less. They weren't a couple by any means despite Wendy's constant (and obvious) hints but wherever Peter went Wendy seemed to follow and he didn't mind even if Tinker Bell blew up on him for blowing her off and leaving her out of his plans recently. Even Eilonwy was a little jealous of Peter and Wendy.

"That's not what I asked," Mowgli said raising an eyebrow at him, whenever Peter was hiding something he joked around a lot.

"Well can you blame her if she _did_ like me," Peter said brushing off the question as best he could. "Hey did you hear about Charlotte's party pretty lame right? Tink said she's going," he said changing the subject.

"Yeah," Mowgli said, "Shanti got invited by the dance captain...Esmeralda a friend of Charlotte and she told her to bring someone along."

"Wait so you got invited?"

"Me too," Arthur said turning back around as Mr. Hatter rattled on about late papers and insanity.

"How the hell did you score- I mean…get an invite?"

"My friend Alice from the art club got invited by her mentor and asked me if I wanted to go."

"And when did this happened, you just joined that stupid club last Monday?"

"Today at lunch, so Wendy didn't invite you?" Arthur said bringing the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"No," Peter said trying to hide his disappointment that he hadn't been invited to a party. "But if you dips are going there is no way I'm getting left out. I'm going to go with Tinker Bell or Wendy."

"Speaking of Tinker Bell-"

"Cut the crap Artie I'm not up for your shtick."

* * *

"Go Meg!" Esmeralda and Jasmine cheered, pumping their fists in the air. They were attending one of Meg's volleyball matches after school. WD high had become unstoppable and was not doubt dominated the game. Despite showing up late frequently, never warming up, or even wearing knees pads Meg still spiked harder than anyone else (causing quite a few nose bleeds.)

"How much longer till the games over," Flynn whined only to be smacked in the chest by Jasmine, "ow."

"just a little bit," Esmeralda said as she remained standing, "hey how come Naveen didn't come?" She asked spotting Charlotte in the front bleacher alone cheering on Tiana.

"He's out looking for jobs," Phoebus informed them and being met with shocked speechless looks before the two girls burst out laughing.

"Yeah right where is he really," Jasmine said holding her sides.

"It's true did you he even tell you about last night," Flynn said standing as the game ended.

"What happened he had a life changing experience and decided to quit being a lazy mooch off his parents?" Esmeralda said walking down the bleachers to wait for Meg.

"Everything you just said minus the decision being his own," Phoebus said.

"Wait to you even here the story," Flynn said and went on to tell the hilarious (in his opinion) and rather long story.

"Oh my God he really left the license plate behind," Esmeralda said bursting out laughing again.

"Hey you guys ready to go," Meg said coming up behind the group.

"More like we ready to leave an hour ago," Flynn said pulling his keys out.

"Oh shut up now that Naveen's carless we have to ride around in your piece of junk," she shot back.

"You heard?" Phoebus wondered since they hadn't told anyone but Esmeralda and Jasmine.

"Called him up for a ride this morning and he told me everything-"

"Excuse me," a sweet southern voice interrupted her. They turned around to see Charlotte with Tiana be her side, "Do you know where Naveen is? I tried calling him but he didn't answer…all four times," she sounded irritated.

"Out looking-" Phoebus started but was stopped short by Flynn clamping his hand over his mouth.

"Out looking for what?" Charlotte said confused.

"Out looking…for a present…for you," Flynn said making it up as he went.

"A present?" Tiana started.

"O isn't he just the sweetest," Charlotte squealed clapping her hands together. "I hope it's something pretty," Charlotte said getting giddy. "Now I just want to find him."

"No…he's going to give it to you…at your party," Flynn said adlibbing. "It's a surprise I shouldn't have even told you," he said faking empathy.

"Oh, okay then," she said a little disappointed. "Let's go Tia," she said grabbing her hand taking her by surprise and dragging her behind her.

"Why'd you tell her that?" Esmeralda raised her eyebrow at him.

"Because it's gonna be hilarious," Flynn said as he started walking to his car. "Just imagine it."

"You are so immature," Esmeralda scolded.

"Oh and hiding from Charlotte whenever Naveen brings he around isn't?"

"That's different. I don't like her you on the other hand or just getting her hope up of having a good boyfriend when in reality he's just a big goof."

"That reminds me how come you haven't broken it off with Miss Pep yet?" Phoebus said getting into the passenger seat.

"Hey I'm getting to it," Flynn said. "It's not the right time right now."

"More like you're just holding out in till you get her in bed," Meg sneered.

"That isn't the plan…not this time, God knows it backfired last time."

"We should start a pool to see when he actually breaks up with her," Esmeralda joked.

"I got twenty bucks on Friday," Jasmine piped up.

"Five bucks on next Monday," Phoebus laughed.

"Twenty on tomorrow," Meg shouted.

"Hey if you bet on that I'm betting on how long it takes for you guys to stop being single and lonely," Flynn said over them and shutting them up immediately followed by a long silence.

"How the hell is it that Flynn and Naveen are in 'committed' relationships," Meg finally said.

"Life's a real bitch isn't it," Jasmine sulked.

* * *

**A/N: So next chapter will be the Halloween chapter because I had some loose ends to tie up, as always please review :)**


	40. Halloween

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Ok I give up what the hell are you?" Drizella scoffed as Cinderella adjusted the pointy crown on her head.

"The statue of Liberty," Cinderella said as she looked into the huge mirror that hung in the living room. She had made her own costume and she was rather happy with it. The shimmering silver fabric draped beautifully and came just ever so slightly over her knees.

"Who's your date Uncle Sam?" Anastasia sneered pushing her out of the way to admire her 500 dollar, custom made, Barbie costume that fit way to tight and gave her a muffin top.

"Actually he's going as a cowboy," she said sitting down on the couch. She usually didn't spend time with her step sisters but she was waiting for Charles to pick her up.

"You know you can stop lying now," Drizella said stuffing tissue into her bra. She didn't have the figure but she had settled on Betty Boop.

"Yeah we all know you aren't really going out with Charles," Anastasia spat.

"Why on earth would I lie up to the last minute? To stay home with you two lovely ladies," she said sarcastically. Not that they could tell the difference.

"Because you couldn't find a date," Drizella snarled before bursting out into laughter at her own joke.

"And _you_ could?" Cinderella asked.

Before she could respond the doorbell dinged. "Get the door," Drizella yelled stomping away into the kitchen. Cinderella sighed and pattered over to the foyer grabbing the bowl of candy that sat by the door.

"Trick or Treat!" The little girl dressed as Elvis cheered. Next to her sat a flurry blue creature Cinderella assumed was a dog dyed for the occasion. Behind her standing at the gate was a tall woman who looked too young to be her mother but definitely resembled the little girl enough to be her sister.

"Here you go," she said dropping a handful of candy into her pillow case, "Happy Halloween."

"What are you supposed to be?" the little girl asked bluntly.

"The statue of liberty," Cinderella smiled sweetly to the girl's curiosity.

"Whoa," she cooed in amazement.

"Lilo hurry up!" The woman behind Lilo called.

"Cinderella!" She heard Drizella screech behind her, "You need to feed the cat!"

They both sighed in frustration simultaneously. "Sister's," the little girl said in grown up manner that surprised the blonde but made her giggle regardless.

"Tell me about I got two," she said before waving good bye and closing the door. She walked into the kitchen leaving the bowl on the counter. "You know Drizella I remember you being asked to feed the demon feline."

"Well now it's your job me and Anastasia are about to leave," she said putting the can of food into her hand and walking away.

Cinderella reluctantly took the can and began to open the can when she heard a clatter from the dining room. "Oh no."

"Cinderella! Lucifer knocked the lamp over," Drizella yelled as Lucifer strolled into the kitchen sitting by his bowl. "There's glass everywhere!"

"Well clean it up then," Cinderella said struggling with the can opener when the phone started to ring.

"Cinderella get the phone," Anastasia screamed from the living room.

"You're right next to it!" She said finally opening the can and cutting her finger. "Ow ow ow," she winced pressing a napkin to her bleeding finger.

"I'm doing my make-up," she said just as the doorbell started dinging again while the phone still rang.

"Cinderella get the door!" Drizella called again, "and clean up the glass."

"Ugh," Cinderella groaned and stomped away leaving Lucifer to growl at her as she made her way to the phone making a big deal of picking it up while looking at Anastasia, the doorbell ringing yet again.

"CINDERELLA GET THE DOOR!"

"Hello" Cinderella said answering the phone a little on edge.

"Why haven't you been picking up the phone," she heard her step-mother on the other line scold. "What's that noise," she said regarding the doorbell. Even it sounded more impatient than Cinderella.

"The doorbell, hold on," she said pulling away from the phone, "Anastasia can you please answer the door."

"No I need to speak with her," her step-mother said somehow hearing.

"Cinderella Lucifer doesn't have any food in his bowl!" Drizella's voice rang over the doorbell.

The exhausted blonde tossed the phone to her younger step sister before dashing off into the kitchen to see Drizella standing next to the can. "Couldn't you do it?" she asked trying to stay composed as she dumped cat food into the bowl.

"No way cat food reeks," Drizella said walking away, "and get the door will you."

Finally done with her various task Cinderella grabbed the bowl of candy of the counter and ran to the door almost tripping on her heels. She flung the door open but instead of seeing small dressed up children she saw someone who finally let her sigh in relief.

"Hey Cindy," Charles said smiling at her. "You look great."

"Hi Charles," she said tossing the bowl aside and hugging him. She let him pick her off her feet and kiss her hello. "Finally someone said my name without yelling it."

"Well you seem stressed," he said pushing a stray hair out of her face. "You want to leave now or should I come in and met your-"

"Now please," she said almost running to his car. "I need to get out of this house," she said when he finally caught up with her to open her door.

"Something tells me you don't want me meeting your sister's," Charles said sliding into the driver's seat.

"Oh trust me you don't want to meet them," she said relaxing into her seat as her started to drive.

* * *

"Damn did you see the girl dressed as Harley Quinn?"

Esmeralda heard someone say as she sauntered by in her skin tight Harley Quinn costume. She turned to give a little wink but kept on walking, he didn't look worth it enough to stop and talk to him. She had to find Meg and Jasmine, or at least Meg.

"Esmeralda are you sure she's even here?" Hercules asked nervously behind her.

"We drove here together I'm sure she's here someone. Just look or someone dressed as Poison Ivy," she said not turning around. She, Meg, and Jasmine had all coordinated costumes leaving Jasmine to be Catwoman.

"What if she doesn't want to talk to me like last time," he asked worried of what Meg would say this time with her sharp tongue.

Esmeralda stopped dead in her tracks and whipped around. "Listen it's not like it's anything personal. She just isn't into the whole dating thing right now. She's had guys who have treated her like crap which is way she needs to know there is still a good guy out there." Esmeralda knew all too well how why Meg was so reluctant to even talk to Hercules and that was because of her douchebag ex-boyfriend. Hercules was the popular jock which in a lot ways made him like Adonis. But Hercules wasn't the jerk Adonis was. "Now follow me," she said grabbing his thick wrist and pulling him through the packed crowd.

* * *

"Wow you look really good," Nakoma said trying to avoid bumping those who passed her.

"Thanks," Pocahontas said dressed in her long draped ivory skirt that brushed the floor and matching haler top that showed off her midriff. The many golden bangles she wore jingled as she moved; she was supposed to be Cleopatra. "You make a really cute Eskimo," she said shifting awkwardly. She was cooped up on the balcony and not interacting with anyone. It was her first party of the year since John had never been into the idea of parties. Being the first party of the year should have meant she would be interacting with everyone but instead she kept herself rather reserved only talking to four people in the hour they had been there.

"Are you thinking about John again?" She asked cautiously.

Pocahontas took a pause, "yeah," she said quietly. "I wonder if he's here tonight."

"…Well Thomas told me he was coming so probably…"

"You know what I don't even want to talk about it. I'm just going to push John completely out of my head. Nope he is not going to ruin my night."

"So do you want to go dance, get something to drink," Nakoma asked gaining some hope in her night actually having some excitement.

"…Maybe in a little bit," she said seeing her best friend just as bored as she was just sitting, "I mean unless you want to, do you?"

"Do you just want to go home?" Nakoma said after a long silent pause.

"Kind of," Pocahontas let out a sigh and slumped over. "But I don't want to ruin your night or anything," she said quickly.

"It's fine, not like we got anything crazy fun going on anyways," Nakoma said trying to comfort her although Pocahontas really only felt more guilty. "I was just hoping to see Kida. Ever since she and Milo started dating I've seen her maybe two times."

"Tell me about it, every time I try to make plans she already has something to do with him."

"Well I'll just leave it to another time. You're my ride so let's go home and eat chips and watch bad Halloween movie marathons," she said trying to cheer her up.

"If you want you can always catch a ride with Thomas," Pocahontas pushed a long hair out of her face. "I would stay and help you look for him but I feel like were in that awkward 'no longer friends because I broke up with his best friend' stage."

"You sure you don't want me to go with you."

"I'm sure," she said sincerely. "Just call me tomorrow," she said giving her a hug before waving good bye.

* * *

"Chug man," Phoebus chanted to Flynn who was playing some drinking game against Gaston who was at this point winning, all though the rules weren't exactly clear to anyone.

"Come on your eight beers behind him," Aladdin shouted.

"Ahh" Gaston said slamming his can on the table wiping his mouth of foam.

"Yay Gaston," one of the triplets cheered (the only one Flynn hadn't hooked up with.)

"Twenty beers pretty boy. Now you gotta play a penalty shot," he said his words not slurring the least bit. He was a champion at chugging beer as well as being notorious for driving home drunk, "straight vodka for you."

"Dammit," Flynn complained slamming down his beer can in a much less powerful manner. "Fine where's the vodka," he asked scanning the table that was overflowing beer cans but no liquor. He was actually surprised at the amount of beer at the party considering Charlotte's mother had cabinets filled with fine wines and her father seemed like a hard liquor kind of guy.

"I'll go get it," Laura bounced up, her cleavage spilling out of her low cut and ultra slutty nurse's costume.

"Nah let Flynn get it. It's in the kitchen," Gaston said turning back to Flynn. "You drink like a woman might as well go were you belong," he said letting out a loud annoying laugh.

"Can't believe this is him still sober," Aladdin whispered.

"Oh come on that charming SOB?" Phoebus said sarcastically.

"And get me some rum while you're at it," Gaston called out

"I told you not to do it you suck at drinking games, and not only that you went up against Gaston," Phoebus said laughing as Flynn passed him.

"Shut up before I puke on you," Flynn said only half joking. "Man I gotta quit drinking."

"If only he said before he hit on Drizella," Aladdin whispered.

"Shut up!" Flynn called still sober enough to take offense.

"Hey Star Wars you've seen Meg anywhere," a familiar voice rang in his ear.

"For the last time I'm a Jedi," Phoebus turned around to face Esmeralda, next to her standing tall was Hercules dressed as Thor, "hey Herc, nice costume."

"Thanks," he said nodding his head at him.

"You know I think I prefer Star wars," Esmeralda said smirking at Phoebus continuing their long standing flirtatious/make fun of relationship.

"You sound like my mom," he said grinning back at her.

"Excuse me do I look like a mom," she said putting a hand on her hip and starring him down.

"Well nice to see you to Esme," Aladdin finally said.

"Oh hey pretty boy," she joked before hugging him. "I haven't seen you around lately. Where you been."

"Just around you know being a loner a little bit of detention here and there," he said causally.

"You're telling me, the last time I saw you _was_ detention. Who knew- Wait that's not what I came here for, have you seen Meg," she said glancing at Hercules and remembering what she came here for.

"Saw her hanging outside by the pool with Jas," Phoebus said pointing to the door with his red cup.

"Alright then see you around," she said grabbing Hercules's arm and dragging him away.

"Who's Jas?" Aladdin asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Jas? You know Jasmine, the junior girl who seems to be in the senior class. Surprised you've never met we hang out with her 24/7," he said realizing the coincidence that the group's junior buddies had never even met.

"Well it's a pretty big school and you guys hang out with all out of people anyways. There's a lot of the junior girls I don't know, just add another one to the list."

"Eh you'll meet her eventually."

* * *

"Oh my god you look absolutely adorable," Aurora screeched the second she saw Alice dressed in her Dorothy costume. It hit her right at the knees and the sparkly red heels and extra socks gave her some much needed height that she could have passed for a baby faced looking junior at best.

"Thanks, I really like your costume too," She complimented Aurora's pink 50s waitress costume, she had her hair up into a ponytail tied with a matching pink bow.

"Thanks so are you having fun," She asked moving her hips a little to the beat of the song blasting out of the speakers. She was already a little tipsy and her little dance moves seemed wobbly.

"I guess so," she said looking over at Eilonwy, in her mini Little Bo Peep costume who was dancing with a couple of the cheerleaders and Wendy who was sitting on one of the plush white couches laughing at Peter plucking at her striped knee socks a staple for her Raggedy Ann costume. She had invited her friend Arthur but he too got lost in the huge crowd. "My friends kind of ditched me but I'm doing alright."

"Oh," Aurora said grabbing her hands and moving them back and forth with her, "maybe we can find you a cute little boy to keep you company," Alice had a feeling if she was sober she wouldn't be doing this.

"Uh no," she said faking excitement for a second before dropping down to bored. "Why don't you give me that," she said taking the red plastic cup most of its contents already downed or clumsily spilled on the floor.

"Well alrighty then, I hate to ditch you too but I have to go find Flynn," she said excitedly before scurrying off in her clunky heels.

"Okay," Alice said happily as she walked away herself to see if she could find Arthur.

"Alice," was all she heard before she felt her arm being yanked aside.

"Oh hey Tink," Alice noticed the short blonde in her butterfly costume with its tight green dress and glittery wings. "How are you?"

"Go and pull Wendy off of Peter," she ignored her question.

"What," she turned around to see Wendy had been squished closer to Peter who was too busy telling a story to notice. "Oh Tink there just talking, nothing to be jealous about."

"I'm not jealous!" she said her face growing red. "Forget it I'll go and do it myself," she said and stomped away.

Alice not knowing how to respond walked around in till she finally found Arthur out on the porch. "Aww aren't you adorable," Alice teased and smiled sweetly to her new friend dressed as a knight. "For a second there I though you left."

"Thought about it, Peter is pretty much attached to Wendy and Mowgli is somewhere off with Shanti, kind of hard to explain."

"Oh trust me I know, were in the same boat."

"Wendy and Eilonwy left you for some guy huh?"

"Well Wendy did, Eilonwy left me for the whole cheer squad," Alice said swishing the gross contents of her cup.

"Are you drinking?"

"Oh my God no, I took it from Aurora. My sister told me beer taste like armpit sweat anyways," Alice nodded.

"Good to hear-"

"Well then walk home you bastard!" An angry voice boomed out of the living room. "See if I care!"

"What's going on?" Alice asked worried as she saw a small circle form in the living room.

"Oh come on what your problem," she heard a surprisingly cheerful voice. _That was not just Peter Pan I hear, _Alice thought to herself.

"My problem is her," The female voice rang leading the small crowd that had gathered to overreact. _And Tinker Bell? "_You keep choosing _her _over all your friends you jerk." _It definitely sounds like Tinker Bell._ Alice pushed through the crowd with Arthur right behind her and sure enough the center of everyone's attention was Tinker glaring up at Peter from where she stood in front of the couch, Wendy stayed quiet still sitting on the couch looking petrified.

"I do not. Stop overreacting and have some fun," Peter said sitting back down and tossing his arm over Wendy's shoulder while eyeing Tinker Bell for her reaction almost daring her to make a scene. Wendy however the naïve girl that she was just smiled further aggravating Tinker Bell.

"Just watch I will," she said stomping away and then throwing her head over shoulder to yell, "And I'll do it WITHOUT you!"

The crowd dispersed disappointed Tinker Bell hadn't gone as far as to hit anyone. Alice took the opportunity to walk up and ask what had happened. "Wendy what happened?"

"Ah nothing, Tink's just freaking out," Peter answered for her.

"I don't know she looked really mad," Arthur said. "Don't you think you should go after her?"

"She's just throwing a hissy fit, she'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Wendy asked a little concerned.

"Trust me, I've known Tink forever. She. Is. Fine," Peter said letting it go. "I'm gonna go get something to drink."

* * *

"Too bad you didn't win homecoming queen," Thomas who was dressed as Captain America said in an attempt to charm the giggling blonde, "You would have looked really cute in a tiara," he said his confidence fueled by the suit and the shot of vodka he had a few minutes prior to walking up to her.

"Thanks," Rapunzel giggled. She was sitting on the marble counter in the kitchen, the center of the drunken freshmen and only slightly buzzed seniors. She was rather flattered (even if he was slightly tipsy) she didn't get hit on by cute seniors regularly. "But Aurora totally dissevered it," she said using the mandatory runner up spiel.

"Oh I don't know about that," he said smiling his words only slightly slurring, "I think you're way prettier then she is."

Rapunzel started giggling again, the kitchen started to clear out. "Don't say that-" she said blushing as he got closer.

"Hey Thomas where's the vodka," she heard a voice interrupt her as Thomas turned his attention from her to the drunk guy who walked through the door. She recognized him as Aurora's boyfriend, but no Aurora in sight.

"Right here," he said turning his back to her. _Well getting hit on by hot seniors can't last forever, _Rapunzel sighed getting off the counter, _I should probably go find Giselle anyway._ "Hey I'm gonna-"

"Damn Flynn how much did you drink?" Thomas cut her off to ask the drunken moron something.

"Twelve," he grumbled looking sick.

"You must have already been drunk if you thought you could win a drinking game against Gaston."

"Yeah…but I'm…good," he said slurring his words and having a hard time standing up.

"Hey Thomas I'm just gonna go find- Eek," she said pulling herself back onto the counter as Flynn leaned over and puked all over the floor and onto Thomas's shoes.

"Gross man," Thomas said trying to shake the vomit off his shoe before walking out leaving Rapunzel in the kitchen.

Why didn't she just leave? Because there was a trail of vomit blocking her path. Not to mention Flynn who was crouched on the floor leaning his head on the dishwasher on the verge of passing out. She contemplating leaving him there but he was Aurora's boyfriend and she felt like this was something friends would do for each other.

"Umm…excuse me," she finally said creeping her way towards him and stepping of the puke to crouch down next to him being careful not let her long hair touch the floor.

"What's up Blondie," he said somehow his instincts kicked in and he turned on the charm (sloppy and drunk as it was.)

"Are you okay?" she said not knowing how she could helpful.

"Well other than the rank taste in my mouth I'll survive," he said what Rapunzel assumed was a wink. "If you want to help me out you get me some mouthwash," he said clumsily standing up. "But I suggest we scram before we get pinned for this mess," he said staggering off that Rapunzel felt the need to support his one side.

_This is for Aurora, _she told herself as she led him out to the kitchen through the huge living room where the party was in full swing. Despite Flynn trying stop and socialize Rapunzel managed to pull him through and into the wide empty hall and letting him fall onto one of the end tables. _Maybe it's not completely worth it though._ "Wait right here and I'll go get some mouthwash," she said. Not that it mattered, Flynn had passed out.

Rapunzel wandered around the hall opening doors in till she found a door that opened up into a bathroom. She had been to Charlotte's house only a couple times when she called 'Cheer team meetings' but she always found herself getting lost. She entered the large restroom only to have her eyes burn from the sudden bright light the rest of the house lacked. After what seemed like a vigorous adventure Rapunzel finally found what she was looking for in the medicine cabinet. She returned to the hall half expecting to see Flynn had disappeared but was greeted by his presence barely conscious.

"Here you go," she said handing him the little cup she had found under the sink.

"Thanks," he said downing it in one quick movement before hacking up as much he could. "What is this," "he said choking.

Rapunzel couldn't help but giggle, "it's mouthwash, you supposed gargle it," she said taking a seat next to him.

"That makes sense," he said pushing his hair back off his forehead before laughing at himself. "I am going to have the worse hangover tomorrow."

"Did you really drink twelve beers?"

"Yup," he said pulling off his sunglasses giving her as ide glance. He hadn't noticed it before but she was pretty hot. And the he remembered it was the same girl who had rejected him at homecoming. "I'm guessing you haven't had even one, huh miss goodie two shoes?"

"Nope," she said watching him pull out a flask of one his pockets in his jumpsuit.

"Do you want one," he said offering her the flask. "Girl like you looks like she could use some bourbon," he said wiggling his eyebrow at her. She couldn't tell how drunk he was but he was past sober she was sure.

"Uh no thanks," she said confused. Not just with being offered bourbon, but just sitting with Flynn Rider the infamous bad boy not mention another girl's boyfriend. _Aurora. That's who should be looking after this drunk guy. _"Umm I'm going to find Aurora," she said standing up quickly not looking at him.

"Aurora," Flynn said aloud to himself once she left. "Dammit, I gotta tell her," he said looking down at his flask before taking a big swig.

* * *

"I can't believe it, I was this close to getting with a cheerleader," Thomas whined.

"Yeah a sophomore you creep," John took a sip of his beer before setting it down and continuing to scan the room.

"Looking for Pocahontas?" Thomas asked reading his mind.

"What? No," he said focusing back on his friend.

"Answered pretty quick didn't you?"

"Whatever you pedo," he said drawing the attention back to him.

"What how does that even make sense-"

"Hey Thomas you're driving me home," Nakoma interrupted when she walked up to the two.

"Make sure he doesn't pick up any trick-or-treaters on the way home," John said laughing.

Nakoma looked confused, "Do I want to know?"

"No," Thomas said quickly before hitting John on the shoulder. "I thought Pocahontas was driving you home," he said watching john stiffen at the mention of her name.

"She went home early," Nakoma said plucking at the fluff on that edged her short sweater dresses hem along with hood and sleeves.

"Hey where are you going?" Thomas said when he saw John leaving.

"Home," he said replying with the one word.

"Why are you-"

"Let him go," Nakoma said sitting down. "He's upset about the break-up can you blame him."

"I don't get why he's upset though."

"They did date for like ever," she said letting the silence set in. She didn't want to be talking about her friend's relationship and from the looks of it neither did Thomas. "So why should I prevent you from picking up small children in your car."

"Shut up," Thomas laughed throwing his empty cup at her missing terribly.

"And to think you played baseball. Now in all seriousness what's up."

"It's nothing me and Rapunzel were just talking."

"Let me guess you hit and miss," she said giggling.

"More like I ran out with puke on my shoe," he said finally laughing at himself.

"I don't think I've heard that analogy."

"I wish it was then I would be hooking up with a hot cheerleader and my shoes wouldn't be in the trash."

"You know what makes things better," Nakoma said smiling.

"What's that?"

"A couple more beers," she cheered handing him a full cup.

* * *

"Oh those two look so cute together," Snow White said while admiring Tarzan and Jane's Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood costumes from across the room. "I just love matching costumes."

"No kidding that'd the only reason I'm dressed as a wolf," Ferdinand said hugging her waist over her red cape and short frilly dress, Cinderella and Charles laughed along awkwardly looking away as the two shared quick peck on the cheek.

"You guys have you seen Flynn," Aurora walked up to them.

"No," Snow white replied flatly.

"Last I saw him he was playing a drinking game with Gaston in the dining room," Ferdinand said unknowing of the situation leading Snow White to shot daggers at him through her eyes and an elbow to the ribs. "I mean...that was an hour ago so he must-"

"Why don't you just come hang out with us," Snow White said looking out for her.

"Yeah we can wait with you," Cinderella said smiling trying to be a little more supportive.

"I don't know I'm not to into being a fifth wheel," Aurora said glancing over at Ferdinand and Charles who figured out this was not something they should put their two cents into.

"Then let's go dance," snow White said grabbing her hand. "The guys can go without us for a while," she said pulling her onto the dance floor.

They did dance for a while and right when Aurora was just getting into a good party mood a slow song came on. She looked at Cinderella and Snow White who saw the look in her eye. For a second she thought they would all walk off together and laugh. But then Charles and Ferdinand came out and grabbed Cinderella and Snow White. Just as snow White was about to protest Aurora shook her head and smiled at the two before walking off. She found herself wandering around in till she found the kitchen, She was disgusted to see someone had thrown up on the floor but choose to ignore and grabbed a bottle of vodka before going out to the porch.

Aurora sat down and started drinking her problems away. "Well I'm back here again," she told herself before taking a long swig. She couldn't help but think about middle school. This was odd of her but looking at her two best friends with their boyfriends she couldn't help remember the silly promise they made at one of their slumber parties. When they were in high school they would all have boyfriends and go on triple dates, hang out together, and slow dance with them at parties. But now that she was here she couldn't see Flynn be there like Charles and Ferdinand were for Cinderella and Snow. "This was my year," she said pulling her heels off. Aurora couldn't have been further from where she pictured herself to be when she was in middle school. The geeky girl who dreamed of having a boyfriend was still as clueless as ever. She remembered the girl she was when she was a freshmen. Falling in love with any guy that paid her the least bit of attention and jumping from relationship to relationship telling herself she had finally met the right guy. She was known as the girl who was launched into popularity her freshmen year at a Halloween party, the girl everyone fell in love with or being bubbly and sweet. But in reality she was the idiot who got drunk and acted like a bimbo, not to mention losing her virginity to some college guy who had crashed the party. She had every first she could imagine in such a short amount of time and none of them were special. She moved through life so fast and all she wanted to was go back now that everything was a tangled mess. Maybe that was why she clung to the hope that Flynn was who she was going to settle for. In a town where everyone married their high school sweetheart she didn't have much time.

"Aurora," she heard someone interrupt her depressing thoughts. She kicked the almost empty bottle of vodka to the under the bench and wobbled over.

"Yeah," she said in an innocent voice. She had learned long ago how to keep alcohol from affecting her too much. She had a good 10 minutes before she did something stupid.

"Oh good I was looking for you," Rapunzel gleamed. Aurora was jealous of the bouncing bubbling blonde who seemed nothing but sincere. "I just wanted to let you know Flynn is in the hall in between the living room and kitchen."

Aurora perked up a little at the sound of his name, "Thanks Rapunzel," she said walking away (not in too much of a hurry.) At least she would get what she wanted and if she could make it to Flynn before her limit she would it would be closure.

* * *

"Tia this is a disaster," Charlotte ran up to Tiana, her kitten heels clicking against the tile floor.

"What are you talking about the party's going great," she said turning away from Nakoma who went off to look for Kida.

"Oh I know it's fantastic," Charlotte said looking like she was going to pass out. "But I can't find Naveen! How am I going to get my gift now?"

"Calm down Lottie it's fine-"

"No it's not fine Tia! Someone blew chunks in the kitchen, the grandfather clock is on the second floor, someone spilled wine on the white couch, and Gaston and Laura are having sex in my parent's room," she yelled losing her breath just by ranting. "No smoking in the house!" she snatched a cigarette out someone's passing hand and stomping it with her heel. It looked like she was taking all her rage out on the cancer stick.

"Listen I'll mop up the vomit," she cringed as she said but this is what best friends are for, "I'll go find Hercules to get the clock down, and we'll flip the cushions on the couch. Just breathe, Naveen is probably just trying to surprise you. Just go and find him without freaking out."

Charlotte took her advice and after almost hyperventilating she calmed down and shook her head. "But what about Gaston and Laura?" she said in a small voice.

"That's your problem," she said before walking off into the kitchen. All the booze had been taken out to the dining hall. Tiana walked to the closet with the mop and bucket.

"Ahh," she creamed falling back catching herself on the counter. She caught her breath and walked back to the closet. "What the hell is wrong with you? What are you doing in here?"

"I did not think anyone would find in here," Naveen said emerging from the closet.

"What," Tiana but her hands on her hips. "Wait are you hiding from Lottie."

"I would not say hiding so much as…"

"Lying?" Tiana finished his sentence for him.

"Listen you could not tell Charlotte I am hiding from her," he threatened.

"Are you kidding me? Lottie is my best friend you think I'm gonna let her run around looking for you hoping and waiting for this huge surprise you promised," she said poking him in the chest making him retreat into the closet.

"I did not promise her anything, my friends were just messing with me," he said holding onto the sides of the door before falling in. "I only found about this today. So unless she wants a pack a gum and a pair of sunglasses," he said rummaging through and pulling out random things from the pockets in his Top Gun costume, something Charlotte had fawned over when she saw it in the store that she bought it on the spot.

"Really a rich boy like you couldn't pull a few strings and get a diamond whatever," she said crossing her arms.

He scoffed, "I'm not rich anymore," he grumbled under his breath.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I am not telling you. You would just tell Charlotte," he said thinking he had won.

"Fine I'll just go find Charlotte and you can tell her yourself," she said walking away the dangling ornaments of her flapper costume jingling as she moved.

"Wait!" he said struggling to get out the closet. "My parents cut me off after I totaled their car." Tiana turned around finally believing him. "I will do anything if you do not tell Charlotte the truth."

"Why would it matter if she found out you were cut off," Tiana asked only to realize her own dumb question. "Fine I won't tell her."

"Oh thank you-"

"You will…Whenever you're ready tell her the truth and I'll tell her you got roofied or whatever and went home."

Naveen was disappointed and hesitated to agree. "Fine, but thanks anyway-"

"And one more thing," Tiana said filling the bucket with water.

"What is it now," he groaned.

"You gotta clean-up he puke," she said handing him the bucket and mop.

"And how do I do that," he asked confused by the simple task.

"You're kidding me," she said dumbstruck at how functional he really was.

Oh I get it," he said laughing. "You are playing joke on me," he said laughing. "I did not know you had it in you," he said his laughter dropping off as he saw her grow more serious, "Umm right," he said ending his laughter.

"There are gloves under the sink," she said before walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

"You're pretty good at pool," Shang commented as Merida sunk another ball into the left corner pocket.

"My dad taught me when I was younger," she smiled backing away.

"Is there anything he didn't teach you?" Mulan said lining up for her shot.

"Pretty much my dad taught me all the sporty boy stuff and I tuned out all the girly stuff my mother tried to teach me."

"Yeah two in the left and right corner pocket," bounced up and down before high fiving Shang.

"Well enough about me how did you get so good," Merida marveled.

"All in the wrist," she boasted playfully.

"You just got lucky watch this," he said lining up for his shot. Mulan smiled, in the time that she had been on the football team the guys (minus Gaston and Kocoum) even Shang started to accept her. Once she started winning of course, now it seemed that they had a mutual respect for each other. And Mulan would be lying if she didn't think Shang was absolutely hot with his shirt off. "I'm sure I can get three," he said hitting the cue ball and scraping his pool stick on the table.

"Well looks like I could learn a lot from you," Mulan said sarcastically when none of the balls disappeared from the table top.

"Well we can't all be as good as you can we?" he teased her almost flirting.

"Hi guys," an especially chirpy voice sounded out.

"Hey Giselle," Mulan said turning around, "hey Edward."

"Oh my God you guys look so great," Giselle squealed next to her Edward was dressed as knight after Giselle decided she didn't want to be strawberry shortcake and choose to be a princess. "Oh Merida come take a picture with us," she said whipping out her phone from her clutch.

"Well seems like someone had a little too much to drink," Shang whispered making Mulan laugh.

"If you talking about her overly peppy attitude I can tell you she's always been like this. If anything she's most sober person at this party."

"Oh my god Merida you have to come get a picture with the person dressed Peeta," Giselle gushed before pulling her away.

"Looks like were down a player," Mulan sighed not to upset.

"I don't mind," he said before returning to the pool table.

* * *

"The beer here sucks," Jim said pouring the contents of his cup onto the lawn. He and Ariel were outside by the fountain. The indoor atmosphere had proven too loud and annoying for the both of them that they had leave for some air.

"Yup," she said pouring her entire cup onto the lawn. She didn't drink and if her sisters got to out of hand she was the one who had to take over license or not. She was rather cold however. Her mermaid top was nothing more than a purple bra and her long skirt was only mesh with sequins sewn on tightly together. "Do you think I can borrow your jacket?" she said shivering. "Giselle didn't tell me how revealing this costume was going to be."

"Sure," he said slipping off his leather jack and passing off to her.

"Thanks, so you ready to go back in?"

"Nah, I think I like I better out here," he said sitting on the fountain. "Can you believe all the girls dressed like skanks?"

"I know," Ariel said laughing. "Did you see the girl dressed as a slutty taxi driver?"

"Is there anything that hasn't been made slutty," he laughed.

"Well, I'm probably not one to talk," she said sitting next to him closely. She suddenly felt small and childish in his jacket.

"Eh you're the only one I saw with a floor length skirt," he said putting his arm around her waist. He wasn't over affectionate but Ariel felt herself falling into him letting her head drop onto his shoulder.

"Can you believe she had the nerve to tell me to go outside?" A nagging voice interrupted the peaceful and serenity in the moment. She looked up to see two figures walking towards them. They obviously hadn't seen her or Jim.

"It's not that much of a big deal," she heard another voice say to the first. One she noticed very well. _Eric? But if that' Eric it could only mean he's with-_

"Ariel? Hey what's up," she heard him say.

"Hey Eric," Ariel said standing up from her spot on the fountain."…Hey Vanessa," she said cautiously.

"Hey Jim," Vanessa turned her attention to Jim he stood up to stand by Ariel.

"Hey Vanessa, what are you doing out here?"

"Ugh little miss princes told me no smoking inside," Vanessa said pulling out a lighter from her bra and lighting the cigarette in her hand. "So I told her to suck and came out here."

Ariel stood there feeling small once again as she saw Vanessa, Jim, and Eric mingled in perfect conversation while she stood there getting smoke in her face. Being chin height really wasn't paying off. She took the time to look over Eric and Vanessa. He was dressed as a cop in a full blue uniform with a badge and handcuffs and she was dressed in an oversized black and white striped sweater and combat boots as a prisoner. _Clever bastards, _Ariel thought to herself as Jim bummed a cigarette off of Vanessa.

"Umm I'm just gonna go inside real quick and get something to drink," she said walking back towards the house.

"Wait up I'll go with you," Eric called after her making her stop dead in her tracks when she was half way to the door. "You want anything Nessie." But Ariel didn't turn around, she didn't even look at him in till he was next to and the kept walking inside. Behind her Jim and Vanessa were talking not even batting an eye that both their respective dates were going of together to get drinks.

"So what's your poison," Eric said causally being his friendly self once they reached the kitchen, "bourbon, rum, or tequila?"

"I don't drink," she said realizing this was the first time the two had talked since the homecoming game in the parking lot. She tried not to look at him.

"Ah you're a good girl aren't you," he said pouring a couple shots of tequila into glasses. "So you and Jim huh?"

"Why are you doing this?" She finally said.

"Doing what?" he said confused.

"Why did you lead me on," she said still not being able to look at him.

"Lead you on? Ariel I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do," she said finally turning to face him. Any on lookers would not take them serious just by the looks of them. "You drove me home, took me out on a date, and invited me to homecoming."

There was long pause before he said anything, "Okay maybe there was a time when I thought about getting serious with you but…"

"But what," she demanded. "I haven't spent way too much tears on you to _not_ know why. Why are you doing this to me?"

"But Vanessa and I just connected on another level then you," he said. "I can't explain why but we just do. I'm sorry Ariel."

"No I'm sorry," she said holding back tears. "Sorry your so dumb you'd fall for a girl like Vanessa."

"You know what you're starting to sound a lot like Aurora," he said slamming the bottle on the counter hard.

"Yeah and what does your life long best friend know," Ariel said before running away.

* * *

"Sooo are you having fun," Hercules said in idle conversation. He was standing in the middle of a hallway on the 3th floor sure no one was here.

"Well someone spilled beer on me, some drunk girl tried fight me, and I keep getting dry humped by tipsy guys on the dance floor," Meg said causally, "so pretty good night."

"Yeah me too," Hercules said nervously agreeing with her. While girls always hit on him he had no idea who to flirt back or even talk to girls he actually liked.

"You keep getting dry humped by guys," Meg said gave him a crooked smile and raised eyebrow.

"Umm no that's not what I meant, I mean, I just…uh having a good night to." _She must think I'm a moron. _To his surprise she laughed. _Hey at least I made her laugh._

"You're a real articulate guy aren't ya Herc," Meg said low and sultry.

"Thanks," he said getting more comfortable.

"You don't know what articulate is do you?"

"No," he said trying to make her laugh again, even if it was at his expense.

"You know you're funnier than I thought you'd be?"

"Well if that's a compliment thank you," he said starring at her for a while.

"Well is there something you wanna say?"

"Oh yeah," he said snapping out of his trance before she walked away. "I was wondering if you would- If you wanted to- come with- err go out on a…uh," he stuttered trying to sound ultra tough and manly for some reason.

"I feel like you're trying to ask me something," Meg teased him.

"Do you want to go on a date?" He spit out in his regular voice.

"With who exactly?"

"Me," he said mistaking the teasing for flirting. "What too you say we can go watch a movie or something?"

"Listen Herc," she playfully punched his massive arm, "you 'seem' like a nice guy and all but I don't fall for the oh-so-innocent-wide-eyed-jock," she said seeing the look of disappointment on his face. "But hey I'm sure there is some great consolation prize out there so go find her."

"But Meg-"

"Shh," she placed a long elegant finger on his lips. "Let's not make this harder then it is." Despite being snarky and mean Meg liked to let down the sweet ones gently.

"But I-"

"But for your trouble," she stood her toes and kissed him on the cheek. "Buh-bye Wonderboy," she said before turning to leave down the long hallway. She was just out of ear shot one a door opened behind him.

"Yikes that was harsh," a gruff voice said coming up to him. "You should have been more firm Herc, a pigheaded girl like that you have to demand.

"Did you hear all that," he said his eyes still on Meg.

"Yeah right through the door. Ah you're lucky without her, I heard she's crazy," Gaston said standing next to him looking at the shrinking figure.

"Nah she's great," Hercules said still stunned by her simple touch and lips on his cheek. She turned left onto the stairs, even in the dark he could feel her eyes gleam up at him in a seductive stare for a split second before heading downstairs. "Sure knows how to make an exit."

"Yeah I was looking at her ass to-Ugh, I was just kidding," he said feeling Hercules elbow hit his ribs.

* * *

"Aren't you going to say goodbye to Jim," Rapunzel said standing by Arista's car next to Ariel waiting for Andrina to find her keys. They had driven in Arista's car but after a couple of wine coolers and a couple of shots of tequila Edward had to carry her out to her car while Andrina looked for her purse somewhere in the house.

"I already did," Ariel said looking down at her feet sounding a little miserable. "What time is it?"

"2:28," Rapunzel said pulling her phone out. She looked over the lawn that was littered with beer cans and cigarette butts. While most people had already lefts hours ago the party was just dwindling down for the more intense partygoers. Mulan had caught a ride with Shang around midnight and Giselle was crashing at Edwards's house after they dropped off Merida. Now everyone was saying their goodbyes on the lawn and getting into their cars ready to leave. Rapunzel searched from her spot for Aurora and Flynn. She saw Charlotte standing the porch smiling and waving goodbye at people, Vanessa and Gaston smoking cigarettes, Snow White sitting on the hood of her boyfriend's car giggling uncontrollably, and Nakoma and Thomas making out (guess he got over her real quick) but no Flynn or Aurora.

"I just want to go home and sleep forever," Ariel groaned. Rapunzel could tell something had upset her but she didn't want to pry too much.

"Me too," Rapunzel said looking at her sore feet from dancing. "You don't mind I sleep over tonight."

"Of course not," Ariel said pulling her hair back.

"Found them!" Andrina announced triumphantly with a red purse over her head. Behind her walking slowly and shamefully were Aurora with her perfect hair ruffled and her pretty pink uniform wrinkled and Flynn whose jumpsuit revealed his chest walking behind her. "Let's go I'm starving," Andrina said getting into the driver's seat next to a passed out Arista.

However Rapunzel could take her eyes off Aurora and Flynn. Although no one else paid them any attention Rapunzel found herself entranced by the two. "Rapunzel are you coming," Ariel said from inside the car.

"Yeah," she said snapping out of it and climbing into the car.

* * *

_Dumb mistake number one million-two hundred thousand-four hundred and thirty-four, _aurora thought to herself as she walked across the lawn bare foot. Rather than do the lovey dovey couple stuff she wanted to do like slow dance, kiss, and talk she ended up having sex in the laundry room with her equally alcohol induced 'boyfriend.'

"You want a ride home," Flynn asked her, "my friends can drop you off."

"No thanks I don't live to far, I can just walk," _12 blocks isn't too far is it?_

"Alright then see you tomorrow," he said the look on his face met it clear that he was wondering if he should kiss her goodbye, she turned her head giving him his answer before he jumped into Phoebus's car. She could see his friends look at her as she turned her back and walked to car.

_I can't drive; I don't even know where my purse is. _If Aurora had been thinking straight at all she would have had someone else drive her but she wasn't exactly in a right place of mind._ Damn I must have left it in the laundry room. _Aurora thought as she ran back into the house.

She must have sobered up pretty fast since she was having trouble finding the laundry room. The house had cleared out so she had no problem moving freely but in a house this size she had trouble finding anything. Finally she stumbled into the laundry room and flicked on the lights. _Are we actually this drunk, _she wondered looking at everything that could have been knocked over on the floor. At last she spotted her purse in the dyer, _yeah we are that drunk. _She grabbed it and walkedout hoping the yard had cleared. But the second she stepped out of the laundry room she wished she had stayed inside.

"Eric?" she said dumbly as she stared at him with his phone in hand in several pieces.

"Aurora?" he said equally confused. "I thought you and Flynn already left," he said suddenly remembering he as mad at her even though they hadn't spoken for weeks. Not since he told she was an idiot for dating Flynn. She hated him being right.

"He got a ride with his friends," she said coldly. "Where's Vanessssaaa," she said realizing how drunk she was.

"She got a ride with Gaston," he said his anger directed at someone else this time.

"Oh well I'm sorry to hear," Aurora said before whipping around to walk away, "but I have to go home now," she said before walking into a sofa even a blind person could see.

"Aurora are you drunk?"

"Yeah," she said sinking to the floor where depression hit her like a truck, "It wasn't on purpose though."

"What are you talking about," he said crouching down feeling sympathetic.

"This was supposed to be a good night," she said on verge of tears. "Me and Flynn were supposed to be a real couple and to real couple stuff," she said the tears flowing. "But he's not the type of guy to do that. Instead I let my friends leave me for their _perfect_ boyfriends, got drunk by myself, and had sex in a laundry room. This is freshmen year all over again!"

"Hey it'll be okay," he said sitting on the floor. "He's a jerk."

"No he's not were just both moron's who can't handle their alcohol."

"It'll still be okay it always is."

"No it won't. What do you know you have such a 'perfect' relationship you must have had a great night."

"Well that could be further from the truth. I spent my night with Vanessa stuck to my side and the one time I leave to go to get her a drink she throws my phone in the fountain…and I think someone pretty close is really mad at me know, and it's my fault."

"Was it Ariel?" Aurora said sniffling and rubbing her tears away.

"How did you know?" Eric said surprised.

"Because," she cleared her throat, "I just know," she said before it got silent. "Eric why did you choose Vanessa over Ariel?"

"I don't know," Eric said answering honestly. "Well why did you choose Flynn?" he asked trying to get back to her problems.

"Because I wanted a boyfriend so bad I went for the first guy who I thought liked me," she said coming to her own epiphany, "Eric?"

"What is it?"

"Do you miss being best friends," she said knowing how cheesy it sounded.

"Well I do miss having someone bug me all the time," he said making her giggle.

"And I miss having someone to save me all the time,' she said smiling.

"Well let's get back to that," he said standing up. "Let's go I'll drive you home and tell your parents slashed your tires and I'll pick you up early in the morning to pick up your car."

"Okay," she said standing up still wobbly. "You know I feel better know."

"Now that you've cried like a baby like always?"

"Shut up,' she said pushing before tripping on the steps.

"Man you are sooo wasted."

* * *

**A/N: Why am I so depressing. Sorry it took so long to update hope you enjoy, please review :)**

**Also thanks to Poseidon'sdaughter3, mostamaziing, Dan man, and Epoine Daae for continuous reviews and all those who do review it means so much to me that you guys like my stuff. **


	41. You breaking up with me?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"So are you breaking up with him?" Cinderella asked.

"I don't know," Aurora said leaning back at a traffic light. "I haven't even talked to him since Monday. He's been skipping class just to avoid me," that was a little bit of a lie. It had been two weeks since the party and since then she had invited him over Saturday to talk but it only ended up in hooking up on the couch, not to mention fooling around in his car after cheer practice most days, and skipping class a couple times a week to hook up in the janitor's closet in the basement. It was easy to say he was using her but Aurora knew she was using him just as well. She wanted a boyfriend more than anything and she was actually having fun reliving her freshmen days. She had even started smoking cigarettes and sneaking bottles out of her parent's liquor cabinet again. Even after Eric's pep talk all she really got out of it was her best friend back. He had his own problems with his girlfriend to deal with anyway.

"Are you kidding me? No offense to _you_ but you guys aren't anything alike. You know he's nothing but trouble."

When she finally decided to tell Cinderella what went down at Charlotte's party )since Eric was the only one who knew and she felt like she needed a girl's opinion) she decided to put off telling Snow. Snow White like always would be more lecture-y while Cinderella would be more sympathetic. But getting sympathy this time wouldn't work. "Trouble is still better than nothing," Aurora said pulling into the parking lot. "You go ahead and go inside I'm need a smoke," she said pulling a pack of cigarettes from the visor.

"I thought you quit a long time ago," Cinderella said confused by the person who sat next to her.

"Well I started again," Aurora snapped at her before lighting up, Cinderella glared at her.

"_This_ is not you. _This _is not the way to deal with your problems."

"You now I thought if I told you I wouldn't get judged by you like Snow."

"Well sorry for trying to be a good friend," Cinderella said slowly getting back to her sympathetic self but trying to be assertive.

Aurora didn't want to be mean to her best friend but she was getting tired of being treated like a child. They were growing up so why couldn't she? It was just growing up in a different direction. "Listen I'm sorry," she said apologizing reverting to her usual self. "I promise I'll quit," she said only half lying this time. "So are we still planning Snow's surprise party after school?"

"Sure, I'll see you later," Cinderella said slamming the door.

Aurora sighed and sat alone playing with the radio and puffing on the cigarette. She waited in till she saw a blue car across the parking lot pull in. She put the cigarette out and popped a stick of gum as she waited for Flynn to walk over to her car. She had texted late last night to meet her in her car. She didn't know if she was going to break up with him or not.

"What's up," he greeted opening the door.

"Nothing much," Aurora said trying to be cool and casual. It still didn't keep the smile from creeping on her face. There was still something about him that made her feel tingly inside, she didn't know what it was exactly.

"Well then why did we 'need to talk,' you breaking up with me?" He said making her laugh. She couldn't tell if he was serious or not but laughing was always her out. He just had a way to make her smile regardless.

"Nah, I just wanted us to talk without me losing my bra," she said trying to play off the same coolness he had and make him laugh.

He gave a little chuckle but nothing more before looking down awkwardly. "So any big plans this weekend?" he said like he was making small talk with his dentist instead of his girlfriend.

"Well me and Cindy are planning a surprise birthday party for Snow this Saturday, right after the game."

"Really? Sounds like fun." Flynn Rider didn't know about social events beyond crazy house parties with loose girls and beer pong, nor had her ever been invited to the types of parties Aurora was talking about.

"Do you want to come? It's at my house," she said excitedly.

"Mind if I bring some people?"

Aurora hesitated before answering, "I-I…I don't know," _Cindy would chomp my head off_. "I should probably check with Cin-" _But why should I_? _She's not my mother and the party was my idea. _"You know what sure. The more the merrier," she said clapping her hands on her knees and smiling.

"Sure I'm in then. Don't worry I'll only bring Phoebus, Naveen, Aladdin, Jas, Esme, Meg, and-"

"Yeah it'd be a great opportunity for all are friends to meet. Cindy and Snow will just love you and you can finally meet Eric and everyone else."

"Oh uh," Flynn fidgeted for a second, "sure, sounds like…fun!" he faked. Even though everyone knew him as the cool funny guy he wasn't a part of the popular crowd she hung out with. He actually tried his best to avoid them.

"Great sounds like a plan," she said before pressing her lips to his for a long time before pulling away leaving him a bit frazzled. "It's going to be amazing."

* * *

"So did you do anything for Halloween?" Adam asked walking behind her as she walked along the shelves. She had convinced him that reading French literature would help with cultural questions on test.

"Stayed home, watched American Horror Story," Belle said reaching for one of the books on the higher shelf. "Read for a little bit."

"So you didn't do anything at all," he said reaching over her head to grab the book she was tippy-toeing for.

"I wouldn't say I did nothing. Here you should really read 'The Charterhouse of Parma.' It's really good I've read it a couple times." Belle had especially grown a taste for French literature over the years and Adam seemed to share that interest. She was surprised to find herself hanging out with him at lunch and in the halls for brief moments.

"Don't you think I have enough? I feel like tutoring is like taking another class all together. Are you sure reading all these are going to help me on test?"

"I'm an 'A' student I think I know what I'm doing," she said bragging a little as she stacked another book on to the growing pile.

"Well miss 'A' student how about math and science?" He asked trying to bother her a little. She would never admit it but she actually enjoyed his company.

"My dad's an inventor. Trust me I know math and science," she said nonchalantly as she stuck her nose in a book she didn't look up from.

"Oh," Adam said not prepared for the answer she gave. "Well what about Gym?"

"Oh please all you have to do it show up," she said flipping the pages before adding it to the stack. "Oh come on another one?"

"Of course not, these are mine," she said patting the huge amount of hardcover books. "You only need to read this one," she said picking up the thinnest paperback, smiling cheekily.

* * *

"Oh my God I can't believe you got these!" Rapunzel bounced up and down in her seat. "I thought they've been sold out for months."

"I know right," Giselle squealed. "Somebody and called and canceled."

"Be quiet back there!" Ms. Ursula voice boomed making them both shudder.

"I know right," Giselle whispered still excitement edged her words not the bit phased.

"I can't believe you got tickets to see these guys, you know I heard the lead singer used to date Mandy Moore," Rapunzel whispered trying to keep her voice down.

"But you can't tell Mulan, Ariel, and Merida."

"Why not?" Rapunzel asked confused. They were all friends it would feel weird.

"Because I only have two tickets and Edward has a game that night. Apparently it's more important than coming with his girlfriend to a concert, I mean can you believe him," she said changing the subject to her boyfriend. "Like college scots aren't going to comeback or something."

"Wait but if there's a game this Saturday aren't we going have to cheer?"

"I already told Aurora we were gonna miss it. She didn't even care."

"BE QUIET BACK THERE!" Ms. Ursula yelled before turning back to the board.

"But Aurora said if we miss more than four games we can't participate in state comp-"

"Don't worry about it. God Rapunzel you worry way too much just come and have some fun for once."

"But Aurora-"

"But Aurora what? She could care less. I heard she's been sulking ever since Charlotte's party so just let it go will ya."

"I guess so," she said wearily. "Just promise me nothing crazy is going to happen like last time."

"I promise, now will you just say you're coming," she said eagerly getting loud again.

"Alright I'll go," Rapunzel said giving in and letting her voice slip out loud enough for the class to hear.

"Rapunzel if I have to tell you to be quiet one more time you'll be in detention in till you graduate!" Ms. Ursula snapped, the chalk on the board screeching.

"I'm sorry," Rapunzel squeaked before sticking her head in her notebook and listening intently in till she felt pencil jab her in the ribs almost making her yelp.

Giselle slid a pretty pink post-it-note across the table that read in her perfectly hand writing, _I'm so excited! _

* * *

"Man this is just sad," Flynn said as he sat on the hood of his car.

"I can't believe you're looking for a job," Phoebus said leaning on the rickety bumper.

"I know I mean no offense but who's even going to hire you," Aladdin laughed.

"This is not funny," Naveen rebutted as he opened another newspaper. "These all sound terrible. Who wants to clean up people's puke on amusement rides?"

"Broke people," Esmeralda said adjusting her over-sized purse.

"Look who's talking," Phoebus smirked.

"Excuse me," she said with her hand on her hip. "What did you say?"

"I said who's driving you home?" he laughed knowing her kryptonite.

"Jokes on you my crappy unreliable car is actually working today."

"And by that you mean you put gas in the tank instead of buying new clothes," Naveen teased.

"At least I have a job where I don't smell like puke," she shrugged.

"Just a job where middle aged bitter divorced ladies heckle you for clothes," Aladdin said grinning. "Ah, retail," he sighed.

"That's why I'm never getting a job," Flynn said leaning back on the hood.

"That and you have a criminal record," Quasimodo said walking up to the group. "What are you guys all still doing here?"

"Waiting for Charlotte," Naveen said putting down the paper. "Now that I have no car I must rely on her for rides."

"Waiting for Meg, their running practice late for next week's game," Esmeralda replied, her legs shaking from her short skirt and waiting in the cold air.

Just as she said it Meg emerged from the building next to Tiana and Charlotte who was chattering at Tiana. "What about Jasmine?"

"Appointment with the guidance counselor, she's _still _looking at tutors," she groaned.

"Eh I think I'm gonna head home right about now," Aladdin said looking at his watch. "My mom said she'd kill me if I came home late again. See you guys later."

"Don't you need a ride," Esmeralda called.

"Nah, I'm good," he said waving goodbye.

"Well goodbye then," she yelled trying to reach him from across the parking lot. "That kid," she pouted leaning back on the car. She saw Aladdin as her little brother and was rather upset when he left unexpectedly or 'disappeared' for a couple days. "I swear he drives me crazy."

"That's what you say about everyone," Quasimodo laughed along with everyone else.

"Say what about everyone," Charlotte interrupted them.

"Do you need to know everything," Meg said under her breath.

"Eek," she squealed before throwing her arms around Naveen's neck before pressing her lips to his in a public display of affection. "I missed you."

"Anyways," Meg said annoyed.

"Hey I was thinking about going out to eat," Charlotte ignored her. "What do you say? After we drop off Tia of course," she said flashing a smile at her best friend.

"Umm well about that…I forgot my wallet at home," he said nervously as Tiana shot him a look.

"Oh what a drag," Charlotte whined. "First you're car goes into the shop and now this."

"Since when was you're car in the shop," Jasmine said walking up to the group with a stack of folders in hand.

"Oh look Jasmine's here can we go now," Meg said trying to pull on Esmeralda's arm.

"No way this is better than TV," Esmeralda whispered.

Naveen coughed and gave the cut it out sign when Charlotte turned around to face Jasmine. "Oh since last week, he got rear ended by a pick-up truck. Right, honey?"

"Hey before you guys leave, I got invited to a party this Saturday at Aurora's so make sure you come," Flynn interjected.

"Yeah got it now let's leave," Meg said finally dragging away Esmeralda and Jasmine and Quasimodo in tow.

"See you all tomorrow," Jasmine said smiling.

"Well I guess that's my cue to go ahead and leave," Phoebus said heading towards his car.

"Have fun," Glynn said getting into his own car.

"You know Naveen I can just pay for us," Charlotte said once they both left.

"Are you sure?" he asked slyly. "You don't mind paying for me at all."

"Of course not," Charlotte giggled before snuggling up to his arm.

"You know I do have a job to get to," Tiana piped up keeping Charlotte from getting wrapped up in her lovey dovey mood.

"Oh right let's go," she said heading to the driver's door.

"Liar," Tiana said once she was sure Charlotte couldn't hear.

"It was a white lie," Naveen defended as he headed for the passenger door.

"Well you better get used to telling the truth," Tiana said walking to the opposite side of the car. "Or I will."

* * *

**A/N: Just wanted to tie up some loose ends before the next chapter. Please review :) **


	42. Are we even friends?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

"Did I really have to dress nice," Snow White smoothed the skirt of her red dress as she exited Aurora's car. She was completely confused when Aurora made her wear it to the football game instead of Ferdinand's navy blue, oversized, baseball sweatshirt that she usually wore to all the games.

"Of course, don't you want to feel pretty," she said searching for her keys. Snow White had been suspicious when Aurora emerged from the locker room in a high-neck, swishy, pink dress and smoothed hair as opposed to her regular navy t-shirt and ponytail.

"All were going to do is eat pizza and watch 'The Notebook.' By the way this is probably the saddest way someone could spend their eighteenth birthday-"

"Surprise!"

Snow White's eyes popped open as she entered the house and Aurora flicked on the light to reveal all their friends. "Aww," Snow White melted, "Thanks everybody."

"Bet hanging out with all your friends isn't a sad way to spend your eighteenth birthday is it?" Aurora said putting her hands on Snow White's shoulders guiding her into a sea of Happy Birthday's and hugs.

"Oh sweetie you look so good," Charlotte threw her arms around her teetering on her heels. "Happy Birthday."

"Finally legal huh?" Phillip joked putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You look so pretty," Arista gushed, grabbing her hand, once Charlotte had released her of her iron grip, letting her go.

Once the crowd around her dispersed to mingle among themselves she felt herself engulfed by Ferdinand's embrace around her waist. "Nice to see you too, Freddie," she giggled.

"So how's eighteen for ya," he smiled, hugging her tightly.

"You know," Snow White took a pause and scrunched her lips to one side as to make it look like she was deep in thought, "almost exactly the same."

"Too bad cause it looks like you grew a couple inches for a second."

She broke away to face him. "Well too bad I didn't then I would be able to reach up and kiss you," she smirked on her tip toes teasing him before intertwining her fingers in his and leading him away.

XXXXX

"I'm guessing you planned all this," Snow White said walking up to Cinderella who looked stunning her blue, tea dress and pushed back hair. She was talking to Charles who was looking down at her adoringly.

"No," Cinderella smiled bashfully, "Aurora came up with the idea. But I did buy the cake, invite everybody, decorate, and make sure you didn't find out about it," she winked playfully.

"Speaking of Aurora where did she run off to now," Snow White asked searching the room.

"Don't worry I saw her talking with Charlotte outside," Cinderella said reassuring her. Even though she was still upset at her, Cinderella had not told a single soul, including Snow about Aurora and her sudden 'bad girl' status. Snow white simply believed Aurora was throwing a hissy fit after Snow confronted her at the college trip.

"Well it's nice to see her talking to people again, I was getting real worried she had some major breakdown and was thinking about getting back together with Flynn," she said breaking out into laughter.

"Uh, yeah, heh," she laughed along awkwardly. "Good thing."

XXXXX

"What do you mean they're not coming?" Aurora screeched. She fell back onto the balcony railing on the verge of hyperventilating, it's not like she even remembered where her inhaler last was.

"Calm down," Charlotte flapped her hand at her dismissing her dramatics (and coming from Charlotte that was something.) "They're on the way, _Jasmine _isn't coming. Something about having to go meet a tutor or something," she lowered her voice to a whisper before continuing. "Do you know what I heard about her-"

"Listen Charlotte I don't care what you heard about Jasmine, Cindy and Snow can just meet her some other time. Just tell me when-"

"Aurora what the hell is Gaston doing here," Cinderella interrupted as she stormed through the sliding glass door. "I thought we agreed we weren't going to invite him."

"Looks like he brought his groupies with him," Charlotte said eyeing them from her place on the porch. Unlike the other girls who had come in cocktail dresses and kitten heels the bimbettes were wearing sky high stilettos and sequin tube tops. "I mean hoochies."

"I didn't invite them, I swear. He must have heard about the party from Edward or Hercules, you know half the football team _is_ here, he was bound to find out," Aurora was just as shocked to see him as Cinderella was. Surely Flynn hadn't invited them.

"Well should we kick him out," she hesitated. Cinderella could tolerate the bimbettes but when it came down to Gaston the idea of his presence almost made her explode.

"Eek," Charlotte squealed before Aurora could think it over.

"What?" Cinderella said concerned.

"Naveen just texted me, he said he's here," she said before rushing off into the house.

"Wait what about Flynn," Aurora called, but Charlotte was already halfway through the house on her way to the door.

"What do you mean, What about Flynn?" Cinderella asked suspiciously.

_Oh crap, _Aurora mentally scolded. "It was meant to be a surprise," Aurora said trying to explain.

"Oh my god what did you do," Cinderella groaned.

"I just wanted you to meet him and his friends and see he's not a bad guy," Aurora protested.

"His FRIENDS," she gasped. "You mean those freaks that cut class, smoke in the parking lot, and hang out under the bleachers."

"Cindy, stop it," Aurora whined. "I swear you're turning into my mother."

"Oh please if your mother knew he and his friends were coming tonight you wouldn't even be allowed out of the house."

Aurora gaped and stuttered for a second being stumped by her friend's logic. "Just give him a chance Cindy."

"Sure, but Snow is the one who's going to give you a mouthful," she said before turning on her heels to face the sliding glass door once again. She stood there frozen for what seemed like five minutes but was really only a few seconds. "Okay why are Drizella and Anastasia here," Cinderella said not tuning around. Aurora didn't have to see her face to know Cinderella was seething red.

"Maybe they heard you talking about the party," Aurora winced not knowing how to counter that one. There was no way Flynn invited the two sisters. "Oh come on Flynn doesn't even know them."

"No but the more people he told the more are bound to crash," Cinderella said spinning around to face Aurora. "I swear if anymore crashers show up-"

"There aren't going to be any more crashers," she assured.

"There better not," Cinderella said desperately trying to be patient.

XXXXX

"What's with all the huffing and puffing? You're a little old to be throwing hissy fits aren't you?"

"Go away Eric," Aurora sulked. It was 10 o'clock and Flynn still hadn't showed. Aurora had stayed on the porch to avoid as much people as possible. Luckily for her no one else crashed and Edward and the rest of the football players were able to occupy Gaston form making himself the center of attention.

"What's wrong, you look pretty lonely and pathetic," he joked.

"Your one to talk, where's Vanessa? And more importantly why are you still with her."

"Hey same goes to you. And if you must know she's at a concert with Helga. I remember your invite specifically said not to bring her," Eric said calmly not fazed at all.

"Yeah sorry about that, Snow's kind scare of her," Aurora said sitting down on the porch swing. "Wait don't they hate each other."

"That's what I thought," he said sitting next to her.

"So what are you out here for anyway?"

"Oh right," Eric played off an I-just-remembered look, "Flynn and his friends are here. I don't Cindy wants to open the door."

"What! Why didn't you tell me you jerk," she said before rushing off to the door.

She hurried through the kitchen and living room before sliding right into the foyer. It seemed like what Eric had said was true as Cinderella seemed to be oblivious to the knock on the door. Aurora took a second to smooth out her already perfect curls and adjust the skirt of her dress.

"Hey everybody," Aurora greeted cheerfully. She was surprised to see only Aladdin and Phoebus standing by Flynn's side. She noticed behind there was a sufficient amount cars parked on the street in front of the house. It was a surprise party so everybody had parked further down the street.

"Looks like Esmeralda was right we are early," Flynn said walking in before surprising Aurora with a small peck on the lips.

"So is no one else coming?" Aurora said waving to Phoebus and Aladdin as she closed the door behind them.

"Esme and Meg'll be here. Just give them an hour or so, there at some concert downtown," Phoebus answered.

As he said it a buzzing of cars from outside penetrated the walls. Aurora put it off as traffic on the street although she swore she heard a voice or two.

"Oh yeah I heard about it-"

"Aurora where have you been, we've been looking for you," Snow White said walking into the foyer not noticing the others yet. "Oh, Flynn," she said stumped. "Hey Phoebus," she greeted warmly. She was on rather good terms with him after being lab partners last year.

"Hey Snow. Happy birthday," he said giving her a short, one armed hug. Snow White was never one to be rude to someone just because of their friends. Her friendly nature prevented her from it.

"Thanks, I'm sorry I don't think we've meet," she said turning to Aladdin with her hand out, and ignoring any pleasantries with Flynn.

"Aladdin," he said shaking her hand. "I'm still a junior so that kind of explains it."

"So happy birthday huh, Snow? What are you 15, 16?" Flynn interjected.

As he said it Aurora cringed and she could have sworn the buzzing had gotten a tad louder.

Aurora laughed uncomfortably as Phoebus and Aladdin held back chuckles behind closed fist. Snow White frowned taking the opportunity to openly dislike him. "You do know we're in the same grade right," she said crossing her arms.

"Really," Flynn said surprised not taking her tone into consideration. "Never noticed you. It's just that you're kinda young look-"

"We should go find Cindy," Aurora cut him off. Snow hated people talking her young appearance, even more so than saying nasty things to people.

"Sure but you might wanna open up you garage first," Flynn said sticking his hands into his pockets.

The buzzing was now more than cars and a voice or two, and she could now make it out as the hum of engines.

"Why?" Aurora asked before Snow White had the chance. Before she was even answered she moved to the bowl by the door that held car keys and the garage door remote.

"Well not everyone's car is going to fit in the driveway, which by the way is huge."

"Everybody else," Snow White asked. Although Flynn had said it she moved over to Aurora who now had the remote in her hand. "Who is everybody else?"

"Well you said I could bring over some people and no offense but the party is a little dead," Flynn said thinking he was helping. "Just give it twenty minutes and this place will be packed from wall to wall," he finished just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get that," he said smiling smugly as he opened the door to about six people Aurora and Snow White recognized from school but never talked to. "Hey guys just in time."

"Come with me," Snow White said grabbing Aurora's hand and dragging her upstairs. "I know this surprise was out of my control but couldn't you have invited only _my_ friends."

"The more the merrier," Aurora quirked, cringing a little. "Oh come on you like big parties. It'll be fun," Aurora smiled hopefully.

Snow White hesitated for a while before finally breaking, "fine," she huffed. "But Aurora," she trailed.

"What," Aurora responded excitedly.

"If this blows up in your face don't expect me and Cindy to stick around just to save you."

"It won't," Aurora said keeping herself from bouncing up and down. "Hug," she said extending her arms out trying to charm away the atomicity. She was getting really good at it.

Snow White rolled her eyes with a smile before giving in. "Let's just hope this thing doesn't get to crazy."

"Oh it won't."

XXXXX

Much like Snow had predicted the party had quickly gotten out of hand. It was nearing 11 o'clock and not only had Esmeralda and Meg arrived after the concert they brought with them the majority of the party crashers. Even though Aurora had seen an ex or two she kept herself occupied with running around chasing Flynn who was now playing host, she had become oblivious to the destruction Cinderella was running around trying to prevent.

"Don't touch that! Stay out of there! Get off of that!" Cinderella yelled pulling a crystal vase out someone's hand, She glanced down to see it was a wedding gift of Aurora's parents. She sighed in exhaustion as she set it back down on the mantel. She turned around to return to patrolling but instead faced Snow White.

"Cindy this is crazy, let's go," she said with her coat already on and a couple of presents in hand. "Ferdinand's pulling the car around. We're heading over to my house if you and Charles want to join us."

"What about Aurora?" Cinderella asked before tripping over a fallen marble lamp.

"I'm pretty sure she's good with staying here and holding down the fort," Snow white said helping her off the floor and tuning her into the direction of Aurora table top dancing with Charlotte who had no problem forgetting it was a formal party after a couple wine coolers. It was probably the only five minutes she hadn't been chasing Flynn.

"Don't you think we should at least tell her were leaving," Cinderella said hoisting the heavy lamp back on the end table lucky it hadn't even cracked.

"You can go ahead if you want, I'd rather have a birthday party with people I know," Snow White said shooting the blonde senior in her cheerleading uniform a dirty look as she bumped pass her spilling beer on Snow's dress, she wasn't wearing the familiar navy and silver uniform however. She was instead wearing the rival colors of red and gold. She went to DBHS and she and many of the football players had crashed after losing the game tonight. It had already triggered a couple fights.

"Dammit even DBHS is crashing," Cinderella fumed her usually sweet personality broken down.

"Surprised to see her here" Snow White grumbled. It was known fact Odette hated Aurora for beating them at last year's state competition and Aurora hated her more when she found out they were sharing the same boyfriend right before the competition. "Anyways," she said turning back to Cinderella, "you coming or what?"

Cinderella hesitated before looking back to Aurora who was climbing down and trotting over to them. "Let me just tell her."

"Oh my god guys isn't this just sooo fun," she beamed not noticing Snow White's frown that was pointed down at her phone.

"Yeah it really…fun," Cinderella stumbled over her words ending with an unconvincing laugh. "Hey maybe we should step out real quick I can't really here you," she walking out to the foyer.

"Ferdinand's in the car out front," Snow White said crossing her arms after slipping her phone back into her purse.

"Don't tell me he's leaving. What kind of boyfriend just leaves his girlfriend's birthday party," Aurora said dramatically her had fluttering over her heart.

"What kind of _friend _lets her 'boyfriend' hijack her birthday party," Snow White grumbled.

"Excuse me," Aurora quirked an eyebrow her tone turning slightly accusatory.

"You know when you first started acting like your old freshmen self I thought it would end quick cause you would realize how stupid it was but now this," she snapped waving her arms around in to make her point, "just PROVES you still an immature brat. You think your all cool 'dating' Flynn but you're not."

Aurora gaped for a second and snow white took that as defeat and walked out the door. Feeling a bit hurt Aurora followed her out before throwing out her own bold statement halfway down the driveway, "more like you just want to throw it in my face that you have the 'perfect' boyfriend like always and I'm just the lonely one who will never be able to get a guy who wants me more for the brain I think I have than my looks," she glared at Snow White who caught herself in a corner. "Or is that not what you told Cindy last year after I got dumped by Derek," she said looking back to the porch where Cinderella stood twiddling her fingers and looking at her feet.

"Well guess what," Snow White took a pause thinking it over before continuing. "It's true. You know what else is true, you playing this sweet, innocent, and ditsy girl when you're really just that bitch no one liked freshmen year and you've always been her no matter how many people you convince otherwise."

Aurora stood fuming, "if that's how you feel then why are we still friends?"

"Trust me; Cindy is just as tired of taking care of you and looking out for you as I am," she said using her coldest stare. It was all about hurting each other at this point but no matter what they had already hurt each other enough.

Aurora turned around to walk back up the driveway only to see Cinderella with her head down low and Charles standing behind her with comforting hand on her shoulder. Along with him several others had crowded around the door to see what was going on. Aurora stopped for a second looking into her eyes wanting to say something but instead walked back inside and closing the door. A loud crash coming from the living room

XXXXX

**Cliffhanger! Okay not really but there will be a surprise twist at the beginning of next chapter I think most of you will like. As always review please! **


	43. Just a regular day like today

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney._**

* * *

Nothing had to be spoken but it was very easy to show who got what. It was like an informal divorce.

Snow White quit tennis to avoid Cinderella, not that Cinderella was the cause for the spilt, she also got a majority of their friends and the right to hang out in the library during free period, something they had always done together, and finally she kept the big table in the middle of the lunch room. Aurora got the rest of their friends, Eric and by extension, Phillip, plus the jocks and the cheer squad, Arista and Charlotte which meant Aurora could say anything and the school gossip would convince everyone else the same, not that she took advantage of it.

That left Cinderella the odd one out with nothing or no one but Charles who couldn't very well choose sides nor would he. That is unless the two never dated, then he would be dragged along to either Snow or Aurora's side. The thought crossed Cinderella's mind as she sat alone in the front of Mrs. Maleficent's class. Behind her in her peripheral vision John Smith sat in her regular seat by Aurora and Eric next to the window.

She looked over at Aurora who had her head down in her notebook scribbling away and her phone on her lap. She had been laying low in the last two weeks since the party. Turns out Aurora caught Flynn making out with Odette in the kitchen after Cinderella and Snow White had left. They got into a huge fight which Charlotte witnessed (the only reason people found out.) It ended up with them of course breaking up.

After that Aurora went insane and ran through the house yelling for everybody to get the hell out before she called the cops. She was fueled on wine coolers and rage and apparently so was everyone else as they left in a stampede and destroyed a majority of her house leaving broken bottles, vomit on the carpet, and breaking her parent's expensive irreplaceable crystal vase. Her parents only minutes away, Aurora decided to accept her fate and stayed put, and after her mother regained consciousness after seeing her impeccable house in shambles she was grounded for two weeks. It was a tornado that came a thousand miles a minute and the next day it seemed everyone knew.

At least that was the story that was going around. Since Snow White couldn't trust Cinderella and Charlotte was on Aurora's side the grape vine stopped being extended to her and Cinderella had to hear it over the course of two weeks in whispered conversations she eavesdropped in.

Luckily for her the bell rang and she was able to get up and leave class first. Not that there was any point there was no expected in between chatter with either of her best friends and Charles was out sick.

Ugh she didn't even want to think about him being sick. Her father had come down with an awful fever just a few days ago and was going to the doctor today after Mrs. Tremaine persistent comments had finally wore him down. The thought of someone being ill just irked her. Regardless who it was Cinderella felt a nervous twitch rise in her stomach just hearing someone cough or sneeze. She would never wish so much as the chicken pox on someone, not even Drizella or Anastasia, because it always started out small, a high fever or bad cold she couldn't help but shake the feeling of it worsening. The setting of a hospital was even worse, plain walls and dreadful needles, not to mention that forever droning doctor that had seen too much to put any emotion in his words. It was no place for a man like her father who had always boasted about being as healthy as an ox, whatever that meant.

Cinderella stopped at her locker and swapped out her books for the one for her next class, Mr. Hades and creative writing. She moved quickly and continued to weave through the halls in till she reached the room at the end of the hall. When she stepped inside she took a seat as close to the window in the back as she could. She kept her eyes focused on the prompt in the front of the room as she scribbled away nonsense in her journal as she tried to keep her mind off her father and Charles.

More people filed in soon the bell rang. By the time class started she had already finished answering the question and everyone around buzzed in conversation after finishing the, this class was more like a required free period for the stressed out senior as most days Mr. Hades would had out an easy assignment or short reading followed by a couple of questions and the occasional class discussion. The downfall was Mr. Hades spent most time at his desk letting the class chat away which was seemingly perfect but for the average loner like herself she spent most of the time texting or listening to music.

When class finally did start about half an hour later it couldn't be any more uneventful, Mr. Hades handed back there graded essays, he went on to lecture about the differences between English class and Creative Writing class. It wasn't towards the end of class, till five minutes before class got out did the quiet girl in the back perk her head up. A knock on the door presented the 2nd period office assistant, Snow White. She didn't stay long, only long enough to slip a piece of paper into Mr. Hades desk and mumbled a few words to him, and for a split second the two girl's eyes met and Cinderella could see a glint in her eye that didn't tell good news.

Cinderella tried to not look concerned as she saw Mr. Hades approach her desk and slide the paper in front of her. As soon as he turned his back she scanned the words of the neatly written note written in blue pen.

_Cinderella Tremaine-Garnier is to report to the office immediately to be signed out for the day by her step-mother and will be excused from school for the rest of the day._

A puzzled face crossed the blonde's face before gathering her things and rushing off to the office, she didn't bother getting her bag out of her locker as she entered the office and saw her step-sisters sitting on the ugly couch, talking; they didn't take notice to her as she sat beside them. Mrs. Tremaine stood at the secretary's desk signing a clipboard. As she sat silent she couldn't help but have a pit form in her stomach, a pit that had only risen once in her lifetime. And she thought back to that day in first grade when she was called down to the office. Just a regular day like today.

* * *

"Ugh I was so embarrassed Tia!" Charlotte wailed as she waited for Tiana to carefully organize her creative writing paper into a file folder. "I was just sitting there when the check came and I told him I was going to the bathroom and I would meet him in the lobby. But I step out of the bathroom and there he is still sitting at the table."

"Lottie I don't understand what the problem is. Didn't he tell you-"

"The problem _is _he has stuck me with the check for the past four dates. Not to mention he keeps picking me up in his friend's car. I am a lady and I have standards."

"Lottie don't you think it's a little suspicious he hasn't paid for the last couple of dates and he keeps borrowing his friend's car?" Tiana pondered trying to let her figure it out on her own rather than coming right out with it.

"Not to mention he still keeps forgetting the surprise he was supposed to give me on Halloween," she said her selective hearing kicking in and ignoring Tiana completely. "You know I've always wanted the prefect boyfriend. You know captain of a sports team, rich, handsome. But then I meet Naveen and I said oh two out of three isn't too bad," she went on.

"And personality was never included in that list?"

"But now he's just handsome," she sighed as if her life was in shambles and Tiana couldn't help but think, _rich girl problems much?_

"So what now he has to be the captain of some sports team?" Tiana said flatly sure Charlotte had tuned her out completely.

"Oh my god that's it! If he's the captain of something like track or football he would go back to being perfect! Oh thank you Tia," she said throwing her arms around her shoulders taking her by surprise.

"Lottie both those already have captains. You know Pocahontas and Shang," Tiana pointed out.

"Well what about co-"

"Hercules and Tarzan," Tiana said again. "All active teams already have captains or co-captains, unless you want him to be co-captain of the tennis team."

"No," Charlotte sighed in disappointment.

"But there's still Baseball and Soccer during the spring," Tiana said hopefully.

"That's too far away," Charlotte pouted. "I guess I'll tell him about it at our date tomorrow," she said perking up. "So what's up with you honey? You're looking pretty glum," she asked finally taking notice to her friend's slouched shoulders."

"Mr. Hades gave me an F on my essay," she mumbled, she had never gotten less than a A-minus so she was in more than just panic mode.

"Oh that thing," Charlotte said rummaging through her mini-sized purse, it was odd how she somehow lost things in something only slightly bigger than a pocket. "I got a B-minus on that," she squealed.

"Wh-wha what," Tiana stuttered her jaw dropping.

"Ah it's nothing to worry about, it is just one paper after all. I'm gonna show it to daddy," she squealed, smoothing the wrinkles out.

Tiana huffed as she pushed a stray curl off her face. "Maybe he graded it wrong; I should go talk to him about it."

"Come on let's not worry about all that. I know what'll cheer you up, Panini's and Grilled Chicken Salad, my treat," she said beaming.

"I can't I have a student council meeting in about ten minutes. How about after school, I don't have practice since Thanksgiving break starts Wednesday?"

"Deal," she said clicking away in her heels right as they came up to Mr. Hades Class. "Ciao dear," she said waving good bye.

"Buh bye," Tiana said smiling at her friend's quirkiness. She pushed open the heavy door to the senior's creative writing class and spotted Mr. Hades at his desk in the back corner of the rather depressing room. Not exactly a fun place to have creative writing.

"Ah Tiana what brings you here," Mr. Hades said hearing the door close behind her. "If you're looking for extra credit I hate to break it to you but you already have an A."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about my essay," Tiana said walking over to his desk. "I got an F. I was wondering if I could redo it."

"Oh right," he said taking the stapled stack of papers out of her hand. "Listen Tiana its one F and you still have an A. I'd _hate_ to have you resubmit it," he said sarcastically.

"But-"

"Listen I'll bump you up to a C for typing it out, shows you already put more effort into it than the whole class," he said crossing out the F and writing a C in his dark inky pen.

"But then how did I get an F in the first place?" Tiana asked worried.

"Like I said it's nothing to worry about, just some slight flaws I'm sure you'll improve on your next essay."

"But I want to know what they are so I don't make them again," Tiana insisted.

Mr. Hades let out a sigh, "Well first of all you have no personality in your assignments," he said choosing his words as carefully as he could to no avail.

"Okay," Tiana said quietly, only a tad bit offended.

"There all too rigid and boring, this is creative writing not history. I mean even Gaston's paper was a more interesting read, and it was written in crayon," he said bluntly.

"I guess I could-"

"I mean if rigid and boring are your thing I suggest swapping out for another personality."

Now her blood started to boil, say all you want about her essay (which she knew for a fact she worked harder on than anyone else in class) but she refused to be insulted.

"Listen I'm assigning new partners once we come back from break," he spoke up before she had a chance to. "I was thinking I would pair you up with Naveen after reading his essay. You two can learn from each other."

"What! Why?" Tiana asked. She was starting to regret her decision of coming in here.

"Well like I've been saying," he said a slight annoyance in his voice. "You need to work on fluidly and the creativity of creative writing and god knows that boy needs help with grammar and formatting."

"But-"

"No buts, I've already decided," he cut her off as he stood up. "Now excuse me while I get some lunch."

"Can I at least redo-"

"Another paper to grade I don't think so," he mumbled, nudging towards the door.

"Then can I-"

"Have a wonderful thanksgiving," he cheered before shutting the door in her face.

_Well this day sucks,_ Tiana thought to herself. _There's making the best of a bad situation and then there's this. _The girl sulked before walking down the hall to her student council meeting.

* * *

"Oh come on, it's just for the weekend, my dad would be suspicious if I went up to Andalasia all by myself," Pocahontas urged.

"I can't go this weekend," Nakoma said. They were sitting outside at their regular table with their coats pulled tightly around them. Even cruel fall weather couldn't keep students out of the quad, but today it was almost deserted.

"I know you've said it like a hundred times already. But what's the reason," Pocahontas questioned her best friend.

"I told you I have plans with someone," Nakoma said not giving anything away.

"Oh please when you not with me you're with Kida and Kida's coming with me."

"You just said you were going alone!"

"As of _now _I am, she's coming even if I have to pry her from Milo's arm," she giggled. Neither of them had seen Kida much since she started dating Milo only two months ago.

"Well then you don't need me to come. I mean is this little seminar really that important to you."

"Yes! John Rolfe said he could even introduce me to the professor," Pocahontas rambled. Nakoma stared bored, after the weekend college trip John Rolfe had somehow gotten a hold of Pocahontas's e-mail. She ignored him for a while but after some healing from her break-up she started responding to them. He invited her to a couple of hippie protest for issues Nakoma had never heard of but kept Pocahontas gushing for hours. A handful of green rally events and save the earth protest, which yes there was a difference according to the almighty John Rolfe. But a million invites solely for environmental science and architecture seminars. None of which Pocahontas's father had let her go to. But this weekend she was putting in place her master plan. "It'll be fun, like one of those movie road trips," she urged.

"One; those always take place in the spring time to some fun place like the beach. Two; I told you already I can't get out of it-"

"Well tell me what the hell 'it' is and I'll get off your back," Pocahontas begged, tugging on her arm like a child.

"I…can't," she said nervously, "I can't tell you."

"No fair I tell you everything, and we made a pact that we would never keep secrets from each other," Pocahontas smiled devilishly daring her to object her logic.

"Pocahontas, I don't think our 2nd grade pact really comes into play here," Nakoma stated firmly.

"It did in the 4th grade when you wanted to know who I was sending my valentine card to," Pocahontas rebutted while stifling a laugh.

"Oh my god you liked Edward," Nakoma burst out laughing.

"Not too loud! There are still people around to hear that! And it did in the 6th grade when you wanted to know what made me laugh so hard milk came out of nose."

"I could seriously go a thousand years without knowing Gaston wet the bed in till middle school," he said trying to control her laughter.

"And," she stretched the word and pointed her finger at her already laughing along with her, "it counted when you wanted to know who kissed me at the Christmas party freshmen year."

"Man Phoebus had the biggest crush on you," Nakoma chuckled continuing to fill in the blanks.

"_Or _when you wanted to know who wrote 'Helga Sinclair is a skitch' on the bathroom wall," Pocahontas kept on.

"And she got into that huge fight with Vanessa because she thought she wrote it when it was really Drizella."

"_And _I told you about the first time me and John Smith first-"

"Alright! No more reliving old secrets," Nakoma yelled putting a stop to her story. She had already heard the disgusting details over the summer in her backyard, hurdled under the oak tree so no one else would hear.

"Then tell me yours!" Pocahontas said pulling her legs up and turning towards her. "Story time, go," she said perching her chin in her hands waiting patiently.

"Ugh," Nakoma groaned finally being worn down. "Fine I'll tell you."

"Good, I was starting to think this secret thing was a one way street," she beamed with victory. "Spill it."

"I kind of, sort of, have a date…with someone," she said cautiously, not that it mattered, Pocahontas was already smiling ear to ear.

"And that's what you couldn't tell me! Who is it," she urged on, but Nakoma was doubtful of whether she should tell or not. "Oh come on why can't you tell me?" Pocahontas asked sensing her nerves.

"It's not that I can't tell you it's just I want to see how it goes before I go and tell you."

"It's not John is it?" Pocahontas asked suddenly her tone changing to a whisper and her energy disappearing.

"What! Of course not!" Nakoma had to keep herself from yelling. "You know I would never date your ex-boyfriend. Right?"

"I know, I know. I'm just being crazy I guess," Pocahontas said looking away and braiding her hair to keep from fidgeting her fingers, a nervous habit of hers. "But hey good luck on the date," she said after a while of not talking.

"Thanks," Nakoma said smiling back. "Good luck in whatever is going down at Andalasia this weekend," Nakoma giggled.

"I don't need luck," Pocahontas shot back crinkling her nose a little. "Nothing is going to happen; John and I are just friends, okay?"

"Oh my god how weird is it that they both have the same name," Nakoma said teasing her.

"Oh stop it we're just friends, spell it out with me f-r-i-e-n-d-s."

"C-r-u-s-h," she replied. "Come on he's totally in to you."

"He is not," Pocahontas whined sticking her tongue out at her. "I'll prove it."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates I've been busy with school and driver's Ed on the weekends but with break coming up I'll be able to update sooner. Now t the story, I know it's been very Aurora/Flynn centered and they've been very unlikable but that is because they don't belong together and it' just a step up for the next part of the story, I'm also doing this so stories don't get tangled up. **


	44. Nothing beats having a best friend

**_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney._**

* * *

"Esmeralda if you keep banging your head like that you'll give yourself brain damage," Jasmine said concerned as she pulled her friend away from the bulletin board she was abusing with her forehead.

"I probably already did," she pouted as she sunk into Jasmine's shoulder. "I can't believe I failed half my classes," she groaned. Homeroom had just ended and progress reports had been passed out, and it wasn't pretty to say the least.

"Aww cheer up it's only a progress report not even a quarter report; you still have another month to get them up. Not like colleges are going to see it," Jasmine tried again.

"I don't care about college!" she wailed her voice muffled by Jasmine's sweater. "If I don't get my grades up I can't stay on the dance team, and that can't happen, I'm finally team captain!"

"Well don't worry your first competition isn't in till break is over."

"Isn't that next Monday," Flynn said leaning against his locker. "But at least break finally starts as of the end of today. Why didn't they just give us the whole week while they're at it? Nope only three days, that's just an extended weekend if you ask me," he said sending Esmeralda into another crying session.

"How the hell are you failing gym _and _art," Meg asked as she snatched the report card out of Flynn's hand, trying to divert the attention away from her overly emotional best friend. "Mrs. Radcliffe is possibly the easiest teacher."

"What are you talking about, she's married to the music teacher," Flynn said not much concern over his failing grade or grades as it was. Surprisingly he had actually passed all of his classes besides Art and Gym. He passed with C's and one B but still passing.

"I mean the class, you idiot," she smirked. "Only a true moron could pass every class and flunk on an easy A class."

"What can I say once 5th period rolls around I get tired and don't have the energy for P.E so I go home, I'm not gonna come back for art, I mean would you?" he grinned making them laugh, and at least for the moment Esmeralda perked up.

"You could seriously win for laziest senior ever," Meg crossed her arms just as the bell rang.

"Well late again," Esmeralda sighed. "Let's see what Mr. Jafar has to say about it today. Let's go Jasmine," she moped her sour mood returning. "See ya at lunch."

"That's if Flynn doesn't go AWAL," Meg called over her shoulder before heading down the opposite way of the hall.

"Esmeralda don't you think we should hurry," Jasmine said when Esmeralda stopped to fix her hair in the reflection of a display case.

"Were already late, no need to rush," she said smoothing down an unruly curl near her face. "So talking about grades how's the whole dad-tutor-graduation saga going for you."

"Ugh I don't have the heart to tell him I don't want a tutor. But I swear if he drags one more college graduate out from his sad little desk job I'm going to explode. I don't even need a tutor I'm already taking three senior classes and the rest are just electives."

"Well what about World History?" Esmeralda said pulling a tube of lip gloss from skinny jeans pocket.

"Well that's different Mr. Clayton is just insane."

"Aren't all the history teachers at this school a carrier of some sort of mental illness?" Esmeralda laughed as she started walking alongside Jasmine again.

"Now that you say…" she trailed off before laughing as well. "Oh who are we kidding every teacher at this school is a little cuckoo," Jasmine laughed as she approached the door of Mr. Jafar's trigonometry's class.

"It's like-"

"Class began six minutes ago!" Mr. Jafar spat the second the door creaked open just a crack. Esmeralda and Jasmine walked in and kept their mouths shut. They had both learned that saying anything would put them in even deeper trouble. "If you going to come late at least be quiet, now take a seat before I give you double detention!"

"This is the last day before break it's not like you can," Esmeralda grumbled as she swayed her way to the back of the classroom.

Jasmine stifled a giggle as Mr. Jafar stared the down with the look of pure hate before resuming his lecture. "Guess that's another teacher you can add to the insane teacher list," Jasmine whispered before the two dissolved into laughter again.

* * *

"Oh come on just for tonight," Naveen begged in the final minutes of 6th period. "I have another date with Charlotte tonight."

"Damn does that girl like to drag you everywhere," Flynn let out low whistle as he swirled his paintbrush in purple paint absentmindedly.

"Come on just this one more night," Naveen said again, ignoring Flynn's poke at him, he had become accustom to his constant jokes about him and his being whipped by a 100 pound, designer brand, cheerleader, who had to stand in a pair of heels just to be able to lock eyes with him.

"I can't, I already promised to pick up Esmeralda after her shift at the mall," he said in a sorry-but-I'm-secretly-not-sorry-I-hope-you-get-screwed type of voice.

"Dammit you reliable asshole," Naveen sulked falling back into the stump chair he got stuck with because her got to class late. "Doesn't Esmeralda already have a car?"

"Yeah, but you see as Phoebus is the reliable asshole of the group who ends up saving our asses all the time," Meg spoke up, "Esmeralda's the unreliable one who depends on us for basic necessities like rides home when her car breaks down, lunch money when she spent her entire paycheck on clothes, or a personal study buddy to cram with the night of the exam she forgot and in exchange she gets us into all the parties with good beer and good music. A vital role in any group of friends," she said smugly as if she knew it all.

"Well then where exactly are you on the totem pole," Flynn asked.

"Don't ask questions," she rebutted, "you don't even want to know where you are."

"_Anyways,_" Naveen cut off. "No matter how much I hate asking this, Flynn can I use your car?"

"Are you kidding me," Flynn said as if he had just asked to take his first newborn child. "No one drives Jessie but me."

"Are you kidding me whenever you get hammered someone else winds up behind the wheel of that thing," Meg cut in.

"Well while I'm not the reliable asshole of the group I am the kind hearted fellow who would gladly lend you my car," Flynn said sticking his tongue out at Meg.

"What time's your date anyway," Phoebus asked, the bell ringing and the sound of bored students eager for their escape in the background.

"8:30," Naveen said as he put his stuff away slowly, not as eager as most to leave.

"Ah just early enough to leave time for the dirty stuff later," Flynn joked in a not so suave voice.

"And this is why no one will ever lend you their car," Meg said leaning over to smack Flynn in the back of the head.

"Ow, can we just leave know," he asked, "I've taken enough physical and verbal abuse for the day."

"Mr. Rider," Mrs. Radcliffe called from the front of the room, suddenly looking intimidating in her turtle neck and hipster glasses, "a word would you."

"Ooooh," everyone around him called like they were back in 2nd grade

"Shut up," he said making his way up to her desk in his usual confidant self.

"Thanks for the car again," Naveen said on his way out.

"Good luck," Meg said grinning.

"See you on the outside," Phoebus said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder before walking out the door, leaving him in the room with Mrs. Radcliffe and a couple of stragglers who had stayed behind to work on their projects.

"Mr. Rider what a pleasure to finally see," she said the second the door closed. Even though Mrs. Radcliffe was one of the nicer teachers at Walt Disney high she could be quiet strict and a little snarky. "Back from you little vacation."

"Heh gotta rest up before the semester's finals," he laughed.

"Funny you mentioned a final, that's just what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Crap," he grumbled lowly at his bad timing.

"Mr. Rider I don't want you to fail this class-"

"Then maybe we can make some sort of an arrangement," he already knew Coach Phil would pass him regardless if he came our not, now all he had to do was butter up Mrs. Radcliffe for a passing grade and graduation was in-

"I also don't won't you failing art to keep you from graduating," she cut off his thoughts.

"What?" Flynn asked truly in shock.

"Yes, as it seems you need 1.5 more art credits. Which means you will be taking art next semester regardless."

"But-"

"It also mean unless you get an A in both classes you will not graduate."

"Well then can we make some kind of deal," he asked desperately.

"I have already made an arrangement for that," she said with a smile. "For your final assignment you and your partner will submit a project in whatever style of art you'd like inspired by whatever you like," she said in simple words.

"Great me and Phoebus can-"

"Partners have already been decided."

"When was this decided?"

"Last week, need I say more, what do you think everyone was working on today," she said promptly shutting him up and continuing, "you can either work with Rapunzel Ziegler, she said glancing down at her list, "or alone."

"Who?" Flynn said flabbergasted, his vocabulary becoming condensed to one word sentences.

"Sweet girl, even helps out with cleaning after class. She's in your class out but I wouldn't be to surprise if you didn't know her," she said pointing behind him.

He whipped around to see the long haired blonde who had rejected him at homecoming and helped sober him up at charlotte' Halloween party, at the sink washing out pallets. Her golden hair now reached her ankles and her green eyes were still the size of saucers. ''Oh the cheerleader," he said glumly. He wasn't into cheerleaders much anymore. Suddenly she turned around and gave him a little smile.

"Rapunzel don't worry about that mess I'll take care of it," Mrs. Radcliffe called. "Come meet your new project partner," she said before walking over to the sink.

"Nice to meet you," she said cheerfully extending her painted stained hand.

"Umm yeah," he said pinching her hand his thumb and forefinger to avoid getting green paint on his hand.

"Oh sorry about that," she giggled wiping her hand off on her smock. "So if you don't have anything to do after school maybe we can start working on our project-"

"I have things to do," he said quickly, making his way to the door.

"Oh well maybe you can give me your number and we can work on it during break," she persisted following him out.

Flynn made his way down the flight of stairs with Rapunzel in tow; he could see his friends at the entrance just at the end of the hall. "I don't want to ruin your break Blondie, so why don't we just pick up on Monday after turkey and stuffing," he lied; he had no plans to celebrate Thanksgiving since he was living on his own. But as he inched closer and closer to the door he couldn't help but notice this girl wasn't giving up.

"Oh well then what do you think our project should be?"

"I'll let you de-"

"Flynn, you idiot," Meg called first once Flynn was within insult distance.

"Is that a greeting or are you trying to tell me something," he responded challenging her.

"Guess who got their car towed _again,_" Esmeralda called.

"What?" Flynn yelled before rushing out the doors having to see it for himself, with Phoebus, Aladdin, and Naveen trailing behind him.

"We aren't lying," one of them called chasing after him.

"Umm wait you still need to give me your… ah," Rapunzel trailed off him being long gone before she even finished her sentence leaving her standing with her mouth gaping open hoping he would return.

"Damn that's like the sixth time since he got that piece of crap," Meg muttered turning back to Esmeralda. "How does he keep getting it out of the impound lot without a job or money."

"Same way he pays his rent," Esmeralda said earning a confused look and raised eyebrow from Meg. "No one knows."

"I'm almost convinced he's secretly a male escort," Meg said laughing along with Esmeralda. Rapunzel stood absorbing it all only a mere five feet quietly still patiently awaiting Flynn's return. That is in till Meg finally took notice to her, "what do you want string bean?"

"Ah…umm-uh uh…um," Rapunzel stuttered turning on her heel and ready run, "nothing!"

"Oh don't mind Meg," Esmeralda said reassuringly putting a hand on her shoulder and turning her around. "She's just a little cranky around strangers," she smiled warmly.

"Oh no that's not it," Rapunzel stumbled over her own words, "I just needed to ask Flynn something…but I don't think he's coming back," she said getting more comfortable.

"Oh my god _another _cheerleader," Meg groaned flipping her ponytail off her shoulder. "Did that guy not learn his lesson the first time?"

"Uh…oh! No it's not like that, were just project partners for the art final," Rapunzel smiled returning to her friendly self.

"Oh how sweet he found another free ride," Meg mocked, she had gotten stuck with Naveen which meant she was to do all of the work if she wanted to pass and being snarky was just in her nature.

"Meg," Esmeralda warned. "So what was it that you needed from Flynn," Esmeralda asked tying to be helpful.

"Oh I just wanted a way to contact him over break so we can work on our art project together," she said feeling the need to explain herself.

"I can give you that," she said pulling out her phone and reading out his number in her contacts. "Do you need his e-mail too?" She asked being overly generous.

"Oh no that's fine, thank you," she said before sticking her phone back into her pocket and walking the opposite of the entrance presumably to her locker to collect her things.

"Sweet girl," Meg mentioned as soon as was gone.

"Yeah, she seems nice."

"Let's see how bad he can screw this one up."

"Meg, come one," Esmeralda sighed.

"Just saying, I'm mean you can't say I'm wrong."

* * *

"*Sigh*" the tired blonde breathed looking over at the driver, "*Sigh*" she breathed louder drawing his attention.

"Is there something troubling you Rory," Eric asked mischievously with a lopsided smile showing his attentiveness.

"I'm thinking I should probably apologize to Snow and Cindy," she whispered starring at the whirring pictures outside the car window. "You know make amends."

"Really?" he asked genuinely surprised by her sudden confession. "What brought this up?"

"The fact that I miss having friends I can talk to," she sighed the sadness in her heart carrying over to her words. "I wanted to talk to Cindy today but she didn't come to school."

"Well there's still Snow isn't there," he asked while maneuvering into the neighborhood.

"No, she's just gonna be harder to talk to. I was planning on getting Cindy to come over with me to her house tomorrow so we could all talk."

"Rory you're not gonna get anywhere in this petty fight if you're relaying on back-up. Beside its Snow you pissed off," Eric said trying to get her to see the logic in the situation.

"Are you saying this is my fault," she accused.

"Of course not," Eric defended trying to avoid angering the already frazzled blonde.

"Well it doesn't help when the whole school thinks you're insane either," she snapped and pouted turning her head away.

"Well maybe taking a couple days off from school after the whole party incident wasn't too good an idea," Eric said trying to calm her down.

"I'm not the one who said I had been admitted to a mental institute," Aurora spat still upset. "Who goes crazy for only three days? ...Don't answer that!"

"Look I was just joking how was I supposed to know Charlotte was going to take me serious I already said I was sorry," he defended himself but couldn't help but laugh as she threw a sneaker at him.

"I knew it was Charlotte!" Aurora huffed leaning back again, "this is why I need my old friends," she moped as Eric took a sharp turn sending the car swerving.

"Eric what the hell! This isn't even the way home this is the way to…"

"Listen you want your old friends so let's go get your old friends, _starting with _Snow," he said driving up to the familiar gingerbread look-a-like house at the end of the street.

"What right now no I'm not ready," Aurora yelled trying to grab the steering wheel.

"Hey don't kill us," he said parking dangerously close to the driveway but far enough away from the house to avoid being seen. "Now go up there knock on that door and then we can go to Cindy's house."

Aurora whimpered helplessly as she looked up at the house of her former best friend. "Just give me a second."

* * *

"Flynn this is not a good idea let's just turn around right now," Aladdin pleaded as he maneuvered his way into the bleachers through the secret entrance.

"It is not, I've done this before. It's there uncle's garage anyways," Flynn said as he made his way to a tight circle towards the other side of the massive bleachers.

"Okay well if you can't pay off your own car how are you going to pay off these goons," Aladdin said worried. He had promised Mr. Genie, his guidance counselor he wouldn't get into much trouble but when no one went along with Flynn's idiotic plan he had no choice but to help a friend out.

"I'm not gonna pay them, like I said before all they ever ask for is an alibi for the cops or a couple packs of cigarettes I can easily win at the pool hall," he said confidently as he approached them, the 'goons' Aladdin mentioned.

"And since when have you been a reliable source to the cops?"

Manfred and Otto Stabbington, God their parents must hate them. Although it didn't matter no one remembered their names as to avoid snitching. A couple of 20 year old twins that had flunked a couple years and where still juniors. They were also the school's crime ring. "Listen you don't have to help if you want to. So in or out."

"I guess I'm in," he said letting his guard down.

"Hey what do you guys want," one of the twins called under a huge dark green hoodie, a couple of freshmen in front of him holding a baggie of green stuff, yep school's crime ring corrupting young minds since the stared high school about six years ago. "Ah Flynn, what you get your car towed," he sneered.

"Yeah seems so," Flynn said nonchalantly like this was weekly occurrence, well technically it was.

"What did you do park on the sidewalk again," the other asked.

"Nah fire hydrant, so I thought I'd come to you guys for help," Flynn said flashing them a toothy grin.

"Beat it pipsqueaks," one of them said to the startled freshmen who ran for the hills. "So regular deal?"

"Well unless what you're asking for is another form of payment," Flynn said keeping up the façade of utter control to keep himself from peeing his pants.

"Funny you should say," the other said stepping closer and exchanging an almost telepathic connection with his twin. "Let's just say you owe us a favor," he said smirking. "Deal," he asked extending his hand.

"Deal," Flynn said shaking his oversized hand

"Meet us at the park early at 5 tomorrow morning," he said exchanging another look with his brother, "and _don't d_ress like a dumbass this time," which Flynn just gave a quick head nod to.

"And keep in mind that favor," the other said as he and Aladdin walked away.

"Holy crap did you just join some German mafia or something," Aladdin whispered as they walked away thankfully unscaved.

"No," Flynn scoffed. "Told you it would be easy. Now anymore questions young one," he said as he was so wise.

"How did you dress like a dumbass last time," he asked causing Flynn to flinch as he put the broken board back in place.

"Let's just say I thought we were supposed to dress all in black and I got a little carried away."

"Oh my God that is hilarious," Aladdin laughed as Flynn squabbled over his mistake, little did they know what was in store for them.

* * *

Charlotte stood impatiently on her porch waiting for Naveen to pick her up while she balanced her purse in one hand and her phone in the other. "Tia what if he stood me up," Charlotte whined.

"Lottie I know you're worried but I'm working right now, can't you call later," Tiana said on the other line, steaming kettles screeching and banging pots in the background.

"But Tia I need you right now," Charlotte breathed on the verge of tears. "I know Naveen is hiding something and I don't know what it is," she choked. A sigh escaped the other line and the background noise became muffled.

"Listen Lottie he's obviously not going to tell you so I am," she inhaled again and began to speak, "the reason-"

"Oh my god he's cheating on me isn't he! Isn't he, Tia why wouldn't you tell me-"

"Lottie just listen to me for once," Tiana finally yelled silencing the hysterical girl. "Naveen is lying to you. He isn't rich but you kind of already figured that out. He crashed his parent's car about a month or so ago. So they cut him off and know I think he's just using you. That's why he keeps avoiding you at school and that's why he's borrowing his friend's car and sticking you with the bill."

"But…but," she burst into tears. "That can't be true he told me he lost his wallet is all," she tried to convince herself. "He just-"

"Tiana what are you doing in the storage closet," another muffled voice boomed in the background.

"Lottie I have to go now-"

"Wait Tia no! I need you-"

"I'll stop by your house tonight I have to go now," she protested before hanging up.

Just as Charlotte put her phone down she heard it. A huffing and puffing Naveen stood in front of her in her _grand drive-way_ with the _fountain _and her father's _Rolls Royce_ parked in front of her _beautiful mansion,_ on a _huffy bicycle._ Charlotte could have laughed but it seemed too cruel.

"Charlotte," he huffed all his charms stripped away from him in his hoarse voice, "I know I'm late and this is kind of weird but if you want we can take your car-"

"Naveen are you using me," she said flat out her voice firm and tough.

"What of course not honey," he smiled trying to be dashing but it wasn't working.

"Don't honey me! Tia told me everything," she shouted, his face crumbling as he had been caught. "Yeah _EVERYTHING!"_

"Sweetheart-"

"Don't sweetheart me," she snapped her sweetness all gone. "I am a lady! I want to be treated like one! Call me old fashion but I like to be wined and dined, I like a boy to open my door, pull out my chair, and pay the bill! I am a lady!

"But-"

"But I do not ride to nice restaurants on bicycles!"

"Come on I had to steal this from my brother-"

"Your six year old brother!" She fumed, "you were going to take me to a nice restaurant on your six year old brother's _stolen _bicycle," she stammered trying to control her anger. "How the hell was I going to fit on that thing."

"Well I was gonna let you ride…"

"Please, please just for the love of God stop talking," she said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Lottie-"

"I am not your Lottie, I am Charlotte La Bouff!" She yelled and with that walked right back into her house and swung her head over her shoulder, "and we are through Naveen…Naveen…Na…"

"You never learned my last name?" He asked dumbstruck.

"No I did not," she stammered before slamming the door and turning off the porch light leaving a speechless Naveen out in the dark.

* * *

"Aurora we've been parked out here forever either go and make up or let's go," Eric urged.

"Just another second and I'll get the courage to go up there," Aurora yelled back at him.

"You've said that five times and the closets you've even got to the door was the mailbox," Eric groaned.

"Okay I'm ready," Aurora said breathing in deeply and then opening the door finally. "Wait never mind I need another second," she tried to climb back put only able to swing one leg in seat.

"Nope," Eric said shifting in his seat to lightly push her out using his sneaker to push away her lone leg. "Go make up."

"Fine!" Aurora said composing herself and dusting of the dirt on her left thigh. "I'm going she said," slowly making her way up to the three story brown house piped in white, it really did look like a gingerbread house. Aurora felt her legs become heavy like tree trunks and her breath was unsteady but what she saw standing in the walkway almost knocked the wind in her. In a yellow apron on no shoes on her feet stood a rather calm Snow White, her arms crossed over her chest. "Wha-what are you doing her," Aurora asked awkwardly as she stopped at the end of the walkway.

"I live here," Snow White who was perched atop of the small set of steps looked down. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just driving around the neighborhood," Aurora said not as confidant.

"You've been parked outside my house for three hours, my step mom almost called the cops," she said uncrossing her arms. "Hey Eric," she waved to him.

"Hey," he waved back.

"I guess we weren't as far as I thought," Aurora mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Aurora said and soon silence settled in between the two girls and they remained standing there starring each other down both unable to speak. "I'm sorry!" Aurora finally broke down and flailed her arms away from their defensive stance.

"Me too," Snow White blurted out at the same time both girls throw their arms around each other and became to sob uncontrollably as Eric and other confused neighbors looked on.

"I should have never ruined your birthday!"

"I should never have made fun of your relationship!"

"I should have never dated such an asshole!" The blonde gushed.

"I should have never had a birthday!" The brunette wailed.

"It's not your fault you were born," Aurora sobbed.

"It's not your fault Flynn was a D-bag," Snow White cried.

After what seemed like an eternity of apologizing they broke apart while grabbing a hold of each other's hand. "Should we go call Cindy? Even though she didn't do anything we did kind of abandon her," Aurora sniffed.

"No, I've been calling all day but no one answers," she choked before a smile crept on her face, "but if you want you can sleep over and we can go over in the morning," she said no speaking clearly. "We're making cookies," she said hopefully.

"Alright," Aurora hoped up and down before waving Eric away. "Let's go call me parents," she said as they started walking back into the house arm and arm. "Do you know why Cindy wasn't in school today?" Aurora asked as she walked into the kitchen, the smell of cookies and apple pie hitting her.

"Oh," Snow White said a sudden sad expression crossing her face. "I guess you didn't hear."

"Hear what?"

* * *

"I should have listened to you earlier," Charlotte wept into her plush pink pillow.

"I'm sorry you and Naveen broke up," Tiana said sincerely. Her bright yellow uniform clashed with the shocking pink of Charlotte's room as she lied in Charlotte's oversized king sized bed.

"Oh honey we didn't break up," Charlotte said some sass returning to her voice, "I dumped him," she laughed the tears subsiding.

"Well if it makes you feel better you too good for him," Tiana said turning on her back starring up at the ceiling and stretching her toes.

"I guess so," Charlotte said following suit, "but he was sooo gorgeous," she whined.

"Lottie," Tiana playfully rolled her eyes, chuckling.

"But," Charlotte interrupted, "nothing beats having a best friend," she said looking over at Tiana admiringly. "Thanks for being there for me Tia."

"Agreed," Tiana smiled, "and you're welcome."

"You wanna sit around in pajamas and watch Mean girls?"

"Do you have popcorn?"

"Of course," Charlotte perked, jumping up from the poufy bed.

"Then of course," Tiana propped herself up and stretched. "Chocolate's good for a break-up too."

* * *

**A/N: I think I prefer longer chapters so I'm going to stick to. Thanks for reading and for reviewing, I was happy with this chapter. Now some explanation, I don't think Tiana is a 'boyfriend stealer' that's why I had Charlotte and Naveen break-up (in the most hilarious and fabulous why Charlotte could) and finally some Rapunzel/Flynn development, Yay! soon to be Jasmine/Aladdin as well :) **


	45. You can't threaten me

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney. **

* * *

"Okay here's the plan, me and Otto are going to grab the car, you brought the key right Rider," he asked putting his hand out.

"Here ya go," Flynn said dropping them into his large palm.

"Good now you guys are in charge of opening the gate and closing it before the alarm goes off-"

"Wait if you guys are in the car how are we getting out of there," Aladdin asked already convinced these guys were trying to screw them over.

"We're going to pull around the corner and wait for you guys," the other one said, Aladdin couldn't really keep track of which was which. "Just make sure you close the gate."

"What if someone is there?"

"No one's there," he said angrily, "They're off for the holidays I already told you my uncle owns the place, I know what I'm doing."

"Aladdin stop bitching we already ran by this like five times," Flynn said earning him an elbow to the ribs. "Ow."

_This was not a good idea,_ Aladdin thought to himself as they started the slow walk from the park over to the impound lot. They all lived in the sketchy part of town so it wasn't unfamiliar territory._ If we get caught this would be grand theft auto? What the hell am I doing? Just to keep Flynn from doing something stupid but instead I got myself sucked into it_. Aladdin let his thoughts of paranoia eat him alive as they slowly approached the impound lot. It looked much more like a junkyard from the outside but inside, behind the garage sized office were rows of neatly lined up towed cars.

"Hurry up Aladdin," Flynn hush yelled at him, the chain-link fence rattling under him as he swung a leg over the top, the Stabbington brothers already crawling down the other side.

"Sorry I'm not trying to be as loud as you guys," Aladdin said through clenched teeth as he made it to the top, Flynn waiting for him. From atop the tall fence they could see behind the garage sized office and to the cars parked neatly next to each other, ten in each row and 4 rows in total with last row missing 3 cars to become a full row and the last car, an old, blue, rickety thing.

The Stabbington brothers dropped down with ease but Aladdin and Flynn stayed still atop the fence. "Stop goofing around get down to open the gate," the one with muttonchops called out to them. His brother had already disappeared into the back easily picking the lock of the shorter gate, leading to the cars.

"So are you gonna get down or what," Flynn said swinging his other leg over and staying there, waiting for an answer.

"So...you've done this before?"

"Yeah, how else do you think I got my car out the last couple of times?"

"That's way you never needed a job, wait what about your apartment? Cause Meg's got her theories but they all seem pretty off."

Before Flynn could answer they heard it, the faint sound of dogs barking slowly getting louder and louder. "Oh crap," Flynn said swinging his leg back over the fence and climbing back down the fence as soon as he saw two huge Doberman pinchers charging their way towards the fence right behind the Stabbington brothers.

"Wait up," one of them called keys no longer in hand.

"Aladdin get down!" Flynn shouted to the now frozen boy. "Get down," he yelled again his head now next to his foot as he climbed down.

The lights in the office flicked on. "Who's out there," a thick accent busted into the air. The door burst open but in the light of the morning only an outline could be made out, the figure then moved back inside and an alarm sounded. The Stabbington brothers had smashed themselves against the fence trying to catch their footing, the Doberman Pinchers however had other plans as they gnawed at their feet.

"Let's go!" Flynn barked forgetting about the Stabbington brothers and thinking about the razor sharp teeth that were now crotch level. "Move," he yelled once more before grabbing Aladdin's foot and yanking him down before dropping down the couple feet to the hard concrete.

"Oh crap," Aladdin muttered finally shaken out of his trance, his feet acting on their own as he ran behind Flynn. "Flynn I'm going to kill you!" he said as they dodged through an alley way and behind some trash cans. "I swear I'm going to kill you," he hissed as the sound of police cars we're in the distance. "Did you hear that guy's accent? You thought the freakin' Italian guy was the most German looking thugs, uncle?"

"This is not good, this is not good," Flynn muttered.

"No kidding genius did you just figure that out now," Aladdin mocked.

"No, I just realized I'm 18," Flynn said without further explanation.

"and you still couldn't figure out this was a dumbass idea," Aladdin ranted.

"You don't understand if I get caught I get tried as an adult, no more of that kiddie jail," he said starting to panic. "Well what are we going to do?"

"Well either we can sit here and wait it out-"

"Wait I have the perfect idea, if we cut through 4th on Atlantis and through a couple yards and jump the big fence to the private beach we can get into the Connelly's old house through the back gate. It's empty and we can hang out there for a couple hours while things die down."

"So when possibly getting arrested for grand theft auto your rational thinking is hey let's add home invasion to the list?"

"Well if I get caught, I'll be all the way across town, there solid alibi. Don't freak out I've done it before," Flynn reassured him, his cool calmness coming back.

"And this whole fiasco has told you that all your 'I've done it before' crap is still a good idea," Aladdin lectured.

"So are you going or what?"

"What? No! Are you crazy?"

"Fine then suit yourself but you going to have to move eventually. I'm not gonna risk getting caught," Flynn said slowly pulling himself onto his feet, peeking around the corner to see the if the coast was clear. "Hey good luck man," Flynn said before jogging away quietly as to not make much noise.

"Yeah, thanks a lot," Aladdin muttered, his friend already out of earshot.

* * *

"Hmm, mhm, hmm," the blonde happily hummed lightly as she sat on the back porch. It was a teasingly, warm, November day. So while the trees shouted loudly with orange, brown, and beautiful shades of golden yellow much like the color of her hair, she could enjoy the weather in her floral tank top and cut offs.

Rapunzel had always been a morning person, so when she lay in bed awake at 5 in the morning struggling to fall back asleep, she saw it as a perfect opportunity to wake up when her cell phone started to buzz. Although she was expecting a random text from Ariel or Mulan, she was surprised to see Aurora had texted her to cancel cheer practice that day. It seemed odd since she had been cracking down on the team lately and even reprehended the girls for missing practice during her 'out of body experience' even though she had missed more than any other girl.

But Rapunzel didn't mind she just hopped out of bed and got an early start. She liked being awake when the sun had not come out yet, others were just missing out on half the day already by the time they woke up. Not to mention sunrises were just to pretty to ignore! Whenever she showed up chipper and radiant to school people would always ask how she could be so awake this early, and she would shrug and continue on with her perky self. She couldn't help but be a morning person.

But since no one else was awake this early in the morning (especially on break) she had to keep herself occupied. So she had already gone for her morning jog, practiced a couple of her cheers by herself in the yard, fed her pet chameleon, Pascal, started and finished her chores, and made breakfast for herself and her father who had just minutes ago disappeared in the car, sneaking off to the office, most likely to avoid his sister's inevitable visit. All before 8 in the morning.

Rapunzel took the time between her father leaving and her aunt arriving to paint on the back porch, this way her parents couldn't fuss over a possible mess, God knows there old house had enough paint stains on the carpet and clay in the every possible nook and cranny Rapunzel's little fingers could fit into. Yes, she missed her little humble abode just a little ways across town but it was rather nice to slip out to the beach just by escaping her backyard's gate.

Inside her mother was brewing a hot pot of coffee and awaiting Rapunzel's aunt Gothel. "Rapunzel if you going to be out there can you please wear a jacket, sweetheart," she called though the sliding glass door that led to the porch.

"Moom," she groaned. "I'm fine, really."

"Alright," she said not putting up a fight, the energy drained from her voice. She was not much of a morning person. "I'm going to take a shower, call me when you aunt gets here."

"Okie dokie," Rapunzel chirped as she tied up her hair and started her painting by dipping her brush into a fresh jar of red paint.

She went along merrily in till she heard something, it sounded like a rustling near the gate. Rapunzel brushed it off,_ must be raccoon, why should I bother him if he isn't bothering me._ But soon it returned and she realized it wasn't just by the gate. It was the gate, and now it was more than just a rustle, it was a full on shaking and pounding, someone was desperate to get in. _Wait maybe it's just dad. He could have forgotten something. Then again why would he use the backyard door? Oh no, what if it's an intruder? I should call mom,_ panic set in quick and so did the gate's noise. _No the cops, wait no I can handle this just fine,_ the distressed blonde told herself as she creeped her way to the gate, grabbing an old baseball bat from her softball days that had somehow survived the move, but no resided in the shed with all their other junk they couldn't throw away.

As she approached the gate she carefully unlatched the lock and the door swung open, as did her bat. "Ahhhh," two screams escaped, one from a panicked, tiny, blonde girl and the other from a frazzled, curly haired, much taller adult. "Rapunzel what on earth were you thinking."

"Ah-um…I thought…" She trailed and caught her breath, recovering from her own panic.

"Oh really, did you think I was some sort of intruder," she placed an incredibly dramatic hand over her heart, before walking towards the porch. "I was knocking on the door for what seemed like forever."

"Oh sorry my mom was in the shower and I was out here," Rapunzel explained following close behind.

"Ugh my shoes are so dirty now," Gothel acclaimed as she clambered up the wooden steps in her shiny black heels. "Rapunzel you really should close that gate," she said over her shoulder more sweet fully, wagging her finger playfully before disappearing into the house.

"Got it," Rapunzel called before running back to the gate. That was a close one, Rapunzel thought to herself as she slowed to a stop, "Eek!" Rapunzel squealed as she felt herself fall back after hitting something that most definitely was not there a moment ago. Was that a ghost? A dog? A heavy boulder that had suddenly appeared.

Nope. She looked up from her place to see it was a guy, a pretty tall one too, even hunched over and grasping for breath she could see he was tall…and familiar? "Flynn," she asked timidly thinking might as well ask.

He looked up fast, his face absorbing the shock of hearing his name at the most unsuspecting time. "Blondie," he said his breath steadying and his fear draining after seeing who it was. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm closing the gate," Rapunzel answered, "I live here," she said pointing dumbly behind her as if he couldn't see the house behind her. "What are you doing?"

"Oh-um I was…juuust…going for a jog! Having a Rocky moment thought hey why not the beach," he said taking his turn to point dumbly at the ocean. "Then I…"

"Rapunzel," a sing song voice called from the house, "what are you doing out there for so long," Gothel shouted from the porch. She squinted her eyes trying to make out the other body. "Who is that?" she said concern edging in her voice.

"Oh it's just Flynn," Rapunzel said cheerfully, while Flynn considered running away or not. "He was just going for a jog on the beach."

"So he's a neighbor," Gothel asked suspiciously, she knew it was a private beach so there was no way of getting in unless you already lived in the gated community.

"I don't think so," Rapunzel said turning back to look at Flynn, "he's from school," she smiled turning back.

"So what is it that he wants," Gothel asked adamantly no longer holding her tongue.

"Uh- I was just err," Flynn stumbled looking for the right words. "coming over to…work on our art project," he said faking enthusiasm.

"Really!" Rapunzel smiled, practically blowing his cover, with her shock.

"Yeah," he forced though a tight smile. What on earth had he just gotten himself into?

* * *

"Dad I'm not meeting another tutor!" Jasmine screamed as she ran down the stairs and away from her father. "I told my friends I was meeting them at the mall today!"

"Jasmine get back here," her father said chasing after her. "I had this meeting set up since last week. I can assure you this is one is the one."

"Ugh you say that about all of them," Jasmine let out a loud, annoyed, breath. She hadn't really made plans to go to the mall with her friends, Esmeralda was working and Meg was (against her will) out of town to visit relatives for the holidays. But when Jasmine heard that her father had set up yet another tutor meeting she 'remembered' she was supposed to go meet her friends. "Can't I just have one day where I don't have to interview tutors?"

"Jasmine your guidance counselor recommended it," he said sternly, wagging his finger at her.

"I'm an A student, why do I need a tutor? I was already on track to graduate early anyway," Jasmine huffed as she reached the door.

"Sweet heart I'm just trying to help you-"

"I don't need any of your help!" She yelled before slamming the door and walking down the stony path. She didn't actually have an idea of where to go so she just started walking down the street of her neighborhood. She couldn't drive anywhere and she didn't even now the bus routes. Jasmine considered just walking to the mall even then it was too far, she had her credit card and cellphone so she could easily call up a cab and go max out her card at the mall to piss off her dad…or buy a plane ticket.

As she wandered into the park she sat on a bench and watched kids play and run around on the jungle gym. Hopefully she didn't look to creepy. Letting herself drift off into her thoughts the idea of the plane ticket came back, of course she didn't have the gull to actually do it. But if she did (and she liked to think she did) she knew exactly where she was going. Straight to Chicago, it's where she was headed to after she graduated.

Wilhelm was her home but Chicago was her family. She visited every summer ever since her parents divorced each other back when she was 9. Even now it was hard to believe her mother was happily married to another man that wasn't her father. Their relationship always seemed so perfect and loving, the kind of relationship Jasmine wanted to have with whoever it was she fell in love with. But again Jasmine didn't have the gull to just pick up and leave just to piss off her dad.

"Uh," she sighed before dialing a cab dispatcher, but just a little didn't hurt.

* * *

"So we just moved here two months ago, but we've lived here in Wilhelm since I was 12…"

_Man can this girl talk_, Flynn thought to himself as Rapunzel went on and on while she delicately painted a forest scene. They were now sitting inside in the dining room, the autumn chill proving too hard to bear. No one could be more bored then Flynn, well maybe Rapunzel's mother could. In the next room, she and Gothel sat together sipping tea and talking about the man she had just met. _Maybe prison won't be that bad_. It was now nearing two o'clock and he could believe he had spent six hours here already and they had only finished one painting out of the ten they were to submit.

"So what about you?" Rapunzel stopped her story short to turn up and look at him.

"What about me what?" Flynn responded realizing he was not listening to a thing she was saying.

"How long have you lived here?" Rapunzel said cheerfully her demeanor not changing at all.

"I was born here," he answered not giving away too much.

"Oh that's nice, hey do you want to start on another I have another easel," she said turning back to the painting.

"Ah no thanks I'll just sit back and watch you for a little while," he said. "Hey you now I was thinking since you're really good at this stuff maybe you should just finish this whole thing up," Flynn said leaning back in his. "You know by yourself."

"But it's a group project," Rapunzel said her voice getting a little quiet.

_Hmm a total pushover? This just got easier_. "I'm just saying if you want to pass you should handle most of the work, I mean I'll help out during class. You know get you paint and brushes or whatever," he said watching her expression change slightly. He propped his feet up on the table victoriously.

"But that's not fair," she said scrunching her eyebrows together. "Why should you get credit if you don't help?"

"Oh come on Punzie," he said his toothy grin on display, she responded with a tight lipped pout that read she wasn't about to give up without a fight, "I'm a stressed senior trying to scrape by. Isn't feeling good about helping a friend graduate good enough" he said smiling that damn toothy grin of his.

"No," she said calmly but fiercely, surprising even herself. "If you want to pass you have to help."

"What?" the last time he told her no had been at the homecoming dance where he may or may not have been a smidge tipsy. "Listen I'm not playing games," he said matching her fierceness, "if I so much as touch a painting were failing."

"I don't care, I would rather fail then let you be lazy," she said firmly.

Flynn was actually speechless; he was not only being challenged by a 100 pound cheerleader, he was losing to a 100 pound cheerleader. _Holy crap is she trying to win a stare off or something,_ he though as the same wide eyes that were twinkling just a second ago were now burning into his._ No way I'm a rolling over for this girl._

"Rapunzel lunch is just about done, would your friend like to stay for lunch," Mrs. Ziegler asked poking her head out of the door.

"Sure," she answered chirpily as if the tension in the room wasn't present, "we still have a lot of work to do," she answered darkly after her mother turned back inside.

"You're pretty bold," Flynn complimented, his voice dripping with cockiness and sarcasm. "But you can't threaten me-"

"I'm home," a voice came from the kitchen, Flynn turned around to see a rather large man step into the room, a stressed look on his face and a shiny gold badge hanging off his white dress shirt.

Flynn immediately stood up his hands flying up t might his shoulders, knocking over the paints and brushes over the table, and falling over onto the hardwood floor. "Oww."

"You okay there son," the man said helping him to his feet.

"He's fine daddy," Rapunzel said concentrating on cleaning up the mess Flynn made.

"Daddy?" Flynn muttered, "So your father…he's your father…the cop," Flynn asked frazzled.

"Detective actually," he responded even more confused.

"Lunch is ready- Oh Rapunzel this why I don't like you painting inside, just leave it for right now," she said waving her hand at the mess. "Lunch is ready," she said ushering her husband into the kitchen, "and your aunt finally left," she whispered to Rapunzel and smiled. "Thank goodness she hates chicken."

Flynn felt uncomfortable to say the least, sitting at a table and having lunch with a real family. Granted not his own but a normal family none the less. A family that sat down and ate together, who asked their normal daughter about school, complemented the normal mother's food, and asked the normal father about work, _oh no._

"Honey you looked stressed," Mrs. Ziegler asked after a couple minutes of normal conversation.

"Yeah," he said sighed. "I got slammed with a new case this morning. Two guys broke into the impound lot and tried to hotwire a car."

Rapunzel could see Flynn flinch and twitch a bit but brushed it off as his strange behavior. "Oh I heard about it on the local news just this morning," Mrs. Ziegler sighed. "I heard they were just high school students."

"Twenty year old high school students," Mr. Ziegler scoffed. "A witness says there might be two more kids still out there," again Flynn stiffened but no one but Rapunzel noticed. "No leads though," he said and Flynn let his shoulders slump.

"Well thank you very much for the food but I think I should probably be going," Flynn rushed, standing up from the table suddenly. "Nice meeting you all hope to see you again next time," Flynn said his voice cracking.

"Oh leaving so soon," Mrs. Ziegler sighed. "Well it was nice meeting you. Rapunzel show him out will you," she said standing up herself to collect the dishes.

"Travel safely," Mr. Ziegler called as Rapunzel led him though the living room.

"So seeee you at school then," Flynn asked as he walked out the door.

"Yeah, bye," Rapunzel said softly, her twinkling eyes burning into the back of Flynn's head as she watched him jog down the street and out of her vision.

* * *

"I think this color would look amazing on you," Esmeralda said in her most helpful voice as her supervisor Yzma walked behind her. "I can assure you that our products or not only the top selling brand but…So was your dad like super pissed," Esmeralda cracked after Yzma had disappeared behind another one of the make-up counters.

"He tried to but you know him, he couldn't be mad at me even if I let a buffalo lose in the house," Jasmine sighed, sitting in one of the make-up chairs and pretending to be a costumer. After arriving at the mall and buying a couple new pairs of shoes she ended up coming to the department school where Esmeralda worked at the make-up counter.

"You could always try it just to see," Esmeralda giggled cutting it short and picking up a make-up brush to dust Jasmine's face with it waiting for Yzma to disappear again. "Sorry," she whispered putting the brush back down. "I get out of here in 10 minutes and I don't wanna blow it."

"So do you wanna hang out after your shift ends?" Jasmine asked leaning forward and propping her chin in her hands.

"Sorry Sweetheart," Esmeralda winced. "I get paid today so I need to cash my check and go to the body shop and pick-up my car, the finally found out what's wrong with it."

"Oh," Jasmine said trying to sound understanding, "so what was wrong with it?"

"Everything,no new clothes for a month," she pouted causing Jasmine to laugh. "Stop laughing at me," she said holding back her laughter before shoving the make-up brush back into Jasmine's face before eventually bursting out laughing as well.

"Esmeralda?"

Esmeralda stopped to make sure it wasn't her boss; she looked up to see it was actually someone else she recognized, "Chel? Oh heeey," she said a nicely as she could, "and Odette," she smiled widely at the blonde behind her. "Look who it is Jasmine," Esmeralda said trying to shift the awkwardness.

"Haven't seen you guys in a while," Chel said politely while Odette starred bored and giving them her signature stink eye.

"So what brings you guys here," Jasmine said more composed, a surprise since Esmeralda never seemed to have a problem talking to people, especially ones that gave her the stink eye.

"Well I'm visiting my grandparents for Thanksgiving and Odette has to cheer this Saturday so she just came down with me," Chel answered for them both, Odette was on her phone and snapping her gum, too busy to look up. "So I guess were going to be competing against each other come Monday huh?" she said smiling.

"Uh, yeah, can't wait," Esmeralda said trying to be enthusiastic. "Good luck."

"Thanks were gonna need it, you two are the best dancers on that team," Chel said, Odette let out hmph sound.

"Actually I'm not on the team anymore," Jasmine said ignoring Odette, the cheerleader didn't have anything to do with the dance team but just had a problem with pretty girls being good at stuff in general, how someone as nice and friendly as Chel was friends with her was beyond belief.

"Well looks like we might have a fighting chance this year then," Chel grinned. "Well see you guys later," she said giving a quick wave as she turned to leave.

"Yeah see ya," Esmeralda called nervously.

"Bye," Jasmine called confidently. "Well that was weird didn't expect to see them here."

"Oh my God, Jasmine please come back to the team," Esmeralda burst suddenly, grabbing a tight hold of Jasmine's arms and bending down slightly as she begged.

"What?! You know I can't, I have way too much to do-"

"Jasmine please, if I can't get my grades up come Monday I'm off the team, this is what Chel's been waiting for. Without you and me she'll crush us."

"If you just did your homework and turned it in you can get back on the team," Jasmine insisted as she tried to escape Esmeralda's iron grip.

"That's not it I need you there too," Esmeralda begged giving her the puppy eyes. "If you just reconsidered-"

"Ahem," a scratchy voice interrupted, and Esmeralda looked up to see her boss, "Esmeralda please go home," she said flatly, "You noise is giving me a headache," she snapped.

"Ah I'm sorry," Esmeralda quickly apologized and realized he was now on the floor, she quickly picked herself off as Jasmine stifled her laughter, "But I need my-"

"Here's your paycheck," she said rubbing her temple and quickly moving away from the two girls muttering something.

"Is this an everyday problem," Jasmine laughed finally.

"Shut up," Esmeralda muttered before shoving the make-up brush back in her face making he stop.

* * *

Aladdin walked around aimlessly, after a long time of hiding behind trashcans he ended up at the mall. He didn't feel like going home, his mom was sleeping off the late shift from last night and there was no one else at home anyways. So even though he might have smelled like garbage he decided to walk into one of the expensive department stores where he would likely get dirty looks, but he didn't care. He was hoping to see Esmeralda at the make-up counter but instead was greeted by a bony looking woman so he ended up wandering around the perfume aisles next to the jewelry section.

"Ugh look at that bitch," a girl passing by him said. "Does she have to act like she owns the place?"

Aladdin turned to see a blonde girl, the one that Flynn had made out after he got drunk at Aurora's party and another taller brunette who looked much like Esmeralda. "Oh calm down Odette," the brunette said sniffing perfume bottles.

"Why is she trying on rings, God the way she wears jewelry is sooo tacky," Odette ignored. "Seriously Chel do you see what's she's wearing.

Aladdin turned to see who they could possibly be talking about. He stood behind a shelf as he scooped out the girls in jewelry section, only to be side swiped by who could possibly be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her long dark hair trailed her back, passing over her slender waist and curvy hips, her soft skin was the color of caramel and when she turned ever so slightly he could see her big, beautiful, almond eyes. "Wow," he whispered to himself as she turned back around to look at another display. He felt mesmerized by her beauty and motivated to go and talk to her. Then realizing he smelled like garbage Aladdin reached for the nearest cologne he could find.

"Ugh, I don't see why people think she's pretty, no wonder everyone in her grade hates her" Odette hissed under her breath as she grabbed a perfume bottle on the opposite side of the shelf, luckily she didn't see Aladdin as he sprayed himself with the first thing he could find. Aladdin watched as she walked over to the girl and slipped the bottle into her bag.

"Odette what are you doing," Chel hissed at her, by the time Odette had returned the girl had already moved onto the register to pay for what she had picked out. "You can't do that-"

Aladdin didn't stick around for the two girl's argument on what was morally right or wrong, he slipped out from behind the shelves and followed the girl to the register in order to tell her about the perfume bottle but as soon as he walked up to the register he noticed she wasn't there anymore.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Aladdin spun on his heel to see the security guard chewing out a frightened and confused girl by the door.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about but-"

"Really?" he mocked, yanking her bag away from her.

"Hey!" she protested trying to pull back with all the strength in her little arms, to no avail. "You can't-"

"Can't do what? Take back stolen property!" he said finally prying the bag away from the feisty little girl.

She looked stun, her eyes wide as they watched the perfume bottle be shoved into her face. "I didn't steal that," she fought back just as Odette and Chel walked by. It was clear Chel wanted to say something but Odette was practically dragging her out while she smirked.

Aladdin didn't know what he was thinking but he knew he had to do something. "Ah there you are," Aladdin said rushing up behind Jasmine surprising her he clamped his hands on her shoulder.

"Who are you," the security guard interrogated, for a mall cop he really did have a big ego.

"I'm her brother," Aladdin said smiling.

"What," Jasmine muttered even more confused than before. She tried to crane her neck to see the face of the person standing behind her clearly.

"Just go with it," Aladdin whispered back. "I'm sorry but she really didn't steal anything," Aladdin explained to the unimpressed guard. "You see we were looking for a gift for our dear old mum and when I thought I spotted the perfect gift I told my sister to hold onto it while we looked at jewelry," he smiled taking the bag from Jasmine's hand, which she handed over as she shook her head in agreement. "Well you see with her hands full she slipped the bottle into her purse and wandered off when we were looking for a register. You see she's not very sharp if you know what I mean," Aladdin hinted to the guard who was slowly being convinced by their charade.

"Excuse me," Jasmine said upset, breaking character.

"And while she paid for the jewelry," he continued, giving her shoulder a squeeze making her comply again, "she completely forgot about the perfume."

"I'm so very sorry," Jasmine said in a sweet convincing voice as she ripped her purse away from the guard.

"As am I, I should have been keeping a better eye on her," Aladdin said now stepping in front of her, giving her a full view of his face. "We we're in such a rush because I have an appointment with doctor soon," Aladdin said before grabbing her wrist and leading her away picking up speed, behind her he could hear her giggling, he couldn't help but crack a smile either.

After getting away to a safe distance he turned around to face her. She smiled and looked away suddenly becoming shy, now that she had gotten a good look at him she could see his was very handsome, very. "Umm," she fumbled around with her fingers, "uh, thank you," she finally said looking up, her cheeks flushed.

"No problem," Aladdin said smiling, "I saw that girl put the bottle in your bag so I felt like I had to say something."

"What girl?" Jasmine said furring her brow.

"Uh, ah never mind," he said nervously looking away, realizing she didn't know she'd been framed, I mean how could she. "Sooo what's your name."

"I'm Jasmine," she said smiling, showing every one of her perfect, shiny, white teeth. "What's you-" she stopped short jumping at the sound of her phone. "Oh no," she gasped, "oh no, oh no, oh no it's my dad," she panicked before answering. "Hi daddy," she said as Aladdin looked at her. "I know…I'm sorry…I know…okay…I'll be home in ten minutes," she said before hanging up.

"Everything all right," Aladdin asked.

"No, no it's not," Jasmine breathed before turning around and walking fast, "I have to get home," she said starting to run. "I'll see you later," she called.

"Jasmine wait!" he called._ Jasmine…Jasmine…no, there's no way this is the girl the guys, Esmeralda, and Meg were always hanging out with. The really smart girl with the super-rich dad? No way, I can't be…can it?_

* * *

**A/N: hope you guys liked I'm trying to write longer chapters to be able to have longer scenes between characters. Also yay! Flynn/Rapunzel and Aladdin/Jasmine! Also Odette is from the swan princess and Chel is from ****The Road to El Del Roda**

**Please review :) **


	46. There is a lot to think about

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

"They look adorable," Athena cooed from her seat, standing up to snap a couple of pictures of Arista and Adriana warming up at the sidelines.

"Mom," Adella whined as she gripped the arm of the boy she had brought home for the weekend, Ariel hadn't caught his name but she was almost sure it was either Jason or Andrew, one or the other. All Ariel knew he was a brunette guy who wore a shark tooth necklace, had a lame tattoo, and looked like a total douchebag. A total douchebag she and Jim had spent the whole car ride making of, that she now was sitting next to. Her father had warmed up to him immediately, something Ariel couldn't say the same for Jim and despite her father fighting her tooth and nail, was sitting on the other side of her father as they watched the football game.

"Oh, I just want to send a couple to Alana," she said sitting back down in between Adella and Attina who were each sitting next to their boyfriends. Of course once they arrived her father had strategically placed himself between the two high schoolers. "It's a shame she couldn't come," she sighed.

"Well that darn stomach flu," Adella fluttered, Ariel had learned long ago the 'stomach flu' was code for Pearl had dragged Alana off to some cool new club a couple miles away from Andalasia and were going to enjoy the freedom of college while Ariel couldn't even go to a football with Jim without it turning into a family road trip. Aquata had also come along for the weekend but disappeared in seconds to see a couple of old friends. Adella, Alana, and Attina had been the exact same way during their freshmen year of college, but now with their own lives taking off there isn't much of a need for it.

"Hey does anyone want something from the concession stand?" Ariel broke out.

"No thank you sweetie," Athena said tinkering with her phone. "Oh Attina how do you send this."

"Water please," Attina said looking down at her phone. "Here give it."

"Me too," Adella said dreamily as she starred at whatever his name was as Christian tried to look away uncomfortably.

"I'll take an energy drink," he said starring back at her like they we were about to maul each other.

"Umm…okay what about you Christian," Ariel asked standing up.

"Nothing," he said pulling his scarf tighter around his neck.

"Hey Jim you wanna come help me," Ariel said pulling him by his hand.

"Sure," he said standing himself up.

Ariel hurried as she pulled him behind her, her father calling something behind her that she ignored. "Oh my gosh," she breathed an annoyed sigh of relief. "I'm sorry about that," she said turning around to face Jim.

"Sorry about what?" He asked confused.

"Oh you don't have to pretend," Ariel giggled reaching for his hand. "My dad's just kind of over-protective, and it can get really annoying," she said walking alongside him down the bleachers.

"It didn't bother me," he said shifting his feet as they moved along.

"Yeah right," Ariel laughed. "My whole family is just kind of crazy and don't exactly have the word 'personal space' in their vocabulary."

"I thought they were pretty nice," he shrugged.

"Yeah when there not snooping in my life, which is _always," _Ariel groaned as she moved into the line, only one person ahead of them.

"I'm sure they mean well," he said shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I doubt it, there just annoying, especially my dad, he can just be so nosy it gets too hard to take," Ariel said turning to the girl at the stand "Can I get three water bottles and a red bull-"

"Or maybe your just ungrateful," Jim interrupted, his voice cold, leaving the girl at the stand and Ariel stunned, both their mouths gaping a little.

"What?" Ariel managed, although she wasn't sure she wanted to know.

He looked a little confused as he grumbled something and pushed his hair back, "Never mind," he mumbled. "I'm going to the bathroom," he said before turning away.

"Umm…that'll be 4.25," the girl gulped as she pushed the drinks towards Ariel.

"Oh, yeah," she said softly, handing over a five as she gathered the bottles in her arms.

Ariel slinked away as fast as she could, not even bothering to get her change. She tried to shake off whatever just happened, but it's not like pretending was going to make her feel better. She didn't want to go back up to her family just yet, just in case Jim actually came back from the bathroom, which she doubted but held onto a tiny bit of hope. She could feel her face flushed pink as she wandered off closer to the fence where the cheerleader's were warming up. Hopefully Rapunzel or Giselle would see her, unlike the others they were crouched down on the floor looking at a phone.

"Ariel!" and they did. Giselle ran up to the gate as soon as she glanced up. "You'll never believe what I just found," she said jamming the phone into her face.

"I don't care," she said pushing the phone out of her face. "I have other problems," she huffed.

"Well then I know what to cheer you up," she said trying to push the phone into her face once again, but thankfully Rapunzel stopped her.

"What happened," Rapunzel asked keeping the phone away from Giselle, holding it against her chest so Ariel couldn't see the screen.

"Jim got mad and stormed off," Ariel said with her head ducked down.

"About what?"

"I don't know what!" Ariel exclaimed. "I was just talking about how my sister's and my dad were bugging me and he just up and calls me ungrateful and stormed off. I don't know maybe he was just grumpy about being around everyone," Ariel sighed as Rapunzel and Giselle nodded sympathetically, "So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Giselle immediately lit up and started her motor mouth, "okay so remember the concert me and Rapunzel went to a couple weeks ago and we posted all those pictures on instagram?"

"Yeah," Ariel replied flatly, not knowing where she was going with it and frankly not really caring.

"Well we were just looking at the pictures when we found this!" she said jamming the phone into her face.

"What am I looking for exactly?" she questioned as she examined the photo, Giselle and Rapunzel's faces in the frame, an extended arm holding the camera, a throng of people in the background.

"Behind Rapunzel's head, the girl in the tube top, sucking the other guys face, that totally looks like-"

"Vanessa!" Ariel gasped as she recognized the eel tattoo Alana had told her about. "Wait if this was only a couple weeks ago that means Eric and her were together-"

"Like they are now," Giselle insisted.

"Which means she-"

"She's a cheater!" Rapunzel said a little too loud that some of the other cheerleaders turned to look at them.

"You have to tell Eric," Giselle kept talking. "I mean if he finds out-"

"No," Ariel stopped her. "If I tell him it's as a friend not as a girl who desperately wants him she'll do anything for. I'm dating Jim anyways," Ariel said the last words coming out quieter.

Giselle stayed quiet for a while, a shock even to herself. Rapunzel turned away to avoid the awkward glance. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Eric and me just aren't right for each other…at least according to him and who am I to be one of those creepy stalker chicks."

"Oh Ariel…you kind of always were," Giselle said cracking a smile.

"Why don't you go cheer," Ariel rolled her eyes laughing at herself.

* * *

"Hey Allie," Aurora said walking up to the girl at the concession stand.

"Hey Aurora," Alice said smiling.

"Thanks a ton for helping out last minute, I know football games aren't exactly your thing," she said sniffling.

"You're welcome, aren't you cold?" Alice said glancing down at the cheer uniform she was wearing, even though it had long thick sleeves, they had thin leggings they compromised on an hour before the game.

"Oh, no I'm fine," she sniffling again, she said rubbing her eyes excessively with the itchy sleeves, trying to conceal the fact that her red puffy eyes were actually from tears. She and her parents had stopped by Cinderella's house on the way to the game to offer their condolences and some leftover thanksgiving food. But no one was home so they assumed they were visiting Mr. Tremaine at the hospital. Aurora wanted to go home but her mother had to convince her in parking lot to finish up the game and then they would take her home. "Just a cold."

"Yeah I heard there's something going around," Alice said not knowing the truth. "And I don't mind, Wendy and I were coming to support Eilonwy anyways."

"Oh well I'm sorry, I hope I didn't pull you guys apart," Aurora said her sniffles subsiding for the moment.

"It's okay, she's sitting with Peter and his friends," she said looking over at her friend who was sitting next to Peter up in the middle of the bleachers.

"Well that's good. So how is the art club going?"

"It's going good; there are a lot of nice people there."

"Any cute guys," Aurora asked, her natural instincts kicking. "I mean that's good she said catching herself.

Alice laughed and shook her head, "but I did meet this guy name Arthur, he promised to help me out when he got here."

"Well that's good," she oh'ed in flirty way. "I have to go now the game is starting up, thanks again!" She said before running off.

"You're welcome!"

* * *

"I'm just saying, you disappear completely off the face of the earth for what seems like forever, and now you reappear only to ask me to keep you company at your boyfriends football game. Tsk, tsk, tsk," Belle clicked her tongue.

"I'm sorry! I've just been so busy recently and don't act like you haven't either," Jane wagged her finger, her accent, adorable as always. "I heard you and Adam have been seeing an awful lot of each other recently."

"Oh stop it were just friends," Belle said trying to keep her eyes on the field despite her hatred for anything sport like.

"Do you really expect me to believe that," she said crinkling her nose. "So why didn't he come?"

"His dad invited his mom and him to lunch since he's in town," Belle said rummaging through her messenger bag for her hat. "Why are sports played in such cold weather?" she mumbled.

"So you asked him to come!"

"I did not," Belle shot back as fast as she could.

"Then how did you know where he was," she said sneakily, quite impressed with the trap she set.

"Because he told me," Belle said without missing a beat.

"So you guys talk about your weekend plans," Jane persisted.

"Yes, we have conversations like normal people," Belle insisted.

"About his divorced parents? I don't know that seems a little personal," she nudged her with her elbow.

"Oh come on, he was telling me because it was bothering him." And she was, Belle had learned a lot about Adam in the weeks she had been tutoring him. Like how his parents had divorced when he was young and his dad owned a huge company so he was always off on trips. He and his mother lived rather well with all the money she received because of Adam, but basically ignored him. He had told Belle how he was dreading the lunch, so as a comfort she let him borrow her copy of 'The Three Musketeers'. "I was trying to be supportive."

"Seem a little personal for a tutoring session," Jane said giving her side way glance.

"It wasn't at a tutoring session we were eating over at-" Belle caught herself even though it was already too late for her to say anything else.

"Where were you two sharing a meal at?" Jane grinned.

Belle rolled her eyes, "we were at Roy's, and since you care so much I had a bowl of macaroni and he had a hamburger with a side of fries."

"Hey, you can tell yourself what you want but that sounds like a date to me."

"Oh please sharing a cheese sandwich is a date you," Belle laughed.

"So you guys shared a cheese sandwich?" she joked.

"Stop it," she laughed. "There is _nothing_ going on between us."

"Well see about that."

* * *

"Alright everyone you're doing great," Coach Phil said as the team huddled in after the 1st quarter. "Is what I would be saying if you were playing with even a portion of your head in the game! There are college recruiters here and I'm not be made out to be some loser coach!" he took a pause to breath and Gaston opened his mouth. "Ya open ya mouth and ya gonna regret it!" Gaston immediately shut up as did everyone else. "Now while you knuckle heads get it together I gotta go schmooze those recruiters," he said walking towards the bleachers.

"It's not my fault our defense sucks," Gaston yelled eyeing Mulan.

"You're on defense you moron," she spat back. As time went on she had let herself fall onto the constant berating of other teammates. She finally fit in.

"Not like college recruiters are even coming to see _you_," Thomas said pulling off his helmet to breathe. "We all know their coming for the star quarterback and that isn't you," he said looking at Hercules, who wasn't even looking at the nasty looks he was getting he was searching the bleachers to see if he could catch a glance of a certain red-head a certain brunette has assured him was coming to the game tonight.

"Yeah, _that's _why the recruiters are going nuts over him," John Smith mentioned looking over at Coach Phil and one of the college recruiters, whose build was similar to that of Gaston's or Hercules, he had a long white beard and overly tanned skin.

Ah give the kid a break," Mulan said as she downed her water bottle, "so his dad is the sports director at Mount Olympus. It's not like seniors on this team _don't_ get full rides to top schools." It was true with top preforming sports teams the seniors of Walt Disney High School were being handed scholarships left and right.

"Well they do but it's not like they actually make it," Thomas said turning his attention to the cheerleaders. "They always end up screwing it up by getting into some drunk driving incident or getting someone pregnant. Do you even remember Adonis? If they even make it the summer to college they always fall out with an injury or illness."

"Yeah it's like Coach Phil is cursed to produce top athletes only to have them crash and burn before making it big," John Smith told Mulan who was watching Hercules. There was no way a sweet guy like him could mess up a good thing like that by taking out a telephone pole or ruining some girl's life.

"Good news Hercules!" Coach Phil announced as he came back, only a minute before the game resumed.

"Huh?" he was caught off guard as his eyes were pulled back to look at the short man.

"A couple of those recruiters wanted to talk to you after the game," he said giving him a friendly punch on the shoulder. He didn't see the annoyed stares Gaston and Kocoum gave him. Even John looked a little peeved off. "Which means you all gotta make him look good out there," he boasted. "Then maybe will have recruiters calling for you," he said as everyone took turns giving Hercules there sideways glares.

"Hey Hercules!" a female voice called from the direction of the bleachers.

Hercules turned around to see Esmeralda waving him down, he looked over his shoulder to make sure Coach Phil wasn't looking, right as he started to chew out the team Hercules took the chance to slip away a few feet to meet her halfway. "What's up?"

"Good news, I just had an idea," she said starting to talk as fast she could. "Meg, a couple friends, and I are all going to this party tomorrow, nothing big don't worry. If you come I can probably get you two talking, so make sure you get there, it's at this guy Kuzco's house. He's kind of a d-bag but-"

"Esmeralda are you sure about all this?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Meg's kind of made it clear she doesn't want anything to do with me," Hercules rubbed the back of his head, while recalling the events of Charlotte's Halloween party. "I mean I like her-"

"You like her right?" Esmeralda said adamantly.

"Well yeah I just said-"

"So man up and put some effort into it," she poked him in the chest to emphasize her point.

"Hey miniskirt! Unless you planning on playing get off the field," Coach Phil yelled as he finished reaming the team. "Who knows we might actually score then," he muttered. "Hercules get back over here and get in the game!"

"Alright coach," he said sticking out a reassuring hand before turning back to Esmeralda. "I gotta go but-"

"Get there at six!" she yelled already weaving through the crowd.

* * *

"I'm bored," Kida nudged Pocahontas.

"Shh," Pocahontas shushed her. They were sitting in the back of the college classroom. Pocahontas had finally convinced Kida to come along for her weekend trip to Andalasia, "Milo's enjoying it," she whispered looking over at Milo who was intently paying attention. Of course with an unplanned exception, Pocahontas didn't mind Milo tagging along, he wasn't an environmental scientist but a science lover none the less.

"You said this would be fun," she whined. "This isn't fun."

"As soon as I meet with the professor we can have fun, I promise," she nudged back.

"Where did that John guy go anyway?" she said looking over at the empty seat next to Pocahontas.

"He said he'd be right back," Pocahontas whispered, she secretly thanked herself for choosing to sit the back knowing Kida would probably talk throughout most of the lecture.

"Pocahontas are you really telling me you can't see though that guys cheap facade?"

"What are you talking about?" Pocahontas said confused at the sudden question of character.

"Seriously? Are you telling me you can't tell he's totally trying to get into your pants," Kida said blunt as ever.

"Stop it," Pocahontas hot her a look. "We're just friends. Nothing more."

"Mmhmm," she nodded her head. "Remember when you and John Smith started hanging out you were just 'hanging out.'"

"That's different," she stammered. "I just-"

"Hey, I'm back what'd I miss," John said sliding back into the seat next to Pocahontas."

"Oh nothing much, he was just talking about how-"

"Hey do if you guys don't mind I'm gonna leave for a while," he said gathering his stuff. "Don't worry you can still meet the professor after this seminar."

"Wait where are you going?" Pocahontas asked, Kida looked at him suspiciously.

"Someone got the stomach flu and the admissions office was wondering if I could fill in for one of those college tours for a visiting school. You understand right," he said already standing with his coat on.

"Yeah," she said uneasily.

"Cool, I'll meet up with you guys later," he said giving a final goodbye.

"I bet this is how he meets hot high school girls," Kida said once he disappeared.

"Shut up," Pocahontas pouted. "I don't care anyways."

"Suure you don't," she said. "Cause you don't have a crush on him or anything," Kida said in a lovey dovey voice, teasing her blushing friend.

"I don't," she said firmly. "I mean I am still getting over a break-up and he knows that."

"Well, well, well does that mean you have some feelings for John Smith," Kida said finally sparking an interest.

"Well…yeah we dated for a long time," she whispered, trying to keep aware she was sitting in on a seminar, her eyes fluttered down to her charm bracelet. "I'm always gonna have feelings for him, he was my first real love."

"Then why are you wasting time on this college bozo," Kida leaned in.

"For the last time I'm not into him like that," Pocahontas stressed, she had been hearing enough from Nakoma but Kida was never the one to judge.

"But you still lied to your dad and ran away for the weekend for him?"

"Listen can we just drop this," she said turning away to listen to the professor in the front of the room, talking about some summer intern program. "Maybe you right but that isn't a priority right now," she said putting an end to chatter and the peeved stares they had been receiving the whole time.

* * *

"Who has a party on a Sunday?" Meg questioned as she settled herself in her seat in the far back in the stands, the open chill was too much for her who was much more accustomed under the bleachers which kept away most of the draft.

"He's a junior," Esmeralda rolled her eyes. "He doesn't know what he's doing but I heard it's gonna be good," she said giving her a mock wink.

"Hey the bands about to do there half-time routine," Phoebus interrupted as the cheerleaders filed off the field.

"Oh Quasi about to go on," she said standing up to cheer with more or less enthusiastic crowd, making sure to sit down before they started.

"So where's that Jasmine girl," Aladdin turned to Phoebus, who gave him a funny look. "Just asking since you guys are always hanging out."

"She said her dad was taking her to some office party he was hosting."

"Why are you asking," Flynn asked. "Not you know her or anything."

"How is that? I mean I feel like you two should have met by now, we started hanging out with you guys just around the same time, bet you'd like her."

"Hey maybe we should introduce them," Flynn said laughing. "Bet he'd _really _like her," he snickered.

"No I really didn't mean anything like-"

"That's not a bad idea," Esmeralda's ears perked up.

"Yeah the princess could use a prince," Flynn joked. "Or settle for you," he laughed.

"Very funny," he pretend laughed.

"Oh please with all the jocks and college creeps asking her out she has no problem finding someone," Meg reminded them.

"More like she just doesn't like any guys," Esmeralda said focusing her attention on the field. "She doesn't wanna get attached to anyone she's gonna be leaving next year."

"Leaving?" Aladdin asked confused.

"Yup, the girl has plans to just abandoned everything and everybody she knows and move to Chicago," Esmeralda said her eyes still scanning the field. "That's way she's doing all that extra work so she can graduate early."

"So she's just gonna leave like that?"

Esmeralda gave him a suspicious look finally pulling her eyes away from the field. "Why are you asking so much questions? I mean you've never met her and you've never asked about her and now suddenly you wanna hear everything."

"Sounds like there's something you're not telling us," Meg said pushing herself back into the conversation.

Aladdin started to mumble and slip over his words before opening his mouth, "hey sooo…where's Naveen?"

"Looking for a job, now what's this little thing going on between you and Jasmine?" Meg said bluntly.

"It isn't a thing. I just met a Jasmine at the mall and I was wondering if it was the same Jasmine you guys always talk about."

"Ah, so you fell in love with some pretty girl at the mall and you're trying to track her down?" Esmeralda speculated.

"I wouldn't say fell in love-"

"Okay then what did she look like?" Phoebus but in.

Aladdin's face seemed to melt and he tried to look away as he pushed his hand through his hair. "Well, she was incredibly gorgeous," he said seriously, Meg tried to stifle a gagging motion.

"Sounds like her so far," Esmeralda said urging him to keep going. "Anything specific."

"Well she was tanned with long black hair," he trailed, "and big brown eyes."

"Looks like we have a match," Esmeralda beamed. "How was it that you met?"

"Well it's kind of a long story," he said taking a breath before telling it. "Well she was caught shop lifting and I-"

"Hold up," Meg interrupted. "Shoplifting? That doesn't sound like her."

"No you see these two girls-"

"That does seem off," Esmeralda ignored him. "But I did see her that day and she was pretty pissed at her dad. Who knows might have been an outcry for his attention."

"Still I don't think she would steal anything," Meg went on.

"Yeah you're right," Esmeralda gave her that. "I mean it couldn't be her, right?"

"But she-"

"Wait, wait, wait," Phoebus cut Aladdin off, "there's only one way to settle this," he turned to Aladdin. "What was she wearing?"

"I don't know sweatpants and a pair of those big puffy boots."

"Well, is that right," he said turning to Esmeralda.

Esmeralda looked stumped. "I don't remember, I mean she hates UGG boots so I doubt she'd wear them."

"So your telling me it's not her," Aladdin said sadly. "A pair of ugly boots and it's not her."

"Sorry kid," Esmeralda said sympathetically patting him on the back. "Doesn't mean you gotta give up looking for her."

"I guess," he said not trying to show his displeasure.

"Hey don't be so upset," Phoebus said clamping his on Aladdin's shoulder. "Small…ish town, can't be too hard to find her."

"Or she was just visiting for the holidays and is long gone by now," Flynn said bursting his bubble.

Phoebus gave him a blank stare that read, 'are you just stupid?' before turning back to Aladdin, "Like I said small town only three high schools, I'm sure there is another Jasmine out there looking for you."

* * *

"It's actually a very interesting program. While you don't get college credit, it's a fascinating start in a career in environmental science and learning about different ecosystems. An opportunity to travel to places like the Sahara desert or the amazon rain forest."

"And I would still be able to attend Agrabah the following year?" Pocahontas asked as she stood in front of Professor Sweets desk. The lecture had ended and Kida and Milo had left for some air while Pocahontas talked to the professor about her future in environmental science.

"Yes, they'll even hold your spot for you. It's nice to get some hands on experience before you find yourself confined to a classroom."

"It does sound tempting," Pocahontas said thinking about the bucket list once in a lifetime opportunity. "But there is a lot to think about it…"

"No problem," he said reassuring her. "I can't expect someone to have an answer on the spot. But here," he said taking a card out of his pocket and handing it to her, "stay in contact, and when you've made your decision call me. Just try and make up your mind before April," he said smiling. "It's nice to feel out all your options."

Pocahontas felt herself involuntary smile. "I'll for sure think about it."

* * *

The game had just ended and while everyone had dispersed to the locker rooms or to their cars Hercules was still on the field standing next to Coach Phil as he and one of the college guys made small talk. "So come on down whenever you want and take a look at the campus," Hercules jumped back into reality as he felt a hand clamp onto his shoulder.

"Uh, yeah sure," he said uncomfortably, scratching the back of his head. "I don't mind looking around."

"Ah I know Mount Olympus is offering you a full ride but no harm in looking around," he said retracting his hand.

"Oh no he's still looking around," Coach Phil but in to say. "Nothing has been decided just yet." Hercules nodded in agreement and let his mind wander as Coach took over the conversation, talking about tonight's game and bringing up other teammates. Hercules let his eyes scan the now empty field before spotting someone across the field waving at him from the parking lot. In the dim lights it was hard to make out but as soon as he made out the shadowy figure his focus shot up. "Right Hercules."

"Hey dad!" Hercules disregarded what Coach Phil had been talking about and started jogging, cutting through the field, and calling over his shoulder, "see you tomorrow morning coach!" He had made it across the field when Coach Phil started to yell something out of range. Hercules ignored it and soon skidded to a stop when he reached the parking lot. "Dad," he said enthusiastically stopping in front of his fathers' car. "I thought you took off already."

"My boy," he said picking him up in a bear hug. "You didn't think I would leave before saying good bye would you."

"Yeah, I guess not. So are you coming over for dinner?"

"Unfortunately no," he said his face dropping a little. "I gotta get back to Andalasia as soon as possible so I'm gonna be pulling an all-nighter driving up there."

"Oh…well that's okay," Hercules sad perking back up, or at least trying to.

"Hey, don't be sad," his father said pulling him into a friendly father/son headlock, ruffling his hair. "Your mother and I are coming down next week for the whole weekend."

"That's great!" he said regaining his balance once he was let go. "I don't have a game either."

"Wonderful! I'll see you then," he said going in for one more hug. "Tell your grandparents we love them and remember to call your mother," he said stepping back.

"Got it," he said walking back to his own car. "Love you dad."

"Love you too son," he said before closing his door.

* * *

Ariel lad in her bed staring at the clock, it was a little pass ten and she felt a pang in her chest every couple minutes. Just as expected Jim never came back from the 'bathroom' and Ariel had to make up a lie that he went home because he felt sick to her family when she met them after the game had ended. Of course they were worried sick and of course they gave her the third degree before believing her (if they even did.)

She sighed as she turned up the radio a little to drown out the happy sounds coming from downstairs. He parents were celebrating Adella's new boyfriend (or at least her temporary promise to stop screwing around with every guy she meets and subsequently cut down significantly on the amount of pregnancy tests per month.) While her boyfriend, if he even was her boyfriend still had vanished without a trace. Could what she had said really upset him so much he would just run off? All she did was complain about her family.

Ariel pushed herself off the bed and walked over to her fish tank. "Oh flounder could I have really pissed him off," she talked to the blue and yellow fish as she tapped fish food into the tank.

She turned her back to lean against the tank when she heard a faint whisper, "Ariel."

She whipped around startled to face the tank. "Flounder," she paused, "wait fish don't talk," she told herself before hearing a little creak at her window. She walked over to push the curtain away just in time for a pebble to bounce off the reflection of her face. "Jim?" she wondered out loud. She pushed her window open to get a better look at the boy standing in her backyard. "What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you," he hissed. "I know I need to explain some things," he said before he started to scale the wall's blocky structure.

"How did you even get in here? It's a gated community," she said as he hoisted himself up to sit on the window still. There was moment of silence before riel spoke again. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Listen I'm sorry I just sort of…stormed out," he said raking a hand through his hand.

"Well why did you?"

"It's hard to explain but you just…said something that kind of set me off," he said trying to pick his words carefully.

"Was it the thing about my family?" Ariel said still confused.

He let out annoyed breath and Ariel couldn't tell if it was at her or not. "Yeah," he said breaking eye contact. "You just don't understand. You complain about your family like it's nothing when you should be happy you have a family," he said looking at her again. "I know it might sound wired, especially to you but I'm jealous of what you have here."

Ariel took a second to take it all in before speaking, "I'm sorry," was all she could manage before Jim started talking again.

"I'm sorry too…aaand I've been thinking it over and maybe we should…we're not compatible and we might work better as friends…"

"So you _are_ breaking up with me," Ariel cut him off letting the harsher words he wanted to avoid fall on her shoulders. Even if they were harsher for her then they were for him who had clearly figured this all out before he came over. She swung her legs over the window still and sat next to him staring up at the moon. "You actually want to stay friends."

"Felt like the obligatory break-up spiel," he said letting out a chuckle.

Ariel laughed as well before letting her legs dangle, "so does that mean we're going to say hi to each other awkwardly in the halls and say it was mutual."

"Whatever you want doll," he said grinning.

* * *

**A/N:** **Took longer than I wanted but here it is I hope you guys like it, next one should come out faster since I have a clear idea if what's going in. Review please :) **


	47. Playing Hooky

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**_

* * *

_Ugh, why did I ever agree to this? _Meg thought to herself as she jogged along the school's football field. _I could just sit down and pretend I ran the whole time but nooo. Miss Sunday School can tell when I'm lying, _she thought slowing her pace a little, puffing cold breaths of air. _Stupid workout routine. _She silently cursed the deal she had made with Esmeralda a few weeks ago, working out every other day in the gym and going for a run every Sunday morning. At least at the gym Meg could slack off and lay on the bench press for an hour or two, but the runs were absolutely horrible. Since they had started she had fallen tens of times causing all sorts of scrapped knees and bloody palms, slipped on slick sideways several times resulting in sprained ankles and embarrassing face plants, and the oh so exciting feeling of nearly falling into a storm drain.

Today she was alone waiting for Esmeralda to get out of Sunday school, and not like the awful Sunday school they had to attend when they went to Notre Dame all Girls Catholic School. But the kind that had them finish up work and catch up on grades, it was Esmeralda's last attempt to get back on the dance team before tomorrow afternoon. It's not like she was the only one on the field, well just yet that is. Soon the football team would be in the weight room training, and the cheer squad would be practicing in the smaller gym, and the swim team would naturally be in the pool. Meg had lucked out and avoided seeing anyone on her way to the field.

She had not lucked out on being a decent runner and after ten minutes she gave up and fell onto the bleachers. _Perfect way to give your mind to think my ass, I can think perfectly fine sitting here alone._ She thought to herself as she stretched out on the bench the players sat on. She could have fallen asleep if not for the sun beating down on her face. She put an arm over her face to block it off and within minutes she was in the peaceful minutes of hardly awake and almost asleep.

"Umm are you okay," she heard the muffled words come from above. She mumbled and turned over but forgot she was on a bench and promptly fell to the ground landing on her back.

"Ow," she muttered rubbing her back with one hand the other still over her eyes.

"I'm sorry if I scared you," a panicked, apologetic voice said. Meg looked up slowly removing the hand from her face to see the figure standing above. It could have been the sun behind their head or her blurred vision that made her squint but whoever it was looked like they were glowing. "Here let me help you up," he said extending a very large hand out that she grabbed and was surprised by the strength behind it as she felt her feet touch the ground.

"Wonderboy," she could finally hear herself mutter.

"Uh, no, it's Hercules," he said smiling. "You okay, you hit the ground really hard."

"I'm fine," she said dusting herself off. "I mean I would have much rather been sleeping but I'm fine," she said sitting back down.

"Sorry, I thought you might have been hurt…or something," he said as he looked down at the spot next to her debating in his head weather to sit next to her or not.

"Ah, always the hero aren't you, Herc," she said smacking the dirt out of her hair. "You know you can just sit down right," she said nonchalantly.

"Right," he said the nerves returning to his voice as he sat down a good three feet away from her. How this girl made him so awkward and uncomfortable was beyond him but there had to be something behind it if no one else could make him feel so adorably awkward. "So what where you doing out here."

"Waiting for Esmeralda to get out of Sunday school," she said looking over at him, "Uh can you even hear me from all the way over there," she smirked. "I don't bite," she said as he slowly inched himself over a foot, "usually. So what are you doing here so early?"

"Football practice," he said trying to calm his nerves.

"Isn't it a little early for that? I swear there's being punctual and then there's being two hours early," Meg said stretching out her back. She wasn't exactly sure if she was gonna tease him or go back to sleep yet, "and don't the blockheads usually take up the weight room."

"Well I come a little early and work with Coach Phil out here on the field," he said swallowing a lump in his throat.

"And where is he," Meg said looking down at his hands which were twiddling his fingers like a little kid.

"He doesn't get here for another hour," he said looking out at the empty parking lot which only had Esmeralda's car and his. "I like to come early and warm up with a run."

"Ah what a coincidence," Meg said in fake amusement, "I'm supposed to be running."

"Really," Hercules said not picking up on her sarcasm, "maybe we can run together," he said enthusiastically.

"Ugh," Meg groaned. "No thanks, I don't know how you do it but count me out."

"Well you can't get better if you don't keep trying."

Meg gave him a bored stare before speaking again, "and what after school special taught you that lesson."

Hercules laughed, even if her humor was a bit dark and mean she was really witty and sharp, "guess I just picked up on it after years of sports training."

"Why do you do it?" Meg asked genuinely interested. Somehow.

"Do what? Play football."

"Yeah, is it really all for the popularity, girls, and everything else they brag about?"

"Well…no," he said rubbing his head, "I…don't know really. I guess I always thought that I had to."

"What are your parents the pushy for perfection type," she said understandingly.

"No but…I'm not exactly an A student or anything," he winced as he admitted it to her. "But I'm pretty strong so this way I can be good at something and can make my parents and Coach Phil proud. That and my dad was ecstatic when he found out I wanted to go to Mount Olympus, that way we could be closer."

"Why do you wanna make your coach proud? I mean I get you wanting to be close to your parents and all but your coach," Meg said this time being the one to scoot in a little closer.

"Well Coach Phil has been working with me since freshmen year, even when I couldn't even make it onto the junior varsity team."

"So that's why you do it all," Meg said amused, he took a second to look him over. _Who knew there was actually a person under that 'perfect' skin._

Hercules felt her gaze and immediately retraced all the comfort and confidence he had a moment ago, "Uh you wanna…run together," he said standing up quickly.

Meg looked up at him with her serious expression for another moment before cracking a smile, "Ah what the hell, I've killed enough time already."

* * *

"Order up!"

"Got it!" Tiana said coming up to the window picking up the eggs and bacon before effortlessly weaving through the crowded tables bunched together and making her way to the corner booth. "Here you guys, early morin' special," she told the unimpressed truckers.

She was just making her way through the crowded space before, Claudia, one of the waitresses started walking up to her, Tiana inwardly groaned and tried to avoid her best as possible but was ultimately captured by a short old man pushing his chair out at the wrong time.

"Hey Tiana I need to ask you for a favor," she said blocking her way.

"Dammit," Tiana grumbled under her breath.

"I need to get to cheer practice in half an hour so can you cover the counter for me."

"I don't know I'm already covering for your sister's tables and your other sister called in sick-"

"Oh but you know this place like the back of your hand and the early morning rush is slowing anyway, you'll do fine."

"Yeah which means I only have half an hour before the church gets out and we're bombarded with recently blessed church goers," she said taking the opportunity to clear the able beside her. "Which by the way aren't that good tippers."

"Well what if I call Madellaine in to take my shift then can I go," she begged.

Tiana breathed a sigh of relief before turning back to her, "sure."

"Yeah," she hoped up and down clapping.

"If you stay and work in till she gets here, I'll call her," Tiana said handing her the dirty dishes before moving behind the counter to use the phone.

"Hello, Roy?" a voice on the other line picked up after a couple of rings.

"Nope, it's Tiana. Guess who's trying to back out of their shift," Tiana said getting straight to business. As much as she hated to admit it she would much rather had one of the triplets in instead of Madellaine who was just too clumsy for most jobs. She had been here a while and was getting into the swing of things but her hard work still needed some polishing.

"Let me guess they have cheer practice?" she sighed.

"I know you have swim practice but I need you in here," Tiana begged.

"Don't worry they can do without me for a day," the cheerful voice chirped. "I'll be in as soon as I can."

"Thanks," Tiana said finally breathing a sigh of relief. "See you soon."

"Be there in ten," she said before hanging up.

Tiana hung up and returned to wipe down the counter, the restaurant had emptied out and Claudia was still clearing tables. Too bad the dishwasher was on the fritz and there was no one in to wash them by hand.

Mr. Roy came through the kitchen door just as the last early morning costumer exited the door. "Oh my have we been short staffed lately."

"Are you thinking of hiring more people," Tiana said finishing up the counter and moving back into the kitchen to try and make if even a small dent in the growing pile of dirty dishes. "We could use a couple more waitresses and bus boys that actually wash dishes."

"I already put in ad in the paper, going to interview a couple of them today," he said pitching in and pulling up his sleeves when the doorbell jingled signaling a costumer. "You go watch over the counter and help out Claudia."

"How may I help you- Lottie?" Tiana said confused as she pushed the door out of her way to see her best friend sitting at the counter. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at church with your parents," she said sliding up to her.

"I'm going AWAL, their meeting me here afterwards, can I get a slice of apple pie," she said wasting no time.

"Sure," Tiana said grabbing one of the last clean plates and grabbing a slice of apple out of the display case.

"Tiana, Madellaine just pulled in, I can go now right?" Claudia said charging into the lobby. "Oh hey Charlotte, aren't you going to be late to practice?"

"I'm not going!" she growled at the quickly retreating blonde.

"Lottie are you still upset about Naveen?" Tiana asked as she watched the tiny blonde scarf down the piece of pie.

"It's been less than a week of course I am still upset!" she yelled in between bites.

Tiana cringed as she saw her friend the queen of size 0 and self-control destroy a piece of pie in which could very well be record time. "Lottie, I know you're upset but this is not the way to deal with your problems," she said the lowering her voice, "and I didn't want to say anything before but if you keep eating like this you're going to get fa-"

"Don't you dare finish that word or so help me I will tear out your eyes," she threatened with as much intimidation someone could with their cheeks stuffed. "Oh you're right," she said her voice falling.

"Lottie, give me the pie," Tiana said in a serious voice as Charlotte reluctantly handed it over after one more bite. "See isn't that better."

"I guess so," she said perking up a little. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to go to the bathroom and wash the whipped cream off my face," she said standing up.

"Are you wearing sweatpants?" Tiana asked stunned.

"Shut up!" she snapped leaving Tiana to giggle behind the counter.

She turned around to throw away what was left of the apple pie when the door's bells jingled again and she braced herself for the next breakfast rush, "Hello, how many of-" she stopped mid-sentence when she got a good look at who exactly was standing in the lobby.

"Tiana? Hey I did not know you worked here."

"What are you doing here?" she asked rudely.

"Hey is that what you call your brand of customer service," he said raising his hands defensively.

"No, it's how I talk to my best friends scum sucking, lying, user of an ex-boyfriend," she shot back.

"Hey I am not here to argue with you," he said in a calm and relaxed voice as he sat down at the counter.

"Then why are you?" She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'm here for a job interview," he said picking up the newspaper on the counter causally, "hey Les Mis is coming to town."

"What," she said snatching the paper out of his hands.

"Hey I was reading that," he complained.

"What do you mean a job interview? Did you answer the ad in the paper?"

"Yes," he answered before picking up the newspaper again, "trust me I do not want to work here as much as you do not."

"I doubt it," Tiana said unfolding her arms, "the last thing we need is some lazy busboy rolling into work late every day."

"I can assure you that will not happen," he said in his most sincere voice, trying to use his charms against her. "I will be nothing more than a-"

"What are you doing here!" Tiana and Naveen both turned around to see Charlotte seething red. "Did you invite him!" she stomped over, she might have been wearing sweatpants but she would never forget the heels.

"Of course I didn't," Tiana said backing away not wanting to know what was going to happen next, if this was anything like her last public outburst it was not going to be pretty.

"_You _are not allowed here," Charlotte shrieked.

"You cannot boss me around anymore," he retorted, "we broke up."

"Yeah you lying cheat! So go," she said dramatically pointing at the door.

"Why don't you go?' he said his calmness reverting to pettiness. It was like watching elementary students fight.

"Because Tia wants me here," she yelled and Tiana prayed that Mr. Roy would not come out and hear them. She was not above pretending not to know either of them for the sake of her job.

"Well Tia does not own this place," Naveen said firmly as he stayed put in his seat and hoped she wouldn't go crazy enough to throw anything.

"I don't care, it's not like you have any business being here anyway," Charlotte ranted.

"For you information I am-"

"Just be quiet," Tiana finally snapped at both of them, "either leave or be quiet before you two get me in trouble-"

"What's with all the ruckus out here," a patient voice sounded as it made its way through the doors.

"Nothing," Tiana blurted out standing in the way as if it would somehow cover up the disastrous situation, "nothing, just…a spirited debate between…uh friends." Tiana could hear Charlotte let out a humph sound and saw Naveen stick his nose in the air and pout like a child out of the corer of her eye.

"Actually I was just here for the job interview," Naveen cut in, in a haughty voice as if he was about to interview for a CEO position, "when _she _came in-"

"And ordered a cup of coffee," Tiana butt in again just in case she somehow got blamed for this, "and she paid and was just about to leave, _right _Charlotte," Tiana shot her a look that read 'please hold your tongue for once.'

"Yes, I was," she said after a short stare down in the hopes of getting her way.

"Well it was nice seeing you Miss Charlotte," Mr. Roy said kindly, "tell your father I said hello," he waved. "Now let's go in the back and I can give you the run down," he said turning back to Naveen signaling him behind the counter.

"My pleasure," he said as he passed Tiana on the way in, disappearing into the back room.

"I hope he bombs," Charlotte spat as soon as the door closed.

"As short staffed as we are he might just get it," Tiana sighed, she didn't need another co-worker to babysit.

"Well thanks for being supportive," Charlotte huffed.

"Oh don't worry about it."

"And why is that?" she said sitting at the counter once again.

"Because if he actually gets the job I'm gonna be his boss," she smiled, "and I don't mind making life hell for him."

"Just for me," she beamed in an only half serious voice.

"Why not," she said laughing. "I don't think he'll last anyways."

XXXXX

"Meg are you sure you're okay?" Hercules said a Meg collapsed on the sidelines of the field.

"No I'm fine," she heaved, "just a little winded is all," she said sitting up.

"We've only been running for ten minutes are you sure it's not something else?"

"Yeah I'm just about ready to throw in the towel," she said hoisting herself off the ground to stand in front of him. "I'm thinking I'm just gonna wait it out for Esmeralda to drive me home."

"Or I can drive you," he said trying to maintain his 'hero' voice but failing, "Coach Phil doesn't get here for another half hour I think that's enough time to get you there and back."

Meg breathed taking in the idea before an evil grin appeared on her face, "or we can swing by my house, I can jump in the shower real quick, and then we can go AWAL for the day."

"You mean the both of us," he said pointing to himself.

"Well I typically shower alone," she said pretending to ponder the situation. "But if you wanna join in-"

"No that's not what I meant!" he said quickly making her smirk, "I mean…just like…"

"Come on say the words," she cooed grabbing a hold of his strong jaw, "Skip…practice," she said moving his mouth. Teasing him was just getting better and better.

He laughed as her fingers tickled his chin trying for a better grip. "I mean missing one practice wouldn't kill me," he said convinced.

"It wouldn't," she asked sweetly in a playing voice.

"I guess not," he laughed dumbstruck.

"You guess?" she said coyly.

"I mean yes," he snapped out of her trance and stood up straight, "I mean that's cool let's go."

Meg looked up at him with her cat eyes and in a voice much like a purr, "well let's go play hooky then."

* * *

"So when do you think the next test results are going to come back?"

"They said next week but you know doctors, there all just a bunch of crocs," he laughed loud and deep that it echoed into the hall.

"Well then maybe they'll catch something they didn't the first time," Cinderella said hopefully. She and her step family had arrived in the early morning and it seemed like everyone was just about ready to go home but Cinderella. Mrs. Tremaine had taken her daughters to get a 'quick' bite to eat an hour ago while Cinderella stayed and made idle conversation with her father.

"Oh, honey, don't worry about it," he said comforting her when she should have been the one comforting him. "So tell me have you finished your college applications," he said as if wasn't lying in a hospital bed. Even when the nurses made their rounds with their soft words or the doctors came for their routine tests he still smiled and talked happily unlike any of the other patients; Cinderella told herself over and over he didn't belong here with all these sick people.

"Well I already sent my applications to Agrabah and a couple other schools, plus MEU and RIU…you know safety schools," Cinderella said trying to make things as normal as possible, maybe if she tried hard enough they would.

"Have you been thinking of maybe applying to some more schools a little further up north," he said hopefully.

"Uh yeah," she said softly trying to avoid the subject.

"Oh wonderful," he said sitting up. "Who knows my little girl could be going to Harvard," he said letting out a chuckle.

"Yeah," Cinderella laughed. She would never admit to wanting to stay close to home, just in case. "But I'm sure any school in Andalasia would be fine."

"I guess so," he said lying back down and closing his eyes, "why don't you go on home now, I'm sure you have homework or something else you'd rather much be doing then visiting your old dad in the hospital."

"What," she said taken back, "no I'm fine-"

"Oh go on, go out with your friends didn't you have a boyfriend at one point," he said his eyes still closed, a light chuckle escaping, "I need to rest up anyways, I have more ridicules test later today."

Cinderella sat in silence for a moment starring at her hands in her lap. She didn't want to go but she also didn't want and stay to see her father lying in a hospital bed as selfish as it sounded. She inhaled and looked over at the man in the other bed, much older and much sicklier. Papery skin and weak limbs that hardly moved. A small gust of wind and he could easily disappear. Was this what her father would be in a few weeks? "Are you sure?" she said finally finding the appropriate words.

"I'm sure," he said drifting off into sleep.

"Okay," she said leaning over to hug him once more before he fell asleep completely, "I love you daddy."

"I love you too pumpkin."

* * *

"How did your date with your mystery man go last night," Pocahontas asked as she walked right thru the door.

"Is that anyway to greet someone?" Nakoma posed her own question with one hand on her hip and the other on the doorknob.

"Well ever since you told me about your mystery man," she put a hand on her chest and in her goofiest and most sincere voice, "I've just been dying to know," she said ending her sentence in a small dramatic gasp.

"Very funny," she said in her serious one as she joined her on the couch. "But how about you tell me about your weekend with," she took a pause and lowered her voice, "John Rolfe," she whispered his name much like a perfume ad would. Pocahontas rolled her eyes even though a smile crossed her face. "Because you know, I've been dying to know," she said mimicking her friend's voice.

"Well," she dragged out the word to play along with the over dramatic dialogue, "if you must know it went amazing. We met up had coffee, went to the seminar, I got to meet the professor, and then we went to a kegger," she said with a causal tone. "Did you know how much beer the average teenage girl could consume before diving head first into a rose bush? Because Kida did."

"So did you actually learn anything or did you spend the whole time playing footsie with him under the desk?"

"No," she responded firmly, "he had to leave so I stayed and learned about some very interesting after high school opportunities," she said in boastful voice in hopes of her asking about that rather than John Rolfe. "Now _please_ tell me about your super-secret date," she begged.

"Alight then," she exhaled and looked over at her practically bouncing up and down, "it went pretty good," she said letting out a gleefully girlish giggle.

"What did you guys do?"

"Well after the game we drove out to the pier with a couple of friends and we hung out and then he drove me home and," she paused to smile, "I kissed him good night."

"Who else was there," she asked edging closer as if to hear better rom her new position.

"I can't tell you."

"Why not, do I need to bring up the pact again because I will," she warned.

"No! please no," she begged laughing. "It's just that…if I tell you who was there you'll figure who it was."

"Well that was the plan," she said. "Come on everybody but me gets to know."

She let out a long exasperated breath, "fine, but you have to promise not to get mad," she said sticking out her pinky.

"Promise," she said hooking fingers.

Nakoma winced before giving up and finally answering. "It's Thomas," she said holding back her smile, waiting for a reaction.

"That's great," Pocahontas congratulated, throwing her arms around her best friend. "Why would you think I'd be mad?"

"Well I don't know how'd you react to me dating your ex's best friend. I mean you guys might have to see each other more often and I didn't know if you'd be okay with that."

"If it's for you guys and your happiness it doesn't matter," she said. "Well," she took a breath, rereading from her hug, "welcome to the 'dating white boys club,'" she said laughing to bring light to the situation.

"Gee thanks," she laughed. "Wait, welcome? Does that mean you're still in it," she arched an eyebrow and grinned a lopsided smile.

"Umm."

* * *

"You know today was probably the best day I've had in a long time," Hercules commented as he turned at an intersection. "Who knew playing hooking could be so much fun."

"Well I'm just naturally a good time," Meg boasted from the passenger seat. "I seriously can't believe you beat the record."

"I had to," he laughed, "we didn't have any more money and beating the record means your meal's on the house."

"But still you beat it by like ten," she laughed, "I mean is it even humanly possible to devour that much pancakes? It's ungodly."

"Well I'm just naturally…godly?" He said his imitation of her coming out far too clunky, but instead of being embarrassed he laughed at himself and so did she. After a long day of listening to her brand of sarcastic humor he almost had it down.

"Guess it's a good thing we had breakfast for dinner or else you would have hurled on the tilt-a-whirl," she leaned back laughing.

"Maybe that would have shut up the screaming girl next to me," he grinned.

"I told you I didn't want to go on," she yelled laughing. "At least I didn't knock out a street performer," she said shooting him a sideways smile.

"Hey there are a lot of statutes and a lot of crazy people downtown, how was I supposed to know which he was? And at least _I _apologized."

"You never guess a girl's weight even if it's for spare change," she pointed a finger at him as she delivered her life lesson. "Now that I think about it street performers should be banned."

"I don't know the guy acting out Shakespeare wasn't too bad," he remarked as he turned into a neighborhood.

"Ahhh no, if he isn't wearing pants he's no acting. That's what you call a downtown crazy," she laughed as he pulled into her driveway. "Well Herc it's been a good time, who knows we might even do it again," she smirked.

"I had a great time too," he said as she smiled one last time and opened the door to leave. He stayed watching her open up her front door and look over her shoulder one last time to wave goodbye before pulling out and driving home. _Whoa, this was way better then football practice could ever be. I can't believe it, she actually had fun hanging out with me, _he thought to himself as he weaved through the streets in till he reached his own house.

It was then when he realized Meg had left her bag in the back seat, _I'll just give it to her tomorrow at school, _he thought as he turned around to grab it, a clunk sound as the result. He looked down to see his fallen cellphone on the floor. When he picked it he was shocked to see the number of missed calls. All from Coach Phil.

* * *

"Hey Tiana I gotta head home a little early, do you think you can lock up?"

"Sure Roy," she said as she picked up a pile of plates off one of the last tables.

"Great just make sure Naveen finishes up those plates in the back, bye," he said and before she could protest he scurried out the door.

"Wait, ugh." All day had been a training day for him after he hired Naveen who wasn't too much of a fast learner like Tiana. He had managed to wash half of the plates delivered to the window and break every other one. The staff had already agreed even Madellaine was more coordinated than him. Not to mention his constant complaining whenever one of the cooks dropped off greasy pots or baked on pans. But boy was he enthusiastic whenever the boss walked by. "I can't wait to quit," she muttered as she walked up to the window that led to the dishwasher's station.

"Ugh more plates," a whiney voice sounded. "I thought we were done for the day," it said, the door beside the window opening up revealing the body.

"No," Tiana said firmly with her hands on her hips, "we're done when _you _finish."

"Well then help me would you," he said putting on that charming smile of his. Not like it would save him this time.

"That's your job not mine," she dismissed him with a waving hand over her shoulder.

"We can get out of here faster," he said in his most convincing voice.

Tiana stopped in her tracks and weighed her options. _I do have Calculus homework, but if I help this time he'll expect it next time. But if I get home earlier and finish my homework I can get a jump start on the agenda for next week's student council meeting. I could catch the second bus home instead of the fourth but…but…dammit._ "Fine, but next time you are on your own."

"Convenuto," he said cheerfully.

"What," she asked confused with a scrunched up expression as she followed him back through the door.

"Agreed," he said smiling. "Just my native tongue," he said as he passed her plates from the sink.

"Oh," she said uninterested as she began to wash.

"It's much like-"

"Pass me the soap will ya," she cut him off in an effort to speed up.

"Here you go," he said. "So like I was saying-"

"I'm sorry but this is gonna go a lot faster if you keep your mouth shut," she cut him off once again this time leaving a confused look on his face. They washed dishes in silence and soon the pile of dishes was down to a neat stack ready to be put away. "See how much faster this went," she smiled triumphantly, pulling off the rubber gloves, and heading to the front where her bag and coat were already for her departure.

"You don't like me do you?" Naveen asked as he followed her out.

"What," she turned around from locking up the door. "It's not that I don't like you," she defended as she locked the door and started to walk away, "I just think you're lazy and not at all serious."

"Hey you should try being not so serious all the time," he said following her. "Then you wouldn't be so rundown. You know stop being such a stick in the mud. Do you ever go out to parties? I mean you must get tired of working so much that's why you seem so tense-"

"I'm not tense," she snapped spinning on her heel to face him, "and you know what, now I'm the liar because I _don't _like you," she delivered her final blow and continued her brisk walk, leaving him behind her, and to the bus stop, the chugging vehicle arriving in the distance. _Really, the nerve of some people. Can't they just leave well enough alone-_

"I am going to change that you know!" She stopped at the front of the bus and turned around to see Naveen shouting still in front of the restaurant. "It may take a long time but you are going to like me!" he shouted smiling. But not his regular charming smile he used on every girl that walked past him a more genuine smile no one really saw from him. But even so she dismissed him with a shake of her head and went on to disappear onto the bus.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah progress and an actual plot in this chapter! I've been putting of Meg/Hercules but I think now's the right time as well as the start of Tiana/Naveen. I really hoped you guys liked it and yes Cinderella's father isn't dead. A couple more FYI's**

**-Hercules grandparents who he lives with are his adopted parents from the film.**

**-Naveen's native tongue is Italian if anyone was wondering (courtesy of Google translate)**

**-I know not a whole lot of characters have been showing up lately as to focus on a select few and develop their stories but I can guarantee you Belle/Adam, the Freshmen, Jasmine and the dance team and anyone else you guys mention in the reviews.**

**As always please review!**


	48. Sounds kind of cute

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this? Is she that worth it?"

"Yes, and you owe me anyway," Aladdin said as he rolled his window down to peer out. "So this is the school Meg and Esmeralda used to go to."

"And Nessa, but that's not really a subject I wanna touch," Flynn said as he coasted his car to a stop near the iron gates that in mere minutes would open up to the hill that led to the monstrosity sized Notre Dame Girls Catholic School. The school was a high school but also hosted a middle school yet all over just one school despite its small population. Its huge appearance much like a cathedral was granted by its high ceilings and elaborate bell system on the roof. Flynn remembered Esmeralda mentioning the inside looking like a church with colorful stained glass windows, intricate tile work, and candles lit in the hall way. Apparently the nuns had been super strict and Principal Frollo had been super harsh before getting canned and ending up at Walt Disney High.

"Speaking of subjects you don't want to touch, have you heard anything new about the twins or are they still in jail?" Aladdin said looking on as the iron gates were slowly being pulled open.

"Yeah, they got a trial set for next week; parents didn't even bail them out either so they're stuck there."

"You don't think they're gonna rat us out do you?"

"They know I have way too much dirt on them to do that," Flynn said casually, "and we didn't technically do anything illegal," he reassured him after seeing his skeptical expression.

"And how did you get the car out?"

"Meg loaned me the money," Flynn grinned.

"Really or how or why more importantly?" he prodded surprised the two could get along for more than five seconds let alone lend each other money.

"She had it stashed away if she ever felt like leaving again," he said pulling the visor down to keep the rising sun out of his eyes. "Said this way she doesn't have any temptation," he saw the uneasy look Aladdin gave him and continued with, "and I have to mow her lawn and wash her parent's car in till she goes to college."

"Hmm," Aladdin said hardly amused.

"So back to this dream girl, what she look like?" Flynn asked as a couple of girls started stepping out of cars.

"Tan skinned, big brown almond shaped eyes, and long black hair," he answered watching every girl who crowded around the gates talking with one another for a second before moving up the hill. "I'm still saying we should have gone to the private school downtown. I mean what are the odds of a Middle Eastern girl going to a catholic school."

"Well most of the girls here aren't even really catholic," Flynn stepped in.

"Huh?" Aladdin asked in confusion as he scoped out the arriving girls.

"I mean damn, a lot of these girls _are_ ridiculously hot," Flynn explained, "no wonder their parents keep 'em all locked up here."

"No," Aladdin said quickly interrupting his thoughts.

"No, what?" Flynn said confused.

"No you're not going out there and hitting on every single girl you see."

"Hey," he put his hands up defensively, "just saying if we went out there we could just _ask_ if there's a Jasmine here, but really the way you described her I'm starting to think-"

"Good idea," Aladdin cut him off and opened up the car door. Flynn followed his lead forgetting his own words as he got out as well and caught up to Aladdin as he made his way up to the gate.

As they walked through Aladdin looked ahead to see most of the girls gathered in clusters, scattered all up along the hill. They started walking and as he looked around he now knew what Flynn meant by most of the girls not appearing to be the typical catholic white girls. But still _ridiculously hot._ It also seemed they didn't think they were too shabby either as each pair of eyes facing downwards on the hill popped out of the owners head and every neck facing the opposite way almost snapped to catch a glimpse of the two boys who most certainly were not from their brother school.

"Everyone is looking at us," Aladdin whispered under his breath, a grin spreading on his face.

"It's because they haven't seen boys in forever, hotshot," Flynn whispered back killing his ego boost. "So let's get cracking," he said as he started to walk up to a group of girls crowded around a short brick wall that fenced in the path.

"Wait what are you doing," Aladdin said pulling him back.

"Interrogating?" he said turning back to the group of girls with their mouths open and their eyes focused intently on them. "Hello ladies," he flashed a grin.

A tan, curly haired, brunette was the brave one to step up after a couple of floppy handed slaps and tiny shoves from her friends. "Uh, hey," she said giving them an awkward head nod in an attempt to look cool. "What's up?"

"Nothing much, just thought we'd come and meet some of the hotties of Notre Dame," Flynn said making them giggle. "So who are you all?"

"I'm Duchess and that's Lady," a blue eyed girl, with a neat white blonde bob, and pale skin was the next to speak. "And that's-"

"Georgette," a skinny blonde cut in to introduce herself.

"Marian," a red head with a cropped hairdo said with a little wave before going back to her phone.

"Robin not texting you," Georgette jeered.

"Where are you guys from?" Duchess asked moving on.

"Walt Disney High," Flynn said smiling at the four. "So I was just wondering if-"

"Do you know a girl named Jasmine?" Aladdin burst out suddenly no longer able to endure Flynn's stupid flirting.

There was a pause and the girls looked at each other for a second nodding their heads and giving each other looks that showed deep thought as if conferencing without actual words before Duchess spoke up, "Jasmine Harper?"

"Uh, actually…I don't know her last name," Aladdin admitted.

"What does she look like," Flynn asked as Aladdin scratched his head and racked his brain trying to remember if she did mention her last name.

"Long black hair, brown eyes, kind of short," Lady said trying to list off as much qualities as she could.

"Yes," Aladdin cheered. "That has to be her-"

He was interrupted by the grand sound of clanging bells from atop the school, the boys both let their hands fly to their ears while everyone around them paid no attention to the noise and instead started moving for the doors.

"Like super pale and kind of chubby," Marian added not being bothered by the usual morning bell as she still looked down at her phone.

"You sure she didn't get a tan or…lose some weight," Aladdin asked hopefully.

"Don't you think we should be getting to class now," Lady said watching as the girls around them began to walk to the main doors.

"You mean that girl with bad skin and greasy hair who used to carry around a rat, eww," Georgette ignored her. "_You're _dating _her._"

"Uh, no," Aladdin said his shoulders slumped as they looked at each other once again in their silent conference "We're actually not dating, but thanks anyway," he said to the girls as he turned ready to leave.

"Guess not all girls who go to Catholic school are hot," Flynn whispered to him.

"Oh, oh, oh, wait," Georgette interrupted. "What about Jasmine Clover?"

"The rich girl you hung out with last year," Marion quirked an eyebrow.

"Doesn't she get driven to school in a limo every day?" Lady said looking over her shoulder every couple of seconds.

"And looks like a model?" Duchess asked.

"And wears why too much jewelry and perfume."

"Georgette you can't just answer your own question," Duchess told her. "We're trying to describe her not give you a chance to trash people."

"Oh please,_ I'm_ trashing her. You called her a model? As much as a model can look with a fake tan and extensions," she said, Duchess giving her a face.

_Rich? Jewelry?_ Aladdin wondered as the two girls bickered he didn't hear the end of what the girls were saying. _I did meet her at one of those expensive department stores buying a bunch of necklaces_. "Wait that's probably her," he brightened up just as the bell rung a second time.

"Oh no, the nuns are gonna kill us," Marian said hopping of the brick wall. "You guys might wanna leave before they close the gate."

"Wait what about the Clover girl," Flynn asked as Georgette and Marian had already started for the doors.

"Just hang out by the gate and we'll send her out at lunch," Duchess said before hurrying off.

"When's lunch?" Aladdin asked.

"If you don't leave now campus security is gonna bust you," Lady said running alongside Duchess. "He usually patrols the gate a little before coming inside!"

"Dammit," Aladdin muttered as he turned away from the still clanging bells.

"At least we got some solid info and hey all you gotta do is wait in till lunch now."

"I guess," he sighed.

"And even if you don't find her you can always hook up with that Duchess girl, she was coming on to you huh?" he nudged trying to cheer him up.

"I don't care who was coming on to me, there was something different about this girl. She wasn't just gorgeous there was…something else," he moped letting his head fall

_CLANG_

Flynn looked up to see the iron gates clang shut with a loud clinging of metal and clicking sounds that indicated a lock. "Shit," Flynn cursed as he read the back of the man locking up the gate's jacket. "Campus security," he said tackling Aladdin to the side, over the brick wall, and into a bush.

"Idiot what are you doing," Aladdin said almost standing up before Flynn pulled him down again.

"Saving your ass," he said poking his head up a little bit, "once this guy leaves will hop the fence."

"Dammit now where gonna miss school," Aladdin said joining him to peer over the edge. "You think we'll get detention."

"Oh crap," Flynn groaned.

"What? You think we will."

"No, I think I parked next to another fire hydrant."

* * *

"I heard we're playing soccer on the field with the boys PE class today."

"How would you know, we have the first PE class of the day."

"Does it even matter? It' not like there are any cute guys in that class, are there?"

"I don't think that's why she mentioned it Eilonwy."

"Whatever you say Allie," Eilonwy said as she entered the girls locker room. "I think we both know you don't mind being chummy with the opposite gender," she gave a teasing smile.

"I know you're just dying to be on the same team as Artie aren't you," Tinker Bell joined in, giggling.

"We're just friends," Alice defended, "and don't call me Allie," she told them.

"But it sounds cute, Artie and Allie," Eilonwy teased her as they walked over to their section of the locker room. To their surprise Wendy was already sitting on the bench still fully dressed.

"Wendy? What are you doing here so early, you usually show up as late as possible," Alice said as she opened up her locker.

"Eh, I'm not feeling well," she said as Tinker Bell brushed pass her not even acknowledging her. "I think I'm just gonna forge a note or something," she said as she dug through her backpack for a pen and paper.

Right as she found it Tiger Lily walked in. "Hi Lily," they all greeted the native girl who walked in quietly.

"Hello," she said setting down her stuff.

"Hey Allie do you have a spare t-shirt I can borrow, I forgot mine," Eilonwy asked. Alice threw the shirt from across the room hitting her right in the face, "hey," Eilonwy complained while laughing. "What was that for?"

"I said stop calling me Allie," she said sitting on the floor to tie her shoes.

"Why not it's cute," Tinker Bell said sitting on the bench as more girls flowed into the locker room. "I don't mind people calling me Tink."

"I like my name the way it is," Alice stated firmly, "and you told us to call you Tink!"

"Hey it's not my fault my mom was so hopped up on all those drugs they gave her when she gave birth to me, you'd think the hospital staff would at least wait for them to wear off before asking for a name. I could have been a Tiffany!"

"Well why didn't you ever change it," Eilonwy asked as she pulled her hair away from her face.

"I like the story," she shrugged, "and people's faces when I tell them it' my real name."

"And it doesn't get annoying having to correct people all the time," Alice remarked.

"I guess it's kind of annoying having people mispronounce it."

"Plu-ease, don't complain, in till someone calls you Eel-on-way," Eilonwy remarked still laughing. "Why else do you think I have people call me Ellie?"

"That sounds like some kind of tribal name," Tinker Bell giggled as Tiger Lily shot her a silent look, "oh you know I love you."

"At least you guys have names you can shorten into something cute," Wendy joined in. "I will forever be known as Wendy and nothing else."

"What more can you ask for," Eilonwy quirked, "do you really want to be a Gwen?"

"Gwen?" Tiger Lily asked confused.

"Gwen," Eilonwy repeated, "another nickname for Gwendolyn."

"_Gwendolyn,_" Tinker Bell repeated, "that's your real name," she laughed falling back on the bench.

Wendy shot Eilonwy a look of annoyance only to have her shrug her shoulders and mouth the words 'sorry.' She had sworn her and Alice to secrecy years ago after they found her yearbook fro her old private school.

"Alright ladies stop the chit chat and get down to the field!" Ms. Amelia came into the room clapping her hands and blowing her whistle. "Wendy why aren't you dressed," she questioned as she approached the group of girls she had trouble getting out on time daily.

"Oh I'm not feeling *cough* to good," she said in a raspy voice.

"Uh *cough* faker," Tinker Bell mimicked.

Coach Amelia gave Wendy a long stare down before moving to the door, "Hurry and get down to the field, we are playing soccer with the boys PE class! Wendy you can sit on the sidelines."

As everyone else moved and followed her out Wendy hurriedly tried to open up her gym locker, "Wendy what are you doing," Alice said the last one still there.

"I can't miss PE my mom will know I forged the note," she said kicking off her flats.

"You didn't even show her the note," Alice said confused in till she put two and two together. "Are seriously that desperate to play soccer with Peter," she exhaled slightly annoyed with her friends crush.

"Just work with me here okay," she pleaded as she finished getting dressed in record time and started running for the door, "now hurry up, we don't wanna be late."

* * *

"Pass the ball Peter," Mowgli yelled as the ball flew over his head. "Hey, what was that for!"

"It was an accident," he yelled back kicking more of the soccer balls positioned on the line as far as he could.

"Everyone in line! Come on let's not make this longer than it has to." Coach Phil barked as the boys of his freshmen class roughhoused with each other.

"Having trouble corralling the herd," Coach Amelia pondered as she walked up beside him, her girls perfectly in line behind her, she pulled her whistle out and blew a shrieking sound into it. Immediately every boy stopped and pushed and shoved into a crooked line opposite of the girls. "Now then, let's get started," Coach Amelia grinned as walked down the line much like a drill sergeant. "I'll be choosing a team captain from you girls and Coach Phil will choose his own and you'll pick your own teams. Alright?" she ordered rather than ask.

"Uh right," Coach Phil said looking over his class, "Peter get up here," he jerked his thumb to the grinning boy as he made his way up.

"Wendy since you're suddenly feeling so much better why don't you be the other team captain," Coach Amelia said her offer obviously a command.

"Sure," Wendy said walking up standing a few feet away from Peter who flashed her a grin which she blushed at.

"Okay school yard style you pick a person they pick the next," Coach Phil announced to the class, "Peter."

"Hmm," he pondered for a second with a hand cupping his chin, "Tinker Bell," he said the short girl finding her way up.

Wendy gave her best side-ways glance which failed before looking over at her friends, "Eilonwy."

"Alice," Tinker Bell choose taking away Wendy's only other option.

"Shanti," Eilonwy called to the pretty Indian girl in the back.

"Tiger Lily," Alice said after a whisper and nudge from Tinker Bell.

"Mowgli," Shanti smiled at the scruffy boy in the back.

"Arthur," Tiger Lily said quietly again a nudge from Tinker Bell.

"Taran," Mowgli said choosing one of the last people who he sort of knew.

After a few minutes of deciding and debating the teams were settled and the game started. Wendy had the misfortune of being elected goal keeper by her faithful team and Tiger Lily offered to take the position in hopes of not having to do much.

"Taran's kind of cute," Eilonwy commented ten minutes into the game as she stood beside Wendy. Across the field Taran was battling Peter for the ball, with him and Mowgli on the team everyone else just had to stand aside and let him do most of the work. Looks like Tiger Lily was in for more than she thought.

"But _I'm _the one who doesn't mind being chummy with the opposite gender," Alice remarked as she looked on at the goal Taran scored. The ball was thrown back into play and Peter fought for the ball once again.

"Hush up," Eilonwy shushed her, "aren't you supposed to be on the other team."

"Well Taran is making mincemeat out of use, does it even matter?"

"Yeah," she said dreamily.

"Eilonwy are you okay," Wendy asked curious about her friend's sudden infatuation.

"Eek," she squealed as the ball headed down to their side of the field. By the looks of it Peter had gotten the ball and passed it to Tinker Bell.

Eilonwy quickly moved out of the way as the herd of people chased the ball down the field being kicked by Tinker Bell. Alice merged in with the crowd in attempt to soften the stink eye Coach Amelia was giving her from the sidelines. Wendy put her hands out and in that moment she realized how fast the ball was actually coming at her and the look on Tinker Bell's face was so determined to either a. make an epic goal or b. hit Wendy square in the face with the ball.

By the shrill sound of pain that followed it could be assumed that answer a. was not the correct choice.

Wendy felt herself fall back as she clutched her throbbing nose. She hoped it wasn't broken; she could –would– not walk around with a clunky cast on her nose for the next few weeks.

"Wendy are you okay," Alice was the first one to crouch down beside her followed by Eilonwy and Shanti who assisted in standing her up just in time for Coach Amelia to arrive.

"Wendy are you alright," she said concerned, "are you bleeding? Do you need to go to the nurse?" she questioned as everyone else crowded around to get a look see.

"No, I think I'll be fine," Wendy said her voice coming out a bit nasal. Yup her nose had definitely taken most of the hit.

"Maybe you should just sit down and we'll get you some ice," she said as she pressed pass the gathering students who parted to let her through.

"Geez and I thought my boys were savages," Coach Phil muttered as Wendy stumbled pass him, "alright everyone get back and will start over."

* * *

"Coast is clear, go!" Flynn signaled.

Both boys quickly hopped back over the brick enclosure and sprinted to the now unguarded gate after an hour or so of hiding. With the speed they picked up running down the hill they were able to jump halfway up the iron gate before scaling the rest of the way up.

"Alright," Aladdin cheered as he took the leap from the top of the gate to the sidewalk.

"Hey! Stop it right there you two!" they both turned around and silently cursed as a police officer stepped halfway out of his car. Flynn noticed the car didn't look like a regular police car but a simple white car with a seal on the side and a little siren on top that looked removable.

"Oh no," Flynn whipped around just when he hit the sidewalk.

"Flynn?...Is that you?" Flynn stood frozen as the man stepped out from behind the door. It took a moment to jog his memory but when they name finally hit him he felt his chest tighten up.

"Uh, Mr. Ziegler, nice…to see you?" he greeted as the man took a step closer.

"What are you two doing here? We got a complaint of two punks sneaking around campus," said his partner emerging from the passenger door. Both men eyed the two one a little more optimistic than he other who had already decided his opinion on the two.

"Well you see sir," Aladdin stepped up, "I was just bringing my sister her lunch and when we came back out the gate was already closed. I know we might have _looked _like we sneaking around but we really were just trying to find a way out."

"So what about him," his partner pointed at Flynn.

"He's…he's giving me a ride back to school," he looked over at Flynn nodding like an idiot.

The man by the passenger seat gave them both an intense stare down before saying anything. "Listen if you think I'm some kind of-"

"Ah, let em go, I can tell their telling the truth," Mr. Ziegler said getting back into the car, "you boys get to school safely."

"But Detective-"

"Will do you two have a great day," Flynn said running to his car with Aladdin behind him

"I'll see you around," he waved as his partner slowly retreated into the car wearily.

"How did you know that guy?" Aladdin asked once they got in the car and could see the two behind him had already left. "Since when do you hang out with cops?"

"He's Rapunzel's dad," he stated as he rested his forehead on the steering wheel.

"Ra-what-zel's? Who the hell is that and how do you know her dad?"

"She's my final's art partner," he groaned hitting his head against the steering wheel a couple times. "I meet her dad when I went over to her house the day we were supposed to get my car back."

"They're the ones who moved into the Connelly's old house?"

"Yeah that's the- Aladdin, look," he stopped short as a car pulled up in front of them. A limo to be specific.

Aladdin didn't say anything but kept his eyes on the black, shiny, limo that sat in front of him. Without thinking he stuck his head out the window when the driver came around the side hurrying to the door.

_This is it. This can be her. _Aladdin thought to himself as he saw the driver speak. _What am I going to say without looking like a stalker?_

"So very sorry for making you late Miss Clover," he said opening the door and helping out the young woman.

First came the overly tan leg that in no way resembled the smooth caramel skin he saw at the mall. Next was the long hair that reached her lower back when she stood, but didn't hold the same thick flow Jasmine's had held. For it was worth the quick glimpse he did get of her face was not delicate and gorgeous in its own simple way.

"Is it her?" Flynn asked as he brought his head back and fell back into the seat.

"No," he said sadly closing his eyes, "it's not her."

"Good cause that Georgette girl was right, she does not look like a model. Lucky you. Well might as well get to school," he said quickly moving on and starting up the car. "Might as well make it to second period."

"Flynn it's almost lunch time. We were in that bush for like two hours."

* * *

Wendy sighed as she pulled the ice bag off her face and looked on at the game. There was only fifteen minutes left of class so in about five they would wrap up the game and send them to the locker room. She really regretted not just skipping class now that she had a swollen face and sitting on the cold metal bench with another sickly kid and everyone's discarded sweatshirts and water bottles. Why was not missing class today so important?

"Hey Wendy," a playful voice interrupted her. Now she remembered, that's why.

"Hello Peter," she greeted, sitting up straight and pulled a loose curl over her shoulder to fiddle with. "Why did you stop playing?"

"I'm not that into soccer. Plus Taran and Mowgli are crushing our team and Alice and Tink seem to be handling them just find," he said plunking down beside her, "so I faked an ankle injury and joined the injured party," he said looking over at the kid next to them who was suffering from a case of 'long term stomach aches' since the beginning of the year. "So are you okay. Tink hit you pretty hard."

"I'm fine," she said letting the lone curl go. "Just a little sore."

"Well that's good. I mean for a girl you can really take a hit like a champ," he said fast and excitedly.

"Thank you," she smiled at the compliment. It might not have been about what she was wearing or how her hair looked but it was still something. "If it helps I thought you were pretty good," she said sneezing afterwards.

"Thanks," he said boastfully. "You getting sick or something," he asked not to concerned getting caught up he compliment.

"I don't think so," she shivered as another gust of wind blew their way. "Just a little chilly."

"Oh, well then," he said pulling off his crew neck quiet awkwardly and in an adorable manor that Wendy couldn't help but giggle at. "Here you go," he said sticking it out at her.

"Are you sure," Wendy said confused. She had never been offered some boy's sweater which Eilonwy had told her was the ultimate sign of flirting and she would know since she was now wearing Taran's oversized hoodie out on the field.

"Yeah, just take it," he grinned as she took it wearily.

"Thanks," she said standing up to pull it over her head; it was soft and still warm from wear but thankfully Peter wasn't killing himself out there and was not the least bit sweaty but even a little sweet smelling.

"No problem," he said leaning back when Coach Amelia blew her whistle. "Ugh right when you get the chance to relax," he groaned sitting back up as everyone rushed over to the bench to collect their things.

"Hey Wendy are you feeling better," Alice asked as she jogged over to fetch her jacket she had thrown on the sidelines halfway.

"Yeah, now it just feels really numb from the ice," she answered standing back up.

"Does that mean if you get hit again you won't feel it," Tinker Bell asked picking up her neon green water bottle. Alice shot her a look that read 'knock it off.' "Oh I'm just kidding don't take it so serious _Gwendolyn._"

Wendy felt herself freeze up a little as she heard her real name come up again for the second time that day. That was a lot more than the last couple of years.

"Gwendolyn?" Peter asked confused, "who's Gwendolyn."

"Well are dear friend Wendy of course!" she said sitting down beside Wendy and putting her arm around her shoulder. "It's like its 1953 again."

"Not like we all don't have weird names," Alice jumped in.

"Sure we don't, _Alice,_" Tinker Bell said sarcastically.

"I know I have a weird name," Mowgli piped up in an effort to end he conversation and avoid the petty girl drama.

"No one can even pronounce my name," Eilonwy announced joyfully, "we were just talking about it today right Tink we all have weird names."

"I don't think my name is that weird," Taran said blindly.

"Yes, it is," Eilonwy said elbowing him.

"Gwendolyn," Peter repeated putting his chin in his hand, "sounds kind of cute," he said just enough to silence everyone. Tinker Bell looked more mortified then shocked and Wendy was just pleasantly surprised.

"Thank you Peter," she said slyly giving Tinker Bell one of her own side-ways smiles.

* * *

"I don't want another blockheaded mistake like yesterday ya hear me."

"I'm sorry. I didn't think missing-"

"Right you didn't think," Coach Phil barked, "now I don't want to hear any more stories about you blowing off practice to hang out with some crazy broad!"

"She's not just some-" Hercules stopped himself this time there knowing it would be pointless to argue with him. "I'm sorry Coach."

"Listen I just want the best for you. Not to mention I would hate to tell your parents you've been skipping out on me and flaking on the team," he said cooling down. "Why don't you head down to the field and I'll meet up with you in a little bit. We don't have practice but we could probably make up for what we lost yesterday," he said giving him an unforgiving look.

"Alright then," Hercules said happily having everything cleared up he exited the locker room and into the one of the larger gyms that the volley ball team was finishing up their practice on one side of the large gym. The cheer team took up the other half as the other large gym was being prepped for today's dance competition while they rehearsed in the smaller gym by the pool.

Hercules walked in expecting to slip out through the back door that led to the football field. That is in till a certain someone hanged his mind.

"Hey Herc," the sultry voice called making him stop dead in his tracks.

He turned to face the short sutured girl, "Hi Meg, what's up?"

"Nothing much since yesterday, you get chewed out by Coach Phil yet," she asked.

"Just got done with that actually," he laughed. "Not in as much trouble as I thought I'd be."

"Well nice to hear," she smirked at him, "I'll see you around then," she said turning to leave.

"Wait up," he said making turn back around and stay, "uh you left your bag in my car."

"Oh right," she said coming to the realization, "mind if we go grab it right now, I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Sure," he said his smile returning to him.

The two walked out the door together and out into the parking lot while discussing the day they had spent together yesterday.

"So did your parents get mad you got home so late?"

"Nah, they don't care. They didn't even notice I was gone all day. Did your grandparents flip out?" she asked as they arrived to the car and he opened up the door for her.

"Just a little," he laughed as she climbed back out. "My grandmother was actually two seconds away from calling the police to report her 'little' six foot two grandson missing."

"What about the verbal tongue lashing from your coach?" she said arching an eyebrow at him already able to guess the answer.

"Well that ooone…wasn't too good," he faltered as Meg saw through him with ease. "So you going home now or what," he asked changing the subject.

"Nah, I'm staying for Esmeralda and Jasmine's dance thing," she said walking away slowly giving him time to follow. "Flynn and Aladdin bailed out and Naveen has to work so it's only me and Phoebus. You wanna come along," she asked causally, looking down at her phone when she asked.

"Sure," Hercules agreed quickly almost completely forgetting about his training session with Coach Phil.

* * *

Jasmine felt flustered to say the least as she ran over the steps in her head while she stood in the small hall between the small and big gym. Esmeralda was crouched down trying to fix the sash on her waist. She had probably a hundred things running through her head at the moment and on top of it she was about to perform one of the new dance routines she had learned in a weekend in front of a hoard of people. The competitive dance team at WD high was quiet different than the rest of the sports teams. Instead of competing weekly they performed at a competition maybe once or twice a month and instead of competing head to head they competed with at least five other schools. The first completion just so happen to be at WD high.

"Okay so you remembered the second part right," Esmeralda asked as she stood up done with fixing the sash to see Jasmine nod. "Are you okay you've seemed kind of out of it the last couple days?"

"I'm fine," she lied quickly as she peeked her head through the door to see the large gym bleachers half way filled with friends and family of the dancers. She couldn't get the boy she met at the mall out of her head. Even if it was a quick hit and run meeting it felt…special? Well she didn't how it felt and she couldn't very well as she kept the whole thing secret from her friends. It's not like she even knew his name. Just what he looked like and even that image was slowly slipping away from her. Being back from Thanksgiving break also wasn't helping much. Thanksgiving had been spent with her father and his colleagues and to her disappointment her mother had _not_ called and she had spent the weekend at dance practice. She took another quick look in search of her father, although it was hopeless since her dad had already told her he wouldn't be able to attend due to work. She pulled herself back in and started to pick at the dangling beads from her sash. They routine was some sort of Arabian/Belly dancing theme minus the pretty, poofy, harem pants. Esmeralda had deemed them to MC Hammer-y. Whatever that meant but she was no wearing black shorts and a sequined crop top.

"Jasmine? Jasmine? Jasmine!" Esmeralda snapped her out of her thoughts with a loud clap by her ear.

"Huh?" she asked stunned.

"I said are you ready?"

"I already told you I am," Jasmine rebutted.

"Good because it's our turn," she said motioning to the door. Jasmine did a quick whip around to see everyone else had already exited the hall and were waiting outside the door as they were introduced the first team. "Well let's hope we don't crash and burn," Esmeralda said before grabbing a hold of Jasmine's hand and pulling her along.

* * *

**A/N: Took waaaay longer but this was originally a much longer chapter and after reviewing I didn't want to cut any of it so I took what I could and put it into the next chapter which is basically half written and should come out way faster than this one. Please review!**

**P.S I ran out of regular human characters so for the Notre Dame Girls I just humanized some animal ****characters. Hope you liked it! They might show up again.**


	49. I looked so stupid

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

The halls were as of the moment still empty as Adam stood at the entrance of the library. So far only a few people had passed by, and only two people had actually entered the library, a short blonde girl with a black headband pushing back her hair and a skinny, scruffy, blonde boy walking besides her. Adam had arrived as early as anyone could to retake a test for Mr. Frollo's French class, he and another girl from French IV were the only one's there so once they finished he had graded it on the spot and to his pleasure he had passed with a B+. Since Adam was usually late to first period he found himself standing in front of the library waiting for Belle to arrive to celebrate the good news.

Standing in the empty halls he looked down at his hands. In one hand he clutched his freshly graded test and the other Belle's copy 'The Three Musketeers.' _It's my absolute favorite… My mother used to read it to me… Please take care of it… I always read it for comfort, maybe you can too. _He remembered her saying when she gave it after Friday night's tutoring session. Those were her last words before she left the car.

All weekend long he had kept the book close often times flipping it open ever so carefully to avoid damaging the already fragile pages. The weekend with his father as expected was hell. All he wanted to hear about were his studies and if his mom was doing any better than he was. After Dinner on Sunday night Adam had packed away all his things but the book to ensure he wouldn't forget it the following day after leaving the hotel.

"Hey, what are you doing here so early?" Adam turned around to see empty space, looking down he saw Belle still bundled in her white scarf and violet jacket.

"Just waiting for you," he said without thinking. "I mean I wanted to return this to you," he said quickly, shoving the book in her direction.

"You already finished," she said looking at it instead of taking it from him. "Did you spend any time with your dad at all?" She joked.

"No, but you said it was just a comfort for the weekend," he said his words coming out wimpier than expected, "and no I didn't spend much time with him."

"Don't you want to finish it," she said gently pushing it back to him and out of her space bubble. "What's a story without an ending?"

Adam took the book back into his hands and smiled discreetly, "what's a story without a beginning," he scoffed.

"Are you trying to be philosophical with me," she asked sarcastically putting her hands on her hips.

"I mean I didn't actually read the book," he said bluntly with a slight smile.

"Why not," she asked curiously, "did you not like it."

"Well I read it but random pages at different times," he specified, "but seems like a good book."

"It is. You really should keep it in till you finish," she said readjusting her shoulder bag as she pulled out another book. "I need to return this real quick."

"Guess you're right."

"As always," she said looking down at his retreated hand and spotting the other, "is that your French test?"

"Yeah, I got a B," he said giving her the test to further investigate. "I just wanted to say thanks for all the tutoring."

"That's great," she said still scanning the test before she entered the library, "you coming? I could really use someone to reach the higher books for me," she joked giving him a friendly grin.

* * *

"You said you were planning on giving it away anyways! What's the big deal?"

_Does it have to be every morning with these two?_

"The fact that you're a kleptomaniac is the problem!"

"Oh shut up you're making my ears bleed with you voice," Arista whined her hands moving from the steering wheel to her ears haphazardly. "Maybe that's why you've never had a boyfriend," she said making a face of innocence to further agitate her.

"Whatever," Adriana huffed, "at least I don't have a 'reputation,'" she did her finger quotes while shooting her a look.

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You know what it means! Even you could understand," she finished her blow.

"I can't believe you'd say that about your own-"

"Ugh, can't you guys just get over it," Ariel groaned from the backseat. She knew getting into the middle of any of her sisters spats would result in injury but today was almost worth it. "Maybe if you didn't fight all the time over stupid stuff you wouldn't have to resort to such cheap shots!" She looked up to see both her sisters looking over their shoulders at her with wide eyes and half opened mouths.

"You're just all pissy because you got dumped," Arista snapped, whipping back around, and screeching into the parking lot.

_Annnd I got myself into their stupid fight. Great._ Ariel thought to herself as she took the first opportunity to jump out of the car and bolted for her door.

As usual her sisters had made her late and she was now skidding through the halls in attempt to make it to Ms. Ursula's class before the bell rang. Luckily she wouldn't have to go up any stairs but the way she entered would need her to sprint to make it on time.

But another tardy was not worth looking like an idiot running through the halls so she gave up half way and slowed to a speed walk. She was turning the corner when she felt her face go numb from smacking into something, she fell back her bag swinging in every direction as her things flew out like a sprinkler all over the hall. "Dammit," she muttered as she rubbed her lower back not looking up.

"Sorry about that," the person who crashed into her said as they started to lean over and pick up her fallen items.

_Oh no, _she cringed hearing the voice. If there was ever a time she wanted to disappear into thin air it was now.

"What's up Ariel," he said extending a hand to help her up. "Umm…you wanna get up," he grinned as she just starred at his hand before muttering something and grabbing his hand. "I haven't seen you in a while," he said still smiling.

"Yeah," she said her voice a little snippy. "Guess I've just been busy, but I'm sure you have too," she said eyeing the ring on a chain around his neck, Giselle had told her about the one Vanessa started wearing that she stored safety in her shoes during cheer practice as well.

"You heard about basketball tryouts huh," he said obliviously. "Yup, I have them all planned out for after school. I was actually a little shocked when Coach came up to me and asked me to be captain- Hey where are you going," he stopped himself when she started to push past him, clashing shoulders intentionally, "you're already late there's no point in rushing."

"Listen, just leave me alone," she snapped still walking. "I'm not up for games today."

"What are you talking about," he said catching up to her even though she showed no intentions of stopping. "What games?"

"Of course you don't," she spat not knowing where her bravery was coming from but hopefully it kept fueling her to keep walking away before she broke down and did something she regretted.

"Why are you so moody," he asked outside of his usual friendly tone, "are you okay?" he said reverting to it in seconds. "Is this about you and Jim breaking up?"

That's what it took to finally get her stop in her tracks. "Listen that is none of your business. How did you even hear about that?"

"He told Vanessa and she told me. Listen I'm sorry I brought it up…"

_He told her. Why would he tell anyone? Of all people it had to be Vanessa. Vanessa. The picture. _The image flew through her head and Rapunzel's words came to mind, 'She's a cheater! _Now Ariel do it now, _she told herself as Eric rambled on in his apology.

"I guess I'm just trying to say sorry," Eric gushed nervously with a genuine face and his crooked smile. "It really is none of my business," he said her face dropping as he said it.

"It's okay," Ariel responded her voice quiet and almost nonexistent. He was too sweet to hurt out of spite. No matter how much she wanted too she was going to resist the urge to say anything. "I'm going to class."

"Wait," he said grabbing a hold of his arm. She froze at his touch and turned her head up to meet his gaze.

_If there were ever a better time to kiss it would still be now, _"Yeah?"

"We're cool right?" he asked his hand still on her arm.

Her face fell and she tried not to show it by quickly looking away, "yeah. See you around," she said pulling her arm away.

"See you around," he smiled uneasy this time as she walked away. He pushed his hair back with one hand and sighed, in his mind he was debating but ultimately his feet took him in the other direction.

* * *

"Now I want you to answer questions-"

"Cindy!" the blonde burst out of her seat the second the door opened up.

"Aurora! Sit down you cannot just interrupt me in the middle of my lesson," Mrs. Maleficent scolded although she knew it was a lost cause as Aurora was already at the door almost knocking Cinderella off her feet in a bear hug.

"Oh I'm so glad you finally came today-"

"Sit down!" Mrs. Maleficent roared trying to regain some control.

"Sorry," Aurora squeaked as she pulled Cinderella along behind her to her regular seat, "beat it Smith," she whispered to the irked John who moved regardless for the pushy blonde.

"Thanks," Cinderella said quietly as she slipped into her old seat.

"Now as I was saying," Mrs. Maleficent continued while glaring at Aurora, "I want you to answer questions 22 thru 39 on pages 284 and 285 by the end of class," she said sending her class into a fit of groans, "no complaining!"

"So don't freak out you really didn't miss anything important," Aurora started as soon as Mrs. Maleficent finally gave up in controlling her class and went back to her desk. "Edward and Giselle are on another one of their 'breaks' after he supposedly was flirting with his math tutor who is like five years older than him, Ferdinand got a new car, oh Charlotte spread a rumor about Helga having webbed feet or something stupid and almost got her ass kicked but don't worry Tiana saved her, _again," _she paused to search her head for the latest gossip she lowered her voice,_ "_uh let's see John has totally been flirting with Arista, and the dance team bombed at the competition Monday!"

"And school?" Cinderella asked confused as she cracked open her textbook.

"What do you mean school? I just filled you in on everything that happened," she said twirling her curl.

"I think she meant school _work,_" Eric interjected.

"Oh that," Aurora waved off, "you didn't miss anything."

"What about the paper you were supposed to do over break for creative writing?"

"Oh was that due today," she asked as she continued to play with her hair.

"I'm taking you didn't do it?" Eric mused in an accusatory tone. "How did you exactly make it to the 12th grade?"

"Calm down," were her only words of reassurance. "So Cindy you wanna go to the diner after school. I gave the girls the week off of practice since we have that game out of town this weekend."

"I don't know I really should be catching up on all the work I missed."

"Oh nonsense we'll all go. You can bring Charles and Snow can bring Ferdinand and Eric if you want you can come along to."

"You know if I go I'm bringing Vanessa," Eric said testing her, "and I can't go in till basketball tryouts are over."

"Ugggh," she groaned, "fine we'll go after you're done with your little games. See this way you can still do all that work and then we can go have fun," Aurora said turning back to Cinderella.

"Alright," Cinderella said with a weak smile. She knew it was worthless trying to argue with Aurora anyways so she gave up the fight and let her eyes drift to the scenery outside the window.

"Ah damn," Eric muttered as his pencil cracked, "gotta sharpen this."

Aurora watched him walk away before turning back to Cinderella, "hey," she said softly, "it's gonna be alright," she reassured putting a hand on her arm.

* * *

"So is she still mad at me?"

"I wouldn't say," a long pause to find the right words before settling occurred, "mad," Meg repeated as she picked at her apple's skin.

"Well she hasn't talked to me since Monday and her last words were 'I can't believe you did that!' before she stormed off."

"Okay maybe she is mad but not extremely mad like she would hold a grudge over it."

"Then I should probably add before yelling 'I can't believe you did that!' she also managed 'I'll never forgive you!' right after we got off stage."

"Wait when did she chuck the shoe at you?"

"When Phoebus was hauling her off in a headlock," Jasmine sighed as she stirred the contents of her cup with her straw, "thanks for having lunch with me. I know if it ever came to fights you would typically side with Esmeralda," she said looking down.

"What because we've been friends longer? Listen when it comes to fights I take no one's side. But in this case I think she's blowing this whole thing out of proportion and I mean who else do you have but me," she said taking a sip of her ice tea. "I mean Flynn and Aladdin have been on this secret mission," she mocked throwing her head to the side dramatically.

"Who?"

"And ditching school the last couple of days," she ignored and kept talking. "Naveen has turned into Mr. Responsible at work even though Tiana says he's been screwing up everything, and Phoebus has his whatever weird you thing wanna call it with Esmeralda anyways. Not like any of those idiots would even understand."

"I guess so," Jasmine said dejectedly looking down at her lap.

"Hey cheer up," Meg said noticing her mood shift. "I've been through the same thing with her _t__ons _of times. You know Esmeralda she gets all riled up and it takes a while for her to calm down."

"I guess so," Jasmine said putting her head in her hands and groaning. "Is it really all on camera?"

"Every second of it. Up to the part where you face planted off the mat and onto the hardwood floor," she said popping a grape into her mouth. "Almost a thousand views on YouTube."

"Ugh," she groaned again," why? Why did those stupid beads even have to be on that sash? Why didn't I kick it out of the way when I had the chance? Why did I even have to bring it up?" She said trying to shrug it off.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. Let's change the subject," Meg said attempting to get her to stop all her moping. "Are you excited about visiting your mom for Christmas?"

"Oh my god yes," she said her tone changing instantly. "I haven't seen her since summer. I got my plane ticket last week and my passport renewed. Two weeks and I'm gone for the entire winter break. Ah," she sighed, "I just really miss her," she said seeing Meg's face she quickly pulled back. "Sorry for talking about me so much," she said sheepishly.

"No problem," she said taking another sip, "beats talking about me," she whispered under her breath with a smile.

"So you and Hercules? What's that all about," Jasmine said changing the subject.

"Dammit," she muttered and slammed her cup down. "What I can't be friends with a guy?"

"Of course you can," she said smoothing her hair out of her face, "but I never remember you spending the whole day with Flynn, Phoebus, or Naveen," she said smiling cheekily.

"Listen you're the only one I told about that," she pointed a purple polished nail at her, "so please keep it shut."

"Okaaay," she said smiling through her straw. "So what is going on between you two?"

"Nothing we're just hanging out. Nothing more than that, he knows it."

"Really," Jasmine raised an eyebrow. "He just skips practice to spend time with you and he knows you guys are 'just hanging out' I'm sure he sees it differently."

"He skips practice because it's a bore," she scoffed. "He missed like one practice anyways. He didn't sail to the ends of the earth to see me. We went to the pier and eat a bunch of pancakes," Meg said watching Jasmine's face change to confusion, she had mentioned that the two spent the day but thought going to specifics was better left for later.

"I still think its romantic," she said dreamily. "I wish a guy would go that far just to be with me. Even if you think it's stupid."

* * *

"Very interesting Mr. Rider," Mrs. Radcliffe mused as she peaked over Flynn's shoulder who was writing he words 'shoot me' over and over on a notebook piece of paper "but I suggest you help your partner with your project," she looked over at the oblivious Rapunzel who was at the sink cleaning off brushes. "You only have two weeks left."

"We already finished four paintings we'll be fine," Flynn groaned. "I'm busy with other stuff."

"Like what?" Phoebus asked standing next to his partner, Eric.

Flynn whipped around to give him the stink eye. "You know senior stuff," he said before turning back to Mrs. Radcliffe, "Listen Anita-"

"Mrs. Radcliffe," she corrected.

"Mrs. Radcliffe," he corrected himself and began to turn on the charm, "I have other things to worry about like exams, college applications, graduation. You now he works and I'm not asking for much just one class a day where I don't have to put 100%"

"Just get back to work if you want any credit on this project at all," she said flatly before walking back to her desk.

"Man she has to be the meanest teacher at this school," Flynn turned to Phoebus.

"Are you kidding me? She's the nicest if you ask me; just because she doesn't like you means she's horrible."

"I don't know I still say she has something against me."

"What teacher doesn't have it out for you," Meg chuckled.

"I'm just saying," he said leaning back in his chair.

"So you aren't gonna even help her out," Phoebus said looking over at Rapunzel rinsing out a pallet.

"Might as well relax when he had the chance," Flynn responded.

"You're just like Naveen," Meg scoffed, "who isn't even here now. Do either if you know where that knucklehead is?"

"With Aladdin," Flynn said blindly.

"Ugh don't tell me Aladdin still hasn't come to school," she groaned, "and now he's taking Naveen with him."

"Afraid so," Flynn said not really caring. He often skipped out on school with Aladdin anyways.

"He's not even here half the time and he still wonders why he's failing. So what's his excuse today?"

"He's downtown looking-" Phoebus quickly stopped him by clamping a hand to Flynn's mouth almost sending him flying back.

"Looking for what?"

"Nothing looking for…" Phoebus trailed off. Aladdin had only told the guys about skipping out on school to find the mystery girl fearing Meg would tell Esmeralda and Esmeralda would interfere too much in trying to find her she would make it her own personal mission and not Aladdin's.

"Does it really matter? Aladdin's excuses are always BS anyway," Flynn said quickly covering his own mistake and moving on.

"So where were you at lunch? Esmeralda was asking about you," Phoebus said quickly changing the subject.

"What are you her little messenger boy now," Meg sneered at him. "Ah who am I kidding you've always been her little lap dog," she said sarcastically. "If you and by you I mean Esmeralda wants know I was having lunch with Jasmine down the street."

"Are those two still mad at each other," Phoebus asked as he set down his brush.

"More like Esmeralda is still ultra pissed and taking it out on Jasmine," Meg informed him. "They'll end up talking eventually."

"Girl troubles," Flynn snorted. "So stupid."

"Yup, even you have them," Phoebus pointed out as Rapunzel stared making her way back to the work bench she and Flynn were sharing.

"Hi Flynn," Rapunzel greeted when she sat next from him.

"What's up?"

She seemed to hesitate for a second and started to bite her lip.

"You gonna spit it out?"

"Can I ask you for a favor?" she blurted.

"Oh this is gonna be good," Meg whispered to Phoebus behind her palm.

"Probably won't do it but shoot," he said still leaning back. Rapunzel sat blinking for a second trying to think of something to say before Phoebus leaned over and smacked the back of Flynn's head. "I mean sure," he said rubbing the back of his head.

"Well since we're already a little behind on our project I was wondering if we could work on it after school Friday."

"Do you really need my help," he whined before Mrs. Radcliffe shot him a look from her desk that Rapunzel had missed. "I mean I'm busy school after Friday?"

"Oh well I can't do it this weekend," Rapunzel said, her head dropping, and racking her brain for another idea. "I have to go cheer at the away game this weekend."

"Sorry about that," Flynn said like he was genuinely concerned. "But I promised Phoebus I would drive him to…get his wisdom teeth pulled. Yeah he won't be able to drive himself home so the good person I am I volunteered for the job," he said with false pride.

Phoebus and Meg exchanged un-amused looks before nodding at each other and continuing. "Oh that's what I forgot to tell you," Phoebus said in a cheesy voice and tapped his forehead with his palm. "I rescheduled that for next week. Silly me," he said as Meg smiled slyly beside him.

"Well then I guess you _can _work on your project," Meg said cheerfully.

"Yeah, guess so," Flynn said happily through clenched teeth.

"Great!" Rapunzel said oblivious.

* * *

"I looked so stupid."

"That is not my fault. The last time I even wore these were when I was a freshman. I must have grown about 10 centimeters since then."

"_Inches, _dammit. I don't know what the hell you're even talking about. America's not on the metric system," Aladdin said as he attempted to sit on the bus seat again. "I can't even bend my knees in these pants."

"Four inches," Naveen rebutted, "and I'm sorry but you should have just worn the jacket," he said sitting comfortably in his khaki pants that matched Aladdin's if not a little off color and missing a pleat or two. "All you need is the little emblem and tie," he said pointing at the breast pocket of his navy blazer.

"Wait how are you bending your elbows," Aladdin said barely being able to flap his arms like a bird, although he could barely make it to his hips in fear of ripping the seams out.

"I cut it out and sewed it to this jacket that looked like it," he said looking up at the unconvinced stare Aladdin was giving him. "Okay well I stapled it, sue me."

"I can tell," he said blankly as he tried moving his arms again.

"I am guessing you didn't wear a fitting dress shirt either," he said, a smug expression on his face as he moved his arms freely.

"I don't have one," he shot back holding onto the pole to keep himself from flying face first on every turn.

"You also can not tie a tie I'm guessing," he said gesturing to the mangled mess around his neck.

"Man how much longer till we get home and away from this snotty rich kid school anyway," he said kicking the bus seat with his scuffed sneaker causing his pants to hike up even more to reveal his white gym socks. "We've been on this bus for an hour."

"The next stop," Naveen reassured as he bus slowed to a stop, "see," he said getting up.

"Thanks for coming with me," Aladdin said as soon as they got off the bus. "You sure you didn't mind skipping 4th period for this?"

"Of course not. I hardly even go to class after lunch anyways. At least this time I was helping out a friend in need."

"I would have come in the morning but after that whole thing at Notre Dame I thought maybe coming during lunch would be easier," he said as they walked back into the familiar neighborhood. Certainly not his own, it was too nice to be his. "But now that I just got laughed out of there I would gladly have gone back to hiding in a bush."

"It is alright my friend," he said putting a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. "At least we know this girl is not one of those snobby girls who laughed at you," he said making Aladdin cringe.

Aladdin sighed and stopped to sit on the curb. They were just on their way back from the private school downtown after trying to track down Aladdin's Jasmine once again. Not only did they not find her Aladdin had managed to get laughed at by everyone in the courtyard. Instead of mopping around much like when he left Notre Dame on Monday morning he was angrier than sad today. Naveen had come along in hopes of blending in better since he had actually gone to the school for like a week when he first moved here. "I'm starting to think this was a bad idea."

"It was just a couple of bitchy girls," Naveen said sitting down beside him.

"I mean this whole thing," he said leaning back on his elbows and kicking his feet out into the street. "I should have never thought I could just poke my head around and find her, and even if do so what. Is she just gonna say, 'yeah I remember you from our two minute conversation let's go out'? I should have never got in too deep with this," he said his head hanging. "I should just quit while I'm ahead."

Naveen looked at him for the longest time trying to find the words. In the time he had known Aladdin he had never gotten this down about anything. All anyone needed to know he was okay was a quick grin and head nod. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why would you give up? A chance a rejection is what is holding you back? When has a chance of failure ever stopped you?"

"Naveen you don't have to cheer me up-"

"No, who do you know she isn't looking or at least thinking of you too? If you give up now she can keep thinking about you and never get to act on it because you gave up. Isn't that kind of selfish of you?"

"How do you know she's thinking about me?" Aladdin said siting up.

"I do not and you do not either. Because you are not even trying. One week of searching is not where you stop."

Aladdin took a second to absorb it all before turning back to Naveen. "Holy Shit I think you're right," he said his eyes going wide.

"I know right?"

"I can't just give up now," he stood up getting hopeful once again.

"You sure cannot," Naveen cheered standing up next to him.

"When did you stop being such an asshole," he said in the same excited tone.

"I know- Wait what," he stopped himself.

"I mean no offense but you're the last person I thought would give me good advice," Aladdin said slightly apologetically.

"Eh it just comes with the responsibility of being a working man," he said proudly.

"Didn't you have to be at work like an hour ago?"

"Oh damn!"

* * *

Thank you sir, have a nice day!"

"You too Tia-"

"I'm here," Naveen shouted as he knocked into the man exiting the door. "I'm here," he announced standing proudly in the lobby.

"You're late," Tiana brushed pass him to get behind the counter.

"Uh come on," Naveen whined looking down at his watch. "Its 5:30 on the dot," he said shoving it into her face.

"Mmhmm," she said inspecting the gold adornment on his wrist, "you do realize this thang ain't even ticking no more, right?"

"What are you talking about- oh," he said getting a good look at it, "I was wondering why running all the way from my house had been the longest minute of my life. Ah who cares I can't be that late."

"Well then _rich boy_," Tiana mocked, "if it matters to you your paycheck just docked by two hours."

"But I was only late by an hour and forty-five minutes," he said pointing up at the clock on the wall.

"We round up," she said still busy in organizing salt shakers, "and I have to tell Mr. Roy."

"Oh come on you do not have to tell him that," he whined following her into the back.

"Uh yes I do, it's principal," she countered. "You had a job you didn't do for over an hour and I did."

"It is not like I do much work when I'm here anyways, what is the big deal," he said receiving an unpleased reaction. "Okay maybe not the right words," he said putting up his hands up defensively. "Just lighten up for once."

"What is that supposed to mean," she said offended.

"I mean," he stumbled over his words, "please," he begged. "I ran all the way here after I realized my mistake what more could I have done I was helping out a friend."

Tiana sighed heavily, "fine," she conceded after a deliberation of her own thoughts.

"Thank you very much-"

"But," Tiana cut him off. "You have to lock up tonight."

"Of course I will," he said gladly excepting. Tiana gave a slight smile at his enthusiasm and looked away before he could notice. "Now…how do I do that?"

She groaned her bubble quickly being burst, "you know what how 'bout you just do you actual job today?"

"I can do that," he said side stepping her to get to the sink in the back. "Thank you very much," he turned around smiled at her once more before turning away.

As she walked away Tiana couldn't help get give a slight smile over her shoulder as well.

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Not much to say about this one but I think it turned out alright.**


	50. Waiting for her life to start

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Disney.**

* * *

"Remember everyone your final projects are due in two weeks so no slacking," Mrs. Radcliffe said as the stream of students poured out the door when the bell rang. Not only signaling the end of the day but the end of week as well. "Have a nice weekend," she told the last group of students as they passed her on the way out.

"I guess I'll see you guys later," Flynn huffed as he turned to lean against the wall next to the doorway.

"Where are you going?" Naveen asked "Are you not going to come with us."

"Nope," Phoebus answered for him with an evil grin.

"Well why not?"

"Go ahead tell 'em Flynn," he said the devilish smirk still on his face.

Flynn sighed and looked back into the room where Rapunzel was just finishing putting away her things into her backpack. He shook his head no and let out another sigh, "I have to help Miss Pep with our project."

"Ah sucks to be you my friend," he laughed. "My project is nearly done with," he gloated.

"Yeah no thanks to you," Meg cut in.

"What can I say," Naveen shrugged his shoulders, "I am just not the artistic type."

"Just another thing you can add to the list," she teased. "Well I better get going," she said taking a last glance at every one last time, "I do have better things to do then hang out with you freaks after all," she said with a smirk before walking away.

"Say what you want, but we all know you're the biggest freak of them all," Phoebus called after her laughing.

"Whatever," she said nonchalantly before she took a turn for the stairs.

"Alright then I have to go meet up with Esmeralda," Phoebus said turning back to his friends. "See you guys tomorrow."

"Wait up," Naveen said slipping his backpack over his shoulders, "I'll go down with you; I have to be getting to work anyway."

Flynn gave them a head nod as they walked away. He took another glance into the classroom and saw Rapunzel slowly approaching. Quickly his brain started to churn and he racked his head for ideas. _Come on now. You've pulled better lies out if your ass in way less time before._

"Sorry for taking so long," she apologized as she walked out. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah you see about that," Flynn began dialing up the charm, "I just got a call from my dear old nana-"

"You're no lying to get out of this," she crossed her arms over her chest standing her ground.

"What? Me? A liar? Really bold of you Punzie," he said acting offended, "to accuse me of such an-"

"Oh please," she scoffed as he mocked her intelligence. "I can tell when you're lying. I saw right through the wisdom tooth thing too," she said, the corner of her lips turning up in a slightly involuntary way.

"How did you see through that one," he asked shocked.

"Well first of all you don't seem like the type of guy to do favors for other people so willingly," she said a smile breaking through.

"Not true," Flynn interjected, "I'm basically the saint of all my friends," he said sarcastically.

"Really so you would have willingly agreed to help out with our project," she said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Eh…" he tried to argue her point. "Ah well."

"And second of all," she said triumphantly, "you always stop to think before you lie."

"I do not," he protested. "I'll have you know- Wait why are we are even debating this?"

"Because you're trying to rat your way out of doing absolutely anything on our project," she answered in a matter of fact voice.

"Right back to that," he said slyly, "my dear old mum-"

"I thought it was your nana," she said grinning up at him.

"I mean my nana- Ugh whatever you already got me," he said surrendering. "You're pretty good at seeing through BS," he complimented.

She let out a giggle she hid with her hand, "and you're pretty funny when you're not being a jerk."

"Funny enough to let me off the hook one more time," he said in his last attempt to escape.

"No," she said sharply, going back to crossing her arms, and scowling up at him.

"You know you don't look so scary from all the way down there," he taunted her as he playfully poked her in the forehead. "But it's cute you think you're tough," he continued to taunt her.

She gave an innocent smile and without warning grabbed hold of his middle and ring finger and pulled them as far back as she could. "Oww," he winced in pain as he tried pulling away only hurting himself even more. "Let go," he yelped.

"Okay," she agreed cheerfully before releasing.

"How the hell did you do that?" he asked grabbing a hold of his hand.

"Oh see you just grab these two and," she stopped talking and instead demonstrated yet again.

"Cut it out," he said this time prying off her tiny hand himself.

"Just a little trick my dad showed me," she laughed. "Now come on we're wasting precious time."

"Well might as well get this over with," he mumbled following her down the hall. "Hey can you teach me that hand thing?" **XXXXX**

Most people would think getting away from school on a Friday would be their first priority but for certain girls who had no other place to go they found that the library was the perfect place to kill an hour before going home because she has nothing else to do.

Today Jasmine found herself in this position. Esmeralda was still upset over losing the dance competition Monday and wasn't talking to her so neither were Phoebus and Quasi. Flynn told her he was working on a project so she was still wondering what that lie was a cover-up for, Naveen had work, and Meg simply told her she had other business but would hang out with her tomorrow.

With all her friends off doing something else that left her to study for her upcoming end of the semester exams and not only for her regular classes but her early graduation exams as well. This was always the worst part of the semester whether it be hour long exams or extensive research projects the end of the semester only had one upside and that was having a nice long three week vacation afterwards.

A three week vacation to Chicago in Jasmine's case.

Jasmine was absolutely delighted when her father gave her permission to go see her mother for Christmas. So long as she did exceptionally well on her test even if the ticket had already been purchased and many of her favorite jackets and warm sweaters were already carefully folded in a suitcase in the back of her closet. A break away from Wilhelm was just what she needed. That and some serious sleep. She had been running on about two hours of sleep a night in preparation for her upcoming finals because Allah have mercy if she scored anything lower than an A-.

The strung out girl let a yawn escape and in a quick second of consideration she let her head fall on the mahogany table to rest for a second. The second quickly turned to a minute and the minute quickly found itself expanding to a dream.

An awfully sweet dream. With pictures from all around the world, purple jets, and a pretty cute Arab boy.

* * *

Tiana looked over both sides of the counter a couple times before she was sure the diner was nearly empty enough to function while she went on her break. As the coast was clear she made her way out from behind the counter and snuck off to the booth at the end with the trashcans being the only thing separating the booth from the wall. It was a wonder this table was always open.

She had planned on using her break time to fill out a couple more college applications. With most deadlines being within a month, she didn't have a lot of time since her advisors had told everyone, sending them in early was important. Thankfully she was on her very last rounds of applications after this one she would have completed all of them.

Then again that one was the big one. The one she had been dreading on doing and had actually tried to avoid as best as possible that she left it to the very end. Of all the schools she had been presented she wanted nothing more than to go to the University of Agrabah. She didn't need culinary school she could already cook up food people wanted to eat what she really needed to do was learn how to run a business. If any school would do this trick I was this one.

"Oh. My. God."

"Hey Lottie," Tiana greeted her friend without looking from what she was filling in. Charlotte was coming to see her during her break like she had promised in a text about an hour ago as she had something 'major' to tell her.

"Bombshell," she announced. Tiana didn't have to look up to know she was doing some intense interpretation of jazz hands. "You know how Giselle and Edward broke up?"

"Like they do every other week," Tiana replied only half listening as she still continued to read over the many forms in her hands.

"Well I was thinking about it and," she paused to take the pen out of Tiana's hand and bring her complete attention to herself, "I think I should start dating again."

Tiana threw up a confused face. "Sooo…"

"Well what better rebound than Edward?" she said excitedly. Seeing Tiana's blank she tried again, "Right?" she urged.

"I don't know, don't you think-"

"And what better opportunity than this weekend. With the trip to the game out of town we can really get to know each other."

"Isn't Giselle going to be there? If I recall she is on the cheer team isn't she," Tiana questioned her logic.

"Oh please they just broke up. Why would she go? Plus Rapunzel told me she couldn't go and there is no way she would go without her. Some people are just too dependent on their friends," she sighed, "So you're coming up for the game tomorrow right?"

"I can't," she said apologetically, "I'm probably just gonna proof read over all my college stuff once more before I drop it off at the post office."

"But you have to come," she whined. "Can't you just do that Monday? Most deadlines aren't in till January. You have a good month for all that."

"Charlotte I don't even have a car how am I supposed to get there?" Tiana said trying to squirm her way out of this. She never really cared for football and the only reason she still went to the games in town was because Charlotte dragged her along.

"Phillip's going to the game tomorrow, catch a ride with him," she begged. "Tia pleeease."

Tiana sighed a little annoyed, "Ugh, fine but you owe me," she said as Charlotte squealed with glee, "and that's only _if_ Phillip agrees to give me a ride."

"Oh that boy is a total sweetheart," she beamed. "I'm sure he'll say yes," she said picking up her bag getting ready to stand up. "Well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Where are you going I thought the bus didn't leave till five?"

"Yeah but I got age home and pack," she throwing her bag over her shoulder.

"You guys are going to be gone for 36 hours and most of that time you'll be on the bus or in your uniform. What on earth do you need to pack?"

"Oh just the necessities," she said before turning the door, "Bye."

"Bye," Tiana called after her before turning back to the stack of papers in front of her.

"What kind of lie was that," a voice from behind broke out startling her enough to make her jump.

"What," she whipped around not seeing anyone but the trashcans. She stood up on her knees making the vinyl of the booth squeak underneath her as she looked over. "What are you doing down there?" she groaned as Naveen stood up from his crouching position that had him jammed in between the two trashcans.

"I was collecting plates when Charlotte came in," he explained as he leaned over the booth, resting his chin a foot away from Tiana's. "My natural reaction was to hide."

"I see," Tiana said sitting back down, "and for your information I don't lie."

He laughed causing her to roll her eyes, "like I am really going to believe someone would actually spend their Saturday doing something as boring as proof reading college applications," he laughed again. "What else do you have planned afterwards, knit a sweater or yell at kids to get off your lawn."

"Well it wasn't a lie. I don't have mommy and daddy's money to get me wherever I want to," she said turning back to the finishing touches of her application, "and you're the worst liar I've ever met by the way."

"Well at least I do not have to lie about boring weekend plans to get out of an even more boring football game," he said hanging his arms over the booth. "You really do lead a dull life. You should try getting out more."

Tiana rolled her eyes and turned away hoping he would just leave her alone. "You sound just like Charlotte," Tiana mumbled.

"At least Charlotte is not stuck at home just waiting for her life to start," Naveen analyzed quiet bluntly. "You really should do something about your boring life."

"And you should really get back to work," Tiana rebutted before standing to get back to work herself. She looked over her shoulder but instead of smiling she scowled at him as he looked back at her like she was the insane one.

* * *

_This peacefulness is too good to be true. No not true. _

_Real. _

_It has been too quiet for too long, especially with this non-stop chatter box beside me not even doing her annoying humming. _He took a glance from the corner of his eye at her.

_She has crazy eyes. Big dinner plate sized crazy eyes. She most have been some sort of serial killer in a past life. That humming must be some sort of creepy thing she does right before she kills. Oh crap she's smiling at me, _Flynn turned away pretending to be busy with painting the detail on the tree she had told him to do half an hour ago. He had actually been secretly watching her for the past half hour trying to analyze her. He was usually good at decoding people fairly quickly but for some reason he couldn't figure whether he should be challenging the barefoot girl sitting on the floor like a kid or fear her.

"Hey Flynn." Rapunzel asked looking up from the easel she had balanced on her knees. "Are you okay?"

"What? No. I mean yes. Why are you asking?" he said quickly recovering trying to cover the fact he was staring at her just a moment ago.

"Well you looked kind of spaced out. Do you want to take a break?" She asked getting up to stretch out her legs before he could even answer.

"Sure," Flynn mumbled following suit. "But it's almost five," Flynn said looking down at his watch. "Don't you have to get to that cheer crap thing?"

Rapunzel glared at him before her expression change to one of sadness. "Actually I'm not going," she said sitting at one of the dining room chairs.

"Why did it get canceled or what?" Flynn said carelessly. He was really trying to just make conversation while he still tried to pick her brain.

"No," she said still mopey. "My aunt told my parents these trips usually go unsupervised and the squad just parties with the team the whole night," she sighed. "So my parents said I couldn't go."

"Sucks," Flynn commented. _Crazy, involved aunt, must mean an over-protective family._

"I should have expected it though. Auntie Gothel is always telling my parents they should keep a better eye on me. I get that she cares but sometimes it just gets in the way. My whole family is kind of like that. Guess that's what you get when half your family is a police offcicer."

"I see," Flynn said a little more interested in the police comment but got caught off guard by something else. "Wait Gothel, the health teacher?"

"Yes," Rapunzel answered. "Did you have her as a teacher before?"

"Uh," Flynn gaped thinking back to his sophomore year. All the times he, Phoebus, and Naveen drove her crazy by using the CPR dummies to demonstrate wrestling moves resulting in having to replace over half of them or whenever he laughed when one of the girls had to read out loud during the sex-ed units and said the word 'penis' or whenever he was caught staring at her chest and on one occasion Flynn swore to all his friends getting a seductive stare and a wink back. "Yeah I think so. I didn't know she was your aunt."

"On my dad's side. You remember the one that's a cop," she teased seeing him tense up again just at the mention of the word. "Why do you do that?" she giggled.

"Do what? I don't do anything that you're talking about," he fidgeted.

"Get all twitchy whenever I mention my dad. Are you scared of cops or something."

_Okay this girl can make me stutter like a bitch and can get me in a corner. Definitely should be feared. _"Pssh, I'm not scared of cops. I just don't like them getting into my business."

"My dad told me he saw you coming out of the girl's catholic school the other day," she said cheekily. "He said my uncle was this close to arresting you," she said pinching her fingers close together.

"Wait so that guy with the batwing mustache is your uncle," Flynn said remembering the man who had tried to put him and Aladdin in the back of a police car if not for Rapunzel's dad convincing him not to.

Rapunzel giggled under her hand hearing the term 'batwing mustache' before looking up at him again, "Yeah, almost everyone in my dad's family is a cop," she said lowering her head.

"Well that must make it hard to be a rebel," Flynn joked.

"I guess," she smiled again before letting the room go silent for a second. "Hey Flynn since I don't have to go to the game this weekend do you want to come with me to pick up more supplies," she asked nodding her head to the easel. "Then we'd only have two more to finish."

Flynn pondered the idea before he spoke again, "sure, why not?"

"Great!" She said excitedly already rambling a mile a minute, "we can go to this really cool art shop downtown. They have the coolest wall art you'll ever see…"

Flynn zoned out as she started to ramble as he ran what just happened through in his head. _Did she just trick me or did I really just agree to go shopping with this girl? There must be something up with this girl if she can just beat me at my own game._

* * *

**AN: I'm sorry this chapter took so long. Bu I can't even began to tell you what this chapter was originally supposed to be. I read over, edited, added, replaced, read over was not pleased, edited again, replaced a complete different plot line with another, replaced it again, then tried to fit in both, failed, then ended up ripping out over half the chapter then basically starting over when I came to the realization that I'm on chapter 50 and they are only three months into school so I'm trying to find a place in which I could skip an entire month. All in all this chapter pushed me to the brink of insanity.**

**Also I would like to get your opinion on me starting a one-shot prequel if you would about all the seniors in middle school. I would like to hear your thoughts on the idea.**

**Anyways happy 50****th**** chapter**


	51. Endless supply of happy

Wilhelm was an above average sized town. It had a public high school and two Catholic schools, a middle and elementary school, a mall, public library, and park with baseball and soccer fields. Next to it was a lake and an entrance to the forest. An arcade, bowling alley, go-kart track, theme park and a mini golf place. There were homey little diners and restaurants that scattered the town along with quiet little coffee shops. A farmers market opened up on the usually busy main street lined with self-owned shops on the weekends. A police academy and firehouse sat on each side of city hall which was the center of it all. Private beach front property for the more elite residents, quaint suburbs for the modest, and in the corner in the picture of a couple streets of raggedy apartment buildings and small bundled together homes were the slums. Just a little ways south was the beach. It was the place you lived and raised a family not the place you went to for vacation.

But a place that kept busy throughout the day was the train station. Just a few blocks away from the high school it was the gateway to what many residents referred to as their downtown. It was really just a city on its own called Lexington only 20 minutes up North by train. The residents of Wilhelm who were in business or had small office jobs worked there and a small amount of students attended the private school. But most of all people took the train to experience a bit of city life.

After all the place had museums, fancy restaurants, plays, a performing arts center, clubs, concert halls, dance academies, the carnival on the pier, art festivals, enormous department stores, and stores lining every street with all kinds of services and products to offer.

And today a certain petite blonde and scruffy brunette was in store for just that.

"So is this all the stuff we need," Flynn asked as he and Rapunzel exited the little art shop that she had talked so much about.

"Yup," she said bouncing alongside him. "I can't believe they actually had these," she squealed as she looked into her canvas bag of paints.

"Are they really that big of a deal?" Flynn asked nonchalantly. "They're just paint."

"Uh yeah," she said like he had just asked the most absurd question. "Every time I tried to buy them they were always sold out. The only other place that sells them is like three days away. By car," she added with emphasis.

"Well if we're done with your little shopping trip we should probably be getting back now."

"It's only 8:30," she looked down at her watch.

"Well that's because you insisted on coming so damn early," Flynn shot back, "I didn't even know the train started running at 7," he said flabbergasted people would even get up at 8 in the morning on a Saturday."

"Well actually they start running at 6 but I'm sure even the thought of that might explode you brain," she teased.

"Very funny," he said while she made a _woosh_'ing sound. "But I am kind of hungry. You wanna grab some breakfast?"

"Sure, sounds good."

"Great, I know this little place just down the street," he said leading the way.

Flynn wouldn't admit it because 1. He'd sound like an ass and 2. Nope that was pretty much it he'd sound like an ass. But the reason he was hanging out with Rapunzel was because all his other friends were either mad at each other, busy at work, or going to that stupid football game. But after spending a whole morning with her he had to admit she wasn't too bad. Sure she could be a little annoying but she was also easy to talk to, surprisingly bright for a cheerleader, and for such a tiny person she could really pack a punch. He'd also be lying if he said she wasn't kinda cute.

"Wow," Rapunzel said in awe as they approached a tall brick wall. Flynn stopped beside her as she froze mid-step. "It's so beautiful," she said looking up to catch a look at every inch, every carefully done line, and every exuberant color spread across the ageing building.

"What are you talking about," Flynn asked stumped by her amazement, "have you never seen graffiti before?"

"Not like this," she said her eyes still glued on the wall. "All I've ever seen is cruse words on bus benches and crud pictures on the park's bathroom."

Flynn rubbed his head trying to display total oblivion and simulated a very unconvincing laugh, "I know right?" he stopped noticing she wasn't even paying attention to him. He waited patiently but after a while he realized people were staring. "Hey people are starting to stare you wanna get-"

Flynn stopped mid-sentence. Just like a movie everything around him froze and his feet were cemented to the floor as his gaze landed across the street.

And more like a nightmare there stood his own bad dreams because sitting on the bench leaving an old woman and pregnant lady standing were none other than the Stabbington brothers.

"Flynn? Flynn!"

"What?" he said still dazed as he snapped his head back to Rapunzel who was tugging at his sleeve jacket. "What is it?" he said pulling the collar of his jacket to conceal his face as he took side glances across the street.

"Didn't you want to go get breakfast?" she asked slightly confused as to how he had forgotten.

"Oh right. Right around the corner," he said just as one of the twins looked over. A quick second of eye contact is all it took to make Flynn's stomach drop.

Standing up his brother took notice looking to where his brother's intense glare lied. But Flynn's already reverted to cemented feet and a frozen world around him.

Both standing now Flynn prayed they didn't want to kick his ass so badly they risk getting hit by heavy traffic.

"Flynn let's go," Rapunzel possibly his only saving grace urged as she pulled him away, "you said it was just around the corner."

A bus pulled up and blocked Flynn's view of the scowling twins and he instantly felt himself snapping out of whatever trance he was in before. "Yeah let's go," he said cautiously still looking over his shoulder.

XXXXX

Saturday mornings back in Wilhelm were as usual uneventful and even more so with the recent rainfall. Most people in town however where not there. The high school's football team and cheer squad had a game out of town and many parents and siblings where on their way to go support the team.

Along with a couple of fellow students who were out to support their school. But not with a couple stops first.

"Thanks for dropping by the post office first, Phillip," Tiana said as she climbed back into the passenger seat, trying to shake off the rainfall from her soaked jacket. "I really would have bugged me if I had to wait in till Monday to mail these."

"No problem. I'm glad I could help," he said starting up the car but getting nothing more than a hacking cough. "Sorry this car isn't really in good shape," he chuckled, laughing it off when he finally got the car up and running. "Now we just gotta pick up Snow and Ferdinand and we can hit the road," he said pulling away from the curb.

"What about Cindy and Charles? They aren't coming," she asked curiously.

"Nah," he shook his head, "Cindy's dad is going into surgery today and Charles was gonna hang back to be with her."

"Ah," was all Tiana could say before turning away to the window and focusing her attention on the water droplets racing down.

After much deliberation Tiana had caved and called up Charlotte late last night and told her she would call up Phillip for a ride and if he said yes she would be seeing her at the game. Even though she had her reservations about going away for the day for a football game she sucked up because really what else did she have. She kept thinking back to what Naveen had said to her about leading a more exciting life and although she hated herself for listening to such a moron she thought she might as well try. Just like Charlotte had mentioned only hundreds of times it was her senior year and she should spend it having some fun. I mean she could do that right?

She reached down for her bag at her feet and rummaged around for a second before finding exactly what she needed.

"Are you studying for our Chem test?" Phillip asked spotting the textbook in her lap a couple minutes later.

"Just trying to be ready for finals."

XXXXX

"Road Trip!"

"Woo!"

"Can you please stop yelling that," Meg groaned from the passenger seat. "It's barely what? 9 in the morning."

"Well do you want to go see your boyfriend play football or not?" Naveen flashed a grin at her before throwing up his elbow to protect himself from her fist. "I was kidding."

"Yeah whatever," she brushed off, "and I'm _not _going to see my 'boyfriend' Wonderboy invited me to come watch and I said screw it I'll go. I can have friends outside of you guys can't I?"

"Aww how sweet you even have a pet name for him," Jasmine giggled in the back seat ignoring absolutely everything else she had said.

"Are you guys going to be this annoying the whole time? Because I don't have a problem jumping out of a moving car."

"Oh come on we just think its sweet," Jasmine awed.

"Whatever," Meg groaned. She didn't like all the attention she was getting so she decided to change the subject. "Hey Naveen you never told us how you got your folks to let you borrow the car."

"Well they saw that I became a responsible person. I mean I am working and-" he paused to think. "Nope I am just working but I guess that is good enough for them. They even gave me my phone back," he said pulling it out of his pocket and momentarily letting go of the wheel and swerving slightly into the other before Meg reached and grabbed the wheel.

"Responsible huh," Meg remarked once Naveen took ahold of the wheel. "I can see what Tiana was talking about," she scoffed.

"What was she talking about?" Naveen jerked causing the car swerve a little yet again.

"Interested are we?" Meg raised an eyebrow, his enthusiasm peaking interest for herself.

"No way," he said his voice dripping with cockiness. "I am not even into her like that. But I wouldn't mind hearing what she thinks about me," he said looking in review mirror. "I could already have gotten her if I wanted to."

"Sure you could. But it's a good thing you aren't into her like that considering it's nothing to flattering just so you know."

"Are you saying she _did not _find me incredibly handsome," he said flashing the cocky smile of his again a little insulted by his pre-conceived idea of what she found lack of appeal in.

"Why do we put up with you again?" Jasmine asked from the backseat.

"Well she didn't say anything about looks but she had a lot to say about your personality," Meg added.

"Oh thank goodness I thought it was something important," he said relaxing.

XXXXX

"So I was thinking for our last pieces we could do something a little more different and play with- Flynn are you listening?"

"Yeah I hear you," Flynn said as he looked in every direction but hers. The comforting smell of bacon and eggs was not enough to sooth or hide his paranoia. Even though he had asked for a table way in the back he couldn't help but feel like someone was watching him.

"You seem really nervous and fidgety…again. Are you okay?" she said wrinkling her forehead, scrunching up her eyebrows in till they nearly met.

"Hey some people are just fidgety doesn't mean anything," he said with an unconvincing laugh.

Rapunzel gave him a confused look before continuing. "You know now that I think about it I've told you an awful lot about myself and I know absolutely nothing about you," she pointed out from out of the blue.

"You don't need to know anything about me. I don't do backstory," he said to the now pouting girl.

"Come on there has to be something you can tell me about yourself that I don't already know from your reputation," she prodded much like she did with her pancakes.

"The reputation is all you need to know," Flynn said the conversation distracting him from looking back and forth for signs of danger. He finally looked right at her to listen to her speak.

"Well your reputation can't be all that you are," she said innocently enough.

At this Flynn let out a chuckle and shook his head, "you sure are persistent aren't you Blondie."

"Just trying to get to know you," she said in her perkiest tone as she smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

_Damn does this girl have an endless supply of happy in her back pocket._

"Maybe if you just gave me something to work with I would stop asking, ever think of that?" She said like it was that easy.

"Maybe it's easy for someone who doesn't have much to tell but happy stories and share the good in their life," Flynn answered honestly. He couldn't deny it anymore. At least not to himself this girl was definitely wearing him down and the walls he had surrounding him and right now was not a good time for that.

"Well that's the good thing about friends. They don't judge," she said before giving him one of the most genuine smiles he had ever seen. "Aren't we friends?"

Flynn couldn't help but let the left side of his lip curl up at this. In this moment he felt like a complete jackass for pouting like a kid or complaining about being stuck with her when she was really just a sweet girl who had shown him nothing but kindness and friendliness. She might've seemed annoying to him but now he realized way his friends had pushed him into working with her. She was just a total sweetheart.

"Yeah we're friends," he said making her smile to the point of showing her pink gums, knowing she had gotten through her friendship.

He took a second to take a good look at her without trying to analyze for once. A braid of golden strands was thrown over her shoulder, the top of her head incased in a lavender knit hat that matched the scarf that she had been wearing before entering the diner along with her jacket now revealing a soft pink sweater. Everything that was in front of him was a sign that not everything was out to get him.

What lied beyond her shoulder was another story. Before Flynn could see anything he saw everything that was out to get him enter the door with a jingle.

"I have to go," Flynn said getting up and grabbing his jacket from the booth.

"What do you mean? We haven't even paid yet," she protested as she watched him bolt towards the bathroom.

Locking the door behind him he started to panic.

_Gotta think, gotta think. I need an out, I have to sneak out. _Spotting a small window above the sink he silently thanked whatever higher power was helping him out today.

He was climbing up on the sink in hopes of being able to squeeze through the window before he could second guess himself. Hoisting his body up he crawled into the small space and wiggled his way out for a clean drop.

Taking a deep breath he found himself in an alley facing exactly what he feared.

"Thought you could get away from us didn't you," the taller of the twins said.

_How the hell did they do that? _Looking to the side he saw a fire exit near the dumpster. _Crap if I had seen that first I could have gotten farther._

"Oh hey. Was that you guys in there," Flynn joked. Probably the worst thing he could have done in the moment.

"Funny how you always seem to be running away from us."

"Listen you guys I know you kind of hate me but you can't pin this all on me-"

"Oh can't we," he said cornering him against the wall. "We went to jail and not little kid jail and we intend to get our revenge-"

The fire exit opened up again this time with a crash against the brick wall from the wind.

"Flynn what's going on?"

_Why the hell did she have to come out here, _Flynn mentally groaned as he grinded his teeth together in annoyance.

"Nothing just go back inside," he spat.

"Who is this? You need your girlfriend to come save your ass, Rider?"

Rapunzel looked over at him and then to the two huge guys in front of him. She closed the still hanging door behind her and spoke up. "I'm not his girlfriend and my name is Rapunzel," she said with boldness in her voice even Flynn couldn't manage in the moment.

"Oh really," one of the twins turned his attention from Flynn and the petite girl in front of him. The other made sure he had a good grip of Flynn's shirt to keep him from running.

"Rapunzel just get out of here," Flynn repeated now worried for her. She could barely reach his elbow in terms of height and Flynn knew that the twins weren't against hitting a girl who was in the way.

"Yeah Goldie Locks why don't you run off before I get really pissed-"

What happened next shocked everyone. Flynn could only see it all through slow motion as he gasped in horror he could feel his feet under him freeze.

Before he could fully comprehend he heard her squeaky little voice yell "Run!" and his feet came back to life as he slipped out of the equally stunned brothers grip and leaped over the one doubled over in pain.

"Ha you should see your face," he could remember himself say as he followed her.

He turned back quickly in panic as he saw one of them snap his head up at him and practically growl.

"Oh my god, I can't believe I actually hit that guy," Rapunzel recapped as she slowed down her pace to allow Flynn to catch up.

"Is that another trick your dad showed you," Flynn asked as they slowed as they approached the train station. He had to admit he was more than just impressed. Never had he seen such a clean hit that knocked a guy right off his feet and certainly not from some 80 pound girl.

"No one of my uncles," she breathed heavily as she sat down on the curb to catch her breath.

"You mean the one that tried to arrest me- ah I mean the one that works with your dad," Flynn said trying to recover.

"No one of my other uncles from my mom's side of the family," she said twiddling her fingers, guilt rushing across her face. "They taught me how to fight dirty if I ever had to," she admitted still upset with herself. She had no problem using the self-defense training her dad had taught her but she was always a little iffy about using the dirty tactics her uncles had taught her when her mother wasn't looking.

"Well whoever taught you they did a pretty good job," he praised. "I didn't know you had it in you to beat up some guy twice your size," he said giving her a reassuring shoulder shove as he helped her off the curb so they could move towards the train.

Rapunzel looked at the hand resting on her shoulder and then up at its owner and gave a weak smile. "Thanks, but I still feel bad for hitting him so hard not to mention I left all my stuff back there."

"Not exactly" Flynn said pulling out the bag of prized paints seemingly out of nowhere.

"Wha- How did you get those?" she asked her voice mixed with confusion and a little amusement.

"Just a little trick I learned on my own," he said grinning at her as the train pulled up.

XXXXX

DBHS was more or less the same as Walt Disney High School. I was only a couple hours away and it was located in the same kind of town and had the same kind of reputation. But despite its reputation it still fell short of its rival school on more than one occasion.

The game had been going on for a while and already Phillip had started cheering loudly along with Snow White and Ferdinand. Tiana had stuck to smiling and clapping along with the rest of the visiting crowd once something important to the game happened.

"Hey I'll be right back I'm gonna get some water," Tiana said standing up from her seat, "you guys want anything?"

"No thanks," Snow White answered after neither of the boys said anything.

Tiana nodded her head and began making her way down to the concession stand which was all the way on the other side of the field.

The game had actually started a little earlier than expected so a few stragglers were still leaking in through the front entrance. She stood in line behind those decked out in red and gold. Luckily for her she hadn't decked herself out in spirit wear and went for the low key look.

"Tiana?"

She turned around at the call of her name interrupting her thoughts of spirit colors and turned to see Meg and Jasmine.

"Oh hey you two. I didn't know you guys were coming."

"Yeah kind of last minute decision," Meg said as she joined her in line.

A cheer erupted from the stands and Meg and Jasmine both glanced over at the field which was already in action. "Did the game already start?" Jasmine asked as she looked back to Tiana. "Wow guess we were lost longer than we thought."

"More like Naveen can't read a road sign to save his life," Meg mused as she kept her eyes on the field and specially the one with the ball.

"Naveen is with you," Tiana said slightly annoyed with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah he drove us and got lost after he missed the exit," Jasmine explained as Meg had already turned her body away from the two to watch the game from a far. "He's looking for a place to park. This place is packed."

"Tell me about it," Tiana said, "we got here at 4 and couldn't-"

"Hey Jasmine let's go find some seats," Meg interrupted Tiana without noticing and hooked her arm with Jasmine's before dragging her away, "see you later Tia."

Tiana simply smiled and turned back to waiting in line. As soon as she reached the front and paid for her water she began to walk back to the stands from across the field.

"Well look who we have here," a voice from behind her said in a cheery voice.

Tiana groaned and kept on walking but he eventually caught up to her. "So you did come. How expected of you," he said cocking his sideways as he grinned.

"Well then if you expected to see me here why do you seem so surprised _I_ _am_ here," Tiana brushed off, "and if football games are so lame then why are you here?"

"Drove a couple friends, not to mention I plan on 'getting to know' some of the local girls," he said while turning to the opposing teams cheerleaders and sending a flirtatious little wink their way.

"How charming," she deadpanned. "While I would love to stay and chat but I gotta go meet my friends," she said looking back up to the bleachers.

"Naveen!" Phillip called cheerfully from where he was standing on the bleachers. "I didn't know you were coming. Come sit with us," he urged.

_Damn why does Phillip have to be so freaking likeable and friendly. Please say no, please say no._ Tiana prayed as Naveen stood beside her and pondered.

"Alright," Naveen yelled back before starting to climb the stairs. Turning back he saw Tiana still standing. "Well are you coming or what?"

_It'll be over before you know it._ _Just breathe, _she told herself.

Tiana moved slowly before reaching the stairs. She took her seat beside Phillip again just as WDHS scored a touchdown and he stood up cheering along with Naveen before they both sat back down on each side of her after the commotion.

"Aye you okay," Phillip asked, taking noticed to her annoyed sigh. "You wanna switch and take the aisle seat."

Tiana shook her head but thanked him for his kindness. She uncapped her water just as another good play on the field and Naveen stood up to cheer and making her spill water all over the front of her sweater. Groaning she began to take off her scarf and jacket in order to get the sweater under off.

"Sorry," he said without even looking at her. He continued to cheer loudly as Phillip took notice to her.

"Wow, he got you good," he said starting to take off his hoodie. "Here let me-"

"No you don't have to," she said pulling off the sweater and feeling the chill in nothing but a short sleeve t-shirt.

"No just take it," he insisted pushing it toward her.

"Well…thank you," she said appreciatively while shooting Naveen a look. He was still oblivious as she slipped the warm hoodie over body and folding up her soaked sweater.

_Just breathe. It'll be over soon._

XXXXX

"I still can't believe we're down by ten," Nakoma whined as she watched Thomas return to the bench. She had come out to support him but not without Pocahontas. "We went downhill real fast."

"Well I'd imagine they wouldn't want to lose on their own turf," she replied as she watched John Smith run on field. She couldn't see his face but she knew his jersey number.

She had been watching for much longer than she thought when Nakoma finally said something:

"You know you could talk to him after the game."

Pocahontas looked at her through a side glance. She was right. She could talk to him after the game. She could very well walk up to him and tell him how much she missed him but there was no way she would.

She had been keeping herself busy by applying to colleges and the humanity program she had heard about from Dr. Sweets at Agrabah University. She may not have been single and loving it but she knew getting back with John wouldn't solve all her problems. They still had a lot to work out before the possibility of getting back together was even on the table.

But maybe this was her chance to at least put it on the table.

She tried to shake they idea and think. Her father hated John. They always fought. Nothing was ever resolved.

But now she was at his game with her best friend to support her boyfriend who was his best friend. That alone made her head hurt and it no doubt would be a normal occurrence now that Nakoma and Thomas were together. She would not be able to see him so much and not resist the chance to resolve their relationship.

The side glance came full circle and Pocahontas was now looking Nakoma straight in the eye.

"I guess I can talk to him."

XXXXX

"Hey I just heard about a party a couple blocks over in the bathroom," Aurora said bounding up to the group of people huddled near the entrance. "Who wants to crash?"

"I'm in," Snow White answered first before turning back to Ferdinand, "you don't have a curfew right?"

"Nope but we should probably ask our ride before making plans," he chuckled looking at Phillip.

"I'm game," Phillip said looking to Tiana. "You don't mind staying a couple hours right?"

Tiana bit her lip. She knew she would have to work early in the morning but if everyone around was hoping for a party and she said no she knew she would ruin it for everyone. Everyone looking at her for permission she winced. "Well actually I have work early and I told my mom I'd be home as soon as possible," she said apologetically.

"Don't worry about it," Phillip said looking to Snow White and Ferdinand. "Maybe it is good we call it a night."

"Hey what was it I heard about a party," Naveen said suddenly appearing beside them with Meg and Jasmine.

"Just this party down the street," Aurora answered. "Might have to miss this one though, Tiana has to go home."

Tiana mentally groaned. She would likely hear about what a stick in the mud she was Monday while she bussed tables and Naveen chattered away instead of doing dishes.

"Well who says you have to? I do not mind driving you home," he said making Snow White and Aurora perk up. "I am sure there will be enough room if Meg goes home with her date," he said flashing a devious smile, receiving a glare from Meg. "You can all fit in the back," he said to the rest of the group.

"Great idea," Aurora beamed before bouncing up and down. "I'll go tell Arista and Charlotte we'll meet them there," she said before running off.

Meg who was already out on the edge of the tight circle was staring intently through the gates and onto the field. "Hey I'll see you guys tomorrow or whatever," she said blindly before walking out to the field.

"So Jasmine I guess it is just you and me," Naveen said jokingly as he put an arm around the junior girls' shoulder and wiggled his eyebrows. She responded with a half-smile/scowl before softening up and cracking up at his play flirting. She, Esmeralda and Meg never took it serious but. "Come on we can take my car as soon as Aurora gets back."

"Guess this means goodbye for now," Phillip said giving everyone around him the side shoulder hug. "See you guys around."

"Bye," Tiana added quietly over her shoulder as she followed Phillip to his car.

XXXXX

Meg felt the strands of loose hairs tickle her face as she walked back to the field. She could see Hercules in sight talking to Edward and Gaston. As she approached closer Edward spotted her first and nudged Gaston as she came up to the group.

"Meg," Hercules said turning and smiling at her. "I thought you already left."

"So that party sounds like fun let's go start up the car," Edward said to Gaston before walking away and giving Hercules a not so subtle wink that made Meg roll her eyes even though a smile still played her lips. To Hercules' luck Gaston was too upset to make some stupid joke or crud pick-up line and left with no protest.

"Good game," Meg said once they were alone in the empty stadium.

A puzzled look crossed his face, "we lost? You were here weren't you," he said trying to make a joke.

Meg shrugged her shoulders and turned to sit on the bench, "winning isn't everything," she said taking out her hand from her pocket to pat the seat beside her before retreating it into her warm pocket.

"Well I guess," he said reluctantly, sitting beside her. "I'm really glad you came," he said changing the subject.

"No big deal," she said looing up to meet his gaze.

_Now are or never, _he told himself in preparation as he continued to match her gaze. _Just do it._

"Hey Meg I wondering since we had so much fun last time we played hooky if maybe we could-"

He was cut off by the sound of her phone. She looked down at it and bit her lip. "Do you mind if I take this?"

"No go ahead," Hercules said a little too excited trying to cover up his disappointment of being cut off right before the big moment.

Answering the call Meg said hello and mumbled as she listened to the person on the other line. She bit her nails and nodded her head even though they couldn't see. Hercules had to keep himself from sighing out loud just from looking at her.

"Alright see you in a bit," she said finally getting a word in and saying goodbye. Hanging up she stood and slipped her phone back into her pocket. "Sorry I have to take off so early that was my date calling to tell me he's waiting outside."

"Well that's alright I was just wondering if you would- Wait did you say date?" He said suddenly hearing the words that took a moment to hit his ears.

Meg gave him a small smile. Not a teasing smirk like usual but a smile that read sincerity. "Yeah. I met him when I was out here last year. He's a real good guy," she said taking a breath of cold air before looking back up at him, "and thanks to you I can see that again," she sighing before reverting from vulnerable to sassy. "So thanks for helping me out and seeing that all guys are jackasses," her hand making a soft smack sound as she touched it to his cheek, tip toeing up to kiss his cheek but missing and getting his chin. "See you at school Monday."

"See you," he said sadly as she walked away from him.

_I should've of just done it when I had the chance._

XXXXX

Pocahontas stood outside the gate almost everyone had already headed out before she told Nakoma she was going to go talk to John leaving her in the parking lot to wait for Thomas.

That had been five minutes ago and she was finally done with bracing herself that she started to take the shaky steps inside. She walked slow and took the time to observe everyone around her. Charlotte was walking out with Arista arm in arm giggling about something. Coach Phil was storming out with steam coming out of his ears. She saw Meg walk out next and Hercules soon after. By the time she entered the field again no one but Thomas and John were the only ones still packing up.

They both saw her at the same time and she stopped in her tracks and smiled weakly. "Hi," she said clearing her throat.

"Hey Poca," Thomas said first before secretly nudging John to say something as well.

Caught up staring at his ex-girlfriend John felt the elbow to his ribs and coughed, clearing his throat. "What's up?" he said rather informal for him.

"Nothing," she responded shrugging her shoulders in a very casual manner as she took when step forward.

Thomas looked back and forth between the two before chipping in, "hey you know where Nakoma is?"

Pocahontas snapped back into reality and looked at Thomas who was not so subtly trying to escape to give the two some privacy. "She's in the parking lot waiting for you."

"Great see you two in a little bit," he said before quickly making his escape.

The two stood looking into each other's eyes for a good minute before John cleared his throat again, "So…how you been?"

"I…I've been doing well," she lied. "You know busy with college apps and finals," she filled in. "Just the usual stuff…what about you?"

"The same," he said quickly and nodding his head for no particular reason. He looked up again to see she had fallen silent. He took a couple steps forward only to have her do the same. She looked up from her feet and smiled. Tucking a long strand of hair behind her ear she tried to say something to add to the silence which surprisingly wasn't that awkward. There were no crickets but comfortable silence and moonlight shining in behind her making her raven hair aluminate and the blue pools in his eyes shimmer and dance. Swallowing the lump in his throat he fought the words that were trying to come out. She could feel the nervous twitch of her knees that she feared would buckle like a baby horse.

"I've missed you."

Both were taken aback by their words that they didn't realize the other had just said the same.

"Well at least more than one of us said it," John Smith chuckled moments later trying to avoid her gaze. "You do really mean right?"

"Of course I do," she said shocked he would even ask. "Did you?" Maybe no so shocked after all. Her eyes softened up into those of a doe.

"Of course," he said taking a step closer in till only inches separated them, "Pocahontas-"

"John! There you are I've been looking for you everywhere. I thought you said you were meeting me in front of the building like five minutes ago!" A female's voice rang bend him.

In a second the doe eyes became that of a wolf hunting its prey. Taking a big step backwards she looked over his shoulder to see Aurora.

"Pocahontas listen o me," he whispered.

"Oh Pocahontas," Aurora said cutting him off again, "are you coming with us to."

"No," she said flatly as she floated past the two of them. "No I'm not."

XXXXX

"I feel really bad."

"You can stop saying that," Phillip laughed. "I really didn't miss out on anything," he said as he walked up the driveway with her. "I can only imagine everyone is getting kicked out right about now once they realize their partying with the rival team."

Tiana laughed along this time but making sure to quiet down as she reached the porch. I was already late and she didn't want to risk waking her mother.

"Well thanks for the ride," she said pulling the keys out of her pocket when she realized she was still wearing his hoodie. "Oh wait let me just give you this back."

"No," he held his hand before she took it off, "go ahead and hold onto it for a while," he said smiling.

Tiana looked confused thinking he probably wanted her to wash it first before she realized there was little more sincerity behind it. "Oh," she said before smiling. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said before leaning and planting a kiss on her cheek. "Good night."

She was surprised and tried to keep herself from blushing, she smiled up at him before waving.

She slid her key into the door. As Phillip walked down the steps she turned back around. "Phillip wait."

"Yeah," he said turning before being blindsided by her lips on his.

"Good night," she said before pushing open the door and closing I fast as she could.

She leaned back against the door and slid her shoulders down as she replayed the scene in her head again.

_Humph, _she thought to herself smugly, _not so much a stick in the mud._

**AN: OH MY GOD. So many feelings in this chapter and so many cliffhangers I hope I can answer a lot sooner than a month and a half. By the way sorry for the incredibly slow update. But good news I'm getting out of school in like a week so I'll have more time to work on this story.**

**Anyways review please!**


End file.
